Savage Redemption
by SavageLove
Summary: Faith's been released from prision after 5years. Angel sends her to SunnyD to help the now weakened forces of the scooby gang. Faith has to prove herself to them which they arent making easy, while doing this she'll find her soulmate in Buffy. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Going Back To Sunnydale

Rating: R for language/violence/other activities.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss... the characters are not mine.....  
  
Notes: There are no point of views in this story. In this story there will be a pairing between Buffy and Faith, way way later on.  
  
Feedback: Sure, why not. I may not be able to answer you becasue I have school, band, and softball, but I'll try to.  
  
Savage Redemption  
  
Chapter 1: Going back to Sunnydale  
  
Faith sat on a bench working out, sweating a lot. She might be in prison but had to keep in shape. For the past five years she had worked out in the workout room, toning her muscles, becoming stronger and refining her reflexes. Not only did she workout, but she started doing meditation to help her focus.   
  
There were many other women in the room, but all of them stayed away from her, ever since she kicked her cellmate's ass. Since she was just really defending her self, she wasn't punished, but in a way, she was. Angel had been extremely disappointed in her, and that was a punishment to her. So she knew that if another person ever tried to attack her, she'd do nothing.  
  
"Faith?" a voice called out.  
  
Faith look up and there's a guard by the door. She put down the weights and walked over to him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Come with me. There's someone here to see you," the guard said.  
  
She followed the guard to a room. He opened the door and motioned her to go in. She walked into the room. Angel and her lawyer are sitting at a table waiting for her. She walked up to the table and sit down, opposite of them.  
  
"Hello, Faith," Angel and my lawyer said.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You're getting out of here. You are free," my lawyer said.  
  
Faith sat in the room shocked, her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"What?" she asked dazed and confused.  
  
"Your time in jail is done. You've paid for what you had done. You can leave today," her lawyer said, simply. Her lawyer smiled. "Did you think you would be in here forever? I have been working hard on getting you out of here sooner than the twenty years that you were supposed to be in here for."  
  
"Faith, there was no way for you to make amends in a cell. So, they relented and decided to let you out, without having to need a parole officer. You have been released into my custody, until I think you no longer need it," Angel said.  
  
"Quite right. Now I must go. Good luck Faith," Faith's lawyer said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
  
I'm free. I'm finally free, after five years. Faith thought. She turned to Angel, who smiled brightly. "I'm free?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Faith you are," Angel said, smiling. "Now lets go."  
  
Faith got up and followed Angel out of the prison.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Six months later.  
  
Faith waked through a cemetery hopping to run into B instead of having to go to her house. She had been back in Sunnydale for two days and still hasn't come up with the courage to go and see her. After being out of prison for six months, Angel decided that she was on the right track and no longer needed to be in his custody. He told her that she would be the best of use back in Sunnydale since they were down two people, since he had all the help he needed in L.A.   
  
Giles had gone back to England and Anya had been killed by her former mentor. So, now it was only B, Xander, Willow and Dawn. So, Faith had reluctantly agreed to go to Sunnydale.  
  
Faith knew it would be hard to regain the Scooby's' trust but knew she would do whatever it takes to do so, even if it meant dying to do so. The one thing Faith didn't want was their forgiveness. I don't deserve their forgiveness. And I never will. Faith thought.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that it was midnight. No use in sticking around anymore. No doubt the vampires and demons were now hiding since dawn was approaching.   
  
Faith walked through the cemetery and head back to her motel room. She refused to use the apartment that the mayor had left her. Hell, he left me more than just the apartment. He felt me all of his money, houses and pretty much everything. But I want nothing that was his. Faith thought.  
  
Faith opened the door to her crappy motel room. It was far worse than the one she had had years ago. There was a bed but no mattress. There was a ceiling light but it flickered on and off. The water was a greenish color and the shower didn't work. Faith had brought three thick blankets and a pillow. She only brought three outfits, including the one she was wearing. Although Angel had given her money to use to get a nice room, she refused to cause she didn't think that she deserve it.   
  
She closed and locked the door. She walked over and lay down on the floor on her makeshift bed. But, before she could fall asleep, the cell phone that Angel insisted she take with her rang. She picked up the phone and hit the talk button.  
  
"Hello?" Faith mumbled.  
  
~Faith? ~ Cordy asked.  
  
Faith smiled. "Hey Cordy. What's up?" Faith asked. She stretched out.  
  
~Not much. I'm just checking up on you, like Angel asked~ Cordy said.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't need to be checked up on!" Faith muttered.  
  
~Have you talked to Buffy yet? ~ Cordy asked.  
  
"No," Faith admitted sheepishly.  
  
~ Faith- Cordy growled out.  
  
"What?" Faith asked innocently.  
  
~Why haven't you talked to her yet? ~ Cordy demanded.  
  
"I dunno, mother," Faith said.  
  
~Haha… Very, very funny Faith. You talk to her soon, k? ~ Cordy said.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell her as soon as possible," Faith said.  
  
~Faith, I'm sure Buffy won't still be that mad at you~ Cordy tried to reassure the younger woman.  
  
"You're right. It's most likely worse now than it was," Faith said. She sighed. "Most likely she might kill me."  
  
~Faith! Look, Angel believes you've changed and Buffy trusts him. I'm sure she'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. It'll just take time~ Cordy said.  
  
Faith smiled. "Thanks Cordy," Faith said.  
  
~You're welcome. Look, I've got to go. But I'll call you in three days. You got those three days to tell Buffy, understand? ~ Cordy asked.  
  
Faith sighed. "Ok, Cordy, I promise I'll tell Buffy in the next three days," Faith said.  
  
~Night Faith~ Cordy said.  
  
"Night," Faith said and then hung up the phone.  
  
Faith set the phone down and lay bad in her makeshift bed. Cordy just doesn't understand. I did so much to Buffy and the rest of them. I don't know if I'll be able to make it up to them at all. What the hell am I going to say to B when I see her? That is if she lets me live. I got so much to make up for and I doubt that she'll even let me try. Faith thought, as she closed her eyes and willed her self to sleep.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Mean while, across town at Buffy's house.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Willow were sitting on the couch watching movies. Half way through the third movie, Dawn fell asleep. Buffy picked her up and carried her up to her room. Buffy set Dawn down on the bed and covered her. She sat on the bed next to her sister, watching her sleep, running a hand over her cheek and hair. Although Dawn was now seventeen, Buffy was still protective of her. She leaned down and kissed her sister on the cheek, got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. Buffy walked back down stairs and sat on the couch with Willow and Xander.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sleep," Buffy said, yawning.  
  
"Haha. No, I meant about the fact that Faith is out of prison and is on her way here," Xander said.  
  
Buffy and Willow turned to him. Their mouths hanging open.  
  
"WHAT?!" Willow exploded.  
  
Xander remember that he hadn't told them yet. Harris, you are such an idiot. Xander chided him self.  
  
"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you, huh?" Xander said, trying to look meek.  
  
"DUH!" Willow shouted.  
  
"Well, Angel called a few weeks and said that Faith has been out of prison for six months," Xander said, sheepishly. "And called yesterday and said that she was on her way here."  
  
"What do you mean she's on her way here?" Willow demanded.  
  
"WHAT!" Buffy yelled out.   
  
"She's…" Xander started.  
  
"I know what you said. Why is she on her way here?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Cause Angel sent her," Xander said. "Angel said that she has changed and that she is fighting to make amends for what she had done."  
  
Buffy growled. "As soon as I find her…."  
  
Buffy stormed off to her room and so did Willow. Xander stayed on the couch.   
  
Unlike Willow and Buffy, he had gone and visited Faith in jail. She had seemed different. Almost the whole time he'd been there, she kept saying sorry. When he had told her that the mayor had left her everything, she had told him that he, Buffy and Willow should take all of it and that she didn't want it. She even said to burn the things if they didn't want it or give it away to charity. He even went to L.A. and watched from afar. Faith had changed. She held back when she was fighting. She didn't draw the fight out as long as she could anymore, she quickly killed when she had to and spared life when it was necessary.   
  
She's changed, I've seen it. Xander thought to him self as he went to his room, which was in the basement, and went to bed.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
The next night, Faith was once again walking through a cemetery, hoping to bump into Buffy. She had worn her fighting outfit. She wore black leather pants and a dark red long sleeve shirt. She also wore her black leather jacket. Attached to her back were two swords. On her belt she had a long curve knife and a small knife that sprung open into three parts. Inside her jacket she had two stakes.   
  
She'd been on patrol for the last two hours and she had very little action. Two vampires and three new vampires, who she counted as one vampire cause all three were pathetic. All of them had been easy kills, even though she held back a great deal. Ever since getting out of prison, she'd been holding back in her fighting. She made sure that she never got pleasure from the kill and that she did it quickly. Even then, she only killed when she needed to. Back in L.A., she mostly let Angel kill the demons and vampires while she mostly just tired them out for him, although he didn't need her to do it.  
  
Faith was afraid that if she felt the thrill of the kill again, she'll become evil again and she didn't want that to happen, cause she didn't think she'd be bale to come back from it this time.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices, deep low, angry voices and a lot of them. But there was another voice, a voice of a scared teenager.  
  
Faith stopped at a tree and jumped up into it, hiding her self just as a group of demons came by carting a young girl, about seventeen. She was not crying but was screaming out: "BUFFY!!! HELP ME!!"  
  
This girl knows Buffy. I wonder how. WAIT! Protect the girl, wonder later. Faith chided herself.  
  
Faith new she was more than out numbered. There were at least fifteen demons, at least twice her height and weight. But she knew that she had to help this girl. She took her two swords from her back, aimed and jumped down onto two demons. Her swords cutting into them, killing them instantly. She took the swords out and beheaded two more demons.  
  
"Get her!" the head demon shrieked, grabbing on to the girl so that she couldn't escape.  
  
Ten demons rushed her. The head demon started to try and drag the girl away but she kicked him and got away.  
  
"RUN KID RUN!" Faith shouted out, killing three more demons. A demon his her in the face, breaking her nose, but she kept fighting, hopping to distract the demons longer enough for the kid to get away.  
  
The kid ran as fast as she could as the demons over took Faith. A demon knocked her swords out of her hands. A demon behind her hit her over the head, knocking her out. They picked her up and carried her off.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
The head demon started to try and drag Dawn away but she kicked him and got away.  
  
Dawn turned to see her savior and saw her waving franticly for her to run.  
  
"RUN KID RUN!" the girl who had jumped in shouted out, killing three more demons.  
  
Dawn took her advice and ran, knowing that she'd be no use to the girl if she stuck around and tried to help. The only help she could be would be if she got Buffy. The girl had been strong, like Buffy.  
  
So that was Faith. I don't understand. If she was evil, then why was she helping me and killing the demons. Shouldn't she have been helping them if she was so evil? Dawn thought. She shook it off and kept running as fast as she could. She kept running all the way to her house, even though her ribs were killing her. She burst into the house.  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed and then past out.  
  
Buffy cam running down the stairs, Xander and Willow came running in from the dinning room.  
  
"OHMIGOD! Dawn!" Buffy yelled out, running to her sister's side, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. She laid her down and started to check for wounds.  
  
"It looks like she has a few broken ribs," Buffy said.  
  
Willow got up quickly and went to the kitchen to get some ice, while Xander went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  
As Willow and Xander walked back into the living room, Dawn came to.  
  
"Dawn? Dawn, what happened?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Uhg," Dawn said, holding her ribs.  
  
"What happened," Buffy asked in a more gently voice.  
  
"I was cutting through the cemetery to get home quicker, from Amanda's house. When, like, a bunch of demons jumped me. One punched me in the ribs and they started to cart me off," Dawn said, as Willow started to wrap her ribs. "Then, suddenly, this girl in black leather pants, a dark red long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket, with long wavy brown hair, jumped down from a tree and started to kill off the demons. I got away from the demon holding me and she told me to run." Dawn paused. "I think it was Faith."  
  
Buffy, Xander and Willow shared a look of hatred.  
  
"Look, I know you three hate her, but she saved my life. We have to go after her and save her!" Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, calm down," Buffy said.  
  
"What did the demons look like?" Willow asked.  
  
"They were like twice my height and weight, with hors a foot long on top of their heads. Orange eyes, green scales and teeth like a vampire. Their claws could retract and their bottom half looked like a horses," Dawn said.  
  
Willow got up and leafed through a book. She showed a picture to Dawn. "Is this them?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes. What are they?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They have no name," Willow said. "It says that they beat their captives until they are weak and so black and blue that a mere touch would have them scream in pain, so that they are tender. Then they eat them."  
  
Dawn turned to Buffy. "Buffy, no one, absolutely no one, deserves that kind of death," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister and sighed. "Alright. Xander, you stay here with Dawn. Willow, go and get some supplies from the hospital. I'll go and get Faith," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, you don't even know where she is!" Xander said.  
  
"Most likely, their be under ground, under the cemetery that they were in," Willow said, looking back down at the book.  
  
Buffy nodded, grabbed her jacket and left to find Faith.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: this is my first time posting anything, comments will be welcome. Good or bad. 


	2. Chapter 2: Faith's Punishment and the Tr...

Rating: R for language/violence/other activities.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss... the characters are not mine....  
  
Notes: There are no points of view in this story. In this story there will be a pairing between Buffy and Faith, way way later on. In this story, Xander is smarter and understanding than he was on the series.  
  
Feedback: Sure, why not. I may not be able to answer you because I have school, band, and softball, but I'll try to.  
  
Chapter 2: Faith's Punishment and the Truth  
  
Faith's arms were above her head, chains on her wrists. She was hanging about two feet off of the ground. Cuts and bruises marred her nude body. She was dripping blood from all over her body. Her eyes were bruised shut, her lips so swollen; her mouth was just hanging open.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" the head demon shrieked. "You killed ten of my men."  
  
"To bad I didn't get all of you, you worthless piece of shit," Faith said, knowing she would make them more angry.  
  
The head demon raised a hand and struck her back, his claws cutting into her back with ease. Faith winced but didn't scream. She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain.  
  
"I think I won't kill you just yet, though your body is nice and tender. I think I'd rather torture you to death," the head demon said, cutting into her back again.  
  
"Master, what of us?" the four remaining men asked.  
  
"Why, you will help me torture her in turns," the head demon said. "You know, bitch, human things are so much fun to use to torture people."  
  
A demon stepped forward with a metal baseball bat. He swung and hit Faith in the stomach. Soon the four demon henchmen were hitting her with baseball bats, and shovels.  
  
The head demon laughed as he brought out a whip. "Back off boys. I want to do this do the girlie and then you can continue," the head demon said.  
  
The four demons immediately took ten steps back.  
  
The head demon uncoiled the whip, brought it back and swung it at Faith's back. After five times Faith couldn't help herself anymore. She screamed out in pain. The demons laughed in satisfaction.  
  
Faith felt tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
~~~************************************************~~~  
  
Buffy was walking through the cemetery, the one that Dawn had said he had been cutting through.  
  
Why am I doing this? Buffy asked her self. Why should I risk my self to save someone who had tried to kill me so many times?  
  
"Faith you killed a man!" Buffy had said. "And you don't get it B. I don't care," Faith had said. Buffy recalled when she had found out that Faith was working for the mayor. How Faith had tried to make Angel lose his soul. She remembered when she and Faith had fought on the rooftop. When she plunged the knife into Faith and she ended up in a coma.  
  
Buffy shook her head, trying to clear the bad memories.  
  
When she reached the spot where Faith and the demons had fought, she saw Faith's weapons: two swords and a long curve knife. She picked them up.  
  
Well, this is so unlike Faith. These weapons are meant to kill quickly, not to draw the fight out, which Faith likes to do. Now why would Faith want weapons like these? Buffy mused.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and extended her awareness. She could sense Faith, barely. She opened her eyes and ran through the cemetery. She stopped in front of a mausoleum. She closed her eyes again and sought out Faith. She could sense her clearly now. Faith was right under her. She walked into the mausoleum. There was nothing but a crypt in the center of the room.  
  
Typical and so obvious that there are stairs in that crypt leading down into the demon's lair. Buffy thought to her self. Why are some demons so stupid?  
  
She walked up to the crypt and threw the top off and onto the floor. As she had thought, there were stairs leading down. She jumped into the crypt and started down the stairs. Soon the stairs stopped at a door.   
  
She opened the door and saw Faith immediately. She was in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, getting the shit beat out of her. Five demons were hitting her, clawing her and basically torturing her to the point where she was screaming out in pain and was crying.  
  
Faith could have easily killed the five demons, but why wasn't she? Buffy wondered. Why was she just taking their beating? She's been in this position before, why isn't she stopping it?  
  
Buffy shook it off and raised the curve knife and threw it at one of the demons, beheading it. The demon fell to the floor, to the shock of his buddies.  
  
The demons stopped what they were doing to Faith and looked at Buffy. They looked from Buffy to their friend and back to Buffy.  
  
"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"GET HER!" a demon shrieked, pointing at Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. These guys are not that smart, are they? Buffy thought.  
  
She threw the two swords, killing two more demons. She ran at the other one as it was running at her and staked it easily.   
  
The head demon screamed in anguish and ran at Buffy. She picked up the sword and beheaded the last demon.  
  
"Well, that was completely easy," Buffy muttered, looking at the five demons.  
  
"Buffy?" Faith slurred, drawing her attention.  
  
Buffy gasped as she got a good look at Faith. She was hurt so bad that Buffy was afraid to touch her. She picked up the curve knife and threw it up at the chains breaking Faith free. Faith fell to the ground hard, not even trying to fall on her feet.  
  
Faith just lay there, doing nothing, her breathing shallow. The older slayer picked the younger slayer up with a strength, which surprised even her. Faith winced in pain. Buffy ignored it. She carried Faith up the stairs and out of the crypt.  
  
Faith lay limp in Buffy's arms. Blood just pouring out of her now.  
  
Faith suddenly remembered the girl. "Buffy... there's a..." Faith tried to say.  
  
"A what?" Buffy asked, not really wanted to talk or listen to Faith.  
  
"A kid. She... demons," Faith mumbled.  
  
"Oh, you mean the kid that had been attacked by the demons?" Buffy asked, not looking at Faith.  
  
"Yea, I… I gotta find her… make sure she okay," Faith said, trying to get out of Buffy's arms.  
  
"Faith, Dawn is okay. She's at home," Buffy said, holding onto Faith tighter. She jumped out of the crypt and headed out into the cemetery.  
  
"Dawn?" Faith asked, as she stopped struggling.  
  
"My sister. Dawn is my sister and the girl you saved, which is how I knew what happened to you and where you were," Buffy said, in a flat voice.  
  
"'Kay," Faith said and then past out.  
  
Ok, so Faith did save Dawn, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive her…. Does it? Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy walked as fast as she could to her house. Once she reached her house, she quickly opened the door and closed it.  
  
"Willow, Xander!" Buffy called out, as she ran up the stairs and went into her room. She set Faith down on her bed, which already had towels on it. Xander and Willow came in with first aid supplies.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Xander said, his jaw dropping, not at her nakedness, but at the fact that she had so many wounds.  
  
"Dear lord!" Willow said, shocked but quickly recovered her indifference towards Faith.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, let's get this over with," Buffy said.  
  
An hour later, they had Faith cleaned up and bandaged up.  
  
"I'm going to call Angel and tell him what happened," Xander said.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said, as she left the room and went into Dawn's room to sleep.  
  
Xander walked down stairs. He picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.  
  
~Hello? ~ Cordy asked, after picking up the phone.  
  
"Cordy, let me talk to Angel," Xander said.  
  
~Sure~ Cordy said.  
  
A moment later Angel came on the line.  
  
~Xander? ~ Angel asked.  
  
"Hello Angel. I got some good news and some bad news," Xander said.  
  
~Oh? ~ Angel asked.  
  
"Good news is I am willing to give Faith another chance and I am in the process of forgiving her. Bad news is, Faith is hurt badly," Xander said, bluntly. "And no, Buffy didn't do it to her."  
  
~How bad? ~ Angel asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"She's bruised and cut all over. She's been tortured by demons. And she won't let her slayer healing work. I can see it. She still won't let her slayer healing up, like she wouldn't in L.A. She needs to let it work or she'll die," Xander said.  
  
~How do you know she'll die? ~ Angel asked.  
  
"Because she's not fight for her life," Xander said and then told him what Buffy had saw.  
  
~She's doing it again~ Angel muttered.  
  
"Doing what?" Xander asked.  
  
~Punishing herself by letting other people hurt her. Four months ago I found her in an alley badly beaten. She let two vampires beat her before she dusted them. She nearly died~ Angel said.  
  
"That's just stupid. She paid for what she did. She shouldn't be allowing this!" Xander said.  
  
~I know that and you know that but she doesn't. She stopped and has started to try and make herself better for her not for anyone else but I think she still thinks that she needs to be punished~ Angel said.  
  
"What can I do?" Xander asked.  
  
~Nothing, this has to be about her. She has to want to make amends and she needs to realize that she did pay for what she did. She may realize it but then again she may not~ Angel said.  
  
"Jeez, I feel so helpless," Xander said.  
  
~I know. I'll let you go now. Call me as soon as she gets better ok? ~ Angel asked.  
  
"Alright, Talk to you later," Xander said and hung up the phone.  
  
Xander got up and went upstairs to Buffy's room. He got a chair and pulled it close to the bed. He sat in it and put his feet up onto the bed. He looked at Faith and hopped that by morning she would be a little better.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
The next day, Xander was sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching Faith. It was ten o'clock and he'd been up for the last three. Little had changed in the ten hours that she had been saved from the demons. In fact she looked worse for the wear. Xander shook his head in sorrow.  
  
Willow and Buffy walked into the room.  
  
"How is she doing?" Willow asked, flatly.  
  
"Not good. She's holding back," Xander said.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy and Willow asked, mildly interested.  
  
"Her minor cuts and bruises should have been healed by now, but they aren't," Xander pointed out. "She is stopping her slayer healing capabilities from healing her. She's punishing her self by not letting herself feel the slayer within her."  
  
"So?" Buffy asked coldly.  
  
"If she doesn't allow it soon she's going to die. Just remember one thing. If she dies, it'll be on your hands, not mine. I'm willing to help her," Xander said, calmly.  
  
"We didn't do this to her Xander," Willow said, her anger rising.  
  
"I know that. But you can help her," Xander argued.  
  
Willow looked away from Xander.  
  
"Xander, you of all people should hate Faith. Other than Willow, you never really trusted her!" Buffy said. "You might have had a crush on her but you still didn't trust her!"  
  
"Look, I trust Angel. Now as hard as it is to believe, especially coming from me, but I do. He says that Faith has changed and I believe him. Plus, I've seen it for my self," Xander said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, sharply.  
  
"I've been down to L.A. a few times and have watched her from afar. She's changed. She doesn't fight like she used to. She's like you now Buff. She doesn't draw the fight out anymore and she only kills when necessary. Hell, most of the time she lets Angel kill them," Xander said. "She's more vulnerable."  
  
"Xander!" Buffy and Willow said shocked.  
  
"Why can't you two forgive or start to forgive her?" Xander demanded. "Or at least give her a second chance?"  
  
"She tried to kill the whole town! She tried to kill me at least five times. Not to mention she tortured all of you guys!" Buffy argued.  
  
Dawn stopped in the doorway and listened to their conversation. No one noticed her.  
  
"Willow tried to kill the whole world and you forgave her in time," Xander pointed. "We have all made mistakes. Hell, I make them on a daily bases! I'm not saying you have to forgive her right away or forget what she did, but she does deserve a second chance. After all Willow, you of all people should understand her."  
  
Xander stood up, his body shaking in his anger. "Hell Buffy, you even forgave Angel. Faith has done nothing worse than he did when he turned evil again. Yet everyone was willing to forgive him," Xander pointed out.  
  
"There's a big difference! Willow's grief over took her; she practically lost her soul when she lost Tara! And Angel had lost his soul! It wasn't him doing those thins it was Angelus!" Buffy yelled out.  
  
Dawn cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her. She walked into the room and up to the bed and looked down at Faith.  
  
"How is she? Is she gonna wake up soon? I wanna tank her for saving my life," Dawn said, trying to make her comments seem innocent, like she hadn't heard them arguing. "Jeez, she looks worse than I had imagined she would."  
  
"We're gonna help her heal, once we find away, since she did save your life, Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"There is a way to help her to heal. With Buffy's help," Willow said.  
  
"There is? Well, you guys get the healing process started and I'll go down stairs and make breakfast," Dawn said and then left the room.  
  
"All right, what do I have to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander can you leave and come back in about five hours?" Willow asked.  
  
"I dunno," Xander said.  
  
"We aren't going to kill her," Willow snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok," Xander said, getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Willow sat on the left side of Faith and motioned for Buffy to sit on her right side.  
  
"Now what?" Buffy asked, after doing what she had been told to do.  
  
"Take her hand," Willow said, taking Faith's hand. Willow then held out her hand to Buffy. "Now take my hand with your other hand."  
  
Buffy Took Faith's hand and Willow's hand, like Willow had told her to do.  
  
"What are you going to do exactly?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to force Faith to use her slayer's healing ability and I will also use yours to help hers. I figure that two slayer's healing abilities for five hours should do and then she should be as good as new," Willow said. "While we're helping her to heal, we'll be in her dreams."  
  
"Oh, that's just great," Buffy said, sarcastically.   
  
"I know what you mean," Willow said.  
  
"Ok, let's get started then," Buffy said.  
  
"Close your eyes and relax," Willow said, closing her own eyes and relaxing.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Xander walked down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"You heard the entire conversation didn't you?" Xander asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yep," Dawn said.  
  
"I thought so," Xander said, taking the bowl of cereal and offered him.  
  
Dawn got the toast and put it on a plate next to Xander's. She got a glass of milk and orange juice for him and then did the same for herself.  
  
"How come you can forgive her so easily?" Dawn asked, sitting across from Xander.  
  
"I guess it's just that a lot has happened in the last five or so years. Life is hard enough without holding a grudge against someone who paid for what they did," Xander said.  
  
"Why does Buffy and Willow hate Faith so much?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, Willow hates Faith because she's afraid. Because Faith could identify with Buffy so well because she was a slayer too and could understand what Buffy was going through, she was afraid to lose her bestfriend to someone else. She doesn't Faith who Faith is. She hates that Faith understands what Buffy goes through and what Buffy needs," Xander said.  
  
"When did you get so smart Xander?" Dawn asked, amazed at his perception.  
  
"You learn a lot from watching people," Xander said.  
  
"Well, why does Buffy hate Faith?" Dawn asked, as she followed Xander to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, before Faith there was Kendra. But before there was Kendra there was only Buffy. She had no one to really to share her burdens. Yea, Willow, me, Oz, and Cordy helped but we didn't understand what she had to go through. The One Slayer," Xander said. "So, once Kendra came, Buffy knew that she wasn't alone anymore and that someone else was going to help her. But then Kendra died and Buffy felt alone again. She didn't know that another slayer had been called, until Faith had showed up."  
  
Xander put his feet up onto the coffee table, crossed his ankles and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed.  
  
"Well, once Faith arrived, Buffy felt that once again she'd not be the One and Only Slayer. That she wouldn't have so much on her shoulders. Faith was good at the slayage but not the leadership and stuff. So, even though Faith was there, Buffy started to feel like the One and Only Slayer again. Faith was never really into plans; she was more into 'Let's just kick their asses'. Plus Faith was wild, so Buffy had to take care of her," Xander said.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said.  
  
"What makes you think she's changed?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, when I saw her in L.A., she was more subdue. I even went to the prison she was in and saw her. She didn't know I was there. I saw tapes of her. All she did was eat, sleep, workout and read," Xander said. "I was shown this one tape though. These six big girls were trying to fight her. All she did was defend hers elf. She didn't hit them back. She just waited for the guard to come to her aid. Before she would have kicked their asses from here to the moon. In this other tape, she did fight back, but that was only because this girl had a handmade knife and would have killed her if she hadn't fought back."  
  
"So you think she's changed and she's willing to work hard to gain back trust?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes," Xander said.  
  
"How did you get so smart?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I've always been this smart. I'm just smart enough to know that being dumb half the time is a good idea. People say a lot of things in front of dimwitted people," Xander said, good-heartedly.  
  
Dawn laughed. "That's smart!" Dawn said. "I wonder how the healing is going on up there."  
  
"I dunno, it's only been twenty minutes and they have another four hours and forty minutes," Xander said. 


	3. Chapter 3: Faith's Past

Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss... the characters are not mine....  
  
Notes: I'm not really sure of what happened in Faith's past so here is my version. I don't remember her watcher's name or the vampire who had killed Faith's watcher. So I made up the watcher's name and for the vampire, I tried to spell it as close to the real name as I could... If your not happy with what I did, then tell me. And from now on this symbol -à (D) will mean dreams, (V) will mean visions, **remembering.  
  
Chapter 3: Faith's past  
  
(D)  
  
Buffy and Willow awoke to find themselves on the floor. They got up and looked around. They were in a really trashed apartment. There were holes in the wall, old food and bugs everywhere. And it smelled horrible.  
  
"This must be a dream or whatever of Faith's, right?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah," Willow responded. "I think it is where she goes we go because it is her dream, but I'm not really sure."  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Buffy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The door opened and in came a five-year-old Faith. She was dressed in clothes two sizes bigger than she should be wearing. She looked happy. She practically wore her emotions on her sleeves.  
  
"Mama, Daddy, I'm home! I made a friend today! She asked if I could go to the zoo with her tomorrow. Can I?" five-year-old Faith asked, walking through the house and into the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Hey, Willow, are we going to remember these dreams or whatever of Faith's?" Buffy asked, realizing that she didn't want to remember because she had a feeling that some of these dreams might make her want to forgive Faith and she wanted to stay mad at her counterpart.  
  
"No, well, subconsciously we will but not enough for us to think about it," Willow said.  
  
"Good," Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly, Faith came flying out of the kitchen. She hit the floor and skidded across it. A piss ass drunk woman came out of the kitchen. She was about five foot two inches, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She could have been described as pretty, if not for the fact that her face was contorted in rage. She had a bottle of whisky in her hand. She drank the last of it and threw it at Faith, who tried to get out of the way but was hit in the head with the bottle.  
  
The woman, who was obviously Faith's mom, ran at Faith, picked her up and started to beat her.  
  
"You're nothing Faith! A nobody, a loser! Just like your father. No body could ever love you. Your father doesn't love you. How could he since he left? And I certainly don't love you, you worthless piece of shit!" Faith's mother screamed out at her crying daughter.  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"Ohmigod," Willow muttered, sick to her stomach at the sight.  
  
"I knew that Faith had it bad, I didn't know that it had been this bad!" Buffy said, anger rising from the scene playing before her. No child, not even Faith, deserved this kind of treatment.  
  
Faith's mother finally stopped beating her and walked off into another room and slammed the door. Faith got up and walked over to a corner of the room. Willow and Buffy followed her. Faith lay down on a small makeshift bed. There were a few old and battered toys. Faith grabbed a stuffed bear and hugged it to her as she curled into he fetal position.  
  
"Daddy, where are you?" Faith whimpered out. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Suddenly the scene around them started to fade and Willow and Buffy started to fall.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Cordy walked in on Angel pacing around his office muttering to himself. She smiled and walked up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cordy asked.  
  
"She's doing it again," Angel said, turning around and pulling Cordy close to him.  
  
"Who's doing what?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Faith is punishing herself again. She saved Dawn from a bunch of demons, killed all but five of them. Dawn escaped and ran to get Buffy. Buffy found the demons torturing Faith when Faith could have easily saved herself," Angel said and then sighed.   
  
"I don't get why she's doing this," Cordy said. "You know I'm not her biggest fan, but I can see she's changed and she has done her time for her crimes."  
  
Angel shrugged. "I think she's afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
(D)  
  
Buffy and Willow hit the ground. They quickly picked themselves up and looked around. They were in a different apartment. One that was a little better than the one before it. There were holes in the walls, but there were no old food and no bugs lying around.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"She must have started to dream about another phase in her life," Willow said, unsure.  
  
A girl came running into the room and up to a window and looked out. She was about eight years old. Willow and Buffy walked up behind the girl and looked out the window. There were two men outside arguing. One man was short with blonde hair and had ugly scaring on his face. The other was tall dark and handsome. He had dark brown hair and looked a lot like Faith.  
  
Suddenly the short blonde man pulled out a gun and shot Faith's father. Faith's father's eyes widened in shock. His hand went to his wound; he lifted his hand to his face and saw the blood on his fingers. He fell to the ground.  
  
"NO! DADDY!" Faith yelled out, scrambling off of the window seat.  
  
The short blonde man took off running, not hearing Faith yell out.  
  
Faith quickly ran out side, Buffy and Willow following her. Faith ran up to her dad and knelt besides him and held his head in her lap.  
  
"Daddy," Faith whimpered out, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin," Faith's father croaked out. "Go, run. Quickly get out of here before he comes back for you. Go to your mama's."  
  
A man stuck his head out side his door from the house next to Faith and her father's house. He saw the man and the crying child and ran inside to call the cops.  
  
"NO! You're gonna be otay," Faith said, tearing flowing from her eyes. Her body shaking from her sobs.  
  
Faith's father grabbed her hand and held it to his lips and kissed it gently. Faith pulled the hand to her face and rubbed her cheek on her father's hand.  
  
The man raised his head and looked his daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Faith, go, please. I love you and I will always be with you, never forget that," Faith father said, his voice getting quieter and quieter.  
  
"I love you Daddy. Please don't leave me!" Faith begged the one person who has always shown her love.  
  
"I will never leave you, my Faith. I'll always be in here, in your heart and in your mind," Faith's father said, pointing to her heart and her head. "I love you, always. You are the light of my life. Remember that I love you."  
  
Faith's father's head fell back in her lap, his eyes unmoving and his chest lay still. The light went out in Faith's father's eyes, as he lay dead in his daughter's arms. Faith lay his head down, got down and lay on him, hugging him tightly. Her body racked with sobs.  
  
"Daddy! No, no no no no! Don't leave me please. I need you," Faith sobbed out.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, both silently crying for the young girl. This was a side of Faith they have never seen. They cried for the Faith as a child.  
  
A cop car pulled up and two men rushed to the young girl and her dead father. Both men knelt besides them.  
  
"Kid, hey kid," the older one said.  
  
Faith looked up, tears still falling. "Who are you?" Faith asked, sniffling. Faith's tears finally stopping.  
  
"I'm Officer Bart O'Connor and this is my partner Officer William O'Brien," the older man said.  
  
"Oh," Faith mumbled.   
  
"What happened little one?" Bart asked.  
  
"My daddy was shot by a man," Faith said. Her tears starting again.  
  
Bart reached out and picked her up and held her close to him. Faith wrapped her arms around the old man and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and murmured soothing words to her, as William check over the man, finding no pulse.  
  
The younger cop went to the car and called for an ambulance.  
  
"…I need an ambulance at fifth and tenth. Address 3580 Fine Street. A male and a child. No, the man is dead and the young girl is unharmed," the young officer said.  
  
"It's okay little one," Bart said, as Faith fell asleep in his arms. "I got you now, I'll make sure you are ok."  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
(D)  
  
Once again the scene around them started to fade and Willow and Buffy started to fall.  
  
Buffy and Willow hit the ground again. They quickly picked themselves up and looked around.  
  
They saw Faith sitting on a bed, her head down cast. She was ten years old now. The bedroom door was ajar and the voices from down stairs could easily be heard.  
  
"This must have been one of her foster homes," Willow said.  
  
"Look, I am sorry Sir, but she is just too much trouble. We can't handle her anymore," a woman said. "She stays out late, gets into fights and is almost always in trouble at school!"  
  
"If you do this, she'll sink even more deeper into herself. She feels unloved! This is her fifth foster home. Don't do this to her. It'll just take sometime to bring her around," a man insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Officer O'Connor but we just can't keep her," a man said, stubbornly.  
  
"She's only been here nine months! You expect her to open up to you in that small amount of time?" Bart demanded. "This girl's been through a lot! Just give her more time."  
  
"No and that is our final answer Sir," the man said.  
  
"Fine. Are all her things packed?" Bart asked, curtly.  
  
"Yes. She's in the bedroom up stairs," the woman said, off handily.  
  
"I'll go and get her then," Bart said.  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other confused.  
  
"Why would a police officer be doing something social services should be doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Willow said.  
  
A moment later, Bart entered the room and walked over to Faith. He sat on the bed and stroked her hair.  
  
"Hey, Faith. How are you doing?" Bart asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Faith said, not looking at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Bart cocked his head. "For what?" he asked, confused.  
  
"For getting kicked outta another home," Faith said.  
  
"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault," Bart said.  
  
Faith looked at him and raised a brow. "This is the fifth home I've gotten kicked out of in less than two years," Faith pointed out.  
  
"Okay, it is a little bit your fault since you are getting into trouble but it's not really your fault. These people just don't seem to understand you and your needs. They aren't willing to try hard enough," Bart said, still stroking her hair. Faith leaned into his touch. She picked her up and held her to him. Faith wrapped her arms around the cop and laid her head on his chest.  
  
He got up, put her down and looked at her. "Come on, let's go. I found another foster family for you to go to incase this didn't work out."  
  
"'K," Faith said. Faith picked up the small suitcase and Bart picked up the larger one. Faith followed Bart out side and to his car. Bart up the suitcases into the back, they got into his car and drove off.  
  
Buffy and Willow appeared in the back seat of the car.  
  
"How did we get in here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Where ever Faith goes we have to go," Willow said.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said.  
  
"I wonder why the cop doesn't just adopt her if he's going through all this trouble to find her a home," Willow said.  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
After a few hours Faith finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Bart," Faith said.  
  
"Yes?" Bart asked.  
  
"How come you won't foster or adopt me?" Faith asked.  
  
Bart looked at Faith for a moment. "Well, because in my line of work it's just not possible. I'm a single cop with no family. If anything ever happened to me, you would jut end up right back here," Bart said. He sighed. "Not only that but I would be putting you in danger. I have many enemies."  
  
"But-" Faith started but Bart cut her off.  
  
"No buts. I knew that this was coming. Handling your case was a wrong decision. I have become attached to you and you to me. Social services only let me handle your case because I knew some people who would take you in," Bart said, pulling into a driveway. He turned to Faith. "I'm sorry Faith, but this is the last time you will see me. I should have let a professional handle this, someone who wouldn't get attached."  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Xander and Dawn were playing a video game, Super Mario Brothers, on super Nintendo. It had been two and a half hours since Willow and Buffy had started to heal Faith.  
  
"Hey kiddo, can we please play another game?" Xander asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Why? We're beating the game!" Dawn said, not looking at Xander  
  
"No, you are beating the game. I just keep dying when ever I get my turn to play," Xander pouted.  
  
Dawn laughed. "Alright," she said, saving the game and then turning it off. "What game do you want to play then?"  
  
"How about we watch a movie," Xander said.  
  
"Ok, what movie?" Dawn asked.  
  
"How about 'Twelve Angry Men'?" Xander asked.  
  
"Ok," Dawn said.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
(D)  
  
Buffy and Willow appeared in a fancy living room. Faith and the cop were sitting on a couch and a woman was sitting on another couch opposite of them. She was rather pretty, with her brown hair in a tight bun. She had on a gray skirt and coat.  
  
"This must have been Faith's watcher," Willow said, instantly recognizing the signs of a watcher.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Faith's watcher. Look at how she's dressed and look around the room. It has watcher written all over it," Willow said.  
  
"Well, Mr. O'Connor, thank you for bringing young Faith here. I have had all the paper work done and I am in the process of trying to adopt her. But I am sure that you have some where to be," the woman said, politely but in a way that said she wanted him to get lost.  
  
"Yes, well. Goodbye Faith," Bart said.  
  
"Bye," Faith said, not looking at him.  
  
Bart got up, deciding that she wasn't going to hug him goodbye, and walked out of the living room and out of the house.  
  
The woman smiled at Faith and got up and held out a hand to Faith. Faith got up and took the offered hand.  
  
"Faith, I am Miss Gervaise Warren. But you can call me Gervaise," the older woman said, as she lead Faith into a huge library. Buffy and Willow quickly followed.  
  
"Okay," Faith replied, following the woman.  
  
Gervaise had Faith sit down at a table. She then pulled down a book and leafed through it before stopping on a page. She set the book down in front of Faith.  
  
"Faith, what is that drawling of?" Gervaise asked.  
  
"It's a vampire," Faith said, like Gervaise was stupid for asking.  
  
"What do you know about them?" Gervaise asked.  
  
"That they drink blood from people's bodies and that they can't go out into the sunlight and that they can turn into bats," Faith said. Then she thought for a moment. "Also, that they aren't real."  
  
"Well, you are right on two accounts and wrong on two. Yes, they drink blood and can't go out into the sunlight, however they do not turn into bats and they do exist," Gervaise said, matter of factly.  
  
Faith looked at her like she was crazy. "Excuse me?" Faith asked, raising a brow at the obviously crazy woman.  
  
"I said that they are real," Gervaise said, as if Faith had become dense.  
  
She sat down across from Faith. She folded her arms and leaned on the table.  
  
"Faith have you ever wondered why so many people die or disappear for no good reason? Why there are people who are considered crazy and locked away?" Gervaise asked.  
  
"Sorta," Faith admitted. She had always wondered why so many people disappeared without a trace or came back but came back very different from when they had left.  
  
"Well, it is because of vampires. And not only vampires; there are demons, witches, warlocks, werewolves, and many more other creatures who live among us. Who come out at night and prey upon the innocents," Gervaise said.  
  
She got up and looked at the books in the bookcase before pulling down another book. She leafed through it. She then put it down in front of Faith.  
  
"What do you see Faith?" Gervaise asked.  
  
On the two pages was a drawing. On one page was a young woman, holding a stake. On the other page the young woman was stabbing a man through the heart. The man was a vampire. And off to the side was another man, but he was just watching.  
  
"I see a woman killing a vampire," Faith said.  
  
"Yes. You see there is one good person in all the world to fight against the evil of vampires, demons and such. One girl who stands alone to fight. The chosen one. The Vampire Slayer. This girl has strength, agility, quick reflexes and the ability to heal quickly. In each generation a slayer is born. There is one slayer to defend the world, but there are also potentials. Girls who, if the slayer dies, may be called to take her place," Gervaise said. "Now, to help the slayer and the potentials to learn, there are people called the 'watchers'. I am a watcher, your watcher to be precise. Watchers watch over and guide their charge."  
  
Faith's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at each other and then back at Gervaise. She was being less than tactful at telling Faith what is real.  
  
"Currently there is a slayer, Farren. Now there are two potentials, who will be called if necessary, before you can be called. First it is Buffy Summers, Kendra, and then you," Gervaise said. "Now, you and Kendra have been taken in because you two have no where to go, so you two will be trained now. Buffy however has a family. But her and her situation has nothing to do with you."  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"She knows me?" Buffy said, at the same time Willow said, "She knows you?"  
  
"Now, I will train you how to fight, how to kill all kinds of vampires and demons. I will also teach you many things about demons and vampires. I'll teach you about the world and its many languages," Gervaise said. She got down next to Faith and looked her in the eyes. "I can teach you to defend your self so that you will never ever need to depend on anyone ever again. So, what do you say?"  
  
Faith looked into Gervaise's eyes. "I say that you're crazy!" Faith said.  
  
Gervaise smiled, stood up and held out her hand. "Come, I will prove it to you then," Gervaise said.  
  
Faith looked at the proffered hand, unsure of what to do. Gervaise must have sensed the child's uncertainty. She knelt in front of Faith. Looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. Give me a chance to prove to you that everything that I have told you is true. If, after, you still don't believe me, then I'll find you a nice family who would take you in and keep you, no matter what," Gervaise said.  
  
"You give me your word that if I still don't believe you will do what you just said?" Faith asked, still not certain if she should trust the crazy lady.  
  
Gervaise paused and then nodded. "I give you my word of honor," she said, standing up and holding out her hand again.  
  
Faith took the hand and got up. Gervaise lead Faith out of the library, closely followed by Willow and Buffy.  
  
"Isn't Faith a little young to know about this stuff? I mean come on! At sixteen I had nightmares when I first found out," Willow said.  
  
Buffy was shocked. "Wills, you had nightmares? How come you never told me?" Buffy asked, slightly hurt that Willow had kept this from her.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to think I was a sissy. Plus, I knew you would try and keep me away from everything to protect me and I didn't want that to happen," Willow said.  
  
"Wills, how long did the nightmares last?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About six months or so," Willow said.  
  
"Wills-" Buffy started.  
  
"Shh," Willow said, suddenly.  
  
Buffy realized that they had stopped walking and were in a basement. There was a cage off to the side of the room with a vampire in it.  
  
"Faith you stay right here," Gervaise said. She then handed Faith a stake. "Here, take this."  
  
Faith took the stake and saw that Gervaise had another one.  
  
"I'm going to let the vampire out and I will stake him," Gervaise said, pushing a button and the cage door swung open. The vampire ran out and Gervaise started to fight him. She quickly staked him and he turned to dust.  
  
Gervaise turned to Faith whose mouth was hanging open. "Now do you believe?" Gervaise asked.  
  
Faith just nodded.  
  
Gervaise smiled, triumphantly.  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
(D)  
  
Buffy and Willow appeared in a room.  
  
"How many of these freakin' dream thingies are we going to see? It is becoming kind of hard to stay pissed at Faith," Buffy complained. "Now that I'm seeing her past, I can kind of understand what she went through."  
  
"I don't know how many more will come," Willow said. She had always known about Faith's past. She looked into her background. So she wasn't really affected.  
  
"This ain't fair! Seeing all that has happened to her, I want to forgive her!" Buffy shouted out frustrated.  
  
"Well, we aren't doing to remember it," Willow pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy said, happily  
  
Willow looked around. "It looks like we're in a large warehouse," Willow said.  
  
A fifteen-year-old Faith came running in behind them and went right through them. Willow and Buffy followed her. Faith stopped and fell to her knees next to…  
  
"Ohmigod," Willow said, sickened at the sight of the body, as she and Buffy stopped behind Faith.  
  
The body was ripped and shredded into pieces. The only thing that was untouched was the face, which had a look of horror.  
  
"Faith's watcher," Buffy said, quietly.  
  
Buffy could see herself in Faith's position and Giles in Gervaise's. She could completely understand what Faith went through as she imagined that it was her and Giles.  
  
"NO!" Faith cried out. Faith reached out and touched the face of her watcher. "Gervaise, no. I am so sorry, I have failed you… to protect you like I'd promised," Faith cried out. Tears rolling down her face.  
  
A deep evil laugh come from behind Faith. Faith turned around and saw that it came from Kakisto. "Well, well, well. If it isn't it little Faithy. Come to save her watcher and fall right into my trap. Well, sorry, little one, but I already killed your watcher. But you did fall right into my trap," the vampire said.  
  
Faith stood up, fear in her eyes. She looked at her watcher one last time and then back at the thing that had killed her. She reached into her pocket and took out a bag of powder. She ran up to him and threw the bag in his face. She kicked him in the crotch and then took off running.  
  
Kakisto roared in rage, but was unable to follow her because the powder had blinded him momentarily. "You stupid little bitch!"  
  
Buffy and Willow followed Faith throughout the streets of Boston. Faith ran up and into the house that she and her watcher were living in. She ran up the stairs and into her room.   
  
She got a duffle bag and a backpack and threw them onto the bed. She threw clothes into the duffle bag and threw books, pens, pencils, and paper into the backpack. She then ran into Gervaise's room with her duffle and backpack. She searched through drawers. She finally found some more books and tossed them into her backpack. Then she went to a painting on the wall and tossed the painting on the floor, revealing a safe. She broke open the safe and took out the money and put it into her backpack. Then she ran down stairs with her stuff and into the workout room. She got a few stakes, and two knives. She up one knife in her boot, with one stake. Then she put a stake inside her jacket. She put the other four stakes and one knife in her duffle under her clothes. Then she ran into the kitchen and got some food and a few bottles of water.  
  
All through this, Buffy and Willow had been following Faith around. Although they had no choice since where ever Faith went they had to go to. They said nothing as they watched Faith running around like a chicken without a head.  
  
Faith walked out the front door and walked a few feet away from the house. She stopped and turned back to the house.  
  
"Never again…" 


	4. Chapter 4: Anger, Hate or Love?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss... the characters are not mine....  
  
Notes: I made my own version of how the night went when Faith killed the man in the alley. In a way this has nothing to do with the show after Faith had left Sunnydale after she and Buffy switched back bodies in the church. Also, Tara died because Warren shot her but it was because of something else and Willow did try to destroy the world. Willow did go to England for a while. And where Buffy had tried to kill Faith in L.A. And from now on this symbol -à **remembering**.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Anger, Hate or Love?  
  
Dawn looked at the blank screen on the T.V. Xander had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, so Dawn had decided to turn it off and think. Although she didn't blame him for that. She had kept him up all night. She had become scared and went to him. Not about the fact that demons had kidnapped her but the fact that Faith was so badly hurt because of her.  
  
She had heard a lot about Faith over the years, but almost all of it had been bad. No one had really ever told her about all the good things that Faith had done. Sure, in the end she went bad, but that must have meant that she did some good in the beginning, didn't it? Although Xander hadn't exactly told her anything about what had Faith had done was good but he did tell her something that got her to think. Xander was right about why Willow felt that way towards Faith, but maybe he wasn't right about why Buffy felt that way towards Faith. Not all of it seemed to fit.  
  
When Willow had gotten back from England, Buffy had let her have a second chance. It had taking a year and seven months for everyone to forgive Willow. Even then, Willow had still walked on eggshells around everyone. She even only used magic when Buffy asked her to. Even now she rarely used it.  
  
Why was Buffy condemning Faith so much when she had given the chance to Willow who had done nothing less? Technically, Faith went to prison and paid for what she did and Willow didn't. Willow wasn't really punished for killing Warren, and Buffy forgave her after a time. Faith did pay for killing the deputy mayor, and Buffy hasn't forgiven her after a time. Dawn was starting to doubt it was the fact that Willow was Buffy's bestfriend. No. If that were the case, then it would be the other way around. Buffy should have forgiven Faith easier than she had Willow. And it can't just be the slayer thing. Buffy was all, I'm the One Slayer and it's MY job. Buffy was never really good at sharing her job.  
  
Dawn could understand why Willow hated Faith. Xander was right about the jealousy. Willow had always been jealous of Dawn's and Buffy's closeness. But Dawn couldn't figure out why Buffy was angered at Faith. Hurt even… Hurt? Dawn paused at that and thought a moment. Hurt? Buffy seemed more hurt and the hurt made the anger. Could it be… No, it couldn't be. Dawn jaws dropped, as she understood why Buffy was so angry. Could it be that the anger was out of hurt? That Faith had hurt Buffy because Buffy was or had been in love with Faith?  
  
Dawn laid back. She pulled her legs up and under her, resting her head on the side of the couch.  
  
That had to be it! It explains why Buffy felt so betrayed! Buffy loves…or loved Faith. Which would explain why it is so hard for Buffy to forgive.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and fell asleep at that thought.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Angel looked up when Cordy walked in. "What did you find out?" Angel asked, setting down his mug.  
  
"The spell that they are doing will heal Faith all the way. Willow is using Buffy's slayer strength along with Faith's at full strength to heal her in five hours. How ever there is a side affect to the spell. While Willow and Buffy are healing Faith, they will be in her mind and see all of Faith's most horrible memories. However, Willow and Buffy will only remember them subconsciously," Cordy said, standing in front of Angel's desk.  
  
"How did you find that all out?" Angel asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Wesley told me about it. Well, at least that's what he thinks the spell that Willow is using," Cordy corrected.  
  
"Well, how did he guess that?" Angel asked.  
  
"He said that it is the only spell he knew that wouldn't involve a sacrifice to heal someone. And he also said it was one that would heal the fastest with no pain," Cordy said.  
  
Angel opened his mouth, but Fred walked in at that moment.  
  
"Hey, Cordy. You ready?" Fred asked, as she wrapped her arms around Cordy's waist.  
  
Cordy smiled and lightly kissed Fred on the lips. "You bet, lover," Cordy said.  
  
"See you two tomorrow," Angel said, smiling at the two lovers.  
  
"Bye Angel," Fred and Cordy said as they left Angel's office.  
  
Angel sighed as he heard the office door slam shut.  
  
"So, they'll see some of Faith's past," Angel said to him self. He smiled slightly. "That's going to piss of Faith. Faith hates it when someone looks into her privacy. She feels strongly for it. And Buffy is going to be pissed because she may actually see what Faith's life had been like and will be more willing to forgive."  
  
Angel chuckled to himself.  
  
Angel sat back in his chair, after turning the lights off, and closed his eyes to think. Angel now knew a lot more about Faith than he had when they had first met. He'd been to into Buffy to notice anything about her. Maybe if he had, things could have been different. He knew now that he and Buffy had never really been in love. Buffy only had a crush on him and he had just been lonely. But with Faith, even he could see it. The two were in love, and didn't know it.  
  
"I hope Buffy realizes what her true feelings are before its too late," Angel said.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
"What were you and Angel talkin' about?" Fred asked, as Cordy slid into the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Oh, about Buffy and Faith," Cordy said.  
  
Fred slightly stiffed at the mention of Faith. "What about Buffy and… Faith?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, Faith was badly injured saving Dawn from a bunch of demons. So Willow cast a spell, using Buffy's and Faith's slayer strengths to heal Faith before she dies," Cordy said.  
  
"Ah," Fred said.  
  
Cordy looked at Fred as she stopped at a red light. "You really don't like Faith do you?" Cordy asked.  
  
Fred was silent for a moment. The light changed and Cordy started to drive again.  
  
"Well, I don't really know her. I only know of her from what you have told me," Fred said.  
  
"Fred, baby, I'm not Faith's biggest fan. I may not like her, but I do respect her," Cordy said, as she pulled up in front of their apartment.   
  
They got out of the car and went into their apartment. Cordy sat down on a recliner and pulled Fred onto her lap. Fred laid her head on Cordy's shoulder as Cordy wrapped her arms around Fred's waist.  
  
"What do you mean you 'I may not like her, but I do respect her'?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, when I first met Faith, she never really took responsibility for her actions. She laid the blame on others. She was all, 'Get some, and Get gone'. After she killed the deputy major, she refused to take the blame. Then she ran," Cordy said, as she started to stroke Fred's hair. "She came here to get away, but in the end, she took the blame. She took the responsibility and turned her self into the police. She willingly went to prison. Let's face it; if Faith didn't want to be in prison, she could have gotten out when ever she wanted to. But she stayed there. She finally to the blame and the responsibility. That's why I respect her."  
  
Cordy looked down at Fred.  
  
"She finally grew up. Yes, I will forgive her one-day but I will never forget what she did. But the fact that she is doing anything she can to make up for what she did, even if it may kill her, is something to respect," Cordy said.  
  
Fred nodded. "I guess I can understand that," Fred said. Fred paused. "What do you mean get her killed?"  
  
Cordy smiled warily. "Buffy will most likely try to kill her like last time after Faith has healed," Cordy said.  
  
"Why would she help to heal her in the first place then?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because Buffy loves Faith," Cordy said, simply.  
  
Fred's jaw dropped. "What?" Fred asked, completely confused.  
  
"Buffy is in love with Faith. She has been since the day they met," Cordy said.  
  
"How do you know?" Fred asked, still confused.  
  
"Because, baby, I was Cordelia Chase, the May Queen, ruler over the high school. I pretty much knew everything that went on in that school. Well, that and anyone with eyes and knew how to use them could see it. Faith was the only person who could anger Buffy and yet make her smile at the same time," Cordy explained. "Yes, Buffy loved Angel, but it was more like a crush than anything else. Angel couldn't really be there for Buffy. Faith could. Faith made Buffy happy."  
  
"But, then why would she kill Faith if she loves her?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because Faith betrayed her. She hurt Buffy more than anyone ever did. Because the one and only person she has ever really loved betrayed her," Cordy said.  
  
Fred nodded. She opened her mouth to ask another question. Cordy captured Fred's lips in a passionate kiss before she could ask another question.  
  
"Enough about Buffy and Faith. You. Me. Bed. Now!" Cordy said, standing up with Fred in her arms.  
  
Fred smiled and snuggled closer to Cordy as Cordy carried her to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
****Six years ago****  
  
"Faith, you killed a man!" Buffy yelled, as Faith dried her hands off from washing the blood off of her hands.  
  
"And you don't get it B, I don't care," Faith said, hotly.  
  
Buffy stormed out of Faith's apartment. Once Faith heard the door slam shut, she leaned against the fall and slide down it to sit down. Faith tilted her head back until it rested against the wall. Tears filled her eyes and fell.  
  
"What have I done?" Faith asked herself. She laid her face in her hands as she cried. The truth was that she did care. She killed a man. She felt sick to her stomach. She was scared and didn't know what to do. So, she automatically went to her 'bitchy I don't give a damn attitude' whenever she was scared. She was worse than scared. There was no word for what she was.   
  
The worse thing was, she had hopped that Buffy would be there for her! And she wasn't. All she did was blame Faith for what happened and didn't really off any help. It had been an accident. Faith had felt that there was another vampire and had thought that the man was a vampire. She hadn't known he was human until it was too late. The look in the man's eyes would stay with Faith for the rest of her life. The horror, the pain, the terror, all of these crossed the mans eyes as his eyes lost the light as he died.  
  
Faith wiped her tears, got up and headed into the bedroom. She started to pack her things. She knew, instinctively that Buffy would tell everyone what had happened and that they would all react like Buffy had. They would hate her and try to turn her into the cops.  
  
After packing up all of her belongings, she took off for the bus station.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Buffy walked into her house and saw that her mom, Giles, Xander and Willow were all waiting for her.  
  
"Buffy there you are!" Joyce said.  
  
"Buffy's there's been an accident," Giles said at the same time.  
  
"Accident?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, the deputy mayor has been killed. Stabbed in the heart with a stake," Giles said.  
  
"So it was the deputy mayor," Buffy muttered. "Yea, I know about that. I was there when it happened."  
  
"WHAT!" everyone in the room other than Buffy and Giles screeched.  
  
"Faith and I were in an alley. We were fighting some vampires when the guy jumped out and Faith staked him. I yelled 'NO' to her but it had been to late," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh the poor girl," Joyce said.  
  
Buffy turned to her. "What? What do you mean 'oh the poor girl'? She killed someone," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, it was an accident! You said you were fight vampires! How was she to know that he was human?" Joyce said, shocked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy blinked. Her mother was right it had been an accident. Buffy groaned and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I have made a terrible mistake," Buffy said.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, Faith and I ran back to her motel room. She started to wash the blood off of her hands. We started to argue. I believe I said something like: 'Faith, you killed a man!' and she said something like: 'And you don't get it B, I don't care.' Then I took off. I jumped onto her. Blaming her for what had happened," Buffy said.  
  
"Elizabeth Buffy Ann Summers! What the hell is the matter with you?" Joyce yelled.  
  
Buffy paled at the use of her full name. "I freaked ok? I'm sorry, but I got scared!" Buffy said.  
  
"And what do you think Faith is feeling?" Joyce said. "She must be more scared than you! She killed a man, a human man! And the first thing you did was attack her!"  
  
"We have to find her before she does something stupid," Giles said.  
  
They all agreed and quickly left to find Faith.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
Faith found herself standing in front of the mayor's office. She had been going to the bus station but some how she had ended up here. She knocked on the door.  
  
The mayor opened it and smiled. "I knew you would be coming. Come in," the mayor said.  
  
Faith walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk.  
  
"So, Faith is it?" the mayor asked, as he sat back down.  
  
"Yes," Faith replied.  
  
"You killed my deputy?" the mayor asked.  
  
"Yes, it was an accident," Faith said.  
  
"Oh, I know. I set it up for you to kill him. I set everything up and now you are here and you will be under my power," the mayor said, staring Faith in the eyes. The mayor mumbled something under his breath. His eyes glowed black while Faiths, at first glowed white, started to change to black. "You will do what I say. You will be my minion."  
  
"I will do what you say. I will be your minion," Faith repeated.  
  
"Good, now Faith, you mustn't worry. I'll take care of Allen's death. I'll take care of you," the mayor said.  
  
Faith blinked and grinned. She didn't know what happened but some how her pain was gone.  
  
  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
"She's working for the mayor," Angel said.  
  
Buffy, the Scoobies, Angel and Giles looked at Faith and realized that she was now their enemy.  
  
*****End Past Memories******  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Let Them Get To You

Chapter 5: Don't Let Them Get To You  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Xander opened his eyes and looked around. The T.V. was off and Dawn was asleep on the couch next to him. Well, since it was like twelve o'clock in the afternoon and she had stayed up all night crying on his shoulder because she had been scared, it was understandable. Xander got up and stretched. He got a blanket and laid it over her. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Time to go and wake them up," he muttered to himself.   
  
He walked up stairs and into Buffy's room. He went over to them and realized that he had no clue as how to wake them up. He hadn't had the sense to ask Willow how to wake them when the time was up. And Willow had never mentioned how to wake them up when she first told him and Buffy about the spell.  
  
"SHIT!" Xander yelled out when he realized he didn't know how to wake them.  
  
Buffy and Willow's eyes opened and they looked at him. Faith shot up into a sitting position, her chest rising and falling very fast.  
  
"Well, I guess that was a way to wake them up," Xander muttered to himself. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Willow hadn't told me how to wake you guys up."  
  
Faith was looking around wildly. "Wha… what happened?" Faith stuttered.  
  
"You were tortured by demons. Looks like you healed nicely," Xander said, looking at Faith's naked form. Xander, was after all a man. Faith looked down and saw that she was naked. She blushed and tried to cover herself. Xander felt the familiar bulge in his pants.  
  
Willow pointed to the door. "Out," Willow said, glaring. Xander quickly walked out of the room and pulled the door closed.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Faith said, moving to get off the bed. Buffy and Willow easily held her down. She was healed but she was still weak. "No, let me go! The kid! I need to find that kid and make sure she's ok!" Faith's voice filled with concern, fear and urgency.  
  
"Kid? What kid?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"Faith, it's alright. Dawn is okay," Buffy said, looking at everything but Faith. Feeling Faith's naked form under her hands was a little…disconcerting. She felt the attraction flare up she had left all those years ago in the Bronze when she and Faith had been dancing so close together.  
  
"Dawn?" Faith asked, as she stopped struggling. She looked into Buffy's eyes, once Buffy had looked at her.  
  
"Dawn is my sister and the girl you saved, which is how I knew what happened to you and where you were. And she is the only reason I agreed to find you and help you to heal. You saved her life," Buffy said, annoyed at having to repeat this information again.  
  
"Oh," Faith said. She paused and then said, "She's ok?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, as she and Willow got off of the bed.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll go," Faith said, moving to get off of the bed.  
  
"No, you're staying here," Buffy said, pushing Faith back onto the bed roughly.  
  
"No, B, it's ok, I can just go back to the motel. I got a room there," Faith said, still trying to cover her self.  
  
"I don't trust you enough to let you out of my sight," Buffy snapped. Faith flinched. Buffy ignored Faith's flinch. "What motel are you staying at? I'll go get your crap."  
  
"The Motel Han. Room eight," Faith said, still trying to cover her nakedness. She felt embarrassed that Buffy could see her completely naked. Why she felt so embarrassed was a not a mystery, with Buffy, she felt vulnerable.  
  
Buffy walked out of the room with out a word. Willow followed her out. Buffy and Willow walked down stairs.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, when they reached the front door.  
  
"Yea?" Buffy asked, not looking at Willow.  
  
"Is it me or does it seem like I want to start to forgive Faith. Give her a second chance?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow.  
  
"I don't know, but that's how I feel too," Buffy said. "Something happened when we were in Faith's mind but I can't remember what."  
  
"Well, that is part of the spell. We go into her mind and see but we can't remember. It has some thing to do with privacy, I think," Willow said.  
  
"Well, I better go and get Faith's crap. I'll be back in a while," Buffy said, getting her coat and walking out of the house.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy let herself into Faith's motel room. She was surprised. It was far worse than the one she had all those years ago. She found a bag and put it on the bed. She quickly picked up the little stuff that Faith had.  
  
Buffy looked around. The room was tiny. The plaster was falling off of the ceiling, the paint on the walls were peeling, it smelled of smoke and beer and the bed was so messed up the weight of a baby would have made it collapse. This room was far worse than the one Faith had had six years ago.  
  
Why would Faith stay here? I'm sure that Angel gave her money to get a place better than this. Hell, she still has the apartment that the mayor gave her. Buffy thought.  
  
Just then a cell phone rang. Buffy looked over to a makeshift bed and saw the cell phone lying next to it. Buffy went over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
~Buffy? ~ Angel asked, not surprised that Buffy answered the cell phone.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy responded, she was surprised to hear Angel.  
  
~What are you doing with Faith's cell phone? ~ Angel asked, although he had an idea.  
  
"I'm at the motel she's staying at. I'm picking up her stuff and taking it back to my house. And before you say anything. It's no. I haven't forgiven her and I never will. I don't trust her and I want to keep her where I can see her. People like her don't change," Buffy said, before Angel could speak.  
  
~She has changed. Don't you trust my judgment? She's not the same person she was. And yes, people like her can change. I did. But I'm not going to argue with you. So, how is she? ~ Angel said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"She's okay now. Willow and I healed her using this weird spell," Buffy said and then explained what they had done. After she was done explaining she paused. "Wait, if you knew that Faith was at my house, why did you call her cell phone?"  
  
~Because I knew sooner or later you would get her stuff. ~ Angel said.  
  
"Why is it that you think that Faith has changed so much?" Buffy demanded.  
  
~Take her out on a patrol. You'll see what I mean. ~ Angel said and then hung up.  
  
Buffy scowled at the cell phone. She put it in with the other stuff and headed back home.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn were sitting in the living room in silence.  
  
"So, how is Faith?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence. She really wanted to see Faith to thank her and maybe give her a good smack upside the head. Faith had been stupid to take on all those demons alone.  
  
"She's all healed but she's weak. She'll recover her strength soon," Willow said, flatly. She really didn't want to talk about Faith.  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Dawn asked, although she knew Willow would say no, she knew Xander would say yes.  
  
Willow opened her mouth to say no but Xander beat her to it. "Yes, Dawn go on up," Xander said.  
  
"Xander!" Willow said shocked.  
  
Xander glared at her.  
  
"How could you let her got up there with that psycho bitch?" Willow asked, as Dawn went up stair.  
  
"Faith saved Dawn. And she is not a psycho bitch, at least not anymore," Xander said.  
  
"Xander do you remember what she did?" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Do you remember what you did?" Xander shot back and Willow flinched. "You tried to destroy the world, she didn't. Your doing the 'pot calling the kettle black' thing pretty well Wills."  
  
Willow looked away. It hurt her knowing he would use something against her.  
  
"Why don't you get over your damn jealousy already?" Xander asked.  
  
"What? Jealousy?" Willow asked, surprised. She turned back to Xander. "And what do I have to be jealous of?"  
  
"Your jealous of Faith, always have been from day one. You're jealous because Faith could identify with Buffy so well because she was a slayer too and could understand what Buffy was going through. You were afraid to lose your bestfriend to someone else. You don't know who Faith is. You hate that Faith understands what Buffy goes through and what Buffy needs," Xander said,  
  
"No, Willow whispered.  
  
"Yes. You hated that Buffy got another friend who she could hang out with. She wasn't so dependant on you anymore. If you were busy, she had someone else that she could hang with. It could have been like that with you and Faith too. You could have been her friend too, but you let jealousy over rule you," Xander said. Xander stood up. He looked down at Willow. "You of all people have no right to judge her."  
  
Xander walked out of the living room and into the kitchen before he could say something that he would regret.  
  
Buffy walked in with Faith's stuff. "Hey, where's Xander? Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow looked up. "Xander is in the kitchen and Dawn is upstairs with Faith," Willow said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Buffy yelled out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dawn got up and went up stairs. Leaving Xander and Willow arguing. She went into her sister's room and saw that Faith was naked. Dawn bent down and picked up the blanket by the door and brought it over to the bed. She laid the blanket over Faith, which caused Faith to look at her.  
  
"Thank you," Faith said quietly, as Dawn sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
"No problem," Dawn said, smiling slightly.  
  
Dawn paused, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"How you feeling?" Dawn asked, really concerned for the slayer.  
  
"I'm good. I feel weak, but I don't hurt anymore," Faith said, with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said, ignoring the disappointed sound in the slayer's voice from not being in pain.  
  
"For what?" Faith asked, startled. She didn't know why Dawn would be thanking her.  
  
"For saving my life. For being dumb enough to take on all those demons on your own," Dawn said.  
  
Faith laughed softly. "Dumb? Definitely. Worth it all? Hell ya it was worth all that torturing!" Faith said and Dawn cocked her head in question. "It was dumb. I could have been caught and you might not have been saved, but luckily you got away. I made a risk with out thinking and I should have. All I knew was that you were in danger and I had to rescue you or at least try to rescue you. If I lost my life doing that then it wouldn't have been a big loss. My sole concentration was on saving you."  
  
Faith blushed, realizing that she might have said too much.  
  
"Or you wanted to get caught so that they could torture you," Dawn said.  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open. "I…I… I dunno what you're talking about," Faith said.  
  
Dawn raised a brow. "Oh really?" Dawn asked. "Faith I have heard all about you from Buffy. Even when you were first here, you wouldn't have done something that stupid. You were arrogant, selfish and headstrong. You weren't one to make a plan. You just rushed in, but even you wouldn't have done it when you knew there were way more demons then you could handle."  
  
Faith looked away. "Why do you care? I hurt everyone you care about. I betrayed you all," Faith said. "You are right. I did let it happen, because I deserve it. I should be punished. I should be killed. Hell, I should be tortured to death!"  
  
Dawn mouth dropped open. "FAITH!" Dawn said, shocked.  
  
"What? It's true. Don't you know what I did to Buffy, and the Scoobies? I did everything in my power to hurt them," Faith said, trying to defend her words.  
  
"Willow tried to destroy the world. She tried to kill me, Buffy, Xander and everyone else," Dawn blurted out before she could think about it.  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open and she turned her head and looked at Dawn. "What?" Faith asked.  
  
"After Tara died, Willow went nuts," Dawn said.  
  
"It can't be true. Willow would never hurt anyone who was considered an innocent," Faith defended Willow.  
  
"It's true. Tara was killed by a stray bullet that had been meant for Buffy," Dawn said.  
  
"Wasn't Tara killed before her vary eyes? Wasn't Willow standing in front of Tara when it happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Dawn admitted.  
  
"There you go. It wasn't really Willow. When Tara dies, it's like she just lost her soul. So that doesn't count," Faith said. "I'm a-"  
  
Dawn raised her hand and smacked Faith across the face. Faith gaped at her. Dawn smacked her. She didn't know she could be so violent.  
  
"Faith, stop pitying your self. You fucked up. You fucked up majorly. But you went to prison for five years to pay for what you did. And you did pay for it in the normal world. Now you will pay for it in the demon world by protecting the innocent to the best of your abilities and defeating evil," Dawn said, matter-of-factly. "Buffy forgave Angel. He did a lot more than you ever did. If he can turn over a new leaf and repent for what he did then you can too."  
  
Faith stared at Dawn, wide eyed.  
  
"But he lost his soul, literally! So he doesn't count!" Faith said, pointing out that it had been Angelus who did those things, not Angel.  
  
Faith was about to saw more but Dawn glared at her and Faith kept her mouth close.  
  
"Dying or getting hurt on purpose is the easy way out Faith! If Buffy and Willow want to be mean to you, then you take it. Don't rise to their bait! Take their crap and show them that you are here for the good fight!" Dawn said. "Don't let them get to you."  
  
"And how the hell did you come to this conclusion?" Faith asked, getting a little annoyed at being told off by a kid. A kid who didn't really know Faith or what Faith did, so she couldn't really judge fairly.  
  
"I've been thinking about it. Get some rest," Dawn said, getting up and heading for the door. She paused. "Faith?"  
  
"Yea?" Faith asked, a little more subdue.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," Dawn said and then left the room.  
  
Faith lay back and let a dreamless sleep take over her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Buffy demanded. She was pacing in front of Dawn. Her steps quick and angry.  
  
"I talked to her. And I am going to continue to do so," Dawn said, calmly. Dawn knew Buffy was angry but she knew that Buffy wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"No, I forbid it. She's dangerous. What if she tries to get to me by getting you?" Buffy asked, still pacing.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot, everything is about you," Dawn muttered, rolling her eyes at her sister's enormous ego.  
  
"She's a murderer. Murderers should never be forgiven," Buffy insisted.  
  
"Buffy you have already contradicted that statement!" Dawn said, pointing to Willow.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused. She stopped pacing and looked at Dawn.  
  
"You forgave Willow for what she did," Dawn pointed out. "She killed someone, she tortured us and tried to destroy the world and yet you forgave her."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Dawn beat her to it. "Sit down and listen for once and stop being so damn stubborn!" Dawn snapped.  
  
Buffy sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
Xander, who was sitting next to Willow, spoke up. "She's right Buffy," Xander said, using all the bravery he had, which wasn't much. "When I first visited Faith in prison I told my self I would never trust or forgive her for what she did. I told myself that she betrayed us, when we gave her every chance."  
  
Xander looked at Willow, who had stayed quiet through out the whole conversation. He knew what he was aboiut to say would hurt her but in his eart he knew it was the right thing to do. "After what Willow did, I realized something. I love Willow so much. I never believed that she was capable of something like that. And yet she did do those things. I felt more betrayed by Willow than Faith, because Willow is someone I'm so close to. Yet, after a year or so and a lot of proving, I forgave her and so did you," Xander said, softly. "What I realized was that life is too short. I realized it even more when Anya died. It's too tiring to hold a grudge."  
  
"Xander's right," Willow said suddenly.  
  
Buffy turns to Willow, her mouth on the floor.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Xander and Dawn are right. No point in lying to my self anymore. Yes, Tara died, but I didn't lose my soul. I was blinded by anger and hatred. I did those things of my own free will, just like Faith. You gave me the chance to get your trust again. I think I should be able to do it for Faith," Willow said. She paused and looked at Buffy whose mouth was hanging open. "Don't get me wrong, I'm never gonna be her biggest fan. I don't have to like her but that doesn't give me the right to judge her."   
  
Buffy opened and closed her mouth, in a good impression of a fish. She sat there, slightly shocked. Xander, Dawn and WILLOW were going against her for Faith! Buffy knew she wouldn't win this.  
  
"Fine, I'll give her a chance. She'll mess up, just you see," Buffy said, then left the house to go to her job.  
  
Willow rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked at her watch and sighed. She stood up to her bestfriend for Faith, of all people. She really hopped that Faith didn't mess up. Willow stood and looked at Xander and Dawn.  
  
"I really hope you're right," Willow said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6: Study of Faith

Notes: Buffy, Xander and Willow are twenty-four years old. Willow graduated from college with masters in Education and English and is a teacher in the new high school. Xander graduated with a master in Architecture and he works for a construction company. Buffy graduated from a security college and is a security guard at the mall. Dawn is 17 years old and is going to the new high school. Faith is twenty-two.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6: A Study of Faith  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"One hundred. One hundred and one," Dawn counted off from her position on Faith's back, as the slayer did push-ups.  
  
It had been three days since Buffy had, reluctantly, agreed to give Faith a second chance. Faith slept on the floor of Dawn's room on a make shift bed. Buffy had wanted Faith to sleep on the floor of her room so that she could keep an eye on her but Dawn had protested and said that her room would be better. Buffy, in the end had given in.  
  
Faith and Dawn had gotten close in those three days. Xander may have forgiven her but that didn't mean he would hang out with her. Willow was avoiding her like a plague. Since Dawn was the only one that would even talk to her, Faith saw no point in making a big deal in the age department, even though only five years separated them. Although Faith was older she acted more like a seventeen year old when she was around Dawn. This was proven when Dawn dragged her out to the mall to make her buy clothes and other items.  
  
"Okay, Day Break, get off," Faith said, after she completed two hundred push-ups.  
  
Dawn smiled at the nickname as she got off of Faith's back. At least Faith was original when giving people nicknames. Everyone called her Dawnie. Faith called her either Crack of Dawn or Day Break.  
  
"Can I go running with you?" Dawn asked. She secretly loved running with Faith. They talked about everything. Faith was so open with her. Faith didn't treat her like she was a kid or like she was glass that would break any second. Not to mention the fact that she had a tiny crush on her. But who wouldn't have a crush on Faith? She had the whole tall dark and…. well gorgeous suited better than handsome. But same difference.  
  
Faith laughed, shaking her head. "Dawn! You've asked that for the last two days and I've said yes. The answer hasn't changed. You don't need to ask," Faith said.  
  
"I figured you'd get tired of hanging with me," Dawn said.  
  
Faith gently patted Dawn's cheek. "Honey, why would I get tired of hanging out with you? You actually like me. Dawn, you're my friend and I won't get tired of you!" Faith said, softly.  
  
Dawn wrapped her arms around Faith and pulled her into a loving hug. Faith hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around dawn and hugging her back. After a few moments, the let go and pulled back.  
  
"Faith cleared her throat. "Come on, kiddo, let's go take our run," Faith said.  
  
"I'm not a kid," Dawn mumbled, following Faith down the stairs.  
  
Faith laughed, which cause Dawn to smile a little. Faith put her arm around Dawn's shoulders as she opened the door, but before they could walk out, Buffy stopped them.  
  
"Faith, before you go, I need to tell you something," Buffy said.  
  
Faith stopped, dropped her arm and looked at Buffy. "Yes?" Faith asked, as she retracted into her shell.  
  
"Tonight, when I get home from work, you're going to go out and patrol with me," Buffy said, coldly.  
  
"Okay," Faith squeaked.  
  
Buffy then walked past Faith and Dawn and out of the house. She got into her car and drove off to work at the mall.  
  
"She's still mad at you?" Faith asked, though it's more of a statement.  
  
"Yea. Come on, let's go," Dawn said, shrugging it off.  
  
Faith nodded, still retracted into her shell.  
  
Dawn led Faith down the steps after closing the door to the house and locking it. Dawn and Faith made their way down the walkway to the sidewalk and took off on their run. Dawn knew it would take her a while to get Faith to come back out of her shell. Whenever Buffy has been around Faith for even a moment, Faith's defense walls came up. Dawn shook her head and tried to keep up with the pace Faith had set.  
  
"So, Faith, do you ever thing about going back to school?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith looked at Dawn like she was crazy. "No, why?" Faith asked.  
  
"Don't you want to go to college?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn, I've already been to college," Faith said, amused.  
  
"You have?" Dawn asked, amazed.  
  
"Yep. I graduated high school when I was twelve. I graduated college when I was sixteen. A few months before I came here," Faith said. Faith had never really told anyone this. She didn't like people to know she was super intelligent.  
  
"What did you study?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith blushed and seemed to be very embarrassed. "Well… promise you won't laugh?" Faith asked, seriously.  
  
"I swear I won't laugh!" Dawn said, wondering what Faith could possible have studied that would make her laugh.  
  
"Child development, social work and education," Faith said.  
  
Dawn blinked. "You mean you studied everything that had to do with kids? Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith shrugged, her face reddening.  
  
"Faith, come on, you can tell me!" Dawn insists.  
  
"Well, I like kids…. I mean not in that way… But as…. Err…" Faith rambled.  
  
Dawn laughed. "It's ok. I knew what you meant," Dawn said.  
  
"Anyway, I think little kids are cool. I've always wanted to help kids and keep things like what had happened to me from happening to them. Or, if not that, I could help them deal with it," Faith said.  
  
Dawn smiled. "You big softly!" Dawn teased.  
  
Faith stuck her tongue out and ran faster.  
  
"HEY! Wait up!" Dawn said, running faster to keep up.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Faith was walking a few feet behind Buffy, on their patrol. They had been out for about a half an hour without meeting a vampire yet. The silence between the two was deafening. Faith had tried to talk to Buffy at the beginning to apologies but Buffy would have none of it. Buffy had told Faith that if she tried to apologies or make excuses or say how much she has changed that she'd beat the crap out of Faith. So Faith had decided that silence was the best way to go.  
  
Try as she might, Faith could not help but look at Buffy's back lovingly. Faith knew that she was in love with Buffy from the moment she met her. Faith also knew that Buffy could never love her back after everything she did. Hell, she was lucky that Buffy was even giving her a second chance and that was only because Xander, Dawn and Willow ganged up on her and forced her to do it.  
  
Suddenly two vampires jumped out of nowhere, breaking Faith's thoughts. One vampire grabbed Buffy and the other vampire hit Faith from behind. Buffy easily dusts the vampire and watched Faith. She was a little surprised. Faith was having some difficulty with the vampire. Buffy scowled when she realized that Faith was allowing the vampire to hurt her. Buffy walked up to the vampire and dusted it.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith and glared. She realized that if Faith had made one little mistake she could have been killed, and, Buffy admitted, her heart would have broken if Faith had died. Buffy became supremely pissed that she cared for weather or not Faith died. "Don't ever do that again? Do you understand me? Don't you ever let a vampire or a demon hurt you again! If you made one wrong move or one mistake you could die!" Buffy got up and into Faith's face. "Never ever do that again." Buffy growled. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes," Faith said, sheepishly. She looked down, ashamed that Buffy realized what she was doing.  
  
Faith followed Buffy through the cemetery. Buffy stopped and pointed to a grave. Faith knew what Buffy meant. Buffy meant that there was a new vampire who would arise from the grave.  
  
"You take this one," Buffy said gruffly. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Faith nodded and sat down on the headstone of the grave. Buffy studied Faith while Faith looked down at the grave. The grave started to rise and a hand popped out. The new vampire struggled to get out of its grave. Once it got out of its grave, Faith tapped it on the shoulder. It turned to her and Faith drove the stake into it's heart. Faith turned to Buffy and saw the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Come on, let's finish our patrol," Buffy said, abruptly.  
  
Faith nodded again like a broken record and followed Buffy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Over the next two weeks, Buffy quietly observed Faith. During Patrol, Faith was quiet. She followed Buffy around and did what she was told without question. Buffy had to admit that Angel had been right about that. Faith fought more like she did. She didn't draw the fight out anymore or tease them before she slayed them. Faith, either, killed them quickly or she softened them up for Buffy to slay. Hell, she was even holding back. She wouldn't let herself feel the rush of the kill.  
  
Buffy was watching Faith and Dawn through the window in her room. Faith and Dawn were sunbathing next to the pool that Xander had put in a few years ago. Dawn and Faith were laughing like they were old friends. Dawn picked up a box and threw it at Faith. Faith easily caught it. Faith stopped laughing as she got a look at the box. She paled and looked like a deer in headlights. Dawn pointed to the box and then at the pool. Faith shook her head. Dawn got up and stood in front of Faith, arms crossed as she tried to look stern with Faith.  
  
Willow came into the room and stood quietly behind Buffy.  
  
"What's with the box?" Buffy asked, knowing that Willow was behind her.  
  
"Their water-wingies," Willow said.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Faith can't swim. She never learned how or was too afraid to learn. So Dawn decided to try and teach her," Willow explained.  
  
Buffy laughed as Faith pulled on the water-wingies.  
  
"I'm going down to watch her," Buffy said.  
  
"No that'll embarrass her. Just leave them to it," Willow scolded. Willow hadn't told Buffy that she had started to remember what had happened in Faith's mind. She now remembered everything she saw. Although she still didn't completely trust Faith, she understood her a little more.  
  
"So?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy," Willow warned.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy was still looking out the window but not really seeing anything. Willow was studying her. Willow could see that Buffy wanted to forgive Faith and that was what was keeping her from doing it. This confirmed what Willow had thought for a long time. Buffy was in love with Faith.  
  
Willow turned to leave, paused and then turned to Buffy. "Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy turned towards Willow. "Yeah?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Try not to lose it this time, because next time you won't be able to get it back," Willow said, cryptically.  
  
"What-" Buffy started to say but Willow had left the room.  
  
Buffy looked confused, but turned back to look out the window.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith pouted. "I don't wanna learn!" Faith whined, crossing her arms over her chest as best as she could with the water-wingies on her upper arms.  
  
"Sissy," Dawn muttered.  
  
Faith growled. She hated being called a sissy. "Fine! Teach away," Faith said.  
  
Dawn smirked. "We'll start in the shallow end. Come on," Dawn said, as she walked down the stairs and into the four-foot deep end of the pool.  
  
"How big is this pool?" Faith asked, as she followed Dawn into the pool.  
  
"It's twenty-four feet long and twenty feet wide. The shallow end is four feet deep, the middle is six feet deep and the end is twelve feet deep. And the hot tub it three feet deep," Dawn replied. Dawn held out a hand. "Faith, it's only four feet. You're five-eight. Come here."  
  
Faith was clutching the railing next to the stairs. Faith walked over to Dawn, pissed at how scared she was. Faith took Dawn's hand. Dawn pulled Faith up and into her arms. Dawn was holding her like a baby.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing? Put me down!" Faith said.  
  
"Teaching you to float. If you know how to float, you won't be too scared to swim," Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh," Faith said.  
  
"Now relax, let the water hold you up," Dawn said, soothingly.  
  
Faith immediately complied. Dawn placed a hand on Faith's back and a hand on Faith's ass.  
  
Faith smirked. "I knew you just wanted to crop a feel!" Fait teased.  
  
"Oh hush! You're to old for me anyway," Dawn teased back, as Faith chuckled. "Now, close your eyes. Move your arms out and feel the water under them. Let your body relax and go with the water. Imagine something peaceful, something calm."  
  
Once Dawn saw that Faith had done as asked, she removed her hands and backed away from Faith. Dawn studied Faith for a few moments. She was smiling and looked at peace. Dawn doubted that Faith knew that she had let go.  
  
"Open your eyes," Dawn ordered.  
  
Faith opened her eyes and saw that Dawn was not holding her up. Faith immediately panicked. Faith let out a blood-curdling scream. Dawn grabbed Faith and pulled her close to her. Dawn ran soothing hands down Faith's back.  
  
"Shh…Shh…. It's okay, you're okay," Dawn said soothingly.  
  
Faith was clutching onto her. Faith's body was shaking something fierce.  
  
Buffy came running out of the house. "What happened?" Buffy asked, stopping at the edge of the pool. Her heart was pounding so fast that it just might pop out of her chest.  
  
"I was teaching her how to float, I let go, she panicked," Dawn said, Faith's face still buried in her shoulder.  
  
"For the…" Buffy started irritated. She was more irritated at her self for her reaction than at what happened. "Faith, you're in the fucking four foot side!" Buffy exclaimed, disgusted.  
  
Faith mumbled something into Dawn's shoulder, which cause Dawn's jaw to drop.  
  
"What she say?" Buffy asked, her slayer hearing not having been able to pick up what Faith had said.  
  
"What do you care?" Dawn snapped.  
  
Buffy's face went red and she turned around and stalked off.  
  
Dawn pulled Faith away from her. "Did you just say 'Why does the one person I love hurt me so much?" Dawn asked. "You're in love with Buffy?"  
  
"Yes," Faith said, truthfully.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because when I'm around her I feel safe. She may hate me but she wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I feel like I don't have to be tough girl around her 24/7. That I can be held or I can be…soft," Faith said.  
  
"You mean the tough girl is all an act?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said.  
  
Dawn lead Faith out of the pool and onto the long chairs. They sat down.  
  
"Why the tough girl act?" Dawn asked, after a moment.  
  
"It's a defense mode. I figure that if I'm tough then I can't get hurt. I guess I was wrong," Faith said, looking at the house longingly.  
  
"You have it bad," Dawn said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A week and a half later, Faith and Dawn were sitting on the couch watching the movie '12 Angry Men'. They had finished their swim practice a half an hour earlier. Faith was an extremely fast learner. She had everything down already but she was pretending to learn slower just to make Dawn happy. Dawn was happy to actually be able to do something better than the slayer.  
  
Faith was waiting for Buffy to get back from work so they could go put on patrol.  
  
"I still don't get it!" Dawn complained halfway through the movie, as Buffy walked into the living room. Buffy stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Faith and Dawn. "And why the hell is it in black and white?"  
  
Buffy stifled a laugh.  
  
Faith sighed. This was her favorite movie. She had thought that Dawn might like it but she forgot that Dawn is the 'never heard of black and white t.v. only the colored t.v.' generation.  
  
"Dawn, it's black and white because there wasn't any color back then when the movie was first made," Faith said.  
  
"Ok, okay. Then what the hell is going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith paused the movie.  
  
"Okay," Faith said, turning to Dawn. Dawn turned to face Faith. Dawn saw Buffy but didn't say anything. "So, this young boy was accused of murdering his father. Now, all of the evidence pointed to him doing it, in an obvious way. The whole movie revolves around the twelve-jury members, who are trying to decide if the kid is guilty or not. Eleven of the men say he's guilty while one man says he's not. So, over the whole movie, the man proves that the evidences are either, not useable because there was some form of a lie in it or that it could be taken from any point of view. So in the end they find out the boy is innocent."  
  
"Wow," Dawn said. "Why is this your favorite movie?"  
  
"Well, I like the fact that this one man stands up to everyone of the jury members. He stands by his principals and doesn't let prejudices rule him like the other jury members did. I like to think that this is what I'm fighting for. The good fight between good and evil. I guess I lost sight of that for a while," Faith said.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said again.  
  
Buffy stood in the doorway shocked. She shook it off and walked into the room loudly to draw Faith attention. Faith looked at her and then got up. She handed Dawn the remote.  
  
"Watch it from the beginning. Now that you understand it you might be able to enjoy it more," Faith said.  
  
"Okay," Dawn said. She stopped the movie and pressed the rewind button.  
  
"Ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said.  
  
Faith followed Buffy out of the house and onto the sidewalk. Faith, as always, walked a few feet behind Buffy. Faith and Buffy went to a cemetery to begin their patrol.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. Not that she normally would. For the last three weeks and a half she had barely said a hundred words to Faith, if that many. But for now, she had a lot to think about. Why had she been so concerned when Faith had screamed out? She was even more shocked when she heard about Faith's love of the movie '12 Angry Men'.  
  
They were about a quarter way into the cemetery when they saw four vampires taunting a woman. The woman broke free and ran with one vampire chasing her. Buffy ran after them after staking one of the vampires she past while Faith went up to the other two vampires that remained.  
  
Faith walked up to the vampires. "Hey boys," Faith called.  
  
The two vampires turned to her and attacked. Faith easily dusted the first. She had to fight a little before she could dust the last vampire, but it was more like him falling on a branch and dusting himself.  
  
"That was easy," Faith said, whipping the dust off of her.  
  
"BITCH!" a male voice yelled out.  
  
Faith turned around just in time to see Riley hit her. Faith flew back and hit a tree. Riley came at her and started to hit her. All she did was block the hits, and kicks as best as she could.  
  
"BUFFY! HELP ME!" Faith screamed out.  
  
Riley grabbed her throat and started to choke her.  
  
"How dare you call Buffy for help, you little slut!" Riley said, angrily.  
  
Faith clutched at his hands, trying to disengage him. If she had allowed her self to be at full strength then she could have easily done it but since she doesn't allow it she could do nothing as Riley slowly choked her. She was slowly turning purple and was loosing consciousness.  
  
Buffy came out from the trees and bushes after dusting the vampire and making sure that the woman had been all right.  
  
"Hey Faith, how-" Buffy stopped abruptly at the sight before her.   
  
Riley was choking Faith. Buffy did a double take. Riley Finn was choking Faith. Buffy did a third take. Agent Riley Finn was choking Faith. Faith's face was purple and it looked as though she was loosing consciousness.  
  
"Riley! What they hell are you doing?" Buffy asked, rage bubbling from deep inside her at the sight.  
  
Riley looked at Buffy.  
  
"I'm taking out the trash!" Riley said, angrily.  
  
Faith lost consciousness.  
  
"Riley Finn, you let her go this instant!" Buffy shouted, her heart aching for some strange reason.  
  
Riley looked shocked but complied. He dropped Faith who hit the ground limply. She was gasping for breath now. She face was slowly turning back to its normal not purple color.  
  
"Why? She's a killer Buffy!" Riley said, as he kicked Faith in the stomach.  
  
Buffy walked up to Riley. "Who the hell are you to judge her? You've been gone for five fucking years Riley! She's been here a little over a month and she hasn't done one evil thing," Buffy said, defending Faith but also realizing everything she was saying was true.  
  
"But Buffy. Don't you remember what she did?" Riley demanded.  
  
"Yes I do. I've seen that she's changed," Buffy said.  
  
Riley ignored her. "I don't know how she got out of jail but I'll make sure she gets back into it. Don't worry Buffy; I'm here to stay. For good. I'll protect you from her!" Riley said.  
  
Buffy shook her head sadly. Riley was the same way he had been all those years ago. Always needing to protect her even though she could defend her self. He never treated her like an equal. "What about your wife?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's still not working. I'm going to get a divorce," Riley said. "I want to be with you."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No Riley. You had your chance years ago, but you left. You made another life and you have to live with it. I won't just let you come back like you can just pick up where you left off with me. Besides, you're still the same man. I don't need your protection. I'm the slayer. I can protect myself and the entire world. I do it on a regular basis," Buffy said as she walked up to Riley. "Leave. Me. And. Everyone. I. Care. About. Alone."   
  
"What about Faith?" Riley asked. "I could take her back to the government. They would find a way to put her back into prison where she belongs."  
  
"I care about her too. Besides, she had served her time. She did her penance and is doing the redemption thing. Now leave," Buffy said, turning from Riley.  
  
"But Buffy-" Riley started.  
  
"Riley, what are you doing here anyway?" Buffy asked. "And don't give me the crap about your marriage not working. I know for a fact that it is and that your wife is pregnant. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Riley didn't say anything.  
  
"Go away Riley," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy picked up Faith and tossed her over her shoulder. Buffy started to walk off, leaving a very stunned Riley behind. As Buffy was walking away, Riley smiled.  
  
"Good luck Buffy," Riley said, as he slowly disappeared out of thin air.  
  
Buffy walked back to her house. Buffy walked up the stairs to her house. She walked in and up the stairs to her room. Everyone was asleep. Buffy laid Faith on her bed. She got Faith out of her boots, socks and leather pants, leaving her in her underwear and top. Buffy got undressed and got dressed into her shorts and sleeveless shirt. She lay down next to Faith. She propped her self up on an elbow and looked at Faith. She traced the bruises on Faith's neck that Riley had left there. Faith was taking deep steady breaths now, but she still looked a little purple. Rage bubbled deep down and she forcible pushed it down.  
  
Buffy lay down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened in the cemetery. When she had seen Riley choking Faith, she knew then and there that she couldn't deny it anymore. It had felt as though Riley had been choking her and not Faith. She had been so afraid. Try as she might to deny it during these three and a half weeks Buffy knew what she felt for Faith was real. Even though everything was happening so fast she knew that what she felt in her heart was true. She was truly madly deeply in love with Faith.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7: True Love and Loves’ Past Rev...

Chapter 7: True Love and Loves' Past Revealed  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith slowly awoke the next morning. She felt that someone was cuddling to her side and was about to push the person away when she recognized the sent. It was Buffy sent. Buffy sent was vanilla, apples and cherries. Faith opened her eyes and looked down. Sure enough, Buffy was cuddled to her side, well, more like using her as a personal pillow. Buffy's head was lying on Faith's ample breast, while one arm was thrown across Faith's waist and one leg was wrapped around Faith's legs, which were bare. Faith looked around and noticed that she was in Buffy's room, on Buffy's bed with Buffy cuddling her. Faith saw her leather pants on her boots in the corner of the room. What the hell was going on? The last thing Faith remembered was dusting two vampires. Then… oh… Riley choking her to death.  
  
Faith looked back at Buffy, slightly confused. Buffy had barely said a hundred words to her, if that, and here she was cuddling her. What was going on? Maybe Buffy had carried her home and just dumped her onto her bed. No, that wouldn't explain her leather pants being carefully folded. Buffy could have just dumped her on the couch without a care, yet Buffy brought her up to her room. Why? Buffy hated her and was so angry with her. Why the sudden change? What had happened to make her be all cuddly now?  
  
"You know, staring is rude," a soft voice said.  
  
Faith practically jumped out of her skin. Buffy chuckled. Buffy cuddled closer and squeezed Faith a little, while making an mmmm sound, which made Faith even more confused.  
  
"Uh, B? What's going on?" Faith asked, her confusion evident in her voice.  
  
Buffy sighed, cuddled for a moment longer and then slowly opened her eyes. She propped her self up on an elbow and looked Faith in the eye. Faith immediately noticed the difference in Buffy's eyes. There was no longer hatred or anger. Now, in Buffy's eyes, were compassion, understanding, forgiveness, lust, and love. Faith did a double take. Lust and love?  
  
Buffy smiled softly. She brought a hand up and slowly traced Faith's jaw with a finger. Buffy cupped Faith's jaw with her hand and ran her thumb over Faith's cheek. Faith closed her eyes and let Buffy touch her. She wanted this so much, but she was scared to believe that this was really happening. Buffy bent down and laid her lips on Faith's. Faith's eyes shot open in shock. Buffy raised her head and traced Faith's lips with a finger.  
  
"Do you remember last night?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faith replied, completely confused at the change of subject.  
  
"Do you remember Riley trying to choke you to death?" Buffy asked. She continued after Faith's nod. "Well, it made me realize something."  
  
Faith gulped. "Oh? And what that be?" Faith asked.  
  
"I've realized something that I have been trying to hide since the moment I met you," Buffy said. "That I am absolutely truly madly deeply in love with you."  
  
"You are?" Faith squeaked.  
  
Buffy chuckled and nuzzled Faith's nose with hers. "Yes, I am. I guess that's why it was so hard for me to forgive you," Buffy admitted.  
  
"I love you too," Faith said.  
  
Faith cupped Buffy's face with both of her hands. Faith pulled Buffy down to her and kissed her slowly, gently. Buffy licked at Faith's lower lip, asking for entrance. Faith opened her mouth, gladly letting Buffy enter her mouth. Faith and Buffy moaned as their tongues touched for the first time. They slowly explored each other's mouths. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen was greater than the need to keep the lip lock.  
  
Buffy and Faith were panting, trying to regain their composure.  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Faith asked, no longer confused.  
  
Buffy dropped a quick kiss on Faith's lips.  
  
"That I forgive you. And that I was hopping that you would forgive me," Buffy said.  
  
Faith looked confused again.  
  
"For that night when I yelled at you about killing the deputy mayor," Buffy said. She continued when Faith said nothing. "I was wrong. It was an accident. I was scared. I went home and told everyone about it. My mom nearly skinned me alive when I told her what I had said. My mom, Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel and I were going to go and get you before you did something stupid but you already had. But that is no excuse. I should have tried harder to help you. Instead I gave up. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Faith smiled and threw her arms around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her down into a hug. Faith kissed Buffy all over her face. Buffy laughed and pushed herself up.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith nodded shyly. Buffy smiled widely and lay back down on Faith, like she had been before Faith had started the talk. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and rested her cheek on Buffy's forehead. Faith was so happy; she thought that she was going to burst from happiness. She couldn't believe that this was happening. All her dreams were coming true.  
  
"This is real, right? I'm not dreaming?" Faith asked, a little afraid that Buffy was just playing with her.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw the fear in Faith's eyes. "No, baby, you're not dreaming," Buffy said.  
  
Faith smirked. "Baby?" Faith asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah, you're my baby," Buffy said. Buffy laid her head back down on Faith's breast. "Now, shh… let's try to get some more sleep before Dawn wakes up and realizes you're not in her room."  
  
"Mmm… 'K," Faith said, cuddling closer to Buffy.  
  
"FAITH?" Dawn suddenly screamed out.  
  
Buffy huffed out a breath. "Or not," Buffy said, annoyed. Knowing full well that Dawn would immediately come to her room in three…two…one…  
  
Dawn burst into Buffy's room.  
  
"Buffy, where's…" Dawn started to say but stopped when she saw Faith in bed with Buffy. With Buffy all wrapped around her, loving like.  
  
Dawn's jaw dropped.  
  
"Dawnie, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Willow asked coming up behind her. Willow did a double take when she saw Faith and Buffy.  
  
Willow and Dawn blushed.  
  
"Well, Faith and I were getting some sleep but some people were yelling out and some other people are very nosey," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, what the hell is going on?" Willow demanded.  
  
Buffy sighed when she realized that she and Faith would get no sleep until they explained what had happened the night before. Buffy reluctantly got up and motioned for everyone to go down stairs.  
  
"Go down stairs and wait in the living room. Faith and I will be down in a minute. And get Xander. I don't want to have to explain this more than once," Buffy said.  
  
Willow and Dawn quickly did what Buffy said.  
  
Buffy got up and closed the door. She then opened a draw and took out her favorite pair of shorts. Shorts, she knew, would show off a lot of Faith legs. She threw them to Faith. "Here, put these on," Buffy said.  
  
Faith raised a brow. "Marking your territory?" Faith asked, slightly amused.  
  
Buffy looked taken aback. "What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"These are your favorite shorts. You want me to wear them while talking to your friends. Hence, marking your territory," Faith said, smirking.  
  
Buffy smiled shyly. Faith got up and slipped on the shorts. Faith walked up to Buffy and pulled her into her arms. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's shoulders as Faith's arms went around Buffy's waist. Buffy laid her head on Faith's shoulder.  
  
"I want to go slow," Faith said, softly.  
  
"You do?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
"Look, let's go down there and talk to your friends and then we will talk. This is going a little fast. Maybe if we talk to your friends first, some of this will make some sense," Faith said.  
  
"What do you mean to make some sense of this?" Buffy asked, sharply.  
  
"Well, you went from hating me to loving me in a moment. We need to think this through and take things slow," Faith said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Come on, let's go down stairs and face the fire," Buffy said.  
  
Faith chuckled lightly as she followed Buffy down the stairs and into the living room. Faith sat down on a chair and Buffy sat down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"So? What happened?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, last night we were patrolling. We found four vampires taunting a woman. The woman took off running and a vampire chased after her. I went after them to save the woman, staking a vampire on my way," Buffy said.  
  
"Then I staked the two remaining vampires. Suddenly someone behind me shouted out 'bitch'. I turned around and it was Riley. He hit me; I flew and hit a tree. He started hitting me. I yelled out 'Buffy! Help me!' He grabbed my throat and started to choke me," Faith said.  
  
"I came back from dusting the vampire and making sure that the woman was okay and saw Riley choking Faith. I told him to stop, and then told him off. I brought Faith back here. She was still unconscious," Buffy said, angrily. She looked at Faith and her voice grew soft. "I realized that I couldn't hide from my emotions any more. I'm in love with Faith. I have always been in love with her. I guess I needed something to make me realize it."  
  
Faith was smiling widely. She pulled Buffy down and onto her lap and hugged the small blonde, who hugged her back.  
  
They looked at the three people sitting before them. Dawn looked a little disappointed, Willow looked happy and Xander looked… uncomfortable?  
  
"Xander? What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It couldn't have been Riley," Xander said, paling even more.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" Willow asked, intrigued.  
  
"Because he's dead," Xander blurted.  
  
There was a stunned silence that filled the room.  
  
"WHAT!?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Riley's dead. He died on a mission twelve days ago. His wife died in labor six days ago of complications. Their daughter is fine. And she's on her way here," Xander said.  
  
"Did you just say their daughter is on her way here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes. Riley and his wife named Buffy their daughter's guardian. Riley trusted you more than anyone Buffy. He knew that if anything happened to him or his wife, you'd take care of their daughter," Xander said.  
  
"And how the hell do you know this?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Well, his wife called here a few days before she went into labor. She told me what had happened to Riley and that if anything were to happen to her, their child would be sent to Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us before?" Willow asked.  
  
"She asked me not to. I got a call a day after she died. The baby has to stay in the hospital for a few more days but she should be coming in less than a week," Xander said.  
  
"And why are you only tell me this now?" Buffy growled out.  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you! I was going to tell you!" Xander said.  
  
"When? When the baby was here on the damn door step?" Buffy shot back. Buffy got off of Faith's lap and started to pace. Riley was dead. His wife was dead. Their daughter was on her way to Sunnydale. Wait. If Riley is dead, then what the hell happened last night? "Wait a minute. If Riley is dead, then what the hell happened last night?"  
  
Everyone but Willow shrugged.  
  
"I think it was Riley," Willow said, thoughtfully.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Faith asked.  
  
"We've seen stranger things, right? The time when Angel tried to kill him self and it snowed to stop him from doing it?" Willow said.  
  
"True," everyone admitted.  
  
"Cordy has a ghost," Faith said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At Cordy's house, there's this ghost that kinda haunts it. He's friendly, and only harms those who try to hurt Cordy or Fred. Anyway, I guess him being a ghost isn't a stretch. Maybe he had to come back and finish some unfinished business," Faith said.  
  
"What would he have to finish? Killing you?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
Dawn suddenly brightened. "Oh! Oh! I know!" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Buffy, you said that seeing Riley do that to Faith caused you to realize your true feelings right?" Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said slowly.  
  
"Maybe that's what he was trying to do!" Dawn said.  
  
"I dunno Dawn. He seemed intent on killing me," Faith said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Buffy sat down on Faith's lap and kisses her neck lovingly. "I dunno what he was up to but thinking about it will only make us more frustrated. We have more important things to think about. Like how are we going to raise a baby," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry about that. Faith is the expert with kids," Dawn said before thinking.  
  
"DAWN!" Faith shouted.  
  
"Oops," Dawn said, blushing.  
  
"What is Dawn talking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, see, I graduated college when I was sixteen," Faith said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
  
"I got a masters in Child Development, Social Work and Education," Faith admitted.  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence.  
  
"See, B, this is what I meant. We hardly know each other," Faith said. She continued after Buffy nodded. "Why don't we go somewhere, just the two of us and talk?"  
  
"Well, what about the baby?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Taking in a baby was a huge responsibility. It would change their lives forever.  
  
"It's your choice B," Faith said.  
  
"How long until she gets here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, she's been in the hospital for six days already. I would say, she'll be here in another four, maybe five days," Xander said.  
  
"Do you have the number of the hospital?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said.  
  
"Okay, call them and find out when she'll be arriving, I mean, we wouldn't want her to not have stuff when she arrived, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
"Okay," Xander said.  
  
"Well, why don't you and I take a walk?" Buffy asked Faith.  
  
"Okay," Faith agreed. "But I think we need to get dressed first."  
  
Buffy got up and held out a hand to Faith. Faith took the hand. They went up stairs to get dressed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~***********************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy and Faith were walking down the sidewalk to the park, holding hands. They had left the house after showering-separately- and getting dressed. They had told everyone that they would be back after dinner and that they were going to the park then to eat dinner. They hadn't said anything yet, just content to be near each other. They walked into the park and headed for a huge tree that would offer them some shade. The park was empty, aside from a few toddlers and their mother or fathers.   
  
Faith sat down with her back against the tree. Buffy sat down between Faith's legs, her back pressed against Faith's chest. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy, who wrapped her arms around Faith's arms. Faith lightly kissed Buffy's head.  
  
"I was an accident," Faith said, softly.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith. "What?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm going to start and tell you about me, my life. A lot of it isn't pretty. But it is all in the past. I can't let it rule me anymore," Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"I was an accident. My mom was sixteen and my dad was nineteen. My dad offered to marry my mom. My mom's father forced her into the marriage. My grandparents on my dad's side died before I was born. I never knew my other grandparents. They didn't want anything to do with me. Apparently, my mom's parents were filthy rich. They cut her out of the share of the money. So, she became resentful towards my dad and me. My dad loved and cherished me, my mom didn't. When I was five, he had left because he couldn't take it anymore. Because he wasn't there, she could beat me. She made me feel like I was nothing, that I was worthless," Faith said.   
  
She was slowly stroking Buffy's hair. She could feel that the older girl had tensed. Faith kissed Buffy's shoulder and went on.  
  
"The state wouldn't let my dad have me because he was a gang banger. I had just turned eight when he came to get me. He had turned his life around. He was clean. He had a job in an office. He had bought a nice apartment, nice clothes, a nice car and nice toys. He took me away from my mother, finally. But she had done permanent damage. It wasn't physical, it was emotional. She got me down to the point where I thought I was nothing but dirt. My dad saw this and tried to fix it by showing me love. I had been with him for almost a year. It was about two and a half months before my ninth birthday when my dad died," Faith said, she choked on the last two words. She took a few breaths and continued on. "I saw it happen. My dad and this man were talking. The man pulled a gun and shot my dad. I went to my dad and he died in my arms."  
  
Faith was openly crying. Buffy got up and pushed Faith forward. Buffy sat down and put her back to the tree. She pulled Faith onto her lap and gently rocked her. Holding her like a baby. Buffy wiped the tears away and murmured nonsense words to calm Faith down.  
  
"It's okay, baby, take as long as you need to continue," Buffy said, soothingly.  
  
Faith nodded. Faith took a deep breath and got her emotions under control.  
  
"So, I guess a neighbor called the cops, cause these two cops came up to me. A young guy and an old guy. The old guy took care of me. I guess he was a social worker before he became a cop because he decided to handle my case. Well, after my dad died, I retracted into myself. I went from home to home for two years before I came to be in the hands of my watcher. I had wanted the cop, Officer Bart O'Connor, to adopt me. I felt safe with him, like he could be a father to me. But he wouldn't have me. It made me think that I was worthless in a different way. Like no one could ever want me," Faith said.  
  
Faith took a deep breath.  
  
"So, I finally came to be in the care of my watcher. I realize now that she didn't love me, to her it had just been a job. As I look back on it, all the things she did were calculated. She got me presents and stuff but she stopped once I turned thirteen. She trained me a little during the first three years but she trained me more in the books than how to fight. Once I turned thirteen that changed. She trained me to fight more but kept up with the books. When I was fourteen to fifteen, she would knock me out and take me somewhere, dump me and expect me to find my way back," Faith said.  
  
Buffy looked horrified at the thought.  
  
"You know that when I was almost sixteen my watcher was killed by that vampire. Well, what you don't know is that it took me a whole year to get to Sunnydale. On the way, I sold my body for money and for drugs. I still slayed but for a while I lost my self. But then after I got pregnant and had an abortion, I realized what I was doing. I was being my mother, so I came to Sunnydale as fast as I could," Faith said.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Well, you know what had happened in Sunnydale. Mostly. I was so envious of you. You had like the perfect life. You had a mom who loved you. I loved being around you, yet I hated it at the same time. I remember that time we were dancing at the Bronze. How close you were to me, yet how far out of reach you were. I remember killing that man. How scared I was. I had thought that because we were friends that you would stand by me, but when you didn't, it hurt so much. I had packed to leave town but I had ended up at the mayor's office. I don't even now how it had happened. I remember walking into his office and decided that I don't want to run anymore. I was going to tell the truth. So I told him and he seemed to know it was me who did it. Then the next thing I know, I'm at his house on a bed, waking up. I don't really remember what had happened in his office," Faith said.  
  
Buffy waited for Faith to continue but when she remained silent, Buffy said, "Is that it?"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"What about the high school and college part?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, that. I got my GED for high school when I was twelve. I graduated College when I was fifteen. My watcher had insisted that I do it. So I picked those subjects. She was just as surprised," Faith said.  
  
"So, are you like a genius?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm a mathematical genius. I'm also a genius in science, literature and language. I can pick up on any language in a few hours," Faith said, shrugging.  
  
"Even demonic?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Faith said.  
  
"So, you could read all of those books and have saved Willow all that time from looking it up in translations?" Buffy asked, slightly ticked.  
  
"Yep," Faith said.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked, anger in her voice.  
  
"You didn't ask. You all assumed that I was a brainless slut. Besides, would you have believed me?" Faith asked, anger entering her own voice.  
  
"I guess not," Buffy admitted.  
  
Faith laid her head on Buffy's shoulder and snuggled closer to the older slayer. Buffy chuckled and raised a brow.  
  
"Comfy?" Buffy asked, amused.  
  
"Yep. I could stay here for ever," Faith said with a contented sigh.  
  
Buffy and Faith stayed silent for a while, just content for the moment.  
  
"So, I guess it's my turn to be all telling you my life?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fair is fair," Faith said.  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell. I found out I was the slayer while I was in L.A. I was like Cordy. The head cheerleader that everyone wanted. I was a snob and a supreme bitch. Hell, I put Cordy to shame. But that all changed when I became the slayer. I got into a lot of trouble trying to do my job. I lost my cheerleading status, my friends and my boyfriend. There was this guy for a while, named Pike. He became almost like my second. We slayed together. My first watcher was killed by this old vampire, before I blew up my high school's gym," Buffy said.  
  
"You blew up your high school's gym? So, this is a trend of blowing up your school?" Faith asked, highly amused.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy said, swatting Faith.  
  
Faith laughed and Buffy chuckled a little. They were silent for a few moments before Buffy continued.  
  
"Well, after that, I was in deep trouble. They couldn't prove I blew up the gym but they just said I did. I couldn't get arrested. So I went on with my slaying. Pike was… Pike was killed during a fight. We were way out numbered. Well, we always were but this time it was different. There were ten vampires, but they were trained in the martial arts. Pike wasn't the greatest fighter. He thought he was but he wasn't. He killed about four and got cocky. I had killed three. I was dealing with two of them and the other went after him. Killed him and turned him. I killed off the last three vampires. I had Pike buried and waited for him to turn. I staked him the moment he raised from his grave. I guess knowing that it wasn't really him and that it was a demon possessing him, I was able to do it and move on," Buffy said, tears falling.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. She doubted that the girl knew she had been crying for the past five minutes. She also doubted what she had said was true. She knew her too well. Whenever one of her friends got hurt, she blamed herself. So Faith knew that because this Pike guy was killed and turned, she knew that Buffy would always blame her self. Faith wiped away the tears from Buffy's face with her thumbs. Faith got up, picked up Buffy in her arms and settled back down so she was holding Buffy like Buffy had held her. She gently rocked her as Buffy cried. Buffy buried her face in Faith's hair and let it all go. All the pain she had to hold in because she was the slayer and the slayer was supposed to be strong.  
  
Slowly Buffy's cries subsided. Faith wiped away the remaining tears, offering the girl her strength and waited for Buffy to continue.  
  
"A few months later things began to get back to normal…well as normal as it could be. My parents' relationship was wearing thin. My dad was constantly gone on business trips for months at a time. So, finally, my parents got divorced and my mom moved us out here. I met my new water, Giles. I met up with Cordy and we sorta became friends. Before I would have thought nothing of it, but when Cordy was making fun of Willow, I just couldn't take it. So, I met Willow, Xander and their friend Jessie. We became friends. Jessie was turned into a vampire and I was forced to kill him. Willow, Xander and I became fast friends and Cordy and her Corrdetts dubbed me a loser freak. The Cordy got with Xander and such and came into our group," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Then you arrived. You know what had happened during all that time. But what you don't know is, that the whole time I was with Angel, the true person I wanted to be with was you. You were like this force of 'have fun', 'get some get gone', and 'you got to live, yo'. I was so envious of you and how you were so lose. That you could just do things on the spur of the moment. Well, after you felt things with Riley were okay. But something went wrong, I don't know what. He started to let female vampires feed off of him. We had a fight and he took off. He came back a few months later married. Then he left again. I don't know what had happened," Buffy said. Then she paused.  
  
Faith looked shocked but didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, well it turned out that Dawn was a key of some sort. This Goddess wanted her so we had to fight her. For a while there, I thought that we were going to lose. But to defeat her I had to die," Buffy said.  
  
Faith felt her heart stop. "You died?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Willow brought me back. I wasn't so happy when she did that. I had been in heaven and I was ripped out of it. But after awhile I accepted it, though sometimes I want to go back. I don't feel as if I belong here," Buffy said. "Then something very strange happened. Spike came back to Sunnydale but with out Dru. I sorta got with him. He claimed to be in love with me but he wasn't really in love with me. He had no soul. Then the stupid idiot went out and got a soul. It drove him insane. He couldn't take it. Yes, Angelus may have done all those bad things, but he was only around for a little bit of time. Spike, with no soul, was around for two hundred years. So all the things he did, the guilt drove him nuts. Dawn put him out of his misery one day. Dawn really cared for him and I think in some weird way, Spike truly cared for her too."  
  
"Wow," Faith said.   
  
"Well, Tara died, Willow turned evil and tried to destroy the world. This was about three years ago. Giles got invited to join the watchers council again. So he went off to England to do that. Giles took Willow with him so that he could help her control her magic again. She came back after a year and has only done magic when it was absolutely necessary. Not much as happened after that. Anya, Xander's ex-girl friend died of cancer. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still loved her and he was heart broken. He slowly got over it and moved on," Buffy said.  
  
"Willow evil? That's kind of hard to picture," Faith commented.  
  
"Yeah. She just lost it after Tara died. Xander saved the entire world that day. He some how got through to Willow. They never said what happened and I never asked. I think it had to do with the fact that they were bestfriends forever and Xander showed Willow that she had someone who wasn't going to leave her. Well, at least that's what I think that had happened. Then she went to England to get control of her magic. When she came back she was like the old Willow, but more mature and understanding," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy paused.  
  
"Not much has happened since then. Willow has gone out on a few dates but no lasting relationships. Xander had a few girlfriends but he hasn't found anyone yet. Dawn hasn't even been on a date yet. Then I've had a few relationship but they all turned sour. I don't know why. At the beginning they were great but in the end they went bad," Buffy said, then paused and thought for a minute. "You know, maybe I do know what went wrong. Every relationship I had went wrong because they weren't the one for me. They weren't my one true love, my soul mate, my other half. I think that's why we got along so well, yet didn't. I think we were meant to be. There has never been a case where there have been two slayers co-existing. I had died for a minute, maybe two. But then I came back. That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"I'm glad it did happen. Not the you dying part. The you coming back part," Faith said, blushing slightly.  
  
Buffy chuckled. "I know what you meant, baby," Buffy said.  
  
"So, do you think we know each other now?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy paused to consider. "I think that we do know each other better, but I don't think that we will ever know each other completely. That's where the surprise comes in. I think we have to take it a day at a time and get to know each other over time. If we know everything about each other, where's the excitement?" Buffy asked. "To discover something new about each other and to get closer and become one, that's what love is about. Not know each other completely where it gets to be a routine, that would be boring and love isn't boring."  
  
Faith nodded. "I guess so, but I just don't want to keep secrets anymore," Faith said.  
  
"Sometimes, having a secret that you keep to your self and that no one knows is a good thing. You have to be able to be alone to think. To have something that's just yours," Buffy said.  
  
Faith nodded. Faith smiled evilly and stood up, Buffy still in her arms. Buffy shrieked and threw her arms around Faith's neck. Faith laughed at the look on Buffy's face.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Holding my woman in my arms," Faith said innocently.  
  
"Uh-hu," Buffy said.  
  
"Want to go and get something to eat before we head back to the house?" Faith asked.  
  
"Okay. What time is it?" Buffy asked, as Faith set her down on her feet.  
  
Faith looked at her watch. "Five o'clock," Faith answered.  
  
"Okay, let's go get something to eat then," Buffy said.  
  
Faith and Buffy walked out of the park. Faith's arm around Buffy's shoulders, while Buffy had her arm around Faith's waist. What they didn't see was a man and a woman standing next to the tree where they had been sitting.  
  
"So, they're soul mates?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, and it took them long enough to realize it!" the man said.  
  
"Do you think our daughter will be safe with them?" the woman asked.  
  
Riley looked down at his wife and smiled. "Yes," Riley said.  
  
"Good," Riley's wife said.  
  
Riley and his wife slowly disappeared.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: The discussion between Buffy and Faith about their past's was what I wanted. I went along with the T.V. Show on something and also along with the Movie in some ways. If you like it, then please review and if you don't, please still review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if you want to see them take the baby in or if you rather that they didn't…  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8: Lives Coming Together

Chapter 8: Lives Coming Together  
  
Faith and Buffy were sitting down and eating their dinner at a restaurant called 'Millies'. Their food had arrived a few minutes before and they were quietly eating. Faith had ordered a steak, medium rare, a baked potato, beans, and a salad. Buffy had ordered a chicken sandwich and a salad.  
  
Faith and Buffy were making small talk about this and that, not really discussion anything of importance.  
  
"What about the baby?" Faith asked, suddenly. "Are you sure you want her? Having a baby is a big responsibility. You have to think about this B. Everything we do will have to be scheduled around her. And it is pretty expensive to raise a baby. Not to mention how tiring it is to take care of a baby."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"One of the homes I was in had an infant baby. I shared a room with the baby. I lived with them for four months and saw how hard it had been on the parents. Late night feedings, dippers by the zillions, crying, short naps and so much more," Faith said. Faith took Buffy's hand in her own and brought it to her lips. She brushed her lips across Buffy's knuckles. Buffy was slightly shocked at the romantic gesture that Faith did. It was a little un-Faith like. Granted, being in love was also a un-Faith like thing too. Buffy guessed that love was truly blind, however, instead of not seeing the faults that Faith had, the faults had been the only thing she could see.   
  
"What ever you decide, I will back you one hundred percent," Faith continued.  
  
"One can never be to sure that their ready to have a child. I think we could make this work. I think we can provide her with a loving home," Buffy said, paused and then continued. "Besides, I don't want to give her to someone else, to someone we don't know. I don't want her to go through what you went through. Yes, she is a baby, but not knowing what would happen to her, would drive me insane. At least with us, I'll always know that she is safe."  
  
Faith nodded. "Well, all those homes I had gotten kicked out of, it wasn't the people's fault. It was my own fault. I was retracted into myself and didn't take anyone up on his or her offer to help me. But if this is what you want, then we'll take the baby in," Faith said.  
  
"I do want this," Buffy said. She leans over and kissed Faith softly. She broke the kiss and started to eat again. "Do you know what to buy for a new born baby?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Yes, I do," Faith said. Then something dawned on her. "You know, one of us should breast feed the baby. There's this new thing that I read about where a doctor can inject something into the breasts and make them produce milk. Breast feeding a baby is a great way to make a lasting bond to the baby."  
  
"Uh…" Buffy said. "What exactly happens with the injection?"  
  
"Well, the doctor would have to first run some tests to make sure that you have no diseases. Then he makes sure that you are not allergic to anything in the injection. They inject you once every four hours for twenty-four hours. Then you have to stay for observations to make sure you are responding okay to the injection. So you would have to stay in the hospital," Faith said, seriously but with laughter in her eyes.  
  
Buffy paled a little at the mention of staying in a hospital but stopped and narrowed her eyes when Faith started to laugh.  
  
"You were joking, weren't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, B, I was. You get one injection and then go home. Then you come back the next day to see if it worked," Faith said. "Although you still have to have the tests done."  
  
Buffy swatted at Faith who dodged it the best she could in the confines of the booth.  
  
"How do they test it to see if it worked?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That, I don't know," Faith admitted. "So? What do you think?"  
  
Buffy considered. Buffy had always wanted to have a baby, but when she had found out that she couldn't because her ovaries had been crushed, she had given up hope. It was just enough that there would be a baby in her life.  
  
"I think it should be you," Buffy decided. Buffy smirked. "You're way more endowed than I am. I would like to see a child at your breast. I think it would be better that way. I have a job and you don't. You would be home with her during the afternoon."  
  
Faith nodded, blushing a little.  
  
She looks so cute when she blushed, Buffy thought.  
  
They finished their meal, paid for it and walked home hand in hand. Buffy, wearing a sleeveless shirt shivered. Faith took off her trademark leather jacket and put it around Buffy's shoulders. Buffy hugged the leather jacket around her. She bent her head down and smelt it. It smelt of leather, obviously and of Faith.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I did it for purely selfish reasons. I don't want you to get sick 'cause then I can't make out with you," Faith said, flashing a smile.  
  
Buffy laughed as Faith put an arm around her and brought her colder to her side. Buffy leaned in and put her head on the younger slayer's shoulder. Faith kissed the blonde's head as they reached the Summer Household. They walked up and into the house to find…boxes. The living room and hallway had boxes everywhere.  
  
"Willow? Xander? Dawn?" Buffy called out. Willow and Xander came out of the kitchen while Dawn came out of Willow's room and down the stairs. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, since there will be a baby arriving, I decided to turn your room into a nursery. You and Faith will move into your mother's old room. I'm going to split the basement in half and Willow will move down there with me," Xander explained. The paused. "Not in that way. As roommates."  
  
"And you guys came to this decision how?" Faith asked.  
  
"I had moved into Buffy's mom's room when I was with Tara. Now because you two are together, you need more space," Willow said.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and explain everything?" Dawn suggested.  
  
Faith cocked a brow. "Sit where?" Faith asked.  
  
Everyone looked around and realized that there was nowhere to sit in the living room.  
  
"Kitchen," everyone said.  
  
They all sat around the kitchen table.  
  
"So, I called the hospital and found out that the baby will be here in five days. All of her medical things will be transferred to Sunnydale Hospital. Tomorrow, sometime, you two have to go down there and tell them your names to go down on the birth certificate and the name of the baby," Xander said.  
  
"She hasn't been named yet?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nope," Xander said. "Her mother died a few minutes after she was born. She only lived long enough to get a look at her daughter before she died."  
  
There was silence and Xander continued. "I was informed by a lawyer that the Finn's will was sealed so tight that no one would ever be able to take the baby from you. Anyway, I was talking to the lawyer when he asked who else lived her and how much room was here. I told him and he suggested that we make room for the baby. That's what we're doing. I know for the most part you two might want to baby to sleep in your room, but as she grows older, you might want her to have her own room. The basement is big enough to make into two apartments. One for me and one for Willow. I can take as long as I want making the apartments for us. But the baby's room needs to be done in four days," Xander explained.  
  
"When did you get this smart?" Buffy asked, suddenly.  
  
Xander smirked. "Working in a construction company has its advantages. Now, I suggest that tomorrow, Buffy and Faith, you two pack your things to move," Xander said.  
  
"I'm stuff less, so what do I do?" Faith asked.  
  
"Go by stuff," Dawn said.  
  
Faith glared but Buffy smiled. "I'll go with you. Total shopping day!" Buffy said.  
  
"Damn, I hate shopping!" Faith muttered as everyone laughed.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock and saw that it was nine. Buffy stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a long five days ahead of us," Buffy said.  
  
Faith took Buffy's hand. They went up stairs and into Buffy's room, after Buffy said, "Dawn, you in bed in two hours!"  
  
Buffy closed the door and looked at Faith. She was tempted to jump her, tear her clothes off and make love to her but Faith looked a little nervous. Buffy leaned against the door and waited for Faith to say something.  
  
"I'm not ready," Faith blurted.  
  
"Ready for what?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"To… To… To, you know," Faith said, blushing.  
  
Buffy did a double take. Faith stuttering because of the subject of sex? She was even blushing! What the hell was going on?  
  
"Why?" Buffy simply asked.  
  
"Because I love you and I don't want to mess this up with jumping into the sack so soon. We've been together for a day. I… I want to take things slow. Go out on dates; court you and everything else before we make love. I don't want to have sex with you, or fuck you. I want to make love to… no… not to… with. I want to make love with you," Faith said.  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped at Faith declaration. She thought for a moment. From what she knew, every relationship that Faith had been in had more to do with sex than anything else. Faith was the 'get some, get gone'. So if she wanted to take things slow, then Buffy knew that it was much, much more. Buffy slowly nodded. She walked up to Faith and caressed her cheek with a hand.  
  
"Alright, I can live with just dating you. Is kissing, hugging and cuddling still okay?" Buffy asked, hopeful.  
  
"Of course!" Faith exclaimed. Faith suddenly got an idea. "I'll be right back."  
  
Faith ran from to room and into Dawn's room before Buffy could say a word. Faith searched through her bag and quickly found her c.d. case. She looked through it and found a c.d. She got it out and ran back into Buffy's room. She went over to Buffy's c.d. player and put the c.d. into the player. She pushed play and put it onto number four. The song was called. 'A Kiss From A Rose' by Seal. Faith turned back to a confused Buffy. Faith walked to the center of the room and held out a hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Faith asked, as the song started.  
  
Buffy smiled shyly and nodded. She took Faith's hand that drew her in close. Faith put her hands on Buffy's waist and Buffy's hands went around Faith's neck. They slowly swayed to the music.  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
There is so much a man ca tell you  
  
There…so much he can say, there's so much inside  
  
Buffy laid her head down on Faith's shoulders as the continued to sway to the music. Faith held Buffy tightly to her as if she were afraid to ever let go.  
  
You remain,  
  
My power, my pleasure my pain, baby  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny… yeah  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
I've been… I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
Buffy lifted her head from Faith's shoulder and pressed her lips to Faith's in a searing kiss. Faith moaned as Buffy's tongue met hers eagerly.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
I've been… I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
There is so much a man can tell you  
  
There's so much he can say  
  
There's so much inside  
  
You remain,  
  
My power, my pleasure my pain, baby  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny… yeah  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
  
They broke the kiss only when air was needed more. Panting heavily, they leaned towards each other and rested their foreheads together.  
  
But did you know, that when it snows,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
I've… been kissed by a rose from the grey  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey….  
  
They continued to sway to music only they could hear as the c.d. stopped after finishing the song. They slowly stopped swaying to the music and just stayed in each other's arms. They looked into each other's eyes and saw love. The smiled at each other and got ready for bed. They got into Buffy's bed, Buffy cuddling close to Faith as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
"OW! Son of a bitch," Faith cursed as a box fell onto her foot. Faith pushed the box away and hopped around on one foot, while rubbing her other foot with a hand. Bare feet plus heavy box falling equals pain.  
  
"Faith? Are you okay?" Buffy called from across the hall in her and Faith's new room.  
  
"Yeah, just dropped a damn box on my foot," Faith called back.   
  
Faith picked up the box and took it into Mrs… no their room. Buffy was rushing about the room putting things away in drawers. They had spent the last two hours packing all of Buffy's things and now they were moving the items into their new room. Buffy had decided to split the room with Faith. Each had their own personal dressers and closet space but they also had some things that they would share. But first, Faith would need to buy things. Faith had called Angel that morning and had told him what had happened. Faith had told Angel that she would send the money that he had given her back to him through the mail but he had insisted that she keep it for herself. She argued that the two grand wasn't hers and she would feel bad. Angel had said he wouldn't take the money back and to think of it as the pay she hadn't gotten for working for him for the six months. At the end, she had decided to let him win, reluctantly. So, she had decided that she would buy some things for her and with the rest they would use to buy the baby's things.  
  
Faith smiled at the thought of baby things. There was going to be a baby in her life. Faith admitted to her self that there could have been a baby in her life before if she hadn't gotten that abortion. Faith's face-hardened at that memory. She regretted that decision most of all. She shook it off and walked into their room.  
  
Faith put the box down. "That's the last one," Faith said.  
  
"Good, then after we unpack everything, we can go shopping for stuff for you," Buffy said, and Faith scowled. "And you will get pants other than leather."  
  
"Yes, mother," Faith said and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Buffy pondered for a moment. "And a few skirts and dresses," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, hell no," Faith said.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Well see… well see."  
  
"Like hell we will," Faith muttered, kneeling to help Buffy put things away, so that they could go and get the shopping done.  
  
An hour and a half later Faith and Buffy arrived at the mall.  
  
Faith had to admit that she did new some more clothes. Granted she had gone shopping with Dawn, but she hadn't really gotten that much. All she had at the moment was five pairs of leather pants, six tang tops, a pair of sweat pants, a sweat shirt, some underwears, some bras, some socks, a pair of boots and a pair of pajamas.  
  
The first store that they went to was a leather shop. Faith got four new pairs of leather pants, and a new leather jacket-Buffy had insisted on this one. Then they went to a shoe store where Faith bought one pair of sandals, one pair of boots, and one pair of athletic shoes. After that they went to a beauty department. Then they went into the Gap-Faith didn't want to but Buffy talked her into it.  
  
Faith was trying to not roll her eyes at a guy standing next to her. She, like the poor guy, had her arms outstretched with clothing hanging from her arms, like she was a personal servant. But instead of the clothing being for her girlfriend, like the guy, the clothes were for her.  
  
"Buffy, come on, I don't need that much clothes!" Faith protested.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith like she was crazy. "You can never have too much clothes!" Buffy insisted.  
  
Faith and the guy rolled their eyes.  
  
"Jason! I saw that!" the guy's girlfriend said. The guy grinned a little sheepishly. The guy then followed his woman off to another section of the store.  
  
"Okay, Faith. You have to try on the clothes now," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I don't need to try them on. I know my size and I get my clothes two sizes below it," Faith said, grinning.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, then let's pay and head on to the next store," Buffy said.  
  
"Next store?" Faith asked, horrified. "What next store. We got everything I could ever need! Shoes, leathers, shirts, shorts, jeans, sexy underwear and make-up. What else could there be?"  
  
"Skirts and dresses," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, no B. Absolutely not! No way am I going to get stuff like that!" Faith said.  
  
"Please? Let me get you one dress and one skirt outfit. Please?" Buffy asked, as she used her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Faith sighed. "So not fair using the eyes. Fine, let's go and torture me with girly dress wear," Faith grumbled.  
  
Buffy beamed.  
  
A half an hour later, Faith was trying to get all of the things that she had bought into the house. She was bringing them into her room while Buffy was putting them away. She had to make a total of five trips to the car to unload everything.  
  
Faith looked around their room, granted it had more of Buffy's stuff since she was still a little stuff-less. However, that would change over time as she bought things for her self. Faith looked at the closet and smiled at it. A closet, a shared closet with Buffy. She had never shared a closet before or even a room. Her smile turned into a scowl as Buffy put the red dress that she had been forced to get. True, she liked to look like a hot girl but she wasn't into dresses. They made her feel…vulnerable.  
  
Faith opened to two bags she had brought in and dumped the stuff into a drawer. Buffy scowled and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Buffy stretched and looked at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. They had gone shopping at one o'clock and had gotten about an hour and a half ago. Her feet were sore but she was extremely happy. At the moment, Xander and three of his friends were fixing up the basement. Putting a wall up and moving things around. They had moved Willow's furniture down into the basement and Buffy's furniture into her new room. Everything would be done in two days instead of the five days, which would give everyone time to adjust before the baby came.  
  
Dawn had gone out and bought a few things to fix up the baby's new room. She had bleached the carpets so they were once again white. Then she cleaned and vacuumed the carpet to death. She had aired out the room to get the smell out. Then she had painted the wall a baby blue with light pink animal prints everywhere. She had also taken the closet doors off and with the help of Willow installed shelves and bars small enough to fit baby things on. While she had been doing this, Willow had gone around the house and baby proofed it, although it wouldn't need it for a while, it was nice to know that the baby couldn't get hurt. Also, Willow had informed them that she had used a completely safe, no drawbacks, no hidden loops holes, spell on the room. So, if anything were in the house that shouldn't be in the house, they wouldn't be able to get to the baby, or if they did get into the room somehow, an alarm of some kind would go off to warn them.  
  
So, now all they had to do was go shopping for the baby things, set up the room and wait for the baby to get to Sunnydale from Ireland. Well, maybe there was one other thing they had to do. Faith needed to get that injection thing.  
  
Buffy smiled at Faith, who smiled back. For once, things were going their way.  
  
Buffy looked at a bouncing Faith. Buffy smiled at that. For the past three hours that they had been shopping, Faith's excitement over shopping for the baby just seemed to become more pronounced. They had already gotten quite a few things. Luckily, after shopping for Faith's things they had one thousand-five hundred-twenty dollars to spend on the baby. They had already gotten two baby dressers, a changing post, two baby monitors, a car seat, a baby swing, a rocking chair, a play pin, a few blankets, a few pacifiers, a dipper bag, a couple of bottles, a bassinet, twelve boxes of dippers that contained twenty-four dippers each and a baby carrier that would allow them to carry the baby with out having to use their hands.  
  
Xander had taken the stuff back to the house to drop it off for Willow and Dawn to set up. As soon as he had everything unloaded, he'd come back to get them and the rest of the things.  
  
They were now in a small part of the store that had baby toys and books. They had agreed to get three stuffed animals and a few baby books. They had gotten five baby books, 'Disney Baby Stories', 'Winnie the Pooh Stories', 'Fairy Tales', 'Mother Goose Stories', and 'Other Children Stories'.  
  
Faith, at the moment was looking at stuffed animals. Since Buffy had gotten the books, she was letting Faith get the stuffed toys. Faith had already gotten a baby Mickey Mouse and a baby Pluto. She was trying to decide between an elephant and a bear. Finally she chose the bear.  
  
"Okay, what next?" Faith asked, adding the stuffed animal to the cart.  
  
Buffy, highly amused, said, "Clothes then a crib."  
  
"Okay, then let's go," Faith said, eagerly.  
  
Buffy couldn't help it she started to laugh. Faith looked at Buffy and pouted. "What?" Faith asked.  
  
"You are so cute," Buffy said, patting Faith's cheek gently and then kissing it.  
  
Faith blushed and mumbled something about going to the new born section of the clothing room. Buffy laughed and followed Faith into the clothing room. The room was filled with baby and toddler clothes of various sizes and styles.  
  
"Why don't you get the clothes? I'm going to go and get some books on babies. You may be an expert in dealing with children, but I am not. I want to be prepared for the little one," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to help pick out the clothes?" Faith asked.   
  
"Yeah, when you're done, meet me where the cribs are and we'll pick one out," Buffy said.  
  
Faith thought for a moment. "You know, we don't know how big the baby is. I think we should only get a few out fits and then come back later when we figure out what her size is. Besides, you never want to get their size, you really want to get one or two sizes bigger for them to grow into," Faith said.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. So, meet you in a few," Buffy said.  
  
Faith nodded and said, "Okay."  
  
As Buffy walked away, Faith turned to the baby clothes. She first went to the clothing that had footies, since they were the easiest to put on a baby, take them off and wash. Faith picked out two of them. A pink one that had purple ducks on it and a blue one that had yellow dogs and cats on it. Then Faith got a long t-shirt what was white and had a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. She also got two beanies, a pick and a blue one. Then she got mittens and booties, also pick and blue.   
  
Faith put the clothing items into the cart and sunk over to the toys. She looked like a kid in the candy store. She went over and looked at a few things. She saw a box that had one hand puppet and a few finger puppets. She got it and put it into the cart.  
  
"Why is it that I knew I would find you back in here?" Buffy's voice asked from behind Faith.  
  
Faith jumped up and turned around quickly. "You scared the crap outta me!" Faith said, trying to look innocent and not succeeding.  
  
Buffy chuckled. She reached into the cart and took out the box of puppets. Buffy cocked a brow. Buffy smiled and said, "If I walk in on you playing with the baby's toys, I'm so gonna laugh."  
  
"Hey, can I help it if I'm a little jealous? They get all these neat toys to play with," Faith muttered.  
  
"We'll get this, but that's it for now," Buffy said, putting the box back into the cart. "Come on, let's go and get a crib."  
  
They went off to choose a crib. After a half an hour of looking at all the cribs they finally picked one. It was a white old fashion crib, except that it had a mobile with animals that made noises as it turned. It also had a small c.d. player on it that had lullabies.  
  
They bought the things and loaded them into the car, where Xander was waiting for them. They got home and brought the stuff up and into the baby's room.  
  
Buffy and Faith were standing in the doorway of their baby's room. Faith did a little double take. She was already thinking of the baby and hers and Buffy's. Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist, pulling Buffy against her front.  
  
"It's perfect," Buffy said and Faith nodded.  
  
Two days later Faith and Buffy were sitting in Dr. Marcos' office, the youngest pediatrician of Grover, Teller, Helperman and Marcos. They were waiting for him to come in and see them so they could sigh the birth certificate and get the injection done.  
  
The door opened and the young doctor entered the room. He walked to Faith and Buffy who stood up.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Brent Marcos," the doctor said.  
  
"Buffy Summers," Buffy said, shaking the doctors hand.  
  
"Faith," Faith said, also, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Do you have a last name?" the doctor asked, moving behind his desk and taking a seat.  
  
"Uh, why?" Faith asked, as she and Buffy sat down.  
  
"Well, I need your last name so you can be put onto the certificate as a parent," Dr. Marcos explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's Winters. I'm Faith Dominique Winters," Faith said.  
  
"Summers and Winters, you two really are polar opposites aren't you?" the doctor asked, jokingly. Then he sobered. "Well, your daughter's medical information arrived yesterday. So, all you have to do is name her and then you're done."  
  
"Joyce Dominique Summers-Winters," Buffy said, without thought.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, shocked.  
  
"Joyce was my mother's name. And I want our daughter to have both of our names," Buffy said. Buffy paused. "Do you mind?"  
  
Faith smiled. "No, I'm just shocked that you added my name on there," Faith said.  
  
"No, I meant about her first name," Buffy said, worried. They hadn't really discussed names yet and it sort of just popped out of her mouth before she had thought.  
  
"No, I don't mind. Your mom was cool. But, why did you add my middle name to the mix?" Faith asked.  
  
"I think it's cute," Buffy cooed.  
  
Faith scowled and looked at the doctor who was barely containing laughter.  
  
"So, is that the child's name?" the man asked, deciding laughing was not a good thing, from the glare he had gotten from Faith.  
  
"Yes, Joyce Dominique Summers-Winters," Faith confirmed.  
  
The doctor started to type on his computer. After a few minutes, he turned back to them. "Well, that's it. You're done here, unless you have other questions," Dr. Marcos said.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering about the…err… injection to make breasts lactate," Faith said, while Buffy blushed.  
  
"Ah, one of you wishes to breast feed the child?" Dr. Marcos asked.  
  
"Yes, but her, not me," Buffy said, pointing to Faith.  
  
"Well, let me check me schedule," the doctor said. He pretended to look over it. He had almost nothing. Being the newest member of the practice made it that way. He only had a dozen clients, not including Faith and Buffy's newest daughter. His next appointment was at three and that was four hours away. He looked back at them and smiled. "Looks like I can fit you in. My next appointment isn't for a few hours."  
  
Buffy and Faith were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. They had been walking around the town for a little over an hour. Everything they had been doing was finally sinking in. Their lives were changing so fast. Many people would say that they were taking things too fast, that they should date for a few years before being so committed to each other. It had only been two months since Faith had come to Sunnydale and they had only just forgiven each other and confessed their love for each other. They would also say that taking in the baby would be too much responsibility and that they weren't ready for it. They maybe right, but they may be wrong. The only thing the two women could do was see what would happen.  
  
"Buffy?" Faith asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy asked, wary because Faith used her whole name. Whole name-usage was not a good thing for Faith.  
  
"I…I…I need to go back," Faith said, nervously.  
  
"Go back?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"To the alley," Faith said. When Buffy still looked a little lost, Faith clarified. "The alley where I killed the deputy."  
  
Buffy tensed. "Faith I don't think that is a good idea," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I need closure. I need to put it behind me so I can move on. If I don't go back, it will haunt me forever. I need to do this," Faith said.  
  
Buffy hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Faith said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, as they started off.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the alley. Buffy stayed a little bit away from Faith as she explored the area. Faith stood in front of the place where the man had died. Memories of that night came flooding back. The look in the man's eyes as he died. The dread, the guilt, and Buffy's reaction. She replayed the moment in her mind over and over. She thought for a moment and remembered that there was something she knew but couldn't remember what.  
  
"Come on, B, let's go home," Faith said.  
  
Buffy took Faith's hand and led her away from the place that had torn them apart.  
  
An hour later, Buffy and Faith walked into the house and headed for their room. The got onto the bed and faced each other on their sides. Not really saying anything, just enjoying the quiet of it just being the two of them. They smiled at each other as if they had all the time in the world. Not caring for once about the next big bad or for that matter that they would have a daughter in less than twenty-four hours. All that was there for them at that moment was each other. Desires once held in check, slowly breaking free. Neither knew that making love to each other at the moment might not be a good idea. They'd only gotten together a few days ago, after finally putting their past difference to rest. That they finally got past appearances and saw what was within. Either they didn't care or they didn't know, but at that moment there was nothing but them and their love.  
  
After a while they leaned closer and their lips met. They slowly kissed each other, exploring each other's mouths. Faith put an arm around Buffy and drew her closer. As their bodies pressed together, they moaned in unison. Faith held Buffy's head in one hand and her ass in the other. The broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. They both saw desire, and lust, but most of all they saw love. The leaned in again and started to kiss again. Faith broke the kiss and got up and off of the bed, pulling Buffy with her. Faith started to slowly remove Buffy's clothes as she kissed the older slayer. Once Buffy's clothes were removed, Buffy started to undress Faith. Both, keeping up with their kissing as they undressed each other, neither wanting to break the passionate bond they were entrapped in. Once they were both naked, they broke the kiss and stepped back from each other. Both were looking over the other, not as friends, not as enemies, but as lovers who have finally found each other. They came together and made love.  
  
Some time later, Faith lay there panting and pulled Buffy up and into her arms. Buffy lay on top of Faith, her head on Faith's chest.  
  
"I love you, mi amor," Faith said.  
  
"I love you too," Buffy said. Buffy wondered what 'mi amor' meant, but decided to ask later.  
  
Buffy lifted her head and kissed Faith on the lips, slowly. Exhausted, and both happily spent, they lie in each other's arms and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The then day Buffy slowly awoke to the feeling of total satisfaction. She smiled at that. The day before had been the best of her life. They had made love several times during the night before. Faith had been so gentle with her. Never rushing or pushing her to do something. Buffy loved that Faith had been gentle and willing to do everything slowly. It was a side of Faith that amazed her.  
  
Buffy sighed and snuggled closer to Faith. Buffy felt her pillow shake a little from laughter.  
  
"Comfy, are you?" Faith asked, laughing.  
  
"Yep," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy felt Faith wrap her arms around her, holding her close and then felt Faith place a light kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning, mi amor," Faith whispered.  
  
"Morning," Buffy replied. "What does 'mi amor' mean?"  
  
"Didn't you take Spanish in high school?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I took French," Buffy said.  
  
"Ah. Well, 'mi amor' is Spanish for 'my love'," Faith said, stroking Buffy's hair. "'B' isn't really an affectionate name. It's more like your name than anything else. Spanish has always been a primary language to me. I grew up in a Hispanic neighborhood when I was younger. So, I spoke both English and Spanish."  
  
Buffy propped herself up on an elbow. "Really? How come you don't have a Spanish accent?" Buffy asked, curious.  
  
"My mom was a bit of a bigot. So, I only ever spoke Spanish with my neighborhood friends," Faith said.  
  
"What other languages do you speak?" Buffy asked.  
  
"French, German, Danish, Celtic, Gaelic, Russian, and a few others," Faith said.  
  
Buffy traced Faith's jaw line, thinking. She knew that deep down she would have doubted that Faith was so smart when she had first met the younger slayer. All she could see was what was on the outside of Faith, the clothes, the sarcasm, and the anger. Buffy also admitted that it had bugged her the way that Faith couldn't…wouldn't take or ask for help. She knew how independent Faith was and couldn't resist the chance to show that Faith needed help. She knew that she could have done things differently. Instead of trying to force help on the girl, she could have offered it and showed that she would be there when Faith needed it and then felt Faith alone, like she wanted.  
  
Faith saw the saddened look in Buffy's eyes. "B? What's wrong?" Faith asked, gently.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I handled things back then. You were…are more than right. I pushed my help on you. I didn't really want to help you, I…I had liked the feeling I got when I pushed you. I'm sorry," Buffy said, on the verge of tears. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh, Buffy. It's okay. That is all in the past. What you said is true, but I made it worse. You were still offering me help, but I just didn't know how to take it. I've never been good at taking help. Whenever someone has offered me help in the past, they either wanted something or never really helped. We both made mistakes. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Faith said.  
  
"Of course I do," Buffy said.  
  
"Then all is forgiven. Don't dwell on the past too much and forget to live for the future," Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith looked at their bedside clock. "Seven o'clock," Faith replied.  
  
Suddenly, they both sat up in bed. "SEVEN O'CLOCK!" they shrieked out. "The baby is coming in an hour!"  
  
They jumped out of bed and rushed into their bathroom. They jumped into the shower and quickly took a shower to wash off the smell of sex off of their bodies. After they took their shower, they quickly dried their bodies off and blow-dried their hair. Then, they quickly dressed in outfits that would be considered casual yet a little bit dress too. Buffy dressed in a sunflower dress with sandals. Faith dressed in dark blue jeans and a black collared dress shirt with her new shoes. They quickly cleaned their room and went into the baby's room to make sure it was ready for the baby's arrival. Then they rushed down stairs to find everything sparkling clean. Xander, Willow and Dawn were sitting in the living room watching t.v.  
  
"Morning sleepy-heads," Xander said.  
  
"Hey, how long have you guys been up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"An hour. We cleaned everything up for you. We decided to let you two sleep in since we figured that you didn't get much sleep last night from the noise you two were making," Dawn said, smirking.  
  
Faith and Buffy both blushed.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think," Faith muttered.  
  
"Would you two like some breakfast?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy and Faith replied.  
  
"Pancakes ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure," Buffy and Faith replied.  
  
"You two sit down and relax. I'll make your breakfast and call you when it's ready," Willow said, as Buffy and Faith tried to follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes," Willow said. She smiled gently. "Sit and relax. This is probably going to be the last time you two get to relax for a long while."  
  
"Ok, ok, you win," Faith said, sitting down on a chair and pulled Buffy onto her lap. Buffy went willingly and laid her head on Faith's shoulder with a contented sigh.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast.  
  
"So, what did you name the baby?" Xander asked.  
  
"Joyce Dominique Summers-Winters," Buffy replied.  
  
"Dominique?" Xander asked as Willow and Dawn asked, "Summers-Winters?"  
  
"We named the baby Joyce after Dawn and my mother," Buffy said.  
  
"Dominique is my middle name and Winters is my last name," Faith said, offered as an explanation for the middle and last name.  
  
"I want the baby to be both mine and Faith's, so she's going to have two last names," Buffy said.  
  
Xander was looking at Faith. "You have a last name?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course I have a last name. Everyone has a last name. Well, maybe except for Madonna," Faith said.  
  
Xander, and Willow started at her. "I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to picture you with a last name, let alone a middle name. How come this is the first time you've mentioned it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, you never asked. Plus my watcher had me dropped my middle and last name. She said a slayer should only have a first name so that someone couldn't keep track of her. That the slayer could then take on any fake last name as a cover," Faith explained.  
  
Buffy looked startled. "Really? Giles never had me do that," Buffy commented.  
  
"Well, I think my watcher lied to me more than anything. I think she liked to control me. Plus, Giles is more like your father than your watcher," Faith pointed out.  
  
"True," Buffy said.  
  
They were cleaning up the dishes when they heard the doorbell ring. Buffy and Faith looked up at each other.  
  
"Go answer the door, we'll finish cleaning in here," Willow said and pushed them out of the dinning room.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked up to the front door and opened it. A man about sixty, dressed in an army officer's outfit stood in front of the door with his hands behind his back. Next to him was a woman about the same age. The woman was holding a tiny bundle in her hands.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Buffy," Buffy said.  
  
The man held out his hand and Buffy shook it. "I'm Officer Kent O'Brian. I'm the Finn's lawyer," the man said. The man then turned to his companion. "And this is my wife, Officer Brenna O'Brian-O'Connor."  
  
"Please come in," Buffy said, stepping back from the doorway to allow the man and the woman to walk in.  
  
Buffy and Faith led the man and the woman into the living room.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Buffy said.  
  
The man and the woman sat down on the couch and Faith and Buffy sat down on different chairs.  
  
"As you know Ms. Summers, as I'm sure Mr. Xander told you, that the Finns are no longer with us and want you to take their daughter," Officer O'Brian said.  
  
"Yes, we did everything with the birth certificate yesterday," Buffy said.  
  
"We?" Officer O'Brian-O'Connor asked.  
  
"Yes, my…partner and I," Buffy said, indicating Faith.  
  
The Officers exchanged a glance. "Anyway, we're just here to give you the baby and have you sign some papers and then we will leave," Officer O'Brian said, putting some papers on the coffee table.  
  
"That's it? Just sign the papers, you had us the baby and you leave?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, it's that simple. The Finns' will is worded so well that no one could ever take the baby away from you two," the man said.  
  
Faith picked up the papers. "I'll be right back, I'm going to make copies of these," Faith said.  
  
The man tried to protest, but Faith was gone before he could get it out.  
  
The older woman smiled at Buffy. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said.  
  
The woman got up and walked over to Buffy. She held the baby out for Buffy to take. Buffy gently took the baby from the older woman. She looked down into the baby's face and lost her heart to the baby. Buffy unwrapped the blanket. The baby had nothing on but a dipper.  
  
"Why doesn't she have any clothes on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It was too hot where we were for her to have any on," the woman explained.  
  
"Ah," Buffy said, only half listening to the woman. She looked the baby over and saw how beautiful she was. She had dark red hair, baby blue eyes and mocha skin. Buffy traced the baby's cheek with a forefinger. Buffy smiled. The baby's skin was so soft and smooth. The baby gurgled, smiled a toothless grin and waved her arms and legs around. Buffy laughed softly.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How's my baby?" Buffy cooed as the baby grabbed her finger and held it tightly.  
  
"B?" Faith said, trying not to startle the girl who was so wrapped up in the baby.  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You can sign the papers now. I read them over. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them," Faith said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, as she reluctantly handed the baby to Faith. It wasn't that she didn't trust Faith; it was more like she wanted to keep holding the baby.  
  
Faith took the baby and looked her over as Buffy signed the papers. After Buffy signed the papers she handed them to the man. She led the man and the woman to the front door and pretty much kicked them out of the house. Buffy came back into the living room and saw that Faith was slightly swaying and singing softly.  
  
Faith looked up at Buffy and smiled, only slightly embarrassed to be caught singing. "She's beautiful," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah she is. And hungry," Buffy said, as the baby started to fuss.  
  
Buffy got onto the couch and lay back with her back against the arm of the couch. She motioned for Faith to sit between her legs. Faith walked over to Buffy and sat between her girlfriend's legs and leaned back against her. Faith opened her shirt and moved her bra out of the way. She adjusted the baby to her breast and the baby eagerly took the nipple into her mouth. Faith held out a finger to the baby and the baby took it and held it tight as she drank.  
  
Faith sighed contently and snuggled into Buffy's embrace. Buffy kissed the top of faith's head and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"How does it feel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? You nuzzling my neck or the baby drinking my breast milk?" Faith asked.  
  
"The baby drinking from your breast," Buffy said.  
  
"I…don't know. It's kind of soothing," Faith said.  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed Faith's cheek. "I love you," Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too," Faith replied. Faith sighed. "I have a family."  
  
"Yes, we're a family," Buffy said, her smile nearly going off her face at the way Faith said that completely amazed.  
  
Notes: This was a long chapter. I could have spilt it into two chapters but decided against it. I wanted everyone to see that their lives were going together and how each event brought them all closer. As for Buffy and Faith making love, that was my first time writing something like that, so if it offends you or anything, I do apologize. Please review. I want to know if you liked it or not. All comments are welcome…  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9: The Mayor

Chapter 9: The Mayor  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dawn slowly awoke to crying baby. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. "Might as well get up," Dawn muttered. Dawn got up and got dressed. She walked into the baby's room and smiled at the scene she had walked into. Faith was sitting in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forward, as she breast-fed the baby. Faith was looking down at the baby and the baby had a small hand on Faith's breast, like she was holding on in fear of being dropped. Dawn doubted that Faith would ever let that happen to the baby. Faith was very protective of the little one to the point of being a worrywart mother hen.  
  
"Hey," Dawn said, softly so she didn't frighten Faith or the baby.  
  
Faith looked up and smiled. "Hey Crack of Dawn."  
  
"I'm going to go and get some donuts, want some?" Dawn asked, leaning against the doorjamb.   
  
"Yes, please. You got money?" Faith asked, a little amused at Dawn. Dawn didn't know how much she was like her sister. Faith often caught Buffy or Dawn standing in the doorway of a room watching her with the baby, both with similar expressions on their faces, yet different. Buffy almost always had a loving smile, while Dawn had a loving and an amused one.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be back in twenty minutes," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay," Faith said, as Dawn walked out of the room.  
  
Faith smiled and looked down at the baby. The baby was looking at Faith with wide eyes. She waved a small fist. Faith gently took the little hand in hers and kissed it.  
  
"You know, I could get used to a sight like that," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Faith looked up and saw Buffy in the doorway, dressed in her security guard uniform. "Oh? And what would that be?" Faith asked, as she watched Buffy put a camera on a dresser.  
  
"My beautiful girlfriend breast feeding our daughter," Buffy said, smiling. "Good thing I got it on film."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "You're a picture taking monster, you know that?" Faith stated.  
  
"I want for her to have what my mom have me," Buffy said, softly.  
  
"And what would that be?" Faith asked, confused and curious.  
  
"Hold on, I'll show you," Buffy said and left the room before Faith could utter another word.  
  
Faith, confused, waited for Buffy to come back. Buffy walked into the room carrying three two inch three ringed binders. Buffy set them onto the dresser besides the camera and baby monitor.  
  
"What are those for?" Faith asked.  
  
"Photo albums with pictures of Dawn and me growing up. Look through them and you'll see why I am a 'picture taking monster'," Buffy said. Buffy walked up to Faith and the baby. She placed a tender kiss on the baby's forehead before kissing Faith on the lips. "I gotta go to work. I'll be back later tonight. Bye Faith, baby Joyce." Buffy kissed their daughter on the forehead once more before straightening up.  
  
"See ya later B," Faith said to Buffy's retreating back.  
  
"Later," Buffy called back.  
  
Faith laid her head back against the rocking chair and started to sing softly to the baby.  
  
*  
  
Baby mine don't you cry  
  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
  
Rest your head close to my heart  
  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Don't you mind what they say  
  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear  
  
Baby of mine  
  
From your head to your toes  
  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
  
You are so precious to me, cute as can be  
  
Baby of mine  
  
Baby mine don't you cry  
  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
  
Rest your head close to my heart  
  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Baby mine don't you cry  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Don't you mind what they say  
  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear  
  
Baby of mine  
  
From your head to your toes  
  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
  
You are so precious to me, cute as can be  
  
Baby of mine  
  
Yeah… Baby mine…  
  
*  
  
Faith looked down at the baby and saw that she had fallen asleep. Faith smiled as she pulled her nipple free of the baby's mouth. She pulled her bra back down and re-buttoned her shirt. She held the baby to her shoulder after placing a burping cloth there and gently patted the baby's back, trying to coax a burp from the baby. After the baby gave her a burp, she stood up and went over to the changing table. She gently laid the baby on the table. She got out pajamas with footies and a clean dipper. She undressed the baby out of her used pajama. She took off the soiled dipper and threw it into the dipper bin. She put on the clean dipper and clean outfit onto the baby. Faith picked up the sleeping baby, walked over to the crib and laid her down. The baby put her left thumb into her mouth and curled her index finger around her nose. Faith smiled and got the camera and took a picture of the cute scene. Faith gently stroked the baby's head before getting the three photo albums and baby monitor. She went down stairs just as Dawn was walking through the front door.  
  
"Hey, baby asleep?" Dawn asked, closing the front door.  
  
"Yeah," Faith replied. Faith grinned. "Donuts and coffee?"  
  
"Yep… HEY! What are you doing with those?" Dawn demanded quietly.  
  
Faith walked into the living room followed by Dawn. Faith set the photo albums on the coffee table as Dawn placed the bag of donuts and coffee onto the table.  
  
"B wanted me to take a look at them. She said she wanted for our daughter what your guys' mother gave to you. I called her a 'picture-taking monster' and she said that the albums would explain why she was like that," Faith explained.  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, little grumpy now. Dawn hated some of the pictures of her in the family photo album. Her mom often took pictures when you didn't know it or lest expected it. She didn't even understand why her mother took the pictures that she had…well… she really didn't take them. The Monks put them there but they were thorough. Dawn shook her head, no, her mother did take those pictures, Monks or not.  
  
They moved the coffee table to the side and set a few pillows on the floor. They ate their breakfast on the floor talking about different things. Faith talked about how it felt to have a baby in her arms and what it was like to be in love, something she never thought would happen. Dawn talked about her summer vacation and how much she dreaded going back to soon in a month. After they ate their breakfast, they got the photo albums and started to look through them. The first photo album had pictures of Buffy from birth to age seven. It had many pictures of different things that were special in someway. The second photo album had pictures of Buffy from age eight to age fourteen and picture of Dawn from birth to age seven. Then the third book was of Buffy from age fifteen to age twenty-one and of Dawn from age eight to age thirteen. About half way through the third photo album, Faith paused, shocked. There were pictures of her and not just with Buffy; there were some of just her. But what amazed her, the most, was the fact that while she had pictures of just her in the photo album, there was none of just Willow or Xander. The only pictures of Willow and/or Xander were only with Buffy.  
  
"Your mom took pictures of me," Faith said, her voice filled with awe and confusion. 'Why would Mrs. Summers take pictures of her?' Faith asked herself.  
  
"Yeah, mom always talked about you. She even hired a private detective to try and find you," Dawn said.  
  
"She did?" Faith asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Even after you tried to kill her, she wanted you back here. She thought that she could help you, saved you," Dawn said.  
  
"Your mom tried to make me apart of her family. She treated me like a daughter. I always thought that she was a cool mom, always there for Buffy. I wished a lot of the times that she was my mom," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah, she was a cool mom," Dawn agreed. Dawn thought for a moment. "You know, she always encouraged Buffy to hang out with you. Or, at least that's what she said to me. She thought that Buffy would be good for you."  
  
Faith growled a little but stopped and looked at Dawn with Wide eyes when she said, "And she had thought that you would be good for Buffy."  
  
"Why would she think that?" Faith asked, taken aback.  
  
"Well, Buffy was almost always uptight. She made it so that the world was on her shoulders; she's never been really good in the fun department after she found out that she was the slayer. You, you knew that slaying was important but you still lived life," Dawn explained. "Mom always had hopped that you would show Buffy that there is more to life than saving the world. That there was a reason for saving the world."  
  
"Wow," Faith said.  
  
"And it looks like you did do that," Dawn said, smiling. It was true. Faith has shown Buffy a reason to live a life out side of slaying.  
  
Faith nodded as she looked at the pictures. There were fourteen pictures of her. Two pictures were of her and Buffy in their dresses about to go to their winter formal. Six of her and Buffy doing different things: training, watching t.v, playing monopoly, having an ice cream war, asleep on Buffy's bed, and Buffy teaching her to slow dance. There was one of her and Buffy's mom talking in the kitchen. Then there were five pictures of just her: her meditating, reading a book, asleep on the couch, laughing and watching the sunset.  
  
"I don't remember her taking these pictures," Faith said.  
  
Dawn smirked. "Mom is sneaky like that. There are some pictures that I just want to burn," Dawn said.  
  
Faith laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess I can understand what B wants now," Faith said, and put the three photo albums to the side. "I never had that. No made photo albums out of pictures of me. So, I guess B being a picture taking monster isn't so bad."  
  
Dawn laughed. "Want to watch-"  
  
A cry came over the baby monitor. Faith hopped up and ran up stairs without a word to Dawn. Dawn smiled, the baby already had Faith wrapped around her little pinkie finger. Dawn laid a thick blanket on the floor. She lay down next to it and waited for Faith to bring the baby down stairs. Faith walked into the living room and kneeled next to the blanket. She placed the baby on it and lay next to the blanket, across from Dawn. Dawn placed a hand on the baby's tummy and tickled her sides, drawing a giggle from the baby girl. Dawn leaned forward and rained little kisses all over the baby's face.  
  
"So cute," Dawn cooed to the baby. "Faith? What's it like to be a mother?"  
  
"Well, as a mother of two weeks, so far it's great," Faith said. "Holding something so small and needy, someone who needs me so much, it feels amazing. It's weird. I want to protect her from everything in life, keep her safe. At the smallest cry from her lips, I run to her."  
  
"Does it bother you that she isn't of you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You mean, born from me or B?" Faith asked. Dawn nodded. "No. Just because someone gave birth to you, doesn't make him or her your parents. It's being there for the child through his or her life, protecting them from harm and loving them. I mean my biological mom wasn't really my mom. She beat me. I've never really had a mom, I only had a dad, but he died when I was young so, I don't really remember him that much."  
  
Faith sighed. "Just because B or me didn't give birth to her doesn't make her any less ours. She's my daughter of my heart," Faith said, slowly.  
  
"But, you've only had her for two weeks," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"Does it really matter? I mean I'm sure your mom loved B instantly when she was born. I may not have been there when she was born, but I still love her," Faith said.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Does Mrs. Summers finding out that you aren't her daughter, that she never gave birth to you, that in fact, you are some kind of key make her love you any less?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn looked startled. She thought a moment. "No, she loved me the same. It was a little weird for a while, but then everything went back to being the same. Even though she found out I wasn't her daughter and all of her memories had been changed, she said that it didn't matter and I was still her daughter," Dawn said.  
  
"If you couldn't have children and you adopted a child, would you love them less because they weren't of you?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I guess I wouldn't," Dawn said. Dawn paused for a moment. "Okay, I guess I understand."  
  
"Good," Faith said.  
  
"So, are you and Buffy still going to go patrolling tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith sighed. "That's the plan," Faith said.  
  
"You don't want to go, do you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, not really. I don't want to leave her here alone," Faith said.  
  
Dawn glared at Faith. "She won't be alone. I'll be here!" Dawn snapped.  
  
Faith smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But you know what I mean. B is right though. We have to keep up our duties as Slayers," Faith said.  
  
Dawn had a shit eat grin on her face. Faith looked at her startled at the look on Dawn's face. "What?" Faith asked.  
  
"You are turning into a mother hen, you know that?" Dawn teased.  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open as Dawn's words sunk in. Faith, the badass… well…former badass, was in fact turning into a mother hen. She was…had become domesticated, something she swore she would never do because she never that she could do it. She had a permanent girlfriend, a daughter and friends. She cared about people and they cared about her too. In the back of her mind, she knew this but when confronted with it she did the only thing that was natural for her…panic. Dawn saw this immediately and reached out and took Faith's hand in hers.  
  
"Faith?" Dawn asked and then said more forcible, "Faith? You listen to me! You listen to me right now."  
  
Faith looked at Dawn. She tried to pull back but the smaller girl wouldn't let her, holding her still with surprising strength. "What?" Faith squeaked. SQUEAKED!? Faith never squeaked and yet she just did it.  
  
"Faith, don't pull away. Don't panic. Everything is okay, you are okay," Dawn said.  
  
"OKAY? Okay! Everything is not okay! I'm turning into a domesticated mother hen! I'm going soft! What the hell is happening to me?" Faith snapped, her panic coming full circle.  
  
Before Dawn could answer, a sharp cry came. Both Dawn and Faith started, and looked down and saw that it was the baby crying. Faith, acting on instinct like she had for the past two weeks, picked up the baby and held her close, making an 'shh-ing' sound to comfort the baby.  
  
"Shh… My little one, it's okay. Mommy's here, it's okay," Faith said, not thinking about what she was saying. Faith rocked and shh-ed the baby until she fell asleep.  
  
Faith looked at Dawn. "What's happening to me?" she asked softly, scared.  
  
Dawn looked at the dark haired girl with sympathy. "Faith, maybe this is who you are. Did you ever think about settling down and having a family before?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith thought for a moment. "Yes, when I was younger I wanted a family of my own and give them everything and all the love I never had with mine. Well, with my mom at least. My dad did love me," Faith said.  
  
"Your watcher was killed in a horrible way right? She was the only one who took you after your dad died and made you feel loved?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes, but she was only using me. I was just her slayer. She never really cared about me," Faith said.  
  
"True, but at the time, you didn't know that. You felt loved and safe. Until you figured out that she didn't care about you. The one person you came to care about after your dad died, was killed, murdered and left for you to find. With everything that happened in your life, it scarred you. Your life, for the most part, has been one traumatic event after another. To protect yourself from hurt, you made yourself into a badass. It's not necessarily who you are, it's just something you made for yourself to take away the pain you have suffered," Dawn said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked, curious.  
  
"Well, sometimes when someone experiences a bad event in their life that they can't handle, they create another identity who can handle the pain and make everything easier for them," Dawn said.  
  
"Like a split personality?" Faith inquired.  
  
"No, a split personality is someone who has another identity that was always there and they were most likely born with. No, your more like someone who pushes everything down and convinces himself or herself that they are this way and have always been like that. I've seen you with Buffy, Faith. You are madly in love with her. I've seen you with Joyce, you love her like a mother," Dawn stated. "You want people to love or like you, even if you won't admit it. You had always done your best so that everyone was impressed with you and wanted to hang with you. Also, if you really were a badass like you had said you were back then, then why would you fill remorse for what you did? For that matter, why didn't you kill Buffy? You always had the chance to but you never followed through with it."  
  
Faith said nothing as she listened to Dawn.  
  
"I may or may not be right about this but maybe who you really are, a caring loving person. Most likely, you have always been a caring loving person, but past experiences messed it up for you. However, you will always have some badass to you because you have been like that for so long that it would have an affect on you," Dawn said.  
  
"How have you come up with all this?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn smiled. "T.V." Dawn stated.  
  
Faith laughed slightly.   
  
"I… I don't…" Faith stuttered. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I guess everything is finally sinking in. In the back of my mind I knew what was happening but I just couldn't admit it. I knew that things were changing and I sorta admitted it but I thought that I would still be tough and stuff. I guess I kinda freaked when I was confronted with it."  
  
Dawn nodded. "It was bound to happen. You're letting people in and showing who you really are," Dawn said.  
  
Faith felt the panic well up again, wanting to run and get as far as she could from Sunnydale. She looked down at the sleeping baby. She couldn't do that. Not just because she didn't want to dump the baby on the floor, hurting her but also because leaving would hurt the baby and Buffy more than anything. And it would hurt her, she realized.  
  
"How am I going to do this? I'm not good enough for them," Faith said.  
  
"Yes, you are. Faith, you need to have faith in yourself. No pun intended. You can do this," Dawn said.  
  
Faith nodded and then smirked. "How did you get so smart?" Faith asked.  
  
"Giles! He was teaching me to be a watcher assistant or something. I could only ignore him so much. So a lot of the things he taught me seemed to have stuck," Dawn pouted.  
  
Faith laughed quietly. "Well, looks like you put it to good use. Thanks," Faith said.  
  
"Hey, no thanks necessary. What are bestfriends for?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"So, are you guys just going to patrol?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, we're heading for the Bronze for a while then hit the cemeteries and then come home," Faith said.  
  
"Okay. So, you'll be home around one?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Something like that. So, you think you're up to babysitting tonight?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn looked at the baby girl. "How hard could it be?" Dawn asked and Faith just smiled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You think they're gonna be okay?" Faith asked Buffy as she pulled out a chair for her girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, I do. Faith, we can make this work," Buffy said as she sat down on the chair Faith had pulled out for her.  
  
Faith sat down next to Buffy and started to drum her fingers on the tabletop. Buffy looked at Willow and Xander and the three of them smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Want to dance?" Buffy asked, getting up and holding out her hand. Faith smiled and took Buffy's hand and they headed for the dance floor. Buffy dragged Faith to the middle of the dance floor. The beat was hard and fast. Faith lost herself to the music quickly, as Buffy watched, amazed. With her eyes closed, Faith reached out for Buffy and pulled her close. Faith spun Buffy around so that Buffy's back was to her front. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist, Buffy laid a hand on the hands around her waist and put the other hand on the back of Faith's neck. Faith rested her head on Buffy's shoulder as they moved as one. Faith kissed along Buffy's shoulder, up her neck and to her ear. She licked Buffy's ear and sucked it into her mouth. Buffy moaned. Faith released her ear.  
  
"Mi amor," Faith whispered.  
  
"My love," Buffy responded.  
  
A slow song started and Faith grabbed Buffy's hand, spun her away and then back into her arms so they were face to face. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and they touched their foreheads together. They moved to the slow song as if they had all the time in the world.  
  
"How do you do that?" Faith asked in awe.  
  
"Do what?" Buffy asked in return.  
  
"Distract me until I stop worrying," Faith said.  
  
"You weren't… aren't the only one worrying. I am too, but I trust Dawn… mostly," Buffy said.  
  
"I trust Dawn completely. She's my bestfriend," Faith admitted.  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. "I didn't see that one coming but I guess I understand. You and Dawn are a lot alike," Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks, I think," Faith said.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"I almost ran earlier," Faith said, as a fast song started. 'Now why in the hell did I say that?' Faith asked herself, silently.  
  
Buffy felt a chill go up her spin at those words. She looked at Faith and took off running.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Faith said.  
  
She ran after Buffy, stopping at the table to tell Xander and Willow that she and Buffy were going patrolling and that they would be back at the house later. She then ran as fast as she could after Buffy. She saw Buffy running down the main street to a cemetery. Faith sped up and easily caught up to Buffy.  
  
"B… BUFFY! Wait up. Let me explain!" Faith said, grabbing Buffy's arm. Buffy spun around and started throwing punches. Faith blocked them, grabbed Buffy's hands and pulled her close. She wrestled Buffy to the ground and sat on the older slayer. "Buffy, stop. You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"What does it matter? You're going to leave!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Oh, no… Shh… I'm NOT going to leave. I ALMOST left. As in, I was going to but I didn't. Dawn talked me down," Faith said.  
  
Buffy stopped struggling. "Why would you want to leave?" Buffy asked, crying.  
  
Faith felt an ache in her heart at seeing Buffy cry because of her. "I freaked out. Dawn teased me about being a mother hen. I realized that I was letting you guys in, caring about you and being cared about by you guys. I knew it in the back of my mind, but I guess when confronted with it I freaked out," Faith said. Faith wiped the tears away from Buffy's cheeks. "Well, Dawn calmed me down, but it was you and Joyce who made me stay. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved. And I haven't loved that many people. You are my everything, Buffy. Holding Joyce in my arms is amazing. I could never leave you two."  
  
"I love you so much," Buffy said.  
  
"I love you two, mi amor," Faith said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips.  
  
Faith stood up and helped Buffy top her feet. "Come on, let's go and patrol. The sooner we get done, the sooner we get home to our family," Faith said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(D)  
  
Faith looked around. She was in the apartment that the Mayor had given her. It was the same as the last time she was here. 'What in the hell am I doing here?' Faith thought.  
  
"Hello Faith," a voice said from behind Faith.  
  
Faith felt a chill go up and down her spin. Faith spun around and there sat the Mayor on her… no… the bed.  
  
"You're dead!" Faith stated.  
  
"Yes, by body and ninety percent of my soul is dead," the Mayor agreed. "Except for the ten percent that resides in your mind."  
  
"What?" Faith asked, scared.  
  
"Ah yes, you don't remember, do you?" The Mayor asked, teasingly. "You see I forced you to do everything. You came to my office to turn yourself in, to confess your crime. I put a spell on you, forcing you to do my bidding and in so doing, a little piece of me was transferred into you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yes. I'm just getting warmed up though. All of your foster homes? I paid them to not adopt you or keep you. Your watcher's death by vampire that you couldn't stop but would blame yourself for no matter what? I hired the vampire to kill her and chase you here to Sunnydale."  
  
"No."  
  
"And here's the clincher. I killed your father. Well, me in another form. I paid him to get you and then to hand you over to me but that bastard didn't. He wanted to keep you and raise you. So, I took care of him," the Mayor laughed.  
  
Faith screamed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NO!" Faith screamed out, sitting up in bed, still asleep, trapped in her nightmare.  
  
Buffy woke with a start. She turned on the bedside lamp and turned to Faith who was still fighting to get out of her dream.  
  
"Faith? Faith!" Buffy said, shaking her a little. "Wake up, honey, it's just a nightmare."  
  
Faith woke with a start and swung her fist at Buffy out of reflex. Buffy easily caught the hand and pulled the younger woman into her arms. Faith realized it was Buffy, collapsed into the welcoming arms and started to sob uncontrollably. Buffy got behind Faith and held her closely.  
  
"No… no, please, no!" Faith cried out.  
  
"Shh… It's okay I have you. You're okay. Everything is okay, honey. It was just a nightmare," Buffy said, kissing Faith along her shoulder and neck.  
  
"No…it can't be true," Faith said, still a little hysterical.  
  
"Faith, what is it? What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith shook her head, turned around a little, flung her arms around Buffy's neck and buried her face into the safety that Buffy's shoulder and neck provided. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and rocked her gently as Faith cried. Buffy looked towards the baby monitor and realized that the baby was crying and that Dawn was trying to calm her.  
  
"Honey, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happened," Buffy said, as the door opened to their room. Buffy quickly pulled the covers over their naked bodies as Dawn walked in carrying the baby.  
  
"She was crying," Dawn said, holding a still whimpering baby.  
  
"Put her in the bassinet and bring it to me," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn did as asked and then left.  
  
"Faith, now, what happened?" Buffy asked, as she put the Bassinet in the middle of the bed, next to her and Faith.  
  
"I had a dream. A nightmare. In it, I was in the apartment the Mayor had given me. He was there. He told me her paid all my foster homes to give me up, that he paid for the vampire to kill my watcher and that he himself killed my father," Faith said.  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"He also said that he put a spell on me, making me do his bidding weather I wanted to or not," Faith rushed on. "He also said that there was a little piece of his soul in me."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. "Am I going crazy? Why would I dream something like that?" Faith asked.  
  
"You think it's a dream? That it's not real?" Buffy asked. Buffy knew that a few dreams that they slayer had weren't dreams but visions. She doubted that Faith would dream up something like this. Even her subconscious doesn't like to remember her past, so it had to be something else.  
  
"I don't know," Faith said, frightened and perplexed.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "From what we saw of the Mayor, it is possible for him to have put a spell on you. In the morning, we'll have Willow see if there was at any time a spell put onto you," Buffy said.  
  
"You don't think I'm making this up to try and not be responsible for what I did?" Faith asked, amazed. She figured that would be Buffy's first reaction.  
  
"No, I don't. It is possible for the Mayor to have done it. We'll find out if it's true," Buffy said, softly. "You have already paid for what you did, Faith. You went to prison for five years. Not only that, but you have rehabilitated yourself. Why after all this time would you make something up like this? It doesn't make sense when everyone and especially me, have forgiven you."  
  
"But why would this happen now?" Faith asked, her worry evident.  
  
"I don't know. Stranger things have happened. Not all dreams are just dreams, I have learned that lesson first hand with the First Slayer. Especially with us, dreams are not always just dreams. So, well check this out to see if it is true and see what happens," Buffy said.  
  
"And if it is? What if there is a piece of the mayor in me?" Faith asked, horrified at the thought.  
  
"Then we will deal with it," Buffy said.  
  
Faith snuggled closer to Buffy as they lay down, Buffy spooning Faith from behind. Faith put a hand inside the bassinet and on the baby's tummy.  
  
"If it is true, then that means he killed my daddy," Faith whimpered, becoming a scared little girl.  
  
"Sleep, we'll figure this out," Buffy said, softly.  
  
"Sing to me," Faith pleaded.  
  
Buffy knew that she was a terrible singer, but she knew that her terrified and hysterical girlfriend needed it.  
  
"What do you want me to sing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sing 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You'. My dad used to sing that to me," Faith said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said and started to sing:  
  
*  
  
Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?   
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel? It's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
In all of creation, all things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out...just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside it leaves me purified  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
You  
  
On you  
  
A little more time on you  
  
*  
  
Buffy finished the song and looked down at a sleeping Faith. Buffy kissed the top of Faith head. She pulled the covers over them after making sure that the baby was okay.  
  
'Damn you, you son of a bitch! Why now? Why did you have to pop up now?' Buffy thought. 'I won't lose her, not after I finally got her. We'll beat you!'  
  
Buffy snuggled closer to Faith and drifted off into a disturbed sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith squirmed under Willow's unblinking gaze. She didn't like the fact that Willow was reading her mind and soul. Now the redhead was going to know everything about her. Willow was blushing so deeply, Faith that that she was going to pass out. "So? You find out anything yet?" Faith blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't a dream. There is a little piece of the Mayor's soul in you and it is trying to communicate with you," Willow said, finally blinking.  
  
Faith flung herself back onto the couch, pissed. "So that's what the bastard meant!" Faith spat.  
  
"Meant what?"  
  
"The Mayor said that if his plan didn't work and he died that he had a back up plan to bring himself back to life but he needed me to do it," Faith fumed.  
  
"What did he say about his plan? Did he tell you anything about it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Uh, he said that he would need like my force and he called the spell 'Corpus Delicti'. Why?" Faith said.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and shuddered. "'Corpus Delicti' means corpse. However it is a spell. A body possessing spell," Willow said. "Is this the first time he has come to you in a dream?"  
  
"Ye…. No, I dreamt of him the first night in prison," Faith said.  
  
"How many have you had since you returned to Sunnydale?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, actually I've had a few about him but I just thought it was me reliving the events of what had happened in my dreams," Faith said. "About twenty or so."  
  
"Well, I would say that in a few months time he'd have completely possessed you. Until then, there will be little bouts when he possesses you for a little while. He hasn't gotten enough strength yet to completely possess you," Willow said.  
  
"Oh God! What is Buffy going to say?" Faith cried.  
  
"She'll say, 'Is there a way to stop this?'" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Willow and Faith turned to the doorway and saw that Buffy was standing there holding the baby. Faith realized that Buffy had been there the whole time and had heard everything. Faith got up with tears in her eyes and held out her arms. Buffy moved the baby up higher on her shoulder and walked into her girlfriend's arms. Faith wrapped her family in her arms and held them closely to her, as if they could anchor her to happiness. Faith kissed their daughter's head and then slowly kissed Buffy's lips. Faith broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Buffy's.  
  
"I'm not sure if there is a way," Willow said.  
  
"Then find away. Call Giles and get his help too," Buffy said, not moving from faith's arms.  
  
"I'll get right on it," Willow said, getting up and walking from the room.  
  
"Don't worry honey, we'll beat this-" Buffy started.  
  
"B, stop. I think that I should leave for a little while until we beat this thing," Faith said, sadly.  
  
"NO," Buffy said, vehemently, but quietly so as not to alarm the baby.  
  
"This could be dangerous! You heard what Willow said! What if he takes over and hurts you?" Faith said. Then added before Buffy could say that she could take care of herself, "What if he hurts Joyce? Or Dawn? Or Willow and Xander?" Faith felt Buffy stiffen as those three statements made her realize the danger. "See, it would be best if u stayed away for a little while."  
  
Buffy pulled out of Faith's arms and laid the sleeping baby in the playpen that was next to the couch. She turned o Faith and looked at her as though she was studying her. It was almost as if Buffy could sense that Faith was in her stay or run mode. Suddenly Buffy tackled a startled Faith to the floor, sitting on her stomach and holding her hands above her head, pinning her to the floor. Faith's eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing in astonishment. Buffy tackling her was the last thing she had expected her to do, hell, she didn't even think that Buffy would do that.  
  
"If you ever and I mean ever leave me and Joyce because you're afraid that you might hurt us then you are an idiot, because you leaving would hurt us more than anything. If you leave I will never forgive you for doing that to me and our daughter!" Buffy raged out. Faith gulped at the ferocity at which Buffy said that. "Faith, you can't run every time life throws a curve at you. We're a family and family sticks together, as corny as that sounds it's true. We handle our problems and things like that together. I love you, and it hurts me to know that you don't trust me to help you."  
  
"Oh, mi amor, I do trust you, it's me that I don't trust," Faith said, softly.  
  
"Please, please don't leave me," Buffy pleaded, crying softly.  
  
"I won't leave, baby," Faith said, reaching up after Buffy released her hands, to wipe the tears falling from Buffy's eyes. "Don't cry baby, I won't leave you, or Joyce."  
  
Faith pulled Buffy down on top of her fully and slowly rubbed her hands up and down Buffy's back. After a while, Buffy pulled away and lifted up on her arms and looked down at Faith.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before, don't worry honey, we'll figure it out," Buffy said, trying to easy the tension that had fallen over the two of them.  
  
Faith laughed a little because Buffy wanted her to. After a few minutes, Faith asked, "What now?"  
  
"Live life and hope Willow will find something soon," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," Faith admitted.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Maybe you can't, but we can," Buffy said, dropping a kiss on Faith's forehead.  
  
Faith thought about what Dawn had said, about Mrs. Summers thinking that Buffy would be good for her and her for Buffy. Dawn had also said that it was working. Before, if this had happened, it would have been Buffy unable to think about anything and her saying to live life. Now it was the other way around. It was her that was unable to think about anything else and Buffy wanting to live life.  
  
"Yeah, we can," Faith agreed smiling. Faith cocked an eyebrow when she realized that Buffy was still on top of her and that they were on the floor. "You gonna get off of me any time soon?"  
  
"Why? Why Would I do that?" Buffy asked, huskily, leaning closer to Faith.  
  
Faith swallowed. Faith opened her mouth to reply but was caught off guard when Buffy swooped down and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes. Buffy broke this kiss and they both were panting.  
  
Faith gulped in air. "Good point," Faith finally said, leaning up as Buffy leaned down. Just as they were about to kiss again, Dawn walked into the room.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" Dawn teased.  
  
"Shut up Dawnie," the two women said, unhappy with the interruption.  
  
"So? How are to two?" Dawn asked, as Buffy and Faith got off of the floor and stood up.  
  
"Talked to Willow, did ya?" Faith asked. Faith then added, "She told you to check up on us, didn't she?"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did-"  
  
"Children! Behave," Buffy said, amused.  
  
They shot Buffy a dirty look.  
  
"Dawn, I stick my tongue out at your general direction," Faith said and then did as she had said.  
  
"Back at ya, butthead," Dawn shot back.  
  
Buffy laughed. "It's amazing how there are two more kids under the roof than I had thought. You two and baby Joyce," Buffy commented.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that!" Faith and Dawn said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Buffy's eyes brightened when she remembered something. "Guess what," Buffy said, happily.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, putting an arm around Buffy's waist and pulling the blonde girl to her side.  
  
"I have Sunday off next weekend, so I thought that we could have a pool party," Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"What about Joyce? How could we have a party? Someone has to watch her," Faith pointed out.  
  
"Put the playpen out on the deck, that way you can watch her and not have to go into the house every five minutes to check on her," Dawn said.  
  
"What brought on you wanting a pool party?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Buffy said, looking guilty.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to B?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm not up to anything!" Buffy said, flushing with guilt.  
  
"B!" Faith growled.  
  
"It's nothing! Honest!" Buffy said. Buffy gave her best puppy-dog eyes and biggest pout.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Faith said, letting Buffy get away with what ever she was going to do.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch. "Oh, hell. I got to go to work. I'll be back later tonight," Buffy said, kissing Faith on the lips and Dawn on the forehead. She then turned around and left before either Faith or Dawn could say something.  
  
"That is so annoying when she does that! Leaves so she doesn't have to tell me what's up. Leaving without letting me get a word in," Faith muttered.  
  
Dawn snickered.  
  
Faith turned to Dawn. "Do you know what she is up to?" Faith asked Dawn.  
  
"Nope. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Dawn teased.  
  
Faith growled.  
  
"Come on, let's go help Willow research," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay, sure," Faith said and followed Dawn to Willow and Xander's room in the basement.  
  
Faith and Dawn walked down the stairs to the basement to help research. It was Monday and Buffy was the only one who had work. The school that Willow worked at had two weeks off for some repairs and Xander didn't have any work because his boss ordered him to take a three-week paid vacation.  
  
"So, give me a book and I'll help ya out," Faith said, putting the baby monitor down on Willow's desk.  
  
Dawn and Faith sat down on Willow's bed, waiting for Willow do tell them what to do. Willow looked at them, smiling and held up a book.  
  
"No need. I have the book I need and the counter spell," Willow said.  
  
"That was a little fast and way to easy," Dawn commented.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that. The coven in England helped me out. I called over there and told them what was happening down here. I learned about the 'Corpus Delicti' from them. They have the book, which tells how to counteract the spell. The sent it over here and wished us luck," Willow said. "But, finding the things we need will be a whole lot harder."  
  
"Always a catch," Xander complained.  
  
"I see. Maybe having a pool party next Sunday isn't a good idea," Faith mused.  
  
"What pool party?" Xander asked.  
  
"B has next Sunday off and wants to have a pool party," Faith said.  
  
"Well, I think that it is a good idea. It'll give you something to look forward to. Ya know, and keep your mind off of the Mayor thing," Xander said, always thinking pool party a good idea. "Besides, maybe we'll beat this before-"  
  
Faith cut Xander off with her laughing. "You fool. You were always the fool weren't you? Donut boy," Faith sneered, her voice going lower and darker. "You got lucky the first time, but this time you won't defeat me!"  
  
"The Mayor," Willow stated.  
  
So tell me, how did you get my Faith to change? Hmm…? Did you put a spell on her bitch?" The Mayor asked, through Faith.  
  
"If you care so much about Faith then why possesses her?" Willow spay as Xander dragged Dawn up stairs.  
  
The Mayor laughed. "It'll only be until I can get my own body back," he said.  
  
Faith screamed out and fell forward. Willow quickly caught her. Willow lifted her up and took her to Xander's bed. Willow gently laid Faith down and checked her vital signs as Xander cam running down the stairs.  
  
"What happened?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Faith regained control, screamed and then past out," Willow said.  
  
"Good. Um… Wills? How frequently will he take over her?" Xander asked.  
  
"It'll be more frequent and for longer period of times as time passes," Willow said.  
  
"Then we better get to work," Xander said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author Note: Well... here comes the redemption....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10: The Mayor Vs Family: Part 1 ...

Chapter 10: The Mayor Vs. Family: Part 1- Faith & Buffy  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(D)  
  
"Faith, you killed a man!" Buffy yelled, as Faith dried her hands off from washing the blood off of her hands.  
  
"And you don't get it B, I don't care," Faith said, hotly.  
  
Buffy stormed out of Faith's apartment. Once Faith heard the door slam shut, she leaned against the wall and slide down it to sit down. Faith tilted her head back until it rested against the wall. Tears filled her eyes and fell.  
  
"What have I done?" Faith asked herself. She laid her face in her hands as she cried. The truth was that she did care. She killed a man. She felt sick to her stomach. She was scared and didn't know what to do. So, she automatically went to her 'bitchy I don't give a damn attitude' whenever she was scared. She was worse than scared. There was no word for what she was.   
  
The worse thing was, she had hopped that Buffy would be there for her! And she wasn't. All she did was blame Faith for what happened and didn't really offer any help. It had been an accident. Faith had felt that there was another vampire and had thought that the man was a vampire. She hadn't known he was human until it was too late. The look in the man's eyes would stay with Faith for the rest of her life. The horror, the pain, the terror, all of these crossed the man's eyes as his eyes lost the light as he died.  
  
Faith wiped her tears, got up and headed into the bedroom. She started to pack her things. She knew, instinctively that Buffy would tell everyone what had happened and that they would all react like Buffy had. They would hate her and try to turn her into the cops.  
  
After packing up all of her belongings, she took off for the bus station.  
  
Faith found herself standing in front of the mayor's office instead of standing at the bus station. She had been going to the bus station but some how she had ended up here. She knocked on the door.  
  
The mayor opened it and smiled. "I knew you would be coming. Come in," the mayor said.  
  
Faith walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk.  
  
"So, Faith is it?" the mayor asked, as he sat back down.  
  
"Yes," Faith replied.  
  
"You killed my deputy?" the mayor asked.  
  
"Yes, it was an accident," Faith said.  
  
"Oh, I know. I set it up for you to kill him. I set everything up and now you are here and you will be under my power," the mayor said, staring Faith in the eyes. The mayor mumbled something under his breath. His eyes glowed black while Faiths, at first glowed white, started to change to black. "You will do what I say. You will be my minion."  
  
"I will do what you say. I will be your minion," Faith repeated.  
  
"Good, now Faith, you mustn't worry. I'll take care of Allen's death. I'll take care of you," the mayor said.  
  
Faith blinked and grinned. She didn't know what happened but some how her pain was gone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(D)  
  
Faith found herself getting dragged out of the dream she had been having. She had been dreaming about the past, yet again and the Mayor and reached in and dragged her away from her dram so that they could talk. They were once again in the apartment that the Mayor had gotten Faith, which greatly annoyed Faith. She had known what had happened. The Mayor had taken over her body for a few minutes. She had heard everything that had happened, it was like she had been watching it from somewhere else. It made her angry that the Mayor belittled Willow and what she was making of her life.  
  
"Why would you let them do that to you?" the Mayor asked. He really didn't understand what had happened to her. He couldn't understand why she was no longer under his control. He knew that the bigger part of him had failed and was killed. After that, he had lost complete control of Faith. Even when she had been in the coma, he had control over her dreams, her thoughts. But, when she woke up, his control was gone. He got pushed to the back of her mind. He had felt so weak but gradually he had gotten stronger, feeding off of her emotions and now he was strong enough to do the re-birth thing.  
  
The Mayor sitting on a desk near the bed that Faith was sitting on.  
  
"Do what?" Faith asked, pretending to be confused. She really didn't want to talk to the Mayor. She was pissed that he was doing this to her. She was finally happy and he came back, literally almost beyond the grave, to ruin her life.  
  
"Turn you into a goody goody whipped lap dog," the Mayor said in disapproval. "Faith, my Faith, why would you let them do this to you? Don't you know that they are just using you? Did that little bitch of a witch put a spell on you?"  
  
Faith felt her temperature boil at that remark. She had not turned into a goody goody whipped lap dog. She did turn good again but that didn't mean they were using her.  
  
"What do you care?" Faith spat out.  
  
"Well, I care because you are my granddaughter," the Mayor said, softly.  
  
Faith gasped and paled. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Faith demanded, though, she didn't really want to know.  
  
"I am your mother's father," the Mayor said, smiling as if that would be great news. "Why else do you think I went through so much trouble to get you here, to make it so that you needed me?"  
  
Faith backed away from the Mayor, shaking her head. "No, it can't be true. You're lying. Why would you want me? My dad said that you never wanted anything to do with me," Faith said. She didn't want this to be true because if it was then that would mean that not only was there Mayor soul in her but then there was some of his blood in her too.  
  
"At first yes, it was true," the Mayor said, frowning. "I didn't want anything to do with you because you marred my daughter. Made her…unclean. I never wanted her to marry that bastard, I wanted her to have an abortion. But she did so, claiming love. So I wrote her out of my will. Once I found out that things for you turned bad I looked into your life. What I saw touched my heart. I wanted you, to raise you and give you what you deserve."  
  
"I don't believe you," Faith said. "You're a liar and a manipulator."  
  
Faith rushed forward and started a fight with the Mayor. Faith swung out and hit the Mayor square in the jaw, sending him flying back into a wall. He hit the wall and slid down it and sat there for a moment stunned. This was not his Faith.  
  
"Faith! What the hell?" the Mayor asked, shocked. Why would his Faith attack him? After all that he had done for her, she would do something like this. No, it had to be those damn people they did something to her. "I'm not lying to you. You are of me."  
  
"No, no!" Faith said, again.  
  
"Faith! What has happened to you? You were so much stronger than this before. You loved me and I loved you. I treated you like a daughter," the Mayor said. "How could you let that little slut touch you?"  
  
"She is not a slut. She is the best thing that ever happened to me," Faith growled out.  
  
"No, my dear Faith, she isn't. Can't you see what they have done to you? They have done what they had tried to do before. To turn you into them, a goody two shoes! This isn't you and you know it," the Mayor said, getting up off of the floor. "And I'll prove it. I'll show you who you are."  
  
The Mayor clapped his hands and a hole appeared beneath Faith. Faith screamed as she fell through the hole. Faith fell and fell. She finally hit the floor, on her back. She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to lift herself up. She groaned as she felt pain course through her body. She shook it off and stood up. She looked around and paled.  
  
"Oh shit," Faith whispered.  
  
Faith watched younger-self walking down the alley to a nightclub. As the young Faith was about to go into the club, a man grabbed her and pulled her away from the club. The man pushed the young Faith up against the wall. The younger Faith smirked.  
  
"If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask," younger Faith asked.  
  
Faith cringed at her younger self's bluntness. 'Jeez, I was such a slut,' Faith thought as she watched her younger self screw the guy in the alley. Faith shook her head. 'What the hell was the Mayor trying to prove?' She asked herself. She already knew all of her past, why bring it up? There was no point in showing her events that she had lived through. What the hell was he trying to prove?  
  
This dream faded out and Faith found herself watching herself doing drugs and fucking anything with two legs. This dream faded out and Faith found herself getting beaten for not paying a guy for the drugs she got and then watching the guy rape her. This dream faded out and Faith found herself in an operation room watching herself get an abortion after that guy in the alley got her pregnant. This one faded and Faith watched herself sell her body to get money to go to Sunnydale.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(D)  
  
Faith found herself standing in front of the Mayor again. Faith crossed herself to show that she had been unaffected.  
  
"So? Do you understand now?" the Mayor asked, unaware that Faith didn't fall for this ploy. 'How could she not? It was so obvious what she was. How could she not see that she would always be that same person?' the Mayor thought to himself.  
  
"I understand that you are a complete idiot," Faith mocked. Faith already knew all of that and it didn't prove his point, it proved hers. That she could change and make herself be better. She had over some everything in her past and made herself better and stopped using her past as an excuse. She finally owned up to her mistakes and have paid for them, now all that was left was to live her life right.  
  
The Mayor looked taken aback. "Did you not see who and what you are?" the Mayor asked, almost confused.  
  
Faith laughed. This part of the Mayor was not that smart. Or was it that he is but doesn't understand why Faith isn't falling for it. Faith shook it off.  
  
"I know who and what I am. I am Faith Dominique Winters. I am someone's girlfriend, someone's mother, and someone's friend. I am a slayer, destined to slay the evil of the world to protect the innocents. I am who I want to be and who I chose to be. No one will tell me who or what to be. Not, B, not Dawn, not Xander, Willow nor Giles, neither my mother nor my father. And certainly not you," Faith declared.  
  
The Mayor shook his head, saddened and confused. "What have they done to you? You must be confused; you do not know what or who you are. You are just Faith, you have no middle or last name. You are a killer and you hurt the innocent, not protect them!" the Mayor said.  
  
"FUCK THIS!" Faith screamed out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Dammit Willow, you should have called me! I would have come home!" Buffy fumed. She had come home a few moments ago to find out that the Mayor had taken over Faith's body for a few minutes and that Faith had past out after regaining control. She was now in full panic mode, her girlfriend, her lover, was hurt and there was nothing she could do to help her. Buffy hated feeling useless.  
  
"You need to work, Buffy. We have…had everything under control. Faith didn't hurt anyone and she is fine. She is just sleeping," Willow said, trying to reason with the blonde girl. Buffy in full panic mode was not good.  
  
"Just sleeping!" Buffy said, huffily. "It seems more like she is unconscious."  
  
"No, she's not. Taking back control over her body will take a lot out of her. She needed to sleep to regain control over her body," Willow reassured the needlessly worried girl.  
  
"She'll be okay?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"She'll be fine," Willow assured her. "Don't worry."  
  
'How could she tell me to not worry? This is Faith, my girlfriend, my lover, and the mother of my daughter! Of course I'm going to worry and overreact,' Buffy thought to herself. Aloud she said, impatiently, "How long until we can cast this damn spell to rid the Mayor from Faith's body?"  
  
"I don't know. It'll take a while to get the things that we need. And most of it will be very hard to get," Willow said.  
  
"Do everything you can to get it as soon as possible," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll try," Willow said.  
  
"Why is this happening now of all times? Just as our lives are coming together finally?" Buffy asked.  
  
No one answered. Suddenly Faith screamed out, "FUCK THIS!" Everyone jumped up at this and watched as Faith sat up in the bed, panting. Buffy went to Faith and pulled the dark haired girl into her arms.  
  
"Well damn! Now that is fucking disturbing!" Faith growled out.  
  
"Faith! Language," Buffy scolded, half serious, half relieved.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and then at Xander, Willow and Dawn. Faith blushed a little and looked embarrassed. "Sorry," Faith said.  
  
"Another dream with the Mayor?" Dawn asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
Faith growled and her eyes went black with anger. "He's my grandfather. My mother's father, apparently," Faith said, pissed.  
  
Everyone gasped at that.  
  
"Could my past just suck anymore," Faith complained. Faith did a double take when she realized that Buffy was holding her. "Willow! You didn't need to call Buffy!"  
  
"I didn't. She got off of work about a little while ago," Willow said.  
  
"But she should have called me," Buffy said, worry in her voice.  
  
"Aww… B, I'm okay," Faith said, wrapping her arms around Buffy. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Well, it's past ten o'clock now, so for almost the whole day," Xander offered.  
  
"Almost the whole day!" Faith exclaimed. "Jeez."  
  
"Why the hell did this have to happen now?" Buffy asked, again.  
  
"Because of redemption," Faith said, sighing, understanding what was happening a little now.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith got up and held her hand out to Buffy. Buffy looked into Faith's eyes and realized that Faith wanted to talk in private. Buffy took Faith's hand and stood up. Xander, Willow and Dawn said noting as they made their way out of the basement and into their room. They knew that the couple needed to talk. Buffy and Faith stopped in the living room to get the baby. Buffy bent down and picked up the baby and held the little one close as she followed Faith up stairs and into their room. Buffy laid the baby in the bassinet and placed it onto their bed. Faith took her pants off and slipped into the bed and watched as Buffy got undressed and up on Faith's boxers and tank top. Buffy got into the bed, between Faith's legs. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and pulled the small girl to her. Faith felt herself calming down now that Buffy was in her arms and that their daughter was close by.  
  
After a while, Buffy asked, "What did you mean by 'because of redemption'?"  
  
"The Mayor could have taken over my body at any time while I was in jail and I would never have known about it. But he didn't. He waited until I was remaking my life, becoming happy to come out. It's redemption, a savage redemption at that. In fact, he could have come out at any point after he died but he didn't," Faith said and then pointed to her head. "He didn't put a piece of him there just in case. He's always been there. He did it that first night. When I went to turn myself in."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed as she turned around. She put her legs around Faith's waist and sat between her legs. "Huh?"  
  
"That night, after I killed Allen, and you yelled at me, I had planned to go to the bus station to run, but something stopped me. I just didn't want to run anymore. So, I went to his office-"  
  
"Yeah I know. We all saw you walk out of his office," Buffy said.  
  
But Faith already knew that. She had sensed the other slayer as she had walked out of the Mayor's office.  
  
"Yeah, B, I know, I had sensed you. Anyway, I went to his office to turn myself in. He knew it was me that killed Allen. He told me that he had set it up so that I would kill him. He put a spell on me," Faith said. Faith had decided not to mention the other dreams that she had had.  
  
"Faith, I know this already. Remember, you told me that he had told you in your dream," Buffy reminded her.  
  
"I know. I told you what he told me. I'm telling you what I remember. Because I now remember it," Faith said. "That spell he first cast on me was the 'Corpus Delicti' spell. The other one was just a nonsense spell to make it seem like he was doing it at the time. That's how he's been able to control me, there was a piece of him inside of my head the whole time."  
  
"But then why did you turn yourself in? Wouldn't he have stopped you? Then what about us, wouldn't he have stopped that too?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith thought for a moment. "He died," Faith said after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes, we know-"  
  
"No, no, no, I mean that he was no longer here to control me. Yes, he has a part of him in me but he needed to tell that piece what to tell me. So, once he died that small piece was pushed down because it wasn't strong enough to work on it's own," Faith said.  
  
"Then why is it resurfacing now?" Buffy asked, a little awed by Faith's knowledge.  
  
"I don't know. He could be getting stronger somehow," Faith said. "But how could he be getting stronger?"  
  
"Love," Buffy mused aloud.  
  
"Say what?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"They say that love is the strongest emotion, even stronger than hate or anger. So, because you love me and I love you back, he's feeding off of the emotion and using it to get stronger. He's slowly been regaining strength," Buffy said. "Faith, why did you turn yourself in, in LA?"  
  
"Oh, uh huh?" Faith asked, confused at the change of topic.  
  
"Why did you turn yourself in, please tell me," Buffy said.  
  
Faith looked everywhere but at Buffy. "I did it for you, B, always for you," Faith admitted.  
  
"That's what I thought," Buffy said. Faith looked at Buffy, confused. "He started to get stronger once you got into prison. But once you got here and everything started to happen…" Buffy trailed off.  
  
"He got to the point where he could come out little by little," Faith finished.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed.  
  
"This is just great," Faith said, sarcastically. Faith put her face in her hands. "This just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it does, but is only a theory, we might be wrong. But whatever the cause or whatever, we will beat this," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Faith. Suddenly Faith started to laugh. Buffy pulled back and tensed. She sensed that it wasn't really Faith in control anymore, that it was the Mayor. But she made as if nothing happened. "Why are you laughing? Wanna share the joke?"  
  
"I don't know. Isn't it weird that we are talking about this, utterly calmly and as if this is the norm? I mean most people would panic if something like this happened," Faith said.  
  
"You find that funny?" Buffy said in doubt, playing along.  
  
"No, I find this funny," Faith said, picking Buffy up and throwing her across the room. "Stupid slut, always so gullible!"  
  
"Mayor," Buffy growled, as she got up from the floor.  
  
"Yep, slayer slut," the Mayor said. He turned to the bassinet and grinned. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little baby?"  
  
"You stay away from her," Buffy growled out. Two taking over Faith's body in one day, not good. This means it will happen faster than Willow had predicted.  
  
"Make me," the Mayor sneered. He reached for the baby, but a blue force field thing popped up and around the baby. Both, the Mayor and Buffy, were surprised by this blue force field that surrounded the baby. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know but you can't touch my baby now," Buffy said. She ran towards the Mayor, keeping in mind that it was Faith's body. Buffy hit Faith in the jaw and her body dropped like a sack of potatoes. Buffy picked Faith up and put her on the bed. "You always did have a jaw of glass."  
  
Dawn came into the room. "Hey, what's going on? Willow sent me to see what was happening," Dawn said.  
  
"The Mayor took over Faith's body. Dawn, take the baby into your room and then go back to the basement and get my box of restraints and bring it here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to restrain Faith until we…" Buffy trailed off.  
  
"I understand," Dawn said. She walked over to the bed and saw the blue force field. She said nothing as she reached for the baby and the force field went away. She picked up the baby and took her into her room. She then went and got the box Buffy wanted, quickly explaining what had happened to Willow and Xander, and brought it to her.  
  
"Willow said for you to get some sleep because you have work tomorrow. She and Xander are going to bed, they'll be up early tomorrow trying to get the stuff they need," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Stay with the baby, please Dawn," Buffy asked.  
  
"Okay Buffy," Dawn said, as she left the room and closed the door.  
  
Buffy laid Faith on the bed so that she was in the middle of it. She quickly undressed Faith and put some pajamas on her. Then Buffy turned to the box and opened it. She searched through it for a few moments before finding what she wanted. She took out a bedpan; Faith was not getting released for nothing. She set it next to the bed on the floor. She took out four pairs of handcuffs. Buffy set them on the bed next to Faith. Buffy then turned back to the box and took out four handkerchiefs. She tied them around Faith's wrists and ankles. Buffy then put the cuffs on Faith's wrists and ankles and cuffed her to the four corners of the bed. The handcuffs were made of the strongest steel, so Faith wouldn't be able to break free of them. Luckily, their bed frame was made of steel, so she knew Faith…the Mayor wouldn't be able to break the bed to get free. Buffy then got out some rope wrapped in soft cloth. She tired the rope around Faith's middle and tied it to either side of the bed. Buffy stood back and looked at her work. She knew that Faith would be pissed when she woke to find herself restrained but it was the only way, without having Faith leave. Buffy shook her head. This was going to be long and hard.  
  
Buffy got onto the bed and pulled the blanket over the two of them. She laid her head on one of Faith's breasts; put a protective arm around her waist and a leg over Faith's legs. Buffy nestled into the comfort of Faith and slowly fell asleep. Tomorrow after all, was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"BUFFY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Faith screamed out. She had awoken to go to the bathroom and found herself handcuffed to the bed with Buffy snuggled to her side. She knew that the Mayor had taken over her body again, but chaining her was a little extreme.  
  
Buffy woke with a jolt at her girlfriend screaming. Buffy stretched out. Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and looked, sleepily, into angry brown eyes. Buffy sighed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock.  
  
"The Mayor took over your body and tried to hurt Joyce," Buffy said, gently.  
  
Faith felt her anger at being restrained drain away when she realized that their daughter might have been hurt. So that part hadn't been a dream, it had really happened…"Oh no," Faith said, closing her eyes.  
  
"So, I decided that it would be best to restrain you until we fix this. I can't be here in the day time because I have work, so you'll just have to live with this for a little while," Buffy said.  
  
"Is Joyce okay?" Faith asked, worried for their daughter.  
  
"Yes, when the Mayor reached for her, a blue force field surrounded her and kept her safe from the Mayor," Buffy said.  
  
"Thank God," Faith said. Suddenly Faith looked uncomfortable. "Umm… B? I have to… you know…"  
  
"Go to the bathroom," Buffy finished.   
  
Faith nodded. Buffy got up and held up the bedpan. Faith's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Hell no B. Out of the question. I am not gonna piss or shit in the damn thing!" Faith said, angrily, her face going a deep red. There was no way in hell she was going to do her business in a bedpan like an old woman.  
  
"You have no choice. You can't be let loose for any reason. I'm sorry. The Mayor took over you twice in one day. Which means his possessing you will happen faster than Willow had first thought," Buffy said.  
  
Faith closed her eyes again. This was going to be so embarrassing. She nodded.   
  
"Okay," Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded and pushed Faith's pants and underwear down. Buffy positioned the bedpan under Faith and waited for her to go to the bathroom. After Faith finished and Buffy took the bedpan to the bathroom and did away with the contents, Buffy came back and pulled Faith's pants and underwear back up.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad," Buffy said. Faith shot Buffy a glare as the blonde girl got back onto the bed and snuggled close to her.  
  
"This may be necessary, but I will get you back for the bedpan," Faith warned. Faith paused. "Don't you think that this is over kill? I mean, can't I be released for the bathroom at least?"  
  
"No. I won't be here if the Mayor takes over your body again," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, the Mayor-" Faith started but Buffy cut her off.  
  
"The Mayor isn't strong but your body is. Since he is in your body, he has your strength. Willow, Xander and Dawn wouldn't be able to fight you with out killing you. And that just isn't an option. I'm sorry love, I know you hate being restrained and I know that you will feel caged in but there is not other way," Buffy said. Buffy propped herself up and looked Faith in the eyes.  
  
Faith sighed. "Alright," Faith said.  
  
"Good," Buffy said and kissed Faith gently.  
  
"Still extreme," Faith muttered. Buffy tilled her head and laughed. Buffy shook her head and looked at Faith. Buffy suddenly smiled impishly. 'Uh oh,' Faith thought as Buffy wigged on get on top of her.  
  
"B, what…?" Faith asked.  
  
"You do realize that you are completely helpless?" Buffy asked her, as she unbuttoned Faith's shirt. "So, if I were to say…do this." Buffy leaned down and captured one of Faith's nipples in her mouth and suckled a little, but not hard enough to draw milk. Faith let out a moan at the contact. Buffy released the nipple and looked at Faith, grinning. "Then, you wouldn't be able to stop me."  
  
"B, uh… you're right. I am completely helpless, so what would happen if we're attacked or something?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy thought. Willow could handle it and so could Dawn. Dawn can hold her own," Buffy said, re-buttoning Faith's shirt. Buffy got off of Faith and out of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for work, then I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"Okay B," Faith said.  
  
Buffy grabbed her working clothes and headed for the shower. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind Buffy, Faith lay back, closed her eyes and started to think. She knows that there is more to the Mayor being in her. Faith opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Wait, if I heard everything going on hen the Mayor possessed my body, doesn't that mean he can too?' Faith asked herself. 'He can hear us speaking but he can't hear me think. If he could then he would have said something by now. Which means I can't hear him think either. Maybe if he can hear me speak, he can talk back to me.'  
  
"Mayor? I know you can hear me and hear everything anyone else says," Faith said, aloud, hoping that he would talk back to her, confirming her theory. She allowed him use of her mouth, hoping he could talk to her like that.  
  
"Yes Faith, I can hear everything," the Mayor said through her mouth.  
  
"Then you know that we are on our way to defeating you," Faith rubbed in.  
  
The Mayor laughed. "I doubt it young one. It is I who will defeat you all," the Mayor said.  
  
"They beat you before when you were supposed to be indestructible, but they did defeat you and we will defeat you now," Faith said tauntingly.  
  
"Yes, but they did it without you and you will only mess it up," the Mayor said. "Face it Faith, they were right before, you are nothing. Second best. All you ever do is fuck up."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Faith shouted out.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
Faith turned her head to see Buffy standing in the doorway in her security guard uniform with a breakfast tray in her hands. Faith's heart swelled at the sight. She loved Buffy so much. She wanted to be more than just girlfriends, she wanted to belong to Buffy and she wanted Buffy to belong to her. She wanted to marry Buffy. Shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at Buffy again. Faith smiled and shook her head, again. Buffy closed the door with her foot, walked over to the bed, placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Faith. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, cocked a brow and said nothing as she waited for Faith to explain her sudden outburst.  
  
I was arguing with the Mayor," Faith said.  
  
"You were what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I figured out that he could hear everything we say because when he had possessed me I could hear what was being said. So, I figured that maybe we could communicate. I just wanted to see if I was right and I was," Faith said.  
  
"You were talking to him?" Buffy said, angrily.  
  
Faith winced. "It's not like that B! I swear. I had a theory and I wanted to see if I was right. Do you know what this means?" Faith asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, still mad at Faith for talking to the Mayor.  
  
"That means, he can hear everything we say, which means if he knows about the spell then he could find a way to stop it," Faith pointed out. "And it's not like I would be planning anything with him."  
  
Buffy started at the last part and softened. "I didn't think you were love. I was just shocked that you were talking to him," Buffy reassured. Faith nodded. Buffy leaned forward and pressed her lips against Faith's. "I really… it's just…why were you talking to him?"  
  
"Just to see if I was right. Sorry," Faith mumbled.  
  
"Hungry?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said.  
  
Buffy reached out to the tray and picked up the bowl. In the bowl were sliced oranges and strawberries. Buffy took a strawberry and held it to Faith's mouth. Faith opened her mouth, she closed her mouth over the strawberries and Buffy' fingers. She suckled lightly before taking the strawberry from Buffy and eating it.  
  
Buffy groaned. "Faith, please don't do that," Buffy said, her voice going husky.  
  
"Do what?" Faith asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"You know what!" Buffy said, glaring at Faith. Faith merely cocked an eyebrow in question. Buffy groaned again. "Being sexy!"  
  
Faith waggled her eyebrows. "You know you like it," Faith purred. Buffy smiled, knowing that she did like it but shoved three orange slices into Faith's mouth. "Butthead." Faith smiled and just at the food that had been shoved in her mouth.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Five hours after the mall had opened, Buffy found herself still bored. Usually she was only bored when the mall had just opened and no one really showed up until an hour or so after the mall opened. Usually kids stopped her for a chat or just to say hi. But none approached her today, might be because she was scowling. So her mind began to wander… to Faith thoughts. Faith who still had some baby fat on her face, that when asleep, was more pronounced and made her look her true age. Faith with her deep chocolate brown eyes that would go black with desire when they made love. Faith with her full beautiful lips that… Buffy's mind snapped back to reality when something in a window caught her eye. It was a two-ring engagement set. The set was called 'Two Women Love'. Buffy smiled and walked into the store. Buffy walked up to Kitten, the clerk ho was working the afternoon shift.  
  
"Buffy, is there a problem?" Kitten asked. The last time Buffy had come in, it had been to save her from two guys robbing the place. One guy had had a gun to her head.  
  
"No, no problem at all like what you are thinking," Buffy assured. "I was actually wondering about the two-ring engagement set in the window called 'Two Women Love'," Buffy said.  
  
Kitten smiled. She knew all about Faith…well the Faith as a regular human. Buffy sort of glossed over some of the stuff about her and Faith's real lives.   
  
"I see," Kitten said, as she took out the engagement set that Buffy had requested.   
  
Buffy examined the set. They were both beautiful rings. One was almost soft, feminine like and the other was almost like it's opposite, hard and tough like.   
  
"How much?" Buffy asked, putting the rings back down as the store manager walked out of the back room.  
  
"Two grand," Kitten said. She knew that Buffy couldn't afford that.  
  
"Uh, could I make payments?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Absolutely not. Either you have the money or you don't. we don't take payments here," the manager snapped as two women, the store owners, walked out of the back.  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew that it was true. "Whatever," Buffy said and started for the door.  
  
Excuse me, Ms. Summers?" the taller of the two women said.  
  
Buffy turned to face the voice. "Yes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am Sloane Palin," the tall woman said. She gestured to the smaller woman. "This is my wife, Sandra Palin. We're the owners of the store."  
  
"Oh, hell," Buffy said.  
  
"You are the security guard who stopped the robbery and saved Kitten a few weeks ago, right?" Sandra asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, hoping that they would allow the payment method.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry but you can't buy the engagement set using a payment method," Sloane said, and Buffy's face fell.  
  
"Because we're giving it to you as your wedding gift from us," Sandra finished.  
  
Buffy's and the store manager's jaws dropped at hearing that statement.  
  
"No, I can't-" Buffy started.  
  
"Nonsense," Sandra said, gently but firmly. "Take it. Didn't you know, because you stopped the robbery and saved a life, you get have one thing from here free? Mall rule. Every security guard may be putting his or her life in danger. You did and you get a reward for doing it."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Buffy said.  
  
"Well you have to take it! I hate being indebted to someone," Sloane growled.  
  
Sandra and Kitten laughed, while Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy held up her hands. "Okay, okay, you talked me into it," Buffy said. "I just feel guilty about this."  
  
"Don't," Sloane and Sandra said firmly.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thank you," Buffy said, taking the rings in their little boxes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11: The Mayor Vs Family: Part 2 ...

Chapter 11: The Mayor Vs. The Family- Part 2 Willow  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: This chapter is focused on Willow and what she does to help out Faith and Buffy. This chapter and the chapter before and after this one are happening in and around the same time. The song in this chapter is 'Not A Day Goes By' by Lonestar.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow was working at her laptop while Xander was looking at some books that Willow kept in the house just in case and Dawn was playing with the baby. Xander had gotten walkie-talkies so that Faith could talk to them and they could talk to her. They had been working for a little over an hour or so, since Buffy left for work. Willow looked at Dawn and smiled, chuckling softly. Dawn was making funny faces at the baby, causing the baby to laugh…or gurgle. It was kind of hard to tell the difference between a laugh, a gurgle, or gas with a newborn baby.  
  
"So? How's it going?" Faith asked. She was going out of her mind with boredom. She was tied to the bed so she couldn't play video games or do something else. She wasn't even allowed to hold her daughter, in case the Mayor appeared and tried to hurt the little one again. Dawn had to come up and hold the baby to her breast so that the baby could eat an hour ago, just after Buffy had left for work.  
  
"Good. We can get five of the eight things we need at the Magic Box, or if not there then the coven can send it to me. But there are three things that will be very hard to get," Willow replied. Willow knew that this was tough for Faith, so was trying to give the girl a break. "But you know I won't be able to tell you anymore, since the Mayor will hear. So, I'm going to turn of the walkie-talkie for a bit, k?"  
  
"Sure," Faith said.  
  
"What are they?" Dawn asked, after Willow turned the walkie-talkie.  
  
"The three items are: 'Redman's Cross', 'Stifler's Dagger' and 'Eye of Odin'," Willow responded.  
  
"How hard could it be to get them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Very hard. The 'Eye of Odin' is going to be auctioned in six days. 'Redman's Cross' and 'Stifler's Dagger' are owned by a Helena Kyle, the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle," Willow said.  
  
"Great," Dawn muttered.  
  
"You'll figure something out, Wills," Xander assured her.  
  
"Too bad we can't steal them," Dawn said. Xander and Willow glared at her. "What? We'd give it back after we used it."  
  
There was an audible pause.  
  
"Why not borrow the stuff? Say that they need to be used in a ritual for some kind of group of people who are not up to speed with the rest of the world?" Xander suggested.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work. People are too pigheaded for anything like that. And I can't use magic to just bring them to us. We'll have to find another way," Willow said. Willow typed for a few minutes and printed something out. She took the sheet out of the printer and handed it to Xander. "Go to the Magic Box and get these for me please."  
  
Xander looked like a deer caught in headlights. Willow smiled sadly. "I know Xander. It's either go to the Magic Box or take care of the baby while dawn goes," Willow said softly.  
  
Xander nodded and took the print out and looked it over. He tapped the paper and said, "It's a good thing we own the shop, this stuff would have cost a lot otherwise."  
  
"Just go, please," Willow said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Aye-aye Ma'am," Xander saluted. Xander grabbed his keys and took off.  
  
"I'm going to go and take the baby to the park for a little while," Dawn said.  
  
"Umm… Dawnie? They baby is too little to-" Willow started but was cut off by Dawn.  
  
"I know she's too young to play. I'm just going there to think. You have to do research so you can't watch her, Faith is tied to a bed and she can't watch her and Xander is a guy with the ew baby stuff thing so he can't watch her. I just need to go somewhere for a little while to think. We'll be back in a little while," Dawn said, picking the baby up and leaving.  
  
Willow sighed, turning the walkie-talkie back on. She knew that something was troubling Dawn but now wasn't the time to worry about it. She needed to work on the Mayor problem. Willow turned back to her laptop and got onto the Internet. She was going to dig a little into Helena Kyle's life and see if there was anything that she could use to have the young woman let them use the cross and dagger. She needed something that would help her help Faith. Willow dug around for a little while. The girl had a hard life. She never knew her father; her mother was murdered before her very eyes when she was sixteen. She has also done some small crimes but that stopped after three months. She was left in the charge of Barbara Gordon who had been shot in the back by The Joker and lost the use of her legs.   
  
Willow did a double take. 'Barbara Gordon, isn't that the name of Astor-Oracle? My Internet friend?' Willow asked herself. Willow's laptop made a sound, letting her know that someone IM-ed her. Willow looked at who IM-ed her and smiled. 'Speak of the devil.'  
  
Willow accepted the IM.  
  
~~Hey Willow, how are you~~ Astor-Oracle asked.  
  
~~Hey…uh…~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Barbara~~ Astor-Oracle supplied.  
  
~~Hey, Barbara, sorry I forgot your name. I have a lot on my mind at the moment~~ Willow said.  
  
~~That's okay. What is the matter? Maybe I could help you~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~It's a long and complicated story and you might not believe me~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Does it have anything to do with you checking into Helena Kyle's background~~ Astor-Oracle asked.  
  
Willow's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open in shock. She sat there for a moment or two before she replied.  
  
~~Umm… I… uh… How did you know~~ Willow asked, decided that lying would not be a good idea.  
  
~~I have my ways. Now, tell me, why the hell were you checking into her background~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~Do you believe in magic~~ Willow asked.  
  
~~What the hell does that have to do with you checking into Helena's background~~ Astor-Oracle demanded.  
  
~~Just answer it please~~ Willow said.  
  
~~I believe that there is more than what there seems to be~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~Well I'm a witch. I need to do a spell to stop someone from being possessed, but I need the 'Eye of Odin', 'Redman's Cross' and 'Stifler's Dagger'. Helena Kyle has 'Redman's Cross' and 'Stifler's Dagger' and the 'Eye of Odin' is going to be auctioned off~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Wow, wow, wow, hold on one damn minute. You want me to believe that you are a witch and need these three things to cast a spell~~ Astor-Oracle demanded.  
  
~~Yes~~ Willow simply said.  
  
~~Then prove it~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~How the hell can I prove it? I would need to go where you are and show you something, but I can't afford a bus trip to L.A, let alone an airplane ticket~~ Willow said.  
  
~~I'll send a plane to you. You come here and tell me what the hell is going on and if you convince me, I might help you~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
Willow didn't type anything.  
  
~~Well, what will it be~~ Astor-Oracle asked.  
  
~~I don't know~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Look, come here to New Gotham and tell me what is happening and I'll try to help you if I can. I guess I'm a little protective of my girls~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
Willow thought for a moment. This was a chance to get what they needed.  
  
~~I'll do it. All I have to do is convince Buffy to let me go~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Buffy~~ Astor-Oracle asked.  
  
~~The girl who's being possessed girlfriend~~ Willow said.  
  
Astor-Oracle said nothing for a moment and then, ~~I'm sending the plane over to Sunnydale Airport. It'll be there in three hours. Be there and it'll fly back here immediately~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~Okay, I guess I'm going to have to call Buffy at work and tell her what's up~~ Willow said.  
  
~~Pack for a least a week. I don't know how long this will take~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~All right~~ Willow replied.  
  
~~Bye~~ Astor-Oracle said.  
  
~~Bye~~ Willow answered back.  
  
Willow got out of the Internet and shut down her computer. She put her face in her hands and groaned.  
  
"Willow? Is everything okay?" a worried Faith asked. Willow hadn't said anything to her for the past ten minutes and the silence was killing her. She had heard the walkie-talkie being turned back on, but Willow hadn't said anything.  
  
"Yes and no," Willow said.  
  
"Come up here and talk to me, please," Faith said.  
  
"All right. I'll be up there in a few minutes," Willow said, and went over to her bed and took out here suit case from underneath the bed. She set in onto the bed and opened it. She got out seven shirts, two pairs of pants, three pairs of shirts, two skirts, seven pairs of underwear, three bras, a pair of tennis shoes, seven pairs of socks, two pairs of pantyhose, one pair of stockings, a pair of high heels, a pair of boots, and a jacket. Then she got her brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, face cleaners, blow dryer, deodorant, and a few other things. Then she closed it and set it to the side. Now you would wonder why she needed skirts, high heels, stockings, and pantyhose, but hey you never know. She then got out her backpack and set it onto the bed. She put some spell books, her laptop and a few other things inside of it and zipped it up. Willow, then, sat on the bed and rested for a moment. Willow got up and walked up the stairs to the basement that led into the kitchen. She got a quick glass of water and drained it. Willow then went up stairs and into Buffy and Faith's room. Willow closed the door behind her, got a chair and placed it next to the bed. Willow sat down and studied Faith. Faith looked like a caged animal. She was restless and was constantly moving around. Willow sighed. If the girl kept moving around, she was going to hurt herself, but Willow decided to say nothing. Faith needed to move around or else she would go crazy.  
  
"So? How's it going?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm going to New Gotham for at least a week to get the three things that we need. A plane will be arriving for me in about three hours," Willow said, heavily.  
  
Faith looked startled. "What?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"Long story. I have to call Buffy and tell her what's going on, then wait for Xander to get back and tell him what's going on so he can stay here with you," Willow said.  
  
"You can't get one a private plane and go to another city to some people we don't know! Are you crazy! You can't do that. What if they try to hurt you? At least take Buffy with you," Faith said.  
  
"Can't do that. There needs to be a slayer on the Hellmouth. You can't go slaying because the Mayor might try something. Xander can't go because someone needs to watch you while Buffy is out. And Dawn couldn't watch you because she will be looking after the baby. I have to do this. If I go, we might be able to stop the Mayor," Willow said.  
  
"Okay," Faith said, knowing she lost. "Where are Joyce and Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn took Joyce to the park," Willow said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I tried to point out that a baby wouldn't be able to enjoy it because she is too young."  
  
"Not true," Faith said.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"Joyce might not be able to play but she can watch other's play. That is how a young mind develops, by watching others and listening to them," Faith said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Willow said, absently.  
  
"Willow, how is it that you ended up going to New Gotham?" Faith asked.  
  
"Oh, well, when I was looking into Helena Kyle's life, I sorta got caught doing it. Remember I told you about Astor-Oracle? Well, her real name is Barbara Gordon and Helena was once her ward. So questioned me about why I was doing what I was doing. So I told her some of it. She told me that she's sending a plane to come and get me. I'll go there and explain everything to her. Then if I convince her, she might help me," Willow said.  
  
"You're going to go through all of this so that she might help you?" Faith asked. "Why?"  
  
"To help you. We have to do this and do this soon," Willow said.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes. "Why is it of utmost importance?" Faith demanded.  
  
"I've found something very disturbing. The Mayor said 'once he gets his body back'. What he doesn't know is that he'll get it through you. Once he possesses your body completely, your body will start to morph into his. He thinks that he'll cast a spell to get his body back and he'll go back into it. But that is not so. Your body will become his. It'll look like his but he'll get all of your strength and other slayer powers," Willow said. Then added without thinking, "So, this will kill you. Your soul will be torn from your body and sent to a hell dimension where it will be tormented for all of time and then some. Or at least that's what the translation said."  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open in horror. Faith paled and past out.  
  
"Oh shit. Faith?" Willow said, getting up and leaning over the unconscious slayer. 'I probably shouldn't have told her all of that! Way to go Willow, just scare the poor girl!' Willow thought to herself. Willow shook Faith a little and slapped her a couple of times. Willow slowly brought Faith back to consciousness. Faith just lay there staring at the ceiling. Willow took that as a bad sign but couldn't get Faith to talk to her. Willow finally gave up as she heard Xander come into the house and went to go and explain everything to him and then call Buffy. This was going to be a long, long day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow sat in the airport waiting for the plane to land. It was due to land any moment and she was getting slightly impatient. She really wanted to meet Barbara but wished it didn't have to be like this. Not when Barbara was so mad at her. Willow shook her head and started to berate herself. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after all of the terrible things she had done. She had done far worse than Faith. True Faith had killed a man, but that had been an accident. True Faith had tried to kill her and her friends but it hadn't really been her, she was forced to do those things. Someone was making her do those things against her will and she didn't even know it. Unlike Willow, who tortured a man to death, tried to kill her friends and tried to destroy the world. Everything she did and been her own choice, it didn't matter that she had watched her love die, that was no excuse.  
  
Willow sighed as tears came and fell. Willow softly sang a song that mean more to her than anyone would ever know, not caring that anyone could hear her.  
  
****  
  
Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
*  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
*  
  
I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
*  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
****  
  
Willow finished the song as the private plane arrived and a young man came to stand in front of her. Willow didn't notice the young man until he spoke.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg?" the young man asked.  
  
Willow looked up. "Yes?" Willow asked.  
  
"Your plane has arrived," the young man said.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Willow said, following the young man to the plane.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow sighed as she looked out the window of the small private plane that was taking her to New Gotham. Willow had argued with Xander but finally convinced him that this was the only way. Then she had fought and convinced Buffy that this was the only way she could think of to get the three remaining things she needed for the spell. Willow was beyond tired. The others didn't know that she had been up all night translating the spell. She had just gotten in bed when Buffy came down to get them up so that they could get to work. So Willow had pretended to translate the spell for an hour before they all started to work. Then Barbara Gordon confronted her, then she had to tell Faith what had happened, then she had an argument with Xander and a fight with Buffy. It was now about five o'clock and she hadn't slept in almost thirty-three hours. Now she was most likely going to have to explain everything to Barbara and that might take all night and she was going to have to do, most likely, a lot of spells to convince her and that always took a lot out of her. But Willow was willing to allow her to do it because she deserved it.  
  
"We will be landing shortly Miss Rosenberg," the copilot said.  
  
"Okay," Willow said. Willow quickly put on some make-up to hide the bags under her eyes. Willow leaned back against the seat. This was not how she wanted to meet Barbara. She does want to meet her but not like this, not when Barbara was going to in all likelihood be pissed at her. She had imagined meeting Barbara somewhere like in Hawaii or Pairs, talk to her, have dinners, go to clubs to dance and maybe… 'NO! Bad, bad Willow. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You don't deserve anyone,' Willow scolded herself.  
  
The plane landed and the copilot helped her out of the plane and led her to a car, a Bentley. The man opened the front door and motioned for her to get in. Willow got in and saw that there was an elderly man sitting in the drivers seat. He was in a nice black suit and looked like he was a butler or something. The door closed and the elderly man drove off.  
  
"Hello Miss Rosenberg. I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler to Miss Helena Kyle," the elderly man said, not looking at her.  
  
"Hi," Willow said softly, while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Alfred looked at her and gasped. "Dear lord, child, when was the last time you slept?" the elderly man asked, kindly.  
  
"Not since two days ago. I've been up for almost thirty-three hours," Willow replied.  
  
Alfred was aghast at that statement. He shook his head. He knew what was waiting for her once they reached the clock tower. Barbara would rip into her and question her all night until she was satisfied with the answer. The poor girl looked like something worse than what the dog dragged in… on a bad day! The young girl said nothing as he drove. Alfred pulled into the parking lot of the clock tower after a half an hour. Alfred and Willow got out and Alfred led Willow to the elevator to take them to the apartments. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Willow and Alfred walked out of the elevator.  
  
"Alfred, is that you?" a voice called out.  
  
'A very pretty musical voice,' Willow thought.  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara," Alfred called out.  
  
"We're in the living room," Barbara said.  
  
Alfred led Willow up some ramps and into the living room. Three women were sitting on a couch. The brunette and the blonde looked pissed but the redhead looked utterly calm. The redhead motioned for Willow to sit on a chair, which Willow promptly did.  
  
"Miss Barbara, I must insist that you let the poor woman sleep before you grill her," Alfred said, before anyone could say anything. He knew the girl was ready to pass out.  
  
"No, Mr. Pennyworth. It's okay. She can grill me as long as she wants," Willow said, softly.  
  
Barbara looked at Willow, slightly surprised. This was the first person who was willingly letting Barbara grill her and for as long as she wants. Usually they would do anything to avoid it for as long as possible.  
  
Alfred turned to Willow. "Until you pass out from lack of sleep? I think not. You need rest," Alfred said, gently but firmly.  
  
"No, what I need is the get the stuff for the fucking spell so I can get the Mayor out of Faith's body so she doesn't die," Willow snapped. Instantly Willow was contrite. Willow sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you."  
  
Alfred nodded and sighed. 'Women are complicated creatures,' he thought to himself.  
  
"What do you mean die?" the blonde haired girl asked.  
  
"Why don't you just start at the beginning and tell us everything and then we will question you," the redhead said, as Alfred went back to the car to get Willow's luggage.  
  
Willow nodded as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I live with five other people. Xander, my bestfriend, Buffy, Buffy's sister Dawn, Buffy's girlfriend Faith, and Buffy and Faith's daughter Joyce. Faith got out of prison some months ago. She and Buffy finally admitted their love for each other and got together. And they adopted an infant girl. Anyway, Faith started to have these dreams. But they weren't really dreams," Willow started. "The Mayor had put a spell on Faith a few years ago and controlled her, making her do things against her will. In doing so, he had to place a small piece of his soul into her. Well, once we defeated him, that piece lost its power and was unable to do anything. Slowly over the five years Faith was in prison, that piece has been gaining strength. Now it is strong enough to take control over Faith for a few short periods of time. However, over time, it will be for longer and longer until she'll be completely possessed. What the Mayor doesn't know is that in doing so, he'll change her body so it'll look like his and he'll expel her soul, sending it to a hell dimension where it will be tormented for all of eternity."  
  
"So, I found a spell that will allow me to remove the piece of the Mayor and send it to hell, but I need the 'Eye of Odin', 'Redman's Cross' and 'Stifler's Dagger' to make the spell work," Willow finished.  
  
"Why were you going through my background?" the brunette asked.  
  
Willow turned to the brunette. "I was going to find something I could use to get you to let us borrow the two things you had that we needed. We couldn't steal it and it was the only thing I could think of at the time," Willow said, sheepishly.  
  
"You said you were a witch. Prove it," the redhead said before Helena could say anything.  
  
Willow sighed. Willow looked at the redhead and realized that it was Barbara. 'Damn, she's hot,' Willow thought. 'No! No, no, no, no, bad, bad, Willow. No thoughts like that,' Willow berated herself.  
  
"Miss Gordon, you are paralyzed from the waist down are you not?" Willow asked, softly, knowing Barbara did not like to talk about her…condition. Willow also knew that she was back at square one with Barbara, having done something that the redhead might not forgive her for.  
  
"Yes," Barbara answered, a little confused by the seemingly change of subject, but didn't let it show.  
  
"I can heal you. But, it will only be for seven days. Then you will go back to as you are now," Willow said.  
  
"Why only seven days? Why not just heal her forever?" the blonde asked.  
  
Willow sighed. "Magic is not to be used for everything. Even if I could heal her all the way and forever, I wouldn't. I learned my lesson the hard way. I could have healed her forever once but now I can't, I can only do it for a little while," Willow said.  
  
"Why not?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Well, the last time I used that much power I turned evil and tried to destroy the world," Willow said, dryly. "But that is another long and complicated story. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Okay," Barbara said with out hesitation.  
  
Willow got up and kneeled in front of Barbara. Willow put a hand on Barbara's stomach and the other on Barbara's lower back. "I need everyone to be quiet while I'm doing this," Willow said.  
  
"Why?" again the blonde. 'This must be Dinah. She is a lot like Dawn, always asking questions,' Willow thought, absently.  
  
"Because if I'm interrupted, it could kill me," Willow said.  
  
"Oh." Dinah said.  
  
Willow took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started to say a spell in Latin and when she opened her eyes, they were completely white. Pain crossed Willow's features; doing this spell was taking more out of her than she thought it would have. When she finished the spell she sat back and looked at Barbara.  
  
"Wow, that was nifty," Willow said and then past out.  
  
Barbara shot forward and caught Willow before she hit the floor and slowly lowered her to the floor so that the younger redhead didn't hurt herself. Barbara then put an arm under Willow's legs and then with the other, around Willow's back. Barbara lifted her up and stood up and quickly ran to the med bay, not noticing that she was running, which mean she had the use of her legs. Helena, Dinah and Alfred followed Barbara into the med bay. Barbara laid Willow onto a bed and started to scan her.  
  
Barbara sighed a breath of relief; the girl was just sleeping. "She's okay. She's just sleeping," Barbara said.  
  
"Uh, Barbara? You're walking," Helena pointed out gently.  
  
Barbara looked at her and then looked down to see that she was standing up. "Oh."  
  
"Um, I guess she is a witch," Helena said.  
  
"I would say so. It worked. Dinah, you go to bed, you have school tomorrow. Helena go and get the two pieces she needs and put them in the volt. We'll give them to her as soon as I check out her background and the others," Barbara said.  
  
"No," Alfred said. Helena, Dinah and Barbara turned to him in surprise. "I told you that she needed sleep before you questioned her let alone use her powers. Now she has past out and who knows how long it will be until she wakes up. You three were angry at her for digging into Miss Helena's life and you wish to not only dig into her life but her friend's as well? Hypocritical much?"  
  
Alfred turned and walked away. Barbara sighed. Alfred was right. It would be hypocritical of her to do that. Barbara turned to Helena and Dinah but saw that they were no longer there. They had gone to go and do as she had asked. Barbara sighed again and started to do more scans on the younger redhead. Barbara stared at the brain scans. Willow's scans and Dinah's scans were almost the same but Willow's were a little more powerful and a lot more controlled.  
  
'Interesting,' Barbara thought.  
  
Barbara walked over to where Willow was laying down, got a chair, sat down and studied the girl. She was rather beautiful. She had a full lush body, that of a voluptuous woman, but her face looked like that of someone so innocent and it made her even more beautiful. Barbara reached out and caressed Willow's cheek. Barbara felt guilt well up inside of her for cause this poor girl to pass out from exhaustion. Willow had only been doing what she thought right to protect her family. Barbara herself had done it more than once herself, going into other people's backgrounds to make sure that they were good enough for Helena or Dinah. She knew what Willow was like, fiercely protective. She knew this from the many on-line talks that they had had. Over the two years that they had talked, they had grown close. The more Barbara learned about the fiery little redhead, the more she wanted to meet her. But both of their lives had made it difficult to do that, so they had settled for on-line chats.  
  
Barbara got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She quickly showered and got dressed into her pajamas. Using her legs after so long not using them made her a little clumsy. She was just about to go to bed when she heard whimpering. Barbara frowned and went into the med bay to check on Willow. Willow was thrashing about on the medical bed, whimpering in her sleep. Barbara went over to Willow and wrapped the younger woman in her arms.  
  
"Shh… It's okay. You're just having a nightmare," Barbara said, soothingly. Willow seemed to calm in her arms, so Barbara laid Willow back down and waited for a few minutes to make sure that the little redhead was asleep before going back to her own room to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Barbara walked into the med bay and noticed that Willow wasn't on the medical bed. Barbara quickly went to the kitchen to ask Alfred if he knew where Willow was. But she found Willow herself. Alfred and Willow were side by side in the kitchen making breakfast. Barbara stood there shocked. Alfred almost never allowed Dinah, Barbara herself, and most certainly not Helena cook with him. Yet, here he was cooking with someone he barely knew.  
  
Barbara cocked her head to the side and studied Willow. The girl was wearing red leather pants, a tight blue shirt and boots.  
  
Well, it looks like you are better?" Barbara asked, as Helena and Dinah walked up beside her.  
  
Willow gasped and turned around quickly, blushing a deep red. "Uh… I…I…" Willow stammered.  
  
"Miss Willow has been helping me make breakfast. I saw that she was awake and quiet bored so I let her help me," Alfred said, coolly. He was still mad at the three women for causing the younger woman pain. He had been talking to her for the past hour and found out that the spell she used not only would make her pass out even if she had been well rested but while it was working, it would cause her pain until it stopped. He wanted to tell the three stubborn women what Willow had told him but Willow had warned him before hand not to do that. "She is a most exceptional cook."  
  
Willow's blush grew even deeper. "Well, no one else can really cook back home and go out every night is not a good idea. And Dawn and Buffy and Xander have very large appetites. If Buffy cooked she's burn the house down. Xander can't even find a fork. And Dawn is only a kid and should be doing that, so I get stuck with it," Willow babbled.  
  
"You babbled," Helena said, smiling despite herself.  
  
Willow's blush grew so deep Barbara feared that she might pass out. "I sometimes do that when I'm nervous, embarrassed or afraid," Willow said. Willow smiled softly, sadly. "Tara named me the Babble Queen."  
  
Barbara detected a hint of sadness in Willow's voice when she said that. Barbara looked at Helena and Dinah and saw that they had heard it too. Barbara nodded her head and Helena, Dinah and she sat down at the table, Helena and Dinah on one side and Barbara on the other.  
  
"So, is breakfast ready?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yes," Alfred answered. "Please, take a seat, Miss Willow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, sit down. You've done more than enough," Alfred said.  
  
Willow nodded and sat down next to Barbara. Willow looked everywhere but at the three women. Barbara looked at Helena and Dinah. Helena no matter what would be pissed for a long while and the invasion of her life. And Dinah would still be mad, as long as Helena would be because Dinah didn't like people hurting her family.  
  
"Whose Tara?" Helena bluntly asked.  
  
Willow snapped her head to Helena. She couldn't believe someone could be so blunt. No that's not true, Faith is as, if not more blunt than Helena. "She was my girlfriend," Willow said.  
  
"Was? You mean she dumped you?" Helena sneered. Willow shook her head as pain filled her eyes. Her face going pale when she realized that she was going to tell them what had happened. Barbara narrowed her eyes at Helena for being so rude.  
  
"No," Willow said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "She was murdered. A guy named Warren had been trying to kill my bestfriend Buffy but had shot Tara also, right through the heart. She had been standing right in front of me, we were talking and….and.…and…." Willow burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Miss Helena!" Alfred barked, upset that Helena had made the girl cry. Alfred set down their breakfasts and left the kitchen before he did something he would regret. Helena paled, going a few shades of white and looked at the pale Dinah. Barbara had gone a few shades red instead. She was supremely pissed now. Helena had no right to hurt the girl, not matter what she had done. Barbara glared at Helena as she took Willow into her arms. Willow fell into Barbara's arms and cried on her shoulder. Willow had never really grieved Tara. Even though it had been like three or so years, she still didn't have the chance to. Things just happened and her chance to grieve was pushed back to take care of other things. After a few minutes, Willow finally stopped crying and straightened up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Helena said. "How long ago…?"  
  
"Three years ago," Willow said, wiping her eyes. "I haven't really grieved yet I guess. Things just happened one after another and I never got a chance to grieve. I just pushed my pain away and focused on everyone else," Willow babbled.  
  
Dinah opened her mouth to say something but Barbara stopped her by saying, "Hold on. Let's eat, then Helena, you have to go to work. Dinah, you have to go to school. I'll stay here and talk with Willow. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good."  
  
The four of them ate in silence. After Helena and Dinah finished their breakfast, they quickly left the clock tower. Willow and Barbara washed the dishes, since Alfred had left in a hurry. After that they headed to the living area and sat down on a couch, facing each other. There was still silence between the two, which, after a few moments, was broken by Willow.  
  
"I'm sorry for hacking into Helena's life," Willow said, remorseful.  
  
Barbara sighed. "No, I'm sorry. We all over reacted. I over reacted more than the rest. Recently, someone used Helena's life against all of us. Helena's therapist used her knowledge about Helena to hurt us and even kill my friend Wade. I jumped to…" Barbara trailed off.  
  
"I see. But you were right. I was trying to find an edge to get Miss Kyle to let me borrow the items I needed for the spell," Willow said, firmly. "Bad, bad Willow. How could you do that! Bad, bad Willow," Willow berated herself, not knowing that she had said that aloud. Barbara smiled and laughed inside. She doubted that Willow knew that she had said that aloud. A lot of the time Willow would type something she thought and didn't even know she had typed and sent it until she saw it on the screen.  
  
"No, not bad, bad Willow," Barbara said softly. Willow looked at Barbara in confusion and then blushed when she realized that she had said that aloud. "You did what you had to, to help your family. I've done it often enough. So, it is a little hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I guess," Willow said.  
  
"I made it worse when I realized that it had been you to do it. That made Helena and Dinah more angry because the one person I came to trust did something to hurt me," Barbara said. "Helena was mad because her life was being looked through and Dinah was mad because Helena was mad."  
  
"Oh," Willow said.  
  
"I'll call Helena and have her bring the two items. Then I will call the auction house and buy the other thing that you need here," Barbara said.  
  
"You're gonna help me?" Willow asked. Willow was surprised.  
  
"Yes. I wish you would have asked, but I will still help you," Barbara said.  
  
"Thank you," Willow said.  
  
Barbara nodded. "So tell me. You said you went evil and tried to destroy the world. Why?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Because Tara was killed in front of my eyes. I loved…love her so much. She was my everything. I had gotten into dark black magic. She left me because of it. We had just gotten back together. I stopped using magic; I did it for her and myself. But when I held her lifeless body in my arms, I just snapped," Willow said, slowly. "My rage over came me. I was so mad. Someone had taken my Tara away from me and it wasn't fair. She was so young, she had her whole life to look forward to even if it wasn't with me."  
  
Willow took a breath and continued, "So, I healed Buffy at the hospital before she could die. Then I went after Warren. I killed him, in a tormenting kind of way. But that didn't take the pain away. I wanted to end my pain, end the world's pain. So I found a way to destroy it." Willow sighed. "No one could get through me. No one was able to stop me but for one person. My childhood bestfriend, Xander, was the only one who stopped me, who got through to me. He got through to me somehow, I don't know how he did, but he did. Xander saved the world that day…and me."  
  
"You said that you haven't grieved yet. How come?" Barbara asked.  
  
Willow sighed and opened her mouth to comment when she suddenly realized that she was telling a stranger about her life and her past love. Willow closed her mouth embarrassed but spoke anyway. She needed to get this out.  
  
"Well, my life in Sunnydale is anything but normal. Sunnydale sits on top of the Hellmouth. Long story. But big bads kept popping up and then Anya, Xander's wife, was killed so I had to help him with that. And so many things happened that everyone, including me, forgot to grieve about Tara," willow said.  
  
"But it's been three years, right?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yes," Willow admitted.  
  
"That's not a very healthy thing to do," Barbara said.  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Actually I think I have grieved. I remember crying one night after a dream about Tara. Faith walked into my room, lifted me up and sat on my bed and held me in her lap. Xander and Dawn had gone camping for the weekend to help out the boy scouts and the girl scouts. Buffy was out on patrol and Faith was the only one home. I didn't even think she could hear me," Willow said, slowly. "She told me that it was alright and that I should just let it out."  
  
"You loved her very much, did you? Well, then you will always grieve her. You will always miss her and you will always cry at some point because of a memory. But you will move on and you might find someone else to love. It would never be the same, not like you had with her, but you will love again," Barbara said.  
  
"That's what Faith said," Willow said.  
  
"Smart girl," Barbara commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she is," Willow admitted. "Who would have thought that the sixteen year old leather wearing badass smartass slut would be so smart? She even graduated from college when she was sixteen. I guess I didn't take the time to get to know her. I was being to busy being jealous."  
  
"You were young. It's only natural for teens to act jealous when someone new comes into their lives," Barbara said.  
  
"I know that. But everyone always told me that I wasn't like that. I never thought I was like that. I was supposed to be smarter than that," Willow said.  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything everyone tells you," Barbara said.  
  
"I know that," Willow snapped. Barbara blinked and Willow blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Barbara said.  
  
"So, you can walk, at least for a little while. What do you want to do?" Willow asked.  
  
Barbara looked startled. She had forgotten that part, her being able to walk for seven days. You'd think that something like that would stick to her mind, but it hadn't. "Oh, I guess I forgot about it," Barbara said.  
  
"Well you have seven, well, six now since yesterday counted to. You have six days, including today to do whatever you want," Willow said. Willow tilted her head. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Barbara grinned. "Go to the park, go to a club, and stuff with lots of walking or running or using legs," Barbara said in a child-like voice.  
  
Willow smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and asked, "Come on then, let's get going."  
  
"Where are we going?" Barbara asked confused.  
  
"Where ever you want," Willow said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Six days later.  
  
Willow bent down and hugged Barbara. Barbara was back in her wheelchair after six great days with Willow. Willow was on her way back to Sunnydale with the Redman's Cross, Stifler's Dagger and Eye of Odin things that she came for, but she was leaving something behind. Someone special.  
  
Barbara cupped Willow's face and gently kissed the younger woman slowly. Willow placed her hands on Barbara's and rubbed Barbara's hands with her thumbs. Willow slowly broke this kiss and touched her forehead to Barbara's and took in deep unsteady breaths.  
  
"We're ready to take off any time," a man said from inside a small plane.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Barbara said.  
  
Willow kissed Barbara before straightened up. Willow quickly hugged Dinah and a surprised Helena. Willow picked up her carry on which contained the three items she came for. "Goodbye," Willow said and then boarded the plane.  
  
As the plane grew smaller in the horizon, Barbara said softly, "Goodbye for now my Willow."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12: The Mayor Vs The Family: Par...

Chapter 12: The Mayor Vs. The Family- Part 3 Xander and Dawn  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: This chapter is focused on Xander and Dawn (not as a couple) and what they do to help out Faith and Buffy. This chapter and the two chapters before this one are happening in and around the same time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Xander pulled into a parking spot in front of the Magic Box, which was reserved for employees. He turned the engine off, checked his shirt pocket to see if the list was still in it, and then got out of the car. He looked at the shop and felt a dull ache in his chest. He hadn't been back in the Magic Box since he found Anya dead in the middle of the floor from a relapse of her cancer. Xander took a deep long breath and walked into the shop. Xander looked at the center of the room but felt a strange sense of clam. He felt no pain. Xander sighed when he realized why that was. Willow cleansed the place, took away the memories and stuff. Made it so that people would want to come here. Xander shook his head and looked at the counter that had a girl behind it and she was reading a girly magazine. Xander, even though he owned the shop, didn't know the girl's name. He let Willow handle the shop affairs since she's more into witch-y stuff.  
  
"Hey," Xander said, as the girl looked up and put her magazine down.  
  
"Mr. Harris," the girl said, surprised. "Hi."  
  
Xander was taken aback. "You know me?" Xander asked.  
  
"Willow has a picture of you, Buffy and her on her desk," the girl said. "Oh, I'm Sally, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Xander said, taking out the piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Sally. "I need these items, no questions asked."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Harris," Sally said, taking the piece of paper from him. Sally went to the back of the shop to get the items listed. Sally, a few moments later, came back with the items in a canvas bag and handed them to Xander. Xander took the bag and quickly left the shop. Xander got into his car, started it and headed for home, but made a quick stop at the video store. He picked up three movies and some snack-age.  
  
Xander then got home and gave the magic stuff to Willow and had a fight with her when she told him that she was going to New Gotham for the stuff. He quickly left and told Faith that he had gotten movies for her and went to go and get the TV and VCR and brought it up to Faith's room.  
  
"So, why are you doing this again?" Faith asked, as she watched Xander set up the VCR and TV that he had brought up from the living room. He had surprised her with movies and snacks. It wasn't that she didn't want to make friends, she did but she didn't want pity.  
  
"I thought that we could hang out," Xander said.  
  
"Did B or Red put you up to this?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to hang, talk, watch movie, and pig out," Xander defended. Faith raised a brow and shrugged. "I go Superman, 12 Angry Men, and Finding Nemo. Which one do you want to watch first?"  
  
"12 Angry Men," Faith said in a 'DUH' voice.  
  
Xander laughed and put the movie in but didn't start it. Faith looked at Xander and realized that he seemed upset. Faith sighed and raised a brow. "I take it that you want to talk," Faith asked, though it was more of a statement.  
  
"Would you mind?" Xander asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Talk," Faith said, simply.  
  
"Willow is going to go to-" Xander started.  
  
"I know she told me. She seemed to think that this was the only way. I don't like it and I don't think that she should go but she is more stubborn than Buffy and I put together. She very adamant about doing this without our help. Besides, she can handle herself," Faith said.  
  
Xander was slightly taken aback. She had just said what he had wanted to say and what he had wanted to hear. Not only that, but he didn't know Faith knew a word like 'adamant'. Ok, so he had a hard time picturing her as some one who is brain-y. It was still sinking in that she had already graduated from college.  
  
"I know she can but I just worry. There's nothing that I can do. I feel helpless," Xander said, sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Because you're mortal?" Faith asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it, you are the only mortal around here. Buffy and I are slayers with super powers and stuff. Willow is a witch. Hell, even Dawn most likely has power since she was a key," Faith said and then paused. "Don't tell Buffy, but I had Willow look into Joyce. Joyce is a potential slayer."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" Xander said, shocked.  
  
"Nope. I'm not. I wish I were because I don't want a life like that for her. Anyway. Not only that, but you are in a house full of women who could beat you up. But, you are not useless. We need you Xander," Faith said.  
  
Xander looked at Faith like she had three heads. "Say what?" Xander asked, stunned. Xander shook his head sadly. "But you don't need me! Why would you need me? I've never need helpful. All I have ever done was get into trouble and have Buffy save me, even when I was trying to save her. I'm just errand boy. They send me out on errand when they go and fight so I won't get hurt. Or they leave me here with Dawn. I'm not useful!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Faith yelled out.  
  
Xander stopped his babbling and stared at Faith. Faith shook her head at Xander. Willow babble must be contagious. Faith shook her head and took a deep breath.  
  
"We need you. You might be a mortal but you are more powerful than Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Joyce and me combined. When Willow tried to destroy the world, who stopped her and saved the world without violence, but with words and love? You did. If it had been Buffy, she might have had to kill Willow. But you were the only that did it; you saved the world with words and love. Love is the most powerful weapon against evil," Faith said.  
  
Xander sat there saying nothing; he was just too stunned to say anything.  
  
"And, in a way, you saved me. Angel wasn't getting through to me while I was in prison. Sure he got through to me when I was out on the streets but that doesn't mean anything. He was just there when I finally broke down. It would have happened no matter what. It was just that she was there at the time. It could have been a Watcher with a gun pointed to my head. But that's not the point," Faith admitted. "He said he forgave me and that he understood, but coming from him, it didn't really mean anything. He's a vampire; it is my job to kill vampires. I wasn't all that sorry for what I did to him. Sure he was sorry for what he did but that didn't make a difference to me. He didn't ask for his soul. He was cursed. He had no choice but to except his soul and try to do good to make up for what he had done. But you, you brought me hope. You made me want to reform and shit. After everything I did to you, you forgave me and gave me a second chance. So, hence the saving me."  
  
Xander opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish.  
  
"And, Buffy and Dawn so need you. They damage things all the time. If you weren't here, we would be with out furniture. You're like the man of the house who fixes stuff. And Joyce needs you the most," Faith said.  
  
Xander got his voice back and asked, "Oh? Why does she need me?"  
  
"Because you are a guy," Faith said.  
  
Xander looked at Faith with a blank face.  
  
"Xander, think about it. She has two moms and two aunts and one uncle in the house. You will be like a father figure. Think you can handle that?" Faith asked, smirking.  
  
Xander's mile was so big Faith thought it was going to consume his face. "I guess I can," Xander said.  
  
Faith smiled before whining. "Can we watch the movie now?" Faith pouted. Xander laughed as he pushed the play button on the remote. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"Faith? Thanks," Xander said.  
  
"No problem X-Man," Faith said. "Now shh… the movie is starting!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Xander said.  
  
Xander sat back and silently watched the movie with Faith. He may not have been much use in helping Faith get rid of the Mayor, but he could keep her entertained so that she wasn't bored.  
  
"Hey, where's Dawn?" Xander asked suddenly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dawn left the house and walked to the end of the driveway and looked around. 'Guess, I'll take the long way to the park,' Dawn thought and then took off. Dawn walked around Sunnydale, looking at everything that was familiar and all the things that held memories. Some memories were fake, the monks had given them to her but then others were real, ones that she had made on her own. She walked around for a while before headed to the park, going the long way.   
  
As Dawn walked, she couldn't help but smile. The small form pressed to her chest was making happy content noises as she walked. She'd never thought she'd get to be an aunt. Not since Buffy, the Trouble with Boyfriends Vampire Slayer was well, bad in the boyfriend department. Her first boyfriend was Pike and he was great because he understood her but he didn't know when to let up and it got him killed. Then there was the 246-year-old vampire named Angel who slept with Buffy and turned evil, died, went to hell, came back, caused havoc and left Buffy broken hearted. Then there were a few little guys like Parker. Then there was Riley who had Buffy's heart, mind, body and soul but couldn't see it, he was jealous over bearing and too protective, he let vampires drink him, he then felt her, came back married and left her again even more broken hearted than she already was. But before some of those loves. Before Angel came back there was Faith. Dawn knew that Buffy had always deeply loved Faith. Dawn should know since she read her sister's diary. There in all truthful words, Buffy admitted that she had always loved Faith, from the moment that she had seen her. But now things have worked themselves out… sort of.  
  
Dawn shook her head and continued to the park while rocking the baby slightly. Dawn entered the park and went to find a spot where she could see the little kids play but still have some privacy. Dawn found a nice shaded tree and set down the baby things and sat down with the baby still in her arms. They baby had been lulled into a deep sleep as Dawn had walked into the park and Dawn was slightly grateful. She wanted to think for a little and wanted some peace to do it. But at the moment, that wasn't going to happen since two guys and two girls from school were coming her way. Dawn sighed and tried not to look at them, hopping that they would go away.  
  
"Hey, freak," one of the boys called out.  
  
'I guess that they just won't go away,' Dawn thought. Dawn ignored the comment and made sure that the baby was still asleep.  
  
"Hey, freak, answer me when I'm talking to you," the boy said, now standing in front of Dawn.  
  
Dawn looked up and glared. It was Divan, Nikki, Amy, and Liam. "What do you want?" Dawn snapped.  
  
Divan ignored Dawn's question and looked at the baby in her arms. "You got a kid now slutty?" Divan asked, smirking. Divan, had, at one point, a crush on her, but she didn't feel the same. Needless to say, the guy didn't take rejection good. So now, he picked on her endlessly with his friends.  
  
"No, nimrod, she's my niece," Dawn snapped. "Could you be more stupid? You would have seen if I was pregnant since school only got out two months ago. Dim-wit."  
  
Divan's eyes widened and he lifted his foot to kick her but Nikki stopped him. "You can't do that. If you hurt the baby, you might be in worse trouble," Nikki said.  
  
"Come on man, let's go. Let's not waist our time on this freak," Liam said. Divan nodded. The four popular kids shot Dawn a glare before walking off.  
  
Dawn sighed and leaned back against the tree, trying to hold in the tears. Dawn looked down at the baby. She was happy and unhappy at the same time. She loved being at home. Faith was her bestfriend and they could always talk. Willow and Xander were her friends too and they treated her like an adult. Even Buffy treated her like a friend too, sometimes. But that was only at home. At school she was unhappy and miserable. She had no friends. She had been labeled as a freak and no one would talk to her unless they had to. It might have to do with the fact that the only three friends that she had died a year ago, mysteriously. At least, mysteriously to everyone but her.. It had been all Dawn's fault. She and her three friends had snuck out of the house and went to the Bronze. On their way home, they had been jumped by a pack of vampires. Dawn had started to fight them when she felt a pain in her eyes. Her eyes had opened wide, and fire shot out from her eyes as she set the vampires on fire. But it had been too late, her friends had been drained. She hadn't saved them. So, now, people stayed away from her because they knew that she had been there.  
  
Dawn shook her head and get out a blanket and laid the baby down beside her. The baby fussed a little, so, Dawn ran a hand over the baby' tummy in a soothing manner. "Shh… it's okay," Dawn murmured reassuringly to the baby. The baby yawned and quieted down. Dawn smiled down at the baby. Dawn took one of the baby's hands in hers and gently stroked it. The baby's skin was so soft.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes, sighed and resumed her thinking.   
  
But that wasn't what was really bothering her. Sure, it still hurt that her only three friends left her, but she got over it, sort of. She wasn't exactly attached to them; she learned to never get attached to anyone again. When your mother dies and your sister dies two times, you get kind of distant to other people. It was easy to be around and love Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander, simply because they have almost always been there. She just had trouble letting new people in. But, that wasn't what was really bothering her. Hell, the fire coming out of her eyes didn't even bother her, well, maybe a little bit, but she was more confused than anything else. What was really bothering her was the fact that she kept having these dreams and she wasn't sure what they meant. They were confusing the hell out of her. Is she really like that? She never thought about it before. Well, once maybe, with the whole Willow thing, but she pushed it off as wondering and loneliness.  
  
Dawn, having been brought out of her thoughts, blinked, and looked down at the crying baby. Dawn looked at her watch and saw that it was one o'clock. She had been gone for four hours. 'No wonder she's crying. She's hungry,' Dawn thought. Dawn gathered the stuff and the baby and headed home, taking the short way.  
  
When Dawn entered the house, she realized that Faith was going to be pissed that she had been gone for so long and hadn't checked in. Dawn took the baby to the nursery first and then went into Faith's room. Dawn walked into Faith's room to see… a very pissed of Faith.  
  
"DAWN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR FOUR HOURS?" Faith growled out.  
  
Dawn paled. "I'm sorry. I walked around town for a little bit. I then took the long way to the park. I went there to think about… some stuff. I guess I lost track of time," Dawn said, on the verge of tears.  
  
Faith closed her eyes and willed her anger down. Faith opened her eyes and her expression softened. "It's okay sweetie. Just, next time, please try to call or something. I was worried sick," Faith said gently.  
  
Dawn nodded and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"Come here, sweetie," Faith said.  
  
Dawn walked over to Faith and lay down besides her and gently hugged her, even though Faith couldn't hug back. Dawn lay there for a moment, thinking and just feeling. "I wish I could do something to help you," Dawn said, sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked.  
  
"I wish that I could be more useful in fighting the Mayor," Dawn explained.  
  
"Dawn, you are being useful. You're taking care of Joyce while your sister is at work. Buffy and Xander are feeling the same way. Hell, I feel the same way and it's me he's in. I can't really do anything at all," Faith said. "But don't feel useless, because you are being useful. Everyone plays a part in the Scooby gang. Buffy and I are the fighters, Willow is research and plan gal, Xander is errand boy and now with the baby, you are the babysitter."  
  
"I still feel useless," Dawn said.  
  
Faith nodded. "I know. Everyone feels useless when they can't help out they're loved ones. Now, go and get Joyce and bring her here, she must be hungry," Faith said.  
  
"Alright," Dawn said, getting up and heading out of the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Over the seven days that Willow had been gone, there was an almost normal routine in the Summers household. Buffy would go to work, Xander would talk to Faith, the Mayor came out for a few hours, and Dawn watched the baby. Willow calls a few times a day and gives a full report on the progress of getting the third item. Although, Dawn swears that Willow sounds so happy when she is talking about 'Barbara'. This confused Buffy and Xander since they haven't been the ones who talked to Willow 'cause Dawn was the one who got the reports. Faith and Dawn weren't confused at all. Faith and Dawn knew that at some point that Willow would find someone new. Sure all of her other dates and short term relationships went bad really fast but sooner or later Willow was going to open her self back up to love.  
  
At the moment, it was seven a.m. in the morning and Willow would be back at nine o'clock p.m. that night. Dawn had brought in the rocking chair from the nursery and was rocking the baby and talking to Faith. It was Thursday and Saturday would be the pool party. Xander had gone out to get some things for the party.  
  
"Faith, can I talk to you about something?" Dawn asked, suddenly. She got up and put the baby in the bassinet and then pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed.  
  
"Sure Crack of Dawn," Faith said, looking at Dawn and realizing that something was wrong.  
  
"You know how I'm not real…I mean I am but I'm not?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Huh?" Faith asked, confused. Then realization dawned on her (no pun intended). "You mean being a key?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah? So?"  
  
"Well, I think something is wrong with me," Dawn said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked, worried.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something that not even Buffy knows," Dawn warned. "But you can't tell her."  
  
"Dawn, I can't promise that. Not if it has to do with your safety," Faith said.  
  
"I don't think it does," Dawn said, unsure.  
  
"Just tell me and we'll see if I should tell Buffy or not," Faith said.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Ishotfirefrommyeyesdustingvampiresayearago," Dawn blurted.  
  
Faith blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I shot fire from my eyes, dusting vampires a year ago," Dawn said slowly.  
  
Faith's jaw dropped open in shock. "You… You… You… You WHAT?" Faith stuttered.  
  
"I shot fire-" Dawn started.  
  
"Stop. I heard you, but how? When? Why? Where?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Last year. A few vampires attacked my three friends and me. I got angry and felt a great pain in my eyes. Fire came out of my eyes and dusted the vampires but not before they drained my friends. I just told her that the vampires ran because they hadn't noticed me," Dawn said. When Faith said nothing, Dawn continued, "I think that I have some powers because I was the 'key'. We don't know what kind of 'key' I was. Maybe I could have been a goddess or something."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Faith said. Dawn stopped her babbling. "So you think you got some powers and you are just mentioning them now?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Why did you say anything before?" Faith asked. Dawn said nothing and Faith sighed. "Dawn, answer me. Why didn't you say anything when it first happened?"  
  
"I was afraid," Dawn said.  
  
"What? Why?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"Because… what the hell do you think would happen when Buffy and them find out? They're gonna hate me! That's what would happen. Everyone treated me differently when they found out that I was the 'key'. I wasn't Buffy's true sister anymore. I was some…thing. Sure, now they treat me like Buffy's sister but it took a long while for them to do so again. It's like they felt betrayed by me because I wasn't what they had thought. What do you think would happen if they found out that I had some ort of powers from being the 'key'?" Dawn blurted. Faith stared at her wide-eyed. "They'd treat me differently again. I can't handle that again. It hurts too much. I don't want to be treated like a thing… a freak."  
  
Faith looked at Dawn with a little bit of pity in her eyes. She doubted that Dawn knew she had been crying the whole time. Poor kid. And that's is what she was… a kid. Sure she had been some kind of 'mystical key' thing but she had been made human after all. The monks had made her human, put her under the protection of Buffy. They had given her faults, emotions and the ability to get hurt. She could make mistakes, she could die, and she could bleed, break something, and bruise. She could cry, she could laugh, she could be happy, sad, mad, and angry, she could be depressed and she could love. She was just like every other human being except that fact that she hadn't been born. So what if she hadn't been born, it wasn't like it was her fault that she hadn't been born but instead had been a 'key' that was supposed to open up a hell dimension. She wasn't a 'key' now she was a 'human' now. A kid who was scared because of what she had been. So what if she was some 'mystical key'. That hadn't bothered Faith one bit. To her, it didn't matter what you were, it matters what you are. Faith looked at Dawn who was silently crying and decided that she was going to have to tell Buffy or at least convince Dawn to tell Buffy the truth.  
  
"Dawn?" Faith asked, gently. When Dawn didn't look at her Faith tried to not laugh. Dawn was so much like Buffy, though the two of them denied it horribly. "Dawn, look at me."  
  
Dan looked at Faith, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Dawn, you have to tell Buffy. This could be dangerous, not only to other people. I really don't give a shit about them. I'm more worried about you. This could be dangerous to you. You could hurt yourself," Faith said, slowly. "Either you are going to tell her or I will tell her."  
  
Dawn looked at Faith and tried to be pissed but she couldn't be. Faith was right. This could be dangerous. Not only dangerous to her but also dangerous to others. Dawn considered for a moment. There were enough problems at the moment with the whole Faith being possessed by the Mayor. "I'll tell, but only until after this thing with the Mayor has been resolved," Dawn said.  
  
"Promise me that you will tell your sister," Faith said, in a no none-sense voice.  
  
"Promise," Dawn agreed.  
  
"Good, now, go put the baby into her crib. The Mayor is about to come out," Faith said, her body tensing.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and she quickly, but gently got the baby and headed for the nursery. As the bedroom door closed, Faith arched her back in pain and bit back a scream that was threatening to come out. Every time the Mayor possessed her it became more and more pain full.  
  
"Come now Faithy. You know you don't want to fight me and even if you wanted to, you can't stop me. So why do you even try?" the Mayor sneered.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bastard," Faith screamed before the Mayor took over.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13: The Mayor Vs The Family: Par...

Chapter 13: The Mayor Vs. The Family- Part 4 Show Down  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: The spell that Willow does is in Norwegian and since I don't speak or know how to write in Norwegian (even though I am a 1/9 Norwegian) I used a translator on the Internet. So for anyone who does know how to speak or write Norwegian and it is not correct, I do apologizes profusely.  
  
*  
  
(In English it says:  
  
I call upon the Powers That Be to help me fight the evil that is within a body that it does not belong in.   
  
This body suffers from the evil with in and will die unless it is taken out.  
  
I beg of you to bring an end of the possession and bring forth the evil within.  
  
I beg of you to bring out the evil and send it to hell for all of eternity.  
  
I beg of you to bring out the evil and send it to hell for all of eternity.  
  
*  
  
Come forth Evil and face what you should.  
  
Leave the body that you possess and go on to hell.  
  
Leave the body that you will kill to make your own and face the hell you deserve.  
  
Leave the body that in the end will destroy you because of the light it brings to the world.  
  
Leave the body that you possess and go on to hell.  
  
Leave the body that you possess and go on to hell.  
  
Leave the body that you possess and go on to hell.)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow walked into the house at six o'clock Thursday night and saw Dawn and Xander making fools out of themselves trying to get the baby to stop crying. Willow set her bags down by the door and snuck up on the two. The minute the baby saw her she stopped crying. Willow smiled and walked by a red faced Xander and a smiling Dawn and picked up the baby. Willow held the baby close to her and softly cooed at the baby.  
  
"Hey baby, what did these mortal fools do to you huh? No one should live to see those faces," Willow said with a straight face. But laughed at their indignant 'HEY'! "Sorry, but come on. You two were just scaring her with those faces!"  
  
Xander and Dawn conceded but then did a double take when they realized that it was Willow and she was home. "WILLOW!" They pounced on, but making sure to not hurt the baby, and hugged her and welcomed her home.  
  
"I take it you're happy to see me?" Willow asked, smiling. "Well, I missed you two too."  
  
'I really doubt that,' Dawn thought but didn't say aloud. "So you got the three thingies?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yep, but I think we should do the spell tomorrow 'cause I'm beat and I need all the rest I can get," Willow said before they could suggest it.  
  
"Good idea," Xander said.  
  
Buffy walked in a moment later dragging in a half dozen suitcases. "Willow, did you like buy half of New Gotham or something?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly. "I only bought a few things. Barbara bought the rest for me," Willow said and then mentally kicked herself. She hadn't meant to tell them about that. She didn't want to talk about Barbara just yet.  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy asked and gently pushed Willow on the couch since she was still holding Joyce.  
  
"Yes, but can I please explain later? We need to talk about what we are going to be doing tomorrow," Willow said, easily evading the question.  
  
"Yes, of course," Buffy agreed immediately. "But don't think that you will get out of tell me about this Barbara."  
  
"Yes master," Willow sighed.  
  
"I'm going to take Joyce upstairs and put her to bed, go to the dinning room and get something to eat. We'll talk there," Buffy said. Buffy put Joyce in her crib after changing her dipper and pajamas. Buffy leaned over and kissed Joyce on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams. She then went in and checked on Faith and gave her a quick kiss. She headed down stairs and into the dinning room to see Willow scarfing down some food. Buffy sat at the head of the table as she waited for Willow to finish her dinner. When Willow finished, she waited for Willow to say something first.  
  
"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Well do the spell at the Magic Shop tomorrow morning. Xander and Dawn will stay here because then there will be less chance that I will be disrupted. No offense. Faith will need to restrain in case the spell doesn't work as it should for some reason and makes the Mayor take over her quicker. It's just a precaution. Now, Buffy you need to be armed to fight the Mayor if by doing this spell should give him a corporeal form. But, hopefully it'll just send him to hell," Willow said, and in a very unbabbling way. Which is gave her self a pat on the back for.  
  
"That sounds like a plan, but how will we restrain her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Barbara gave me some stuff to restrain her with. She tested it on Helena and Helena couldn't even struggle so it'll work for Faith," Willow said.  
  
"Let's take a look and test it on me," Buffy said. She didn't know who this Barbara was and didn't trust her since she didn't know the strength of a slayer. Not only that but Willow seemed too eager and that didn't sit well with Buffy. Not that Willow shouldn't find someone but… well… something was off.  
  
"Alright," Willow said. She went to one of her suitcases and got out the handcuffs and straightjacket. Willow walked into the dinning room and placed the two items on the table. "The cuffs are made out of iron and aren't hollow. The straightjacket had metal lining in the back and the arms so it can't bend."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Dawn and Xander asked. They knew that slayers could do some unbelievable things some times.  
  
"I'm sure. Barbara promised me that no one but Superman could get out of these," Willow said.  
  
Xander and Dawn looked at each other and thought the same thing. 'Superman? Is there a real Superman?'  
  
"I doubt that, put them on me and I'll try to escape," Buffy said, confidant.  
  
"If you say so Buffy," Willow said. Willow quickly put the handcuffs on Buffy's ankles and then put the straightjacket on her. Willow stood back and watched Buffy struggle at full strength to get out of the handcuffs and straightjacket.  
  
"Buffy, you can try to get out of the stuff now, it's on you," Xander said, after a few moments.  
  
Buffy shot him a glare and said, "I AM trying to get out."  
  
"Oh," Xander replied, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Is that proof enough?" Willow asked, a little irrigated.  
  
"Yes, now get me out of this damn thing," Buffy grumbled.  
  
Willow smiled and did as asked. "So this will hold Faith," Willow said, trying not to smirk at the wounded ego of the slayer.  
  
"Let's hope so," Dawn said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I've had a long seven days and I need some sleep," Willow said and then skipped down stairs to the basement.  
  
"I wonder why she's so skipp-y happy," Xander said.  
  
"Me too, but I'll find out later after we take care of the Mayor," Buffy said. Buffy got up and stretched. "I'm going up stairs with Faith for a while to talk about tomorrow."  
  
"'Night Buff," Xander said.  
  
"'Night Buffy," Dawn said. Before Buffy could say anything, Dawn continued, "I know. Me. Bed. Soon."  
  
"'Night guys," Buffy said as she left the dinning room and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Buffy paused out side of her bedroom and then went to the nursery and got Joyce and then went into her bedroom to see that Faith was wide-awake. Buffy laid a sleeping Joyce inside the bassinet besides the bed before laying on the bed next to Faith and curling up to her girlfriend.  
  
"Hey B," Faith said, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
Buffy lay her head on Faith's shoulder and then put her arm around Faith's waist and a leg around Faith's legs. "Hey Faith," Buffy replied.  
  
"Willow's back, huh?" Faith asked, still not looking at Buffy.  
  
"Yep. It'll happen tomorrow and then it will be over," Buffy said, kissing Faith's neck. "Then you'll be back to normal."  
  
"Let's hope so," Faith said, in a dry monotone voice.  
  
"Buffy lifted her head from its soft pillow that was Faith and looked at Faith with concern. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked. 'She better not be planning for the worst or something,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Promise me something?" Faith asked, still not looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What?" Buffy asked. 'I have a feeling that I am not going to like this,' Buffy thought.  
  
"If the Mayor does take over my body, don't hesitate to kill him even if it's my body," Faith said. Faith knew she would have to get Buffy to promise because otherwise she would put people at risk to try and save her.  
  
Buffy felt her heart drop and all of the blood leave her body at Faith's declaration. 'Why? Why did Faith have to ask me that? She knows I can't promise that,' Buffy thought.  
  
"No, Faith," Buffy started.  
  
"No, B. You have to promise me that. From what Willow said I would be dead and in a hell dimension. You wouldn't be able to save me. If you try to capture him and get me back, you could put the whole world at risk and I am not going to allow that. Promise me," Faith said, turning to look Buffy dead in the eye. 'She has to promise me. I wouldn't be able to live if she risked the lives of others for me,' Faith thought.  
  
"I can't," Buffy said, an ache starting at the bottom of her soul and heading for her heart.  
  
"Promise me," Faith demanded.  
  
"No," Buffy said firmly, although she was wavering. Her resolve was breaking under Faith's intense glare.  
  
"I love you. Do you love me?" Faith asked, suddenly.  
  
Buffy looked confused for a moment and answered, "Of course I love you!"  
  
"Then promise me," Faith said.  
  
Buffy huffed out a breath. "Not fair," Buffy declared.  
  
"I know," Faith said, smiling a little. "But you're gonna do it."  
  
"Alright, I promise to kill you if the Mayor takes over your body," Buffy said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Faith said. "Now kiss me."  
  
Buffy laughed at the demanded and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. And because it might be the last time they ever could, they made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow lay on her bed imagining the outcomes of the spell that she was going to do tomorrow. She was scared. Even when she had been evil she hadn't done anything that was this powerful. She wasn't even sure if she could pull off the spell. She had done spells more powerful than this one but Tara had helped her and to two wiccans it was like a simple spell. There were three possible outcomes for the spell that she was going to do. 1) This spell could help the Mayor take over Faith faster and kiss Faith in the process. 2) This spell could cause the Mayor to be forced out of Faith and into his true demonic form and Buffy would have to fight him while Faith lay in a coma to recover. Or 3) The Mayor will be forced out of Faith and sent to hell leaving Faith to recover for a few days from the pain but not in a coma or dead. In any of those scenarios something could go wrong.  
  
Willow picked up her cell phone and called the one person who could comfort her. Willow put an arm behind her head as she head the phone ringing.  
  
~Hello~ a sleepy voice said.  
  
"Hey Barbara," Willow said.  
  
~Willow, hi, what's wrong~ Barbara asked, instantly concerned.  
  
"I don't think I can do it," Willow admitted.  
  
Barbara didn't even try to pretend to not know what Willow was talking about. ~Willow, I know you can do the spell. There is nothing for you to worry about~ Barbara soothed.  
  
"I'm not sure I can. I've never done anything like this on my own before. Even when I was evil I was never this powerful. Sure Tara and I did spells that were ten times more powerful… but that is just it. Tara always helped me. She was way more powerful than me and made it possible," Willow babbled.  
  
~Willow, sweetie… STOP! I know you can do this. Never ever doubt that. I also know that Tara knows that you can do this. And do you know why Tara and I know that you can do this~ Barbara said.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked. Before if anyone had ever mentioned Tara she would have shut down for days at a time. Now, she just smiled at her memories of her beloved. Barbara had helped her move on. She had listened to Willow rant, rave and cry about her lost lover. So, in a way, Barbara knew almost everything about Tara, so she could say with out a doubt that Tara would believe in Willow, no matter what.  
  
~Because your power doesn't just make the spell work. It's your love for the people you are trying to save that makes the spell work. Power isn't everything you know. It's what you do with it and how you do it. Believe me, you are more than likely more powerful than Tara. Remember when you past out? I did a scan. You have three times more brainpower than Dinah and that is saying something. All you have to do is unlock it. The more afraid you are of doing evil, the more likely you will be drawn to do it. Sure, you did black magic, but you had no real training and by the time Tara tried to help you, you were lost already. But you have found your way back from it. From what I can see, you only use magic when it is absolutely necessary. Even then, you try and find another way other than magic. This is one of those situations that you need to use magic. And I know that you can do it~ Barbara said.  
  
Willow smiled at Barbara's lecture. In some ways she was a lot like Tara but in other ways she was nothing like Tara. Willow sighed.  
  
"Thanks. I really needed that," Willow said.  
  
~Well, I did give you my number for a reason, though it was purely a selfish reason~ Barbara admitted.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Willow teased.  
  
~To hear your voice~ Barbara said, in the most serious tone Willow had ever heard.  
  
"Mmm…. Really?" Willow asked.  
  
~Yes really. Smartass~ Barbara said, playfully.  
  
Willow smiled and chuckled a little. "I miss you," Willow said.  
  
~I miss you too Lo~ Barbara said.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Willow asked, bemused.  
  
~Lo~ Barbara asked.  
  
"Yes. Not that I mind, but how did you end up calling me that again?" Willow asked.  
  
~Well, from what you tell me, everyone calls you Will, Wills, Willow or Red. I wanted something that was my own to call you. That's why you call me Babar isn't it~ Barbara explained.  
  
Willow blushed deeply and was embarrassed, even though Barbara couldn't see her. "Well, yes, but I also call you that because it was my favorite cartoon when I was little. Babar was a king elephant. He was so cool, calm, smart and logical. You're a lot like him. Well, except you're a girl and he's a guy and your not an elephant and…" Willow babbled.  
  
Barbara was laughing and that stopped Willow's babble. ~You are too cute~ Barbara cooed.  
  
Willow blushed even harder. She looked at her clock and say that it was midnight here that meant it was close to four a.m. there. ~Oh, geez! I am so sorry. I didn't realize how late it was! I didn't mean to keep you up. You have school and… and you need your sleep," Willow said.  
  
~Lo, it's okay. But, you're right I do need my sleep. So, talk to you tomorrow~ Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow," Willow said.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Willow hung up the phone, feeling better about the up coming spell.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow and Faith sat inside of a circle what was surrounded by candles. Buffy was outside of the circle with a sword in a scabbard against her back. She had a knife and a stake in her belt. She had three knives that had poison on them in her boots. In her hands she had a sword. You could say she was going over board, but she wanted to be prepared. Which was why Faith was in a straightjacket that had a melt lining in the back and arms and had her ankles handcuffed.  
  
Willow was still preparing the spell and they had already been at it for twenty minutes. For the first fifteen minutes, she put protection spells all over the Magic Shop so that no one could get in or out unless she said so. Then for five minutes she cast the circle around her and Faith and mixed the ingredients that she had needed to do the spell. Willow put the bowel with the mixed ingredients down. Willow picked up Redman's Cross and the Eye of Odin. She put the Eye of Odin into the center of Redman's Cross. They fit like a puzzle. Willow picked up Stifler's Dagger and slid the blade into the Eye of Odin. When it could go no more, she turned it and there was a click as it locked the three pieces together. Willow set the three-piece figure down and pointed it at Faith so that the handle of the knife was pointing at Faith. Willow picked up the bowel and took a handful of the contents. She held her hand over the three-pieces and started to say the spell:  
  
***  
  
*Jeg kaller på Kreftene Som Er hjelpe meg bekjemper det ondet som er innenfor en kropp som det ikke hører til i.  
  
*Denne kroppen lider av ondet med i og dør hvis ikker det tatt ut.  
  
*Jeg tigger av De føre en slutt av eiendomen og fører frem det onde innenfor.  
  
*Jeg tigger av De ta ut ondet og sender det til helvete for all av evighet.  
  
*Jeg tigger av De ta ut ondet og sender det til helvete for all av evighet.  
  
*  
  
*Tre frem Ond og ansikt hva De skal.  
  
*Forlate kroppen som De eier og fortsett til helvete.  
  
*Forlate kroppen som De dreper lage Deres egent og vend mot helvetet som De fortjener.   
  
*Forlate kroppen som til slutt ødelegger De på grunn av lyset som det fører til verdenen.   
  
*Forlate kroppen som De eier og fortsett til helvete.  
  
*Forlate kroppen som De eier og fortsett til helvete.  
  
*Forlate kroppen som De eier og fortsett til helvete.  
  
***  
  
As Willow said the spell, she slowly sprinkled the stuff in her hands on the three-pieces. Her eyes had slowly started to turn white instead of black like they used to. This isn't a black magic spell, not it is a Wiccan spell. Suddenly, a white beam shot out from the handle of the knife and hit Faith in the stomach. Faith screamed and it was Buffy could do not to flinch and run to her lover, but she stayed leaning against the desk where she was supposed to stay. Faith threw her head back and white light came out of her eyes and open mouth. Buffy eyes widened and she had to fight to stay where she was. As Willow kept up the chant, Faith started to rise from the ground and spun in a slow circle. Suddenly dark light started to come out of Faith's mouth and floated around in the air. Buffy tensed and got into a fighting stance. The black light circled around in the air after all of it came out of Faith's mouth and then settled a few feet in front of Buffy. As the black light started to take form, Faith fell to the ground unconscious and Willow past out from magic overuse.  
  
"Damn, that can't be good. They better be all right," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
The black light slowly started to take a form. And the form was… seven feet tall. The black light started to make a figure starting with huge claw like feet and slowly made it's way up to a head with long horns on it. The demon was all black with scales, claws, horns and very sharp teeth.  
  
"Hello, Slayer," the demon said n the Mayor's voice.  
  
"Mayor?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yessir-y Bob. I'm in my real form this time," the Mayor said.  
  
"Well, I guess I get to kick your real form's butt this time," Buffy said and then lunged at him.  
  
The Mayor side stepped her and pushed her back, sending her into a wall.  
  
"By the way, my name is Alaki," the Mayor sneered.  
  
Buffy pushed herself away from the wall and took up a fighting stance again. "Well, Alaki, this is me kicking your ass now," Buffy said swinging her sword at the Mayor. The Mayor blocked her attack and kicked her, sending her flying through the air and into the opposite wall.  
  
"No, I think this is me kicking your ass little girl," Alaki said.  
  
While Buffy and Alaki fought, Faith opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position. Faith looked around and saw Buffy fighting a demon. Faith quickly rolled over to Willow and kicked her a little to wake her up.  
  
"Willow! Willow wake up and take this damn stuff off of me. I gotta help B!" Faith said in Willow's ear. When Willow didn't move, Faith did the first thing that came to mind, she bit Willow on the arm. Willow screamed and shot up and into a fighting stance. "Finally! Willow, hurry, get me outta this crap so I can help Buffy fight that really ugly demon," Faith said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Willow said and turned Faith over onto her stomach. Willow took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs on Faith's ankles first and then set to work on unlocking all of the locks on the straightjacket. As soon as the last lock fell to the floor Faith jumped up but Willow quickly stopped her. "Wait, I have to close the circle."  
  
"Then do it and do it fast," Faith said.  
  
Willow nodded and muttered a spell under her breath. "Okay, go," Willow said, before passing out again.  
  
Faith ran out of the circle and grabbed the sword that Buffy had thrown her. She ran up to Buffy and stood besides her as they faced the Mayor in his true form. Faith looked at the man she had loved like a father. The man who gave her everything and in return, broke everything she held dear.  
  
Faith looked him in the eyes and said, "You die by my hands."  
  
Alaki smirked. "You can try little girl," Alaki challenged.  
  
Faith and Buffy looked at each other and nodded. As one, they attacked the Mayor. While Faith distracted him, Buffy placed the three knives with poison on them in places the Mayor couldn't get them out.  
  
"Faith! Why are you doing this? I loved you like a daughter," Alaki screamed out in rage.  
  
"If you ever loved me then you will die and go to hell so that I can be happy," Faith screamed back.  
  
The Mayor looked shocked at this and faith used that opening to shove her sword into his stomach. Alaki looked down at the sword surprised that it was sticking out of him. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and sunk to his knees. He looked at Faith in shock. It was almost like he couldn't believe that she had just done that. He screamed out in pain as his whole body shook.  
  
"B! RUN!" Faith screamed. She grabbed Buffy and ran to Willow. Faith three Buffy on top of Willow and covered the both of them with her body. The Mayor's body blew and coved everything with this blue-green guck. Faith got up and immediately slipped in the stuff and fell face first into the blue-green guck.  
  
"Faith! Are you ok?" Buffy asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Faith turned around and lay on her back. She tried to wipe the stuff off but she just smeared more on. "Yeah, get me something to wipe this crap off," Faith said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said. She flipped over to the counter and got some towels and water.  
  
While Faith tried to clean herself up, Buffy tried to wake Willow up. She was having no luck waking the redhead up. Faith finished cleaning up as best as she could. She walked over to Willow and Buffy. She bent down and picked up Willow and put her on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Faith said.  
  
Buffy stood up and wrapped her arm around Faith's waist while Faith put an arm around Buffy's shoulder. With Willow over her shoulder, Faith led Buffy home and away from the memories of the Mayor and times of the past.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14: Faith’s Big Day

Chapter 14: Faith's Big Day   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: There are two songs in this chapter. The first one is 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers. The second one is 'All I Have To Give' by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith yawned and stretched her arms across the…empty bed. Faith opened her eyes and looked around the room. Buffy was nowhere in sight. Faith panicked for a moment but then remembered that the pool party was today. Faith moved to get up but felt something on her chest. She looked down and saw a letter taped to her chest. Faith took it off of her shirt and opened it. It was…. a birthday card. Faith raised a brow. On the front of the card was a picture of a guy naked with a black box covering his private parts. At the top it said, 'If you want to see the guy with out the black box, open the card'. Faith, bemused, opened the card and nearly choked with laughter. On the inside of the card had the same thing, instead of the box being there, the box had been cut out so that there was a hole in the card and at the top it said, 'See, no more box. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'. Faith looked at the card and saw that Buffy had written in it.  
  
'Faith, happy birthday. Yep, I found out about your birthday. I've known about it since before we got together. Giles had gone to England to fix the Watchers Council and start making it how it should be. He had found your file and sent it to me. I know all about your past. Everything. I've known for two years. I guess I just really didn't want to believe that. But when you told me, I heard the way your voice sounded so broken, I realized that it was real. I should have told you this soon and I am sorry that I didn't. I know you like your privacy and I respect that. But that is all in the past. Right now, your future is waiting outside in the backyard for your birthday party. You have two choices. 1) You can leave and catch a train to where ever. Or 2) You can come out to the backyard and begin your life with your family. Love you, B.'  
  
Faith sat there stunned. Buffy had known about her past for all of this time! She had known for two years and she never tried to visit it me in jail! Faith was pissed and way beyond pissed. Faith flung her hand out to hit the wall but hit a picture in stead. Grumbling under her breath, Faith bent down to pick up the picture. It was a picture of her and Buffy looking at each other. It had been taken recently. Faith sighed and put the picture on the nightstand. She looked at the picture and saw the love in her eyes and Buffy's eyes as they were looking at each other. Did she really want to throw away way she had here because she was angry that Buffy had knew about her life before she had told her? Did she want to risk losing her bestfriend and other friends? Did she want to risk losing her daughter? Did she want to risk losing her girlfriend? Mmm… nope not really. She had worked too hard and for too long to have something like this and she wasn't going to let it go because of something stupid. She wasn't going to act like the old Faith.  
  
Faith got out of bed and went to her and Buffy's closet and got out her bathing suit. It was party time after all. She then went into the bathroom, got dressed into her bathing suit, brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and then brushed her teeth. She then headed for the backyard and her jaw dropped open. The backyard had been transformed into a party haven. Xander was working the grill and Dawn was acting as a DJ while Willow was setting up the table and Buffy was setting the gifts on a table. But that's not all. Gunn and Wesley were putting the finishing touches of glass-like stuff from the house to the back fence and from one end of the fence to the other. Faith knew what this was. This glass aloud Angel to see the sun with out combusting into a fireball and then into ash. But while the two men were going that, Cordelia and Fred were putting up party streamers and such. They had already put up a banner that read 'HAPPY 23 BIRTHDAY FAITH!!!'  
  
Faith stood there as she watched everyone finishing up what they were going. No one noticed that she was standing there watching him or her. They all seemed to be into getting her birthday party ready. She knew that Angel was in the house finishing the cake in the basement. She's a slyer who has super smelling but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. For once, she liked the surprised and wanted many, many more. Faith looked over and saw the play pin. It had been so long since she had last held her daughter. She walked over to Joyce and picked her up out of the play pin and held her close. She smelled in the baby's essence and sighed. She sat on one of the deck chairs and held the baby close to her as she watched everyone make a fuss over her birthday. No one had ever made a fuss over her let alone her birthday. Faith looked down at the baby and gently cooed at the little girl. The baby waved a fist at Faith. Faith took the little fist and kissed it gently a few times before looking back up. Faith smiled when she saw Buffy walking over to her. Buffy mouthed 'I love you' to Faith and Faith mouthed 'I love you too' back at Buffy. Buffy walked up and stood in front of Faith for a moment and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Buffy took a seat next to Faith and held her hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Buffy said after a while.  
  
"Thank you," Faith said. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me."  
  
"Yes, I do… we do. I realized something. I know we're not supposed to drudge up the past, but last night I was thinking. We didn't make a big deal out of you. We left you out of things. We used you and left you to sit and wait in your crappy motel room. And we haven't done a much better job for our second chance. Sure we're together but we haven't really made you a part of our group yet. So, today we are," Buffy said.  
  
"B…" Faith was truly touched, but she didn't need that anymore. She had that she ever needed and she had what she had ever truly wanted.  
  
"Don't, just let us do this, k?" Buffy said, taking the baby from Faith and putting her into the play pin.  
  
"Alright," Faith said getting up from the chair. If Buffy wanted to do this for her, she wasn't going to stop the stubborn little blonde.  
  
"Good," Buffy said and then pulled Faith to her for a searing kiss. Buffy kissed her long and hard for a few minutes to allow Angel to sneak Giles and Oz over to where everyone was standing. Buffy broke the kiss and smiled at Faith and then pointed over to the others. Faith turned and her jaw dropped when she saw that everyone was there. Buffy led Faith over to the people awaiting her.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE SCOOBIES!" Everyone shouted out. Faith smiled widely as she and Buffy walked over to the group of the Original and newsiest Scoobies. Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, Angel, Cordelia, Dawn, Fred, Gunn and Wesley were all looking at Faith like they were really proud of her. Each one pulled a very surprised and embarrassed Faith into a hug. Faith finally pulled back and shuffled her feet nervously.  
  
"You didn't…" Faith tried to say.  
  
"YES WE DID," everyone shouted before she could finish the sentence.  
  
Faith sighed. She was going to say that they didn't need to do this because she had already felt like she had belonged, that she knew that she was finally apart of the Scoobies. But if they didn't want to listen, then… oh well…  
  
"Well, whatever, let's get the party started!" Faith said.  
  
"Alright!" Dawn and Fred cheered.  
  
"Well, lunch is ready, so why don't we eat first," Xander said.  
  
"Aww…. Spoil sport!" Dawn, Fred and Faith whined.  
  
Everyone laughed and headed for the tables to eat. After everyone ate, Angel brought out a huge cake. Angel set the cake down in front of Faith and light twenty-three candles. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and told her to make a wish. Faith looked around and smiled. 'I don't have anything to wish for. I have everything I could ever want,' Faith thought. 'Then again, I could always use a motorcycle.' Faith closed her eyes and blew out the candles as everyone cheered. As Angel started to cut the cake, Gunn and Oz started to hand Faith presents.  
  
"What's all this?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"Presents," Dawn said. "You get presents on your birthday… DUH!"  
  
"Oh," Faith said, smiling. "I knew that. But you already did more than enough."  
  
"JUST OPEN THEM!" Dawn shouted.  
  
Faith smiled. Well, she hadn't really stopped smiling, it just kept getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Here, open this one first," Fred said, handing Faith a blue box. Faith took the box and ripped it open. Inside the box were three super soakers. Faith smiled wickedly and shot a look at Dawn. Faith went through the rest of the presents. Oz got her a guitar with a case. Gunn got her the amp, staff paper and some music books. Xander and Willow bought her several video games. Dawn bought her two journals. Buffy got her a dress that she was instructed to wear for their date tonight.  
  
"Well, my gift compliments Angel's. So here," Wesley said, handing Faith a big box. Faith took the box and opened it. Inside were leather pants, a biker's jacket, biker boots, gloves and two helmets.  
  
"You bought me biker stuff," Faith said. "So does that mean…?"  
  
Angel rolled a motorcycle up to Faith. "I bought you a motorcycle," Angel said.  
  
Faith sat there stunned. "What? Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"I figured you could use it," Angel said.  
  
"Wow," Faith said.  
  
"Yes, well that just leaves my present doesn't it?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yo, G-man, you didn't have to. You being here is enough," Faith protested.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, let's just say that I know you and you won't take to being the housewife while Buffy works. And I also know that you won't take to any ordinary jobs. So, I bought you a building. It has been completely redone on the inside. It'll be a martial arts center where you can teach kids to defend themselves. Not only that, but kids who don't have proper homes or don't have any homes will be able to live there. It'll be like an orphanage but better," Giles said. Faith's jaw dropped open. "I figured that this would be the best thing for you to do. You'll be able to work with kids in a way that you know how and you will be able to help kids who are like you in many respects."  
  
"Wow, G... Giles. Thanks, this means a lot to me," Faith said.  
  
Giles pulled Faith into a hug. "I know it does," Giles said and then bent down and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "Plus I've given you a way to take care of your family. I know how much taking care of the people you love is important to you."  
  
"That's Giles," Faith said.  
  
Giles released Faith from the hug. "No problem," Giles said.  
  
"Can we play with your water guns now?" Dawn and Fred asked.  
  
"Hell ya!" Faith said.  
  
Ten minutes later, Giles, Angel and Wesley were on the deck talking about L.A. stuff. Gunn and Xander were in the pool wrestling. Oz was cooking some more food for everyone. Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were in long chairs sunbathing. Faith, Dawn and Fred were playing with the water guns that Faith got for her birthday. Willow, Buffy and Cordelia were talking about old times when suddenly Buffy was hit by a spray of water.  
  
"FAITH!" Buffy yelled out while Faith was trying to hide the water gun behind her back.  
  
"Yes?" Faith asked, innocently. Suddenly a water bomb fell on Faith's head. Faith looked at Dawn. "HEY! Was that one of mine? You can't just go and steal one of mine!"  
  
"You shouldn't mess with a Summers, cause then you have to mess with all of them. Plus, it's a free country," Dawn said and then ran away while Faith chased her.  
  
"You know Buffy, you don't need to have any more kids," Cordelia started.  
  
"Faith is a big kid herself," Willow finished.  
  
"True, but only when Dawn and now Fred is around. She was cheated out of a childhood. Leave her to her fun," Buffy reprimanded. "But Cordy, you shouldn't talk since your girlfriend is playing too."  
  
Cordelia narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Buffy. Buffy smiled back at Cordelia sweetly before looking over at Faith, Fred and Dawn fight each other with water guns and smiled. Buffy then let her eyes travel to the other people in her backyard, her family that had grown over the years. Sure, a few people had been lost, but they were remembered and new people came in all the time. Well, not all the time. But new people came and filled in the places to help make new memories. People moved away, but they still stayed in contact.  
  
"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked, snapping back from her thoughts.  
  
"Your date with Faith tonight. What are you going to do?" Cordelia asked again.  
  
Buffy motioned for Willow and Cordelia to lean in close.  
  
"We're going to the beach and eat while watching the sunset. Then I'm going to propose," Buffy said, softly so that Faith wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
Willow and Cordelia's jaws dropped open. They stared at Buffy for a few minutes then screamed and jumped on her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the three girls but went back to what they were doing before, chalking it up as a girly girl thing.  
  
Willow and Cordelia pulled back and shot Buffy with questions.  
  
"When did you decide to pop the question?"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Are you sure you two are ready for this?"  
  
"What made you want to do the marriage thing?"  
  
Buffy held up a hand to stop the questions. "In order of the questions. I decided last week. I dunno. I'm positive. We're ready for it," Buffy said.  
  
"I hate when you do that," Willow said, pouting.  
  
"I agree with the hacker," Cordelia said.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at them. "So, Willow, can you watch Dawn and Joyce for us? We won't be back until late tomorrow," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Willow said.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*************************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for Buffy to come down for their date. Faith had no clue as to why they had to leave so early for their date. It wasn't even night yet. She was wearing the dress that Buffy had gotten her and had let Cordelia apply her makeup for her. She was starting to get nervous. Why was everyone going through so much trouble for this date? It was just a date wasn't it? Wasn't it? If so then why the hell was everyone giving her knowingly glances and pats on the back? What the hell was with the smirks that Cordelia and Willow were giving her? Like they knew something that she didn't.  
  
"Are you ready?" Buffy asked from behind Faith.  
  
Faith turned around to tell her that she had been ready for the past hour but her words were stuck in her throat. Buffy looked a vision. She was wearing a white dress, had her hair up with a few strands hanging down, perfect amount of makeup and a thousand-watt smile. Faith opened and closed her mouth for a few minutes, in an impression of a fish.  
  
Faith cleared her throat and choked out, "Yeah, B. I'm ready."  
  
Buffy holds out a hand for Faith. "Then, let's go," Buffy said.  
  
Faith took Buffy's hand and follows her outside to the car. Buffy got into the driver's side and Faith got into the passenger's side. Buffy took out a scarf and held it up to cover Faith's eyes.  
  
"Why do you need to cover my eyes?" Faith asked, suspiciously.  
  
"'Cause where we are going is a surprise," Buffy said. "Trust me."  
  
"Alright," Faith said, taking the scarf and tying it over her eyes. "Let's hit the road! But not literally cause that would hurt."  
  
Buffy laughed and drove off. They talked about the past week and about nothing at all. Buffy had stopped on the way and had gotten their dinner. Then she made a quick stop at their hotel and dropped off their duffle bag. It was two hours later and they had finally arrived at their intended destination. Buffy told Faith to stay in the car for a few minutes and went to set up their picnic on the beach. Buffy put a large blanket on a large smooth rock that over looked the beach. She then put a few candles around the rock and lit them and then made a quick fire in a fire pit. She then put out the food and put the radio on the blanketed rock. Buffy walked back to the car and got Faith out of it. She then led the still blindfolded Faith to the blanketed rock. Buffy untied the blindfold and wrapped her arms around Faith from behind.  
  
"Surprise," Buffy said softly.  
  
Faith was speechless for a few moments. "Wow, you… just… wow," Faith said.  
  
Buffy smiled and rested her chin on Faith's shoulder. Faith leaned back into Buffy's embrace. "Hungry?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said.  
  
Buffy and Faith sat on the blanket and ate their food in silence. It wasn't and an uncomfortable silence, no it was one that said everything and nothing at all. They finished their meal and Faith held Buffy as the sun was setting over the ocean. Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and marveled at the silky softness. Faith gently kissed Buffy's temple. 'This moment couldn't be more perfect,' Faith thought. Suddenly Buffy got up and held out her hand.  
  
"Dance with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Always," Faith said, taking Buffy's hand and getting up.  
  
Buffy bent and turned on the radio and turned on the c.d. player and pressed play. As the song started, Buffy pulled Faith into her embrace and lightly kissed the darker girl on the lips.  
  
*  
  
~Oh my love  
  
~My darling  
  
~I've hungered for your touch  
  
~A long lonely time  
  
~As time goes by so slowly  
  
~And time can do so much  
  
~Are you still mine?  
  
~I need your love  
  
~I need your love  
  
~God speed your love  
  
~To me  
  
~Lonely rivers flow  
  
~To the sea  
  
~To the sea  
  
~To the open arms   
  
~Of the sea  
  
~Lonely rivers sigh  
  
~"Wait for me, wait for me"  
  
~I'll be coming home  
  
~Wait for me.  
  
*  
  
~I've hungered for your touch  
  
~A long lonely time  
  
~As time goes by so slowly  
  
~And time can do so much  
  
~Are you still mine?  
  
~I need your love  
  
~I need your love  
  
~God speed your love  
  
~To me  
  
~Lonely rivers flow  
  
~To the sea  
  
~To the sea  
  
~To the open arms   
  
~Of the sea  
  
~Lonely rivers sigh  
  
~"Wait for me, wait for me"  
  
~I'll be coming home  
  
~Wait for me.  
  
*  
  
~Oh my love  
  
~My darling  
  
~I've hungered for your touch  
  
~A long lonely time  
  
~As time goes by so slowly  
  
~And time goes by so slowly  
  
~And time can do so much  
  
~Are you still mine?  
  
~I need your love  
  
~I need your love  
  
~God speed your love  
  
~To me  
  
~To ...  
  
~Ooooooooooh.  
  
*  
  
Buffy pulled Faith down for another kiss as another song came on. Buffy wrapped her arms around faith's neck as Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. Buffy lay her head on Faith's shoulder and Faith lay her cheek on top of Buffy's head.  
  
Buffy marveled at the innocence of Faith.  
  
*  
  
`I don't know what he does to make you cry  
  
`But I'll be there to make you smile  
  
`I don't have a fancy car  
  
`To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
`I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
`Does his gifts come from the heart? - I don't know...  
  
`But if you were my girl...  
  
`I'd make it so we'd never be apart  
  
*  
  
`But my love is all I have to give  
  
`Without you I don't think I can live  
  
`I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
`Love is all I have to give  
  
*  
  
`When you talk, does it seem like he's not  
  
`even listening to a word you say ?  
  
`That's ok babe, just tell me your problems  
  
`I'll try my best to kiss them all away...  
  
`Does he leave when you need him the most?  
  
`Does his friends get all your time?  
  
`Baby please, I'm on my knees  
  
`Praying for the day that you'll be mine!!  
  
*  
  
`But my love is all I have to give  
  
`Without you I don't think I can live  
  
`I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
`Love is all I have to give  
  
*  
  
`To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside  
  
`All the money in the world could never add up to the love  
  
`I have inside...  
  
`I love you  
  
*  
  
`And I will give it to you  
  
`All I can give, all I can give  
  
`Everything I have is for you  
  
`But love is all I have to give  
  
*  
  
`But my love is all I have to give  
  
`Without you I don't think I can live  
  
`I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
`Love is all I have to give  
  
*  
  
`But my love is all I have to give  
  
`Without you I don't think I can live  
  
`I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
`Love is all I have to give to you  
  
*  
  
Just as the last of the sun was going down and the song started to end, Buffy dropped to one of her knees and held out a small ring box to Faith. Faith, who had been about to ask what was wrong, stopped when she saw the small ring box. Faith looked completely confused. Buffy took Faith's left hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Faith, from the moment that I have met you, I have felt something special for you. Before I was too young, too stupid, too self-absorbed, too high and mighty and too afraid to admit what I felt for you. I was bitchy, critical, self-righteous, pain-in-the-the-ass, stay-at-arms-length asshole to you when you first arrived the first time and when you came back here to make things right. We both made mistakes in the past and in the present. All I know is that I love you more than anything. I did love Angel, but that was a first love high school crush thing. With you it's a love you from the tip of my soul to the depth of my heart kind. For the past week or so I felt like I was dying. Not because I couldn't touch you intimately, but because I thought I was going to lose you, again, to the Mayor. I know that if you ever die I could go on living but it would only be a half-life with out you. You are my soul mate, the love of my life, for now and forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Buffy asked, finishing just as the sunset and the song ended.  
  
Silent tears were falling down from Faith's eyes. Faith opened her mouth but nothing came out. Faith took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "B, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," Faith said, on a happy sob. 'I guess this moment just got more perfect,' Faith thought.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"That's a hell yes," Faith said. Buffy slid the ring on Faith's finger and picked the girl up and spun in a circle. They both laughed as Buffy spun them around in a circle. 'Thank god for slayer strength!' Buffy thought. Buffy lowered Faith down and kissed her until air became an issue. "I think we should go back to the hotel, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, god," Buffy said, huskily.  
  
They quickly packed everything up, jumped into the car and headed for the hotel. Buffy parked the car in front of the hotel and she dragged Faith up to the fifth floor and into their room. The moment the door closed Faith picked Buffy up and walked into the bedroom. Faith gently laid Buffy down and lay herself on top of the smaller woman. They forced back their urgency and slowly undressed each other.  
  
"I love you so much," Faith said, laying Buffy down onto her back.  
  
"I love you more," Buffy said, holding out her arms for Faith. Faith smiled. She lay between Buffy's legs and propped herself up onto her elbows and looked down at the light of her life. Faith lightly traced Buffy's lips with a fingertip. Faith bent down and lazily kissed Buffy. Faith slowly trailed her hands down Buffy's body and then back up to cup the small pert breasts. Buffy moaned and arched into her hands. Faith traced Buffy's nipples as she kissed the smaller woman senseless. Faith broke the kiss and looked into Buffy's lustful half closed eyes. She started to move a hand down Buffy's body. She cupped Buffy's sex and marveled at how wet the little woman already was. Faith slowly slid two fingers into Buffy's dripping sex. There would be no teasing but no rushing either. Faith moaned as Buffy slid two fingers into her. As one they started to move together. Faith lowered her head and captured Buffy's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Buffy brought her free hand up and tangled it into Faith's hair. Buffy then wrapped her legs around Faith's lower back and buttocks. Faith broke the kiss and laid her forehead against Buffy's. Faith buried her head into Buffy's neck as they built up a powerful release. Suddenly, Faith threw her head back and howled out Buffy's name as she came, while Buffy arched up into her and screamed Faith's name as she came.  
  
Faith removed her fingers from Buffy as Buffy removed her fingers from Faith. Faith rolled over taking Buffy with her. Buffy curled up into Faith's embrace. Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and gently kissed Buffy's temple.  
  
"I love you, B," Faith whispered.  
  
"Love you, honey," Buffy whispered back before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15: A Summer Wedding Part 1

Chapter 15: A Summer Wedding (Part 1)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: The songs in this chapter are: 'Blessed' by Christina Aguliar, 'Johnny B. Goode' by Chuck Berry.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Day 1  
  
Buffy awoke and smiled. She was cradled in Faith's arms and she didn't want to get up any time soon. Just as she snuggled further into Faith's embrace, Joyce let out a cry causing Buffy to groan. Buffy felt her human pillow shake as Faith laughed. Buffy pouted for a moment before easing herself up and looking at Faith.  
  
"I'll go get the baby," Buffy said getting out of the warm bed. The cool morning air that was blowing in from the window made her naked body flush with goose bumps. Buffy pulled on her robe and headed for the baby's room. Buffy walked to the crib and lowered the side. Buffy gently lifted the baby and held her against her shoulder as she returned to her room. Buffy closed the door and walked to the bed. She handed the baby to Faith and got onto the bed behind Faith. Faith settled back against Buffy as the older girl wrapped her arms around Faith's middle as the baby suckled her breast. This was their quiet time that no one ever dared to interrupt unless it was a dire emergency.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About how I hope this kid doesn't teeth early cause breast feeding a kid with teeth has got to hurt," Faith deadpanned.  
  
Buffy lightly smacked Faith on the arm.  
  
"I'm being serious!" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I was think about our wedding day," Faith admitted.  
  
"What about it?" Buffy asked, not in the least bit worried. She knew that Faith wasn't having any second thoughts.  
  
"I ain't wearing a dress," Faith said.  
  
Buffy groaned and buried her head in Faith's hair.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Cause it ain't my thing. I don't like dress," Faith said.  
  
"But you wore one to that dance for school," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Well, that was cause I thought you would want it that way. If I had showed up in a tux you would have freaked," Faith said.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, your tux better be white then, cause brides only wear white," Buffy said.  
  
Faith leaned her head back and gently kissed Buffy on the lips.  
  
"Thanks baby," Faith said.  
  
"Umm hmm," Buffy said as she nuzzled Faith's neck.  
  
"Buffy? Come on you lazy butt! Get up, we have to go dress shopping soon," Dawn called through the door.  
  
"Alright, be out on a while," Buffy called out. Buffy looked at Faith. "Before I leave, I'll drop Joyce off at the neighbors."  
  
"Alright," Faith said, as she finished breast feeding their daughter.  
  
Faith got up and handed Buffy the baby and got dressed. She then took the baby into the nursery to get the baby ready for the day while Buffy got ready for her day/ Then they went down stairs and ate breakfast and planned out the day with their family.  
  
An hour later, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, and Fred entered the bridal shop and began to look around for dresses for Buffy's wedding. It was four days until the wedding and time was running out. Well, that's what Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, and Fred thought anyway. Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Giles, Oz, Xander and Faith thought that it was plenty of time to get everything done. Well, almost everything was already done anyway. They were having the wedding at Angel's old mansion. The reception was at the Summers' house. Willow was going to be the minister like thing and perform a Wiccan wedding ritual. For the reception, they were going to have a BBQ in the backyard. Angel and Wesley were getting all of the flowers the day before the wedding. There was no one to invite since they were all here, so pretty much everything but the dresses, tuxedos and the two different bachelorette parties were taken care of.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, you're not gonna make us wear ugly dresses are you?" Dawn asked, almost fearful.  
  
"No, that's why I asked Cordy to come. She'll pick out the dresses for you guys while I get my dress," Buffy explained. She paused, and then said, "Hey, are you questioning my dress picking capabilities? Maybe I should pick out your dresses."  
  
"NO!" Dawn yelled out.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, and Fred laughed at Dawn's horrified expression.  
  
"What say we meet at the Espresso Pump in three hours?" Cordelia suggested, to get everyone back on track, they did, after all have a wedding in four days.  
  
"Agreed," Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Fred agreed in unison.  
  
Buffy broke off from the group and headed for the section of the store called 'Brides'. She looked around the large room and thought, 'Three hours is not going to be enough.' Buffy looked around the room, not sure where to start.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
Buffy jumped and turned around, startled. "Huh? Oh…Oh, yes," Buffy said. Buffy mentally cursed herself for letting down her defenses. 'Well done Buffy. Just forget everything around you and act like an idiot the minute you see a bunch of wedding dresses!' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"How may I help you?" the older woman asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm getting married in four days and I need a dress," Buffy explained.  
  
"Four days! And you waited this long to get your dress?" the older woman asked, shocked.  
  
"We just got engaged last night but we want to have the wedding soon," Buffy said, blushing.  
  
"I see. Now tell me, do you have any idea what you are looking for?" the older woman asked.  
  
"I want my dress to be white, no colors," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright, then these are the white dresses," the older woman said pointed to one side of the room. "What else are you looking for?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. She thought back to all of her dreams as a little kid about her getting married. She had always wanted something traditional, but not old fashioned. And yet, in a way she did want it to be a little old fashioned.  
  
"I want a long sleeved long dress that has a long tail but not too long," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright, that would be this half to the selection," the older woman said, pointing to the left side.  
  
Buffy walked over to the left side of the wall and looked at the dresses. "I also want a dress that has a veil that matches with it. One that I can see through but you can't see into," Buffy said.  
  
"There are only fifteen dresses like that," the older woman said.  
  
"May I see them please?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Certainly," the older woman said. The older woman took down the fifteen dresses in Buffy's size and laid them out. About three hours later, after she had tried on each outfit at least six times, Buffy finally decided on a dress to wear for her wedding. The dress had long sleeves that had a triangle piece that covered the back of her hand and the point of the triangle pointed to her middle finger. The tail was four feet long and the veil matched the dress perfectly. Buffy looked at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" the older woman asked.  
  
"It's perfect. How much is it?" Buffy asked. The older woman named a price and Buffy's jaw dropped. That price was much…lower than she had thought it would be. Buffy asked, rather doubtful, "That's it?"  
  
The older woman smiled kindly. "That's not really the price. These dresses here, I made most of them my self. A few are from other companies. Notice than none of them are the same? I own my own business, with my twin sister. I make my own prices. And that dress you are holding is one I made myself. It's a replica of the one I wore when I got married. I made it three years ago and no one has once wanted look at it, let alone buy it," the older woman said. "Women twice your age won't even look at it. So many people want something that is the latest fashion. Something fashionable and that looks rather silly."   
  
"Oh," Buffy said, as Buffy gently took the dress off and laid it down onto a bench. "I guess I'm more traditional. I've learned that some old things are better than new things."  
  
The older woman simple nodded before go back to the dress.  
  
"Not only that, but the dress comes with shoes. What seize do you wear? I'll bring them with the dress. And don't worry; they go perfectly with the dress. Well, let me wrap this up and I'll meet you at the resister," the older woman said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, feeling like she had been swept up in a whirlwind. Buffy walked out of the room and over to the counter. She noticed that the others were still picking out dresses. A few minutes later, the older woman came to the resister. She rang the bill up and Buffy paid. Buffy took the bag from the older woman and left the store to go to the Expressed Pump.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Buffy, you're not gonna make us wear ugly dresses are you?" Dawn asked, almost fearful.  
  
"No, that's why I asked Cordy to come. She'll pick out the dresses for you guys while I get my dress," Buffy explained. She paused, and then said, "Hey, are you questioning my dress picking capabilities? Maybe I should pick out your dresses."  
  
"NO!" Dawn yelled out.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, and Fred laughed at Dawn's horrified expression.  
  
"What say we meet at the Espresso Pump in three hours?" Cordelia suggested, to get everyone back on track, they did, after all have a wedding in four days.  
  
"Agreed," Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Fred agreed in unison.  
  
The four girls watched as Buffy broke off from the group and headed for the section of the store called 'Brides'.   
  
"Well, we don't have much time. Let's go find some dresses!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Riiight," the three other girls said, teasingly.  
  
Willow, Dawn, and Fred followed Cordelia to a room that said 'Brides Maids'. They look around the room and see every color possible for a dress, but white. There was not one white dress in the room.  
  
"Well, I think we should pick out what color we want first before we pick the dresses out," Dawns said.  
  
"Alright. I like pink," Cordelia said.  
  
"I like red," Fred said.  
  
"I like blue," Willow said.  
  
"I like purple," Dawn said.  
  
"We seem to have a problem then," Fred said.  
  
"Well, Willow's going to be the minister type person, right?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," Willow replied.  
  
"So, then you should get a different color dress from us," Cordelia said. Everyone agreed. "So, since you like blue, you can wear a blue dress. Now, let's see. Since pink is an off shot of red, I'll change mine to red. So, how about a light maroon color, it's both red and purple together."  
  
Fred and Dawn looked at each other and then shrugged.   
  
"What ever you say, honey," Fred said.  
  
"Now, that's settled. Willow not only will have a different color dress but a different style from the three of us. Agreed?" Cordelia said.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" a voice from behind Cordelia asks.  
  
Cordelia jumps and turns around. "Oh… Yes," Cordelia stuttered as Willow and Dawn try to hide their grins while Fred tries to hold in a laugh.  
  
"What are you looking for?" an older woman asked.  
  
"The three of us needs brides maids dresses," Cordelia said. She then pointed to Willow. "She needs a dress different from ours, though. We're in a wedding in four days."  
  
"FOUR DAYS!" the older woman asked, shocked. "And you are only now getting dresses?"  
  
"They just got engaged last night and they want to have a wedding quickly," Fred said.  
  
"Alright. What type of dresses are you looking for? And what color?" the older woman asked.  
  
"Willow, would like a blue dress and the three of us would like maroon dresses," Cordelia answered.  
  
"Alright. What type of dress are you looking for?" the older woman asked.  
  
"Well, Buffy's getting a dress that's more traditional and probably older like. So, we should do the same," Willow said.  
  
"Oh, that's just great," Cordelia mumbled.  
  
Fred gently nudged Cordelia and whispered, "Honey, don't complain. It is Buffy's wedding. Plus, you look good in anything."  
  
Cordelia smiled at Fred and nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's get to looking then, shall we?" Dawn said.  
  
Three hours later they all had the dresses they wanted. Willow had a simple long blue dress that had long sleeves. Cordelia, Fred and Dawn got a dress with long sleeves that had frillies at the end of it. The dresses also came with shoes that matched them perfectly.  
  
"So, how much are the dresses going to cost us?" Dawn asked, as she saw Buffy leave the store with her dress.  
  
The older woman named a price and all four women's jaws dropped.  
  
"EACH!?" Cordelia shrieked.  
  
"No, for all of them. It's store policy when three or more girls are buying a dress for the same wedding," the older woman said.  
  
"But doesn't that happen a lot?" Willow asked.  
  
"Actually yes, it does. But it doesn't matter. This store is run by my sister and I. I made those dresses you chose, so, let's just say this is our gift to Buffy for her wedding. She did after all save our lives more than once," the older woman said. "We would give it to her free, but she wouldn't except that."  
  
"She has?" Fred asked, asking about Buffy saving the older woman's life.  
  
"Yes. Vampires, those pesky creatures often attack us because they see us as easy targets, but Buffy has saved us more than once. Not only that, but Joyce is… was a good friend of ours," the older woman said. The four girls went quiet. "I'll just go ring this up, meet me at the register."  
  
"Uh-oh," Dawn said, as the older woman walked off with their chosen dresses.  
  
"What?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"Buffy is going to freak! She always wanted mom to be at her wedding if she ever had one. Now she won't be there," Dawn said.  
  
The three older girls exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well, maybe if no one mentions it, she won't notice," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Dawn muttered.  
  
"Let's just take one thing at a time and see what happens. Now, let's go pay for our dresses," Cordelia said.  
  
They went to the register and paid for their dresses and then headed for the Espresso Pump.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow, Cordelia, Fred and Dawn entered the Espresso Pump and saw Buffy sitting at a table waiting for them. They went and got their mochas and headed for the table Buffy was at. The four girls sat down at the table and took in Buffy's dreamy expression. She had her chin on her hand and was staring out at the window. You could easily tell that she was daydreaming about her wedding and her future life. She was so far gone in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed they were there until Dawn cleared her throat. Buffy turned to them and smiled widely at them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy bubbled.  
  
"Someone's happy," Cordelia teased, taking a sip of her mocha. It was good to see Buffy this happy. Buffy deserved this happiness. After all of the bad things in her life, Buffy deserved to get some happiness since she was ripped away from heaven after she gave herself nobly to save her sister. She wasn't the least bit jealous of Buffy. She had her Fred, the love of her life. Unlike Willow who was emitting jealousy so strong, it was surprising that Buffy didn't take any notice.  
  
Willow felt a slight pang of loss at what Buffy was going to do in four days time. Sure, she wanted her bestfriend to be happy. To finally get the love of her life and not have that person turn out evil or for the person to turn into someone she hadn't expected. But, she was… jealous. She had hoped to marry Tara someday after they got through all of their problems… well, after she got thought all her problems. Now, with Tara gone, what hope did she have? Her love was gone. Well, there was Barbara back in New Gotham, but that was more lust than love. Sure it could change into love, but she would have to be near Barbara more for that to happen. Willow shook herself out of her selfish thoughts and looked at Buffy who was about to start a babble fiesta.  
  
Cordelia and Dawn braced for impacted. Since Willow and Fred often went off into a tangent of babble fiesta, they were used to it.  
  
"You would be too. If you were getting married in four days! I'm going to marry the love of my life. I'm going to be Mrs. uh…. Summers? Mrs. Winters? Well, Joyce is under Summers-Winters, so I'd become a Summers-Winters and so would Faith, I guess, we'll have to talk about that huh? But that doesn't matter. My sister is going to be my maid of honor since my bestfriend is going to be the minister of the wedding. All of the people I consider family will be there for the wedding. Giles is giving me away, since he is like… no, he is my father. And my mother…" Buffy babbled, happily at first but when she mentioned her mother, her face fell. Pain entered her voice when she said these six words, "And my mother won't be there."  
  
Willow and Cordelia looked at each other while Dawn and Fred thought, 'Well so much for her not remembering that little detail.'  
  
"Buffy," Willow started to say, soothingly, but Buffy interrupted her.  
  
"No, I… I… I want my mommy," Buffy said, bursting into tears.  
  
The four girls' jaws dropped open after Buffy uttered that. That was a first in almost ten or so years that Buffy has ever let herself be weak in front of anyone, let alone a room full of people. Buffy had always that that since she was the slayer, she couldn't let her defenses down. That she had to be strong all the time for everyone. That she couldn't let herself be vulnerable.  
  
Willow moved to comfort Buffy, but Buffy jumped up and backed away from her, almost like she was burned. She backed away, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No, I… I gotta go," Buffy cried.  
  
And before anyone could say or do anything, Buffy took off running.  
  
"Oh, shit. I think someone needs to go find Faith and get her," Dawn said.  
  
No one bothered to reprimand Dawn for cursing, because they were agreeing with her.  
  
"I agree. Dawn, you're the tallest, which means, longer legs and you are faster. Go to the tuxedo shop and get Faith hurry," Willow said.  
  
"What will we be doing?" Fred asked, scared.  
  
"Try and find her," Willow answered.  
  
"Alright. I'm off," Dawn said.  
  
Dawn ran out of the Espresso Pump and ran for the Tuxedo shop, which was on the other side of town, why? Who knows? It would make more sense if it was next to the wedding dresses shop, but no, it had to all the way on the other side of town. Dawn ran as fast and as hard as she could. Dawn reached the tuxedo shop and burst through the doors. Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Giles, Angel, Oz, and Faith all looked at her like she was slightly crazy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Fred and Dawn had just left a few minutes ago and Faith and the boys were in no hurry to go to the tuxedo shop. Unlike the girls, they didn't need three hours to shop for clothes. They went in, got what they needed and got out. Faith, Xander, Giles, Wesley, Oz, Gunn and Angel were lazing around the living room, relaxing for a while. The six men actually tried to get Buffy to let the baby stay since they would be there and that they would drop her off at the babysitter's when they left. It had been so cute that Buffy had almost given in. Almost, but she didn't, so it was just Faith and the six men.  
  
Xander got off of the floor with a grunt and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Xander, get me a beer while you're up, please?" Faith asked from her seat on the floor in front of the TV.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Xander said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Tell me again, why the hell do they need three hours to buy a dress?" Gunn asked, taking a drink of his beer.  
  
Faith looked at Gunn and raised a brow.  
  
"Because they're girls. There are many different types of dresses, colors and such. They'll go through every single dress to find out which one is the best," Faith said. Faith really didn't get it either. She went in, got what she wanted, looked around a little, and then got out. She was very simple. She knew the colors she liked: red, black, dark blue, white and grey. She just got what she wanted in those colors and then she was done.  
  
"And why can't they be like us. Go in, pick a color, grab whatever and get out?" Xander asked, handing Faith her beer.  
  
Faith shrugged as she took the beer.  
  
"Hell if I know. I'm a girl and they confuse me!" Faith said.  
  
"Women's minds will always be a mystery," Oz commented.  
  
Angel, Giles, and Wesley exchanged looks at the kids' conversation.  
  
"So, what shall we watch?" Wesley asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, there's a soccer game, a football game, or a baseball game that I have on tape," Xander said.  
  
Faith, Xander, Gunn and Oz looked at each other.  
  
"Football," the four said and Angel shrugged. He was a polo man himself.  
  
"Oh, dear lord," Giles muttered.  
  
"Oh come now Giles, I'm sure it will be interesting," Wesley said.  
  
"You've never watched American football have you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, no, I haven't," Wesley said.  
  
"Then it's time you've seen one," Gunn said, slapping Wesley on the back.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Giles, Angel, Oz, and Faith hopped out of the Angel mobile and headed for the tuxedo shop entrance. Well, Angel ran at full speed so he wouldn't burst into flames. This shop was simple. There were no rooms, except for the dressing rooms. All the tuxedos are in one room. There was neither 'Groom Tuxedos' room nor a 'Best man Tuxedos' room.  
  
"So, what color are we getting then?" Wesley asked. He was still reeling from the football game. Americans were very violent.  
  
"Well, I'm getting a white tux since brides are supposed to wear white," Faith said.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a dress again?" Xander asked.  
  
"Not my thing," Faith said.  
  
"I think we should all get black, except Faith. No hassle or anything," Oz said.  
  
"Agreed. Now, what kind shall we get?" Giles said.  
  
"There's a difference?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Hell if I know," Faith said. Faith looked around. "Hey, there are the white tuxes. I'll be over there, back in a few."  
  
Faith walked over to the side of the room where the white tuxes were and started to look at them. There were several different kinds of styles. There was a suit with black pants, a white shirt, a white vest and a white jacket. Then there was a suite that was all white. Then there was one that had black pants, a white shirt, a black vest and a white jacket.  
  
"Choices, choices," Faith mumbled under her breath. "Might as well go with an all white tuxedo than a mixed one."  
  
No matter what Faith said or how she tried to act, she was secretly being as picky with her outfit as she knew Buffy would be. This was her wedding too and she was extremely excited. She wanted everything to be perfect, not just for her but for Buffy as well. From what she had heard from Dawn, Buffy had been dreaming of this since she was a little girl and Faith wanted it to be perfect for her love.  
  
"And it will be perfect," Faith muttered to herself.  
  
Faith looked at the all white tuxes and picked one that would fit her. She went into the dressing room and tried it on and looked at how she looked in it. Faith then took it off and headed back to the other guys who were arguing about what type to get.  
  
"I think we should get the one that is all back," Gunn said.  
  
"You mean black pants, shirt, vest and jacket?" Wesley asked. "You can't wear all black at a wedding. It's bad luck."  
  
"Whatever dude," Gunn said.  
  
Faith raised a brow at the argument.  
  
"Why not get black pants, a white shirt, a black vest and a white jacket," Faith suggested.  
  
"Sure why not," Xander said.  
  
The six men got just that and along with Faith paid for their suits. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Dawn reached the tuxedo shop and burst through the doors. Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Giles, Angel, Oz, and Faith all looked at her like she was slightly crazy.  
  
"Buffy… Mom… Trouble… Crying… Took… Off," Dawn said between panting for air.  
  
Faith went deadly pale. She surged forward and gripped Dawn's shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"What?" Faith demanded, trying to not let the panic well up like it was threatening to. Faith took a few calming breaths. "Dawn, slow down and tell me what happened. What's wrong with B?"  
  
"We were at the Espresso Pump and Buffy went into wedding babble mode, talking about how the wedding was going to be. Stuff like Giles is giving her away cause he's like her father and how mom was not going to be there. She freaked out and took off," Dawn said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dawn reached the tuxedo shop and burst through the doors. Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Giles, Angel, Oz, and Faith all looked at her like she was slightly crazy. She was badly out of breath but tried to get her message out anyway.  
  
"Buffy… Mom… Trouble… Crying… Took… Off," Dawn said between panting for air.  
  
Dawn watched as Faith went deadly pale. Dawn saw Faith surge forward and gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"What?" Faith demanded, trying to not let the panic well up like it was threatening to. Faith took a few calming breaths. "Dawn, slow down and tell me what happened. What's wrong with B?"  
  
"We were at the Espresso Pump and Buffy went into wedding babble mode, talking about how the wedding was going to be. Stuff like Giles is giving her away cause he's like her father and how mom was not going to be there. She freaked out and took off," Dawn said, slowly after taking a few deep breaths and calming slightly to tell Faith what had happened.  
  
"Where did she go?" Faith asked, scared and worried.  
  
"I don't know," Dawn said, a little scared too.  
  
"Alright. Guys, take the suits back to the house and start looking for the others, get them and head back to the house. I'll find her. Dawn, go to the next-door neighbor and get Joyce and stay at home and watch her. I'm going to go look for her now. When I've found her I'll call you guys," Faith said, handing Angel her bag.  
  
"Alright," they agreed, as Faith took off running through the door.  
  
Faith ran out of the tuxedo shop and stopped just outside of it and looked around. Faith though of every place that she and Buffy like to go to… DUH! Her mom's grave! This was about her mom, so that's where she would go. Faith ran to the nearest cemetery since she didn't know which one Buffy's mother was buried in. Faith went from cemetery to cemetery for an hour before coming to the last one. She saw Buffy sitting against a headstone with her head on her knees, crying. Faith felt her heart go out to the poor girl. Faith had always thought that Mrs. Summers was a cool mom.  
  
Faith silently walked up to Buffy and sat down next to her. Faith opened her arms to pull Buffy into them but Buffy just fell into her arms. Faith now knew that this was serious. Buffy rarely let her guard down nor did she let herself be weak. Buffy put her arms around Faith's neck and cried into the younger woman's shoulder. Faith ran soothing hands up and down Buffy's back as she slowly rocked back and forth. Faith had no clue as to what to do. She had never been good with these kind of situations. So, Faith did the only thin she could think of and just let Buffy get it all out.  
  
"It's okay baby. Let it all out, just let it all out," Faith said, quietly. Faith gently kissed Buffy's hair and soothed the distraught woman.  
  
"She's gone. She's gone. She won't be there," Buffy cried.  
  
Faith was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I know this is going to sound corny and you might not think it's true but it is. You may not be able to see your mom, but she will be there, in spirit. And she will always be in your mind and in your heart," Faith said.  
  
"I know all that, but… I miss her so much. I hate having to be strong all the time, I hate having to look like stuff doesn't affect me, but it does. I could relay on her to help me when it became too much for me to bear. She was my rock," Buffy whimpered.  
  
"I know I could never substitute for your mother, but I am here for you. You don't always have to be strong around me, like I know I don't always have to be strong around you. You can lean on me, just like I know I can lean on you. That's what love is too, being able to depend on the person you're with to take care of you when you need it. If you let me, I can be your rock. Will you be my rock?" Faith said.  
  
Buffy looked up at Faith and nodded.  
  
"How about I call the house to let everyone know you're ok, and we'll go for a walk and talk?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. Faith stood up and helped Buffy to her feet. They headed for the nearest phone to call the house from. When they got to a payphone, Faith called the house and told everyone that Buffy was fine but they were going out for a walk so that they could talk about some stuff. Faith then hung up the phone and turned to Buffy. Faith smiled slightly and took Buffy's hand and led them to a park.  
  
They walked around holding hands in silence for a while before Faith broke it to start the conversation.  
  
"You know, I had always wished your mom was my mom," Faith said. "I wish I had had the chance to say I was sorry for what I had done to her and to you."  
  
"I'm sure she knows," Buffy said.  
  
Faith suddenly got an evil gleam in her eye, but not that kind of evil, the playful kind.  
  
"Yu know that Christmas you went to help Angel? Well, she took out a bunch of pictures of you and home movies of you and showed them to me," Faith said.  
  
Buffy looked horrified.  
  
"She didn't," Buffy gasped.  
  
"She did and she told me the stories that went along with them," Faith said, laughing at the face Buffy was pulling.  
  
Buffy grumbled a bit.  
  
"She never did that with Willow or Xander," Buffy said. "Just Angel. And she knew that we weren't together."  
  
"She knew that I was in love with you," Faith said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Back then, she knew that I was in love with you. She saw through my tough girl act. She had kept trying to get me to not use it anymore but I kept refusing. She told me that she would rather me being with you than Angel being with you," Faith said.  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yep," Faith replied.  
  
"She never said anything to me," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Too stubborn. You wouldn't have listened to her," Faith said.  
  
"True," Buffy said after a minute. "Do you think she'll approve then?"  
  
Faith paused for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure. After all the things I've done to you, I don't think she would," Faith said. "I'm not even sure if I deserve you now."  
  
Buffy stopped walking and stopped Faith.  
  
"Faith, my mom knows it was not your fault. I know it's not your fault. Everyone who matters knows it was not your fault. You were under a spell. You had not choice in the matter," Buffy said. "My mother saw the good within you Faith. She took the time to get to know you. She knows and I'm sure we have her blessing."  
  
Faith smiled and then frowned.  
  
"Hey, how did this get turned around? I was supposed to be comforting you!" Faith said.  
  
"You have, just by making me remember her," Buffy said. "I still wish that she would be there to at least see it, but I know that in my heart she will be watching."  
  
Faith smiled and gently kissed Buffy on the lips.  
  
"She'll always be there for you Buffy because you are more like her than you realize," Faith said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, intrigued.  
  
"You both sing in the shower," Faith said. "Horrible off key, both of you, I might add."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said, pouting.  
  
"Well it's true," Faith pointed out.  
  
"What else?" Buffy grumbled.  
  
"Your fierce loyalty and how you give your trust out. How you love unconditionally," Faith said, smoothing back a strand of hair from Buffy's face. "You're like her many ways."  
  
A lone tear feel down Buffy's cheek and Faith quickly whipped it away.  
  
"I miss her," Buffy said.  
  
"I know," Faith said.  
  
"We better get back, huh? Our daughter must be hungry by now," Buffy said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yep," Faith said. Faith knew that no matter what she said, Buffy would always feel the ache of loss in her heart over her mother's death. All she could do was comfort her and be there for her.  
  
Faith wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and guided her out of the park.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." Faith said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16: A Summer Wedding Part 2

Chapter 16: A Summer Wedding (Part 2)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Day 2  
  
The next day after Buffy's freak out, Wesley, Gunn, Oz and Angel had headed out do their assigned chores for the wedding. So, Wesley was leisurely strolling down the street to the flower shop. Giles had given assignments to him, Gunn, and Oz to do while Faith and Buffy were got. He was to order the flowers. Gunn was to order food and drinks, while Oz was to order a cake. Angel had volunteered to make the honeymoon arrangements.  
  
Wesley walked into the flower shop and looked around. Giles had given him an exact list of what the flowers were supposed to be. The order was a long one: four dozen daisies, two dozen red roses, two dozen blue roses, two dozen purple roses, two white roses and a large back of white rose petals. And Wesley was supposed to make sure that the flowers would be ready before the wedding day and he was to pick them up the morning of the wedding.  
  
Wesley walked up to the counter and waited for the clerk to get off of the phone.  
  
"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, after hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ah… Yes. I need to order some flowers for a small wedding that will be happening in four days. I need to have the flowers ready in three days and I will pick them up on August 1st," Wesley said.  
  
"Alright, what do you require?" the clerk asked.  
  
"I will need four dozen daisies, two dozen red roses, two dozen blue roses, two dozen purple roses, two white roses and a large back of white rose petals," Wesley replied as the clerk wrote down the order.  
  
"May I ask who is getting married?" the clerk asked, still making out the order.  
  
"Buffy… Buffy Summers," Wesley replied.  
  
The clerk froze. She looked up and her jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean the short girl with blonde hair and who is extremely strong?" the clerk asked.  
  
Wesley shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes," Wesley replied.  
  
"Hold on one moment," the clerk said and before Wesley could reply, the girl had run into the back.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Wesley muttered.  
  
A moment later, a tall redhead woman walked out from the back with the clerk.  
  
"We don't want to sell anything that is for Buffy Summers," the redhead said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Wesley looked at her in horror before the clerk lightly smacked the redhead in the side.  
  
"Ms. Wallace, be nice," the clerk scolded.  
  
Ms. Wallace boomed a laugh.  
  
"I wasn't kidding though. We aren't going to sell you the flowers. We're giving it to you for free. After all, Ms. Summers did save my life and my clerk's life," Ms. Wallace said. "Think of it as our wedding gift to her."  
  
Wesley stood there speechless.  
  
"Alright," Wesley said, for the lack of anything better coming to mind to say.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gunn and Oz headed to a store that had a bakery and had a small catering business that you could order stuff for parties. As they walked, they talked, well, more like Gunn talked and Oz was listening.  
  
"So, how come we get stuck with the dirty jobs while Angel can make the fun plans for Buffy and Faith?" Gunn demanded.  
  
"Because he volunteered for it while we tried to run away," Oz said.  
  
"We did not try to run away, more like hide, but that's not the point," Gunn said.  
  
Oz just raised a brow.  
  
"Then what is the point?" Oz asked.  
  
Gunn just shrugged as they entered the caterers shop. Gunn and Oz walked into a side room that was for the store owner's son, who had opened up a catering business. Oz went to go look at the cake book and Gunn walked up to the counter and got out the list of food to order. After hitting the little bell and waiting for a few minutes, the owner of the catering business came to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes, I need these things to be at this address in four days on August 1," Gunn said, handing the boy the list.  
  
"Alright," the boy said, taking out a notebook and starting to write things down. "What time do you want the food, drinks and such delivered?"  
  
"Well, the wedding is in the morning and should end around twelve. So, have everything there at the house at twelve and drop everything off," Gunn said.  
  
"Alright," the boy said, again taking down notes. "Will you be ordering a wedding cake?"  
  
"Yes," Oz said as he came up to the counter. He put the wedding cake book onto the counter and pointed to a picture. It was of a cake that was two feet high, with three sections. The bottom section was a sixteen inches wide, the middle section was eleven inches wide and the top was seven inches wide. The cake was white with pink icing around the sides. Then Oz put a laminated piece of paper on the counter. "With the cake, as the two top pieces, we want these." He pointed to a short blonde hair girl in a wedding dress and then a brownish black hair girl in a dress, since there were no girls in tuxedos for a top piece.  
  
"Alright," the boy said, once again taking notes. It didn't seem to bother him that it was two female top pieces. After calculating the price and giving it to Gunn, Gunn paid the boy and turned to leave with Oz.  
  
"May I ask who is getting married?" the boy asked, before they could leave.  
  
"Buffy Summers and-" Gunn started but was cut off by the boy.  
  
"BUFFY SUMMERS IS GETTING MARRIED? THIS IS FOR HER WEDDING RECEPTION?" the boy practically shrieked.  
  
"Uh… Yeah," Gunn said, bewildered at the boy's outburst.  
  
"Well, then tell her congratulations for me! And, tell you what. The cake is on the house and for their wedding night they can have a few bottle of Champaign, a thing of whipped cream and some strawberries," the boy said. The boy quickly recalculated and handed them some of the money back.  
  
Gunn's jaw dropped, even Oz was surprised, although he just raised a brow.  
  
"Why?" Oz asked, since Gunn's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
  
"She saved my life more than once. Plus, we were in the same classes since sophomore year. I was even in on the fight against the Mayor. So, this is my thanks to her," the boy said.  
  
"Oh," Gunn said.  
  
"Well, let me get on this, nothing but the best for Buffy," the boy said and then walked into the back room.  
  
Oz and Gunn looked at each other and shrugged and headed for the door to head back to the house.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Angel sighed as he watched the three men walk out of the house to perform their given duties. Xander and Giles at the moment were talking about what to get for the bachelorette party for Faith. Dawn, Fred, Willow and Cordelia had left to go get things for Buffy's bachelorette party. Angel got up from the couch, got his briefcase and walked into the basement to begin looking for a place for Buffy and Faith to have their honeymoon. Buffy had told him that she had intended to ask Faith to marry her on her birthday. She had asked him if he could handle their honeymoon arrangements since he has been all over the world. So, he had agreed to do it only if this could be his wedding present to them and Buffy had reluctantly agreed after much arguing. So, he had gone out and gotten a few packets to look through and decide here he should send them off to. His first impression was to send them to Russia, but that had been personal. He had been… a little upset that Buffy was getting married. Although he knew they couldn't be together and she couldn't wait for him, it still hurt a little. But Cordelia had smacked some sense into him, literally. He hadn't told her anything, she had just known and smacked him upside the head and told him to grow up and move on.  
  
"Maybe Cordy's right," Angel said to himself.  
  
Angel shook his head and sat down on Xander's bed, putting his briefcase besides him. He took out eight traveling packets and spread them on the bed. He picked up the first one, which was a beach house in Florida and immediately put it in the no pile. If they wanted to go to the beach than they could go any time they wanted, they only lives three hours from the beach. He picked up the next one. It was a trip to Hawaii for six days at a hotel with scheduled sight seeings. Angel tossed that one aside because he knew that Buffy and Faith would want to do their own thing. He then tossed aside the one for a Texas ranch and another that was similar, a Montana ranch trip. Buffy was too much of a city girl to do just ranching. Angel didn't even bother looking at the England trip that he had picked up he just tossed it aside. He was sure that both Buffy and Faith would never want to step foot onto English soil, because of what the Watcher Council had done to them.  
  
"Humm… Three choice left," Angel said to himself.  
  
He picked up the Spain package and looked through it. It was an eleven-day trip with a hotel that was near many tourist sights, including a dancing club, parks, a lake, a theater, a cathedral and a few other things. However, it cost too much and he couldn't afford it, plus it was too hot over there at this time. So, Angel tossed that one aside. He picked up the packet for a trip to Paris, France. Angel smiled at that. The city of romance. It would probably be good for a newly married couple, but neither Buffy nor Faith spoke French, so that was out.  
  
"Great, one choice left," Angel muttered.  
  
Angel picked up the last packet and looked through it. It was for a trip to Ardmore, Ireland. It was from a little old couple that had a bed and breakfast that was surrounded by a farm and ranch but not far from a town. It was for twelve days. It had a few details about the town and what there was to do. It was perfect. Far away from so many people and evil. They could do what they want and not have to follow a schedule.  
  
"Perfect," Angel said. He picked up the phone and started to make the arrangements.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Giles and Xander finally walked out of the house to go and get things to the party. They had argued for over and hour about what to get. Giles thought that since it was a party for a girl, which they should do more girl things, but Xander pointed out that Faith was like one of the guys. So in the end, Giles conceded to Xander.  
  
"So, what are we going to get then?" Giles asked, as they got into his car and he started it up.  
  
"Snack-age, lots of snack-age first off," Xander said.  
  
"Indeed," Giles said. "What else?"  
  
"Well, lets see," Xander said and then proceeded to count off of his fingers. "Snacks, movies, games, and alcohol."  
  
"That's it?" Giles asked.  
  
"Giles, how many bachelor parties have you gone to?" Xander asked.  
  
"None," Giles admitted.  
  
"Well, I have been to two before. I know what I am doing. This isn't going to be like a tea party, all prime and proper," Xander pointed out.  
  
Giles shot a look as they pulled up to a store that had both food and hard liquor. They got out of the car and headed into the store. They first stopped at the liquor part of the store and got: tequila, Jack Daniels, a few cases of beer. Then they went to the other parts of the store and proceeded to get some snacks. They got: three bags of chips, popcorn, hamburgers, fries, salsa, pretzels, and two twelve packs of soda. Xander also got a new deck of cards before they left the store to go to the video store.  
  
The walked to the video store that just happened to be next to the store they were shopping at. They got a few movies and proceeded to go to the mansion to drop the stuff off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow, Dawn, Fred and Cordelia walked into a store to buy food and drinks. Angel had agreed to watch the baby while they were out, since, well, he couldn't go out.  
  
Because Dawn and Fred were underage, they agreed to no alcohol, that and Buffy is hopeless with alcohol. They got the same food and soda as the boys had. After they bought the food, they went to the video store across town that had more feminine movies.  
  
"So, what are we going to get?" Dawn asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, something that isn't rated R," Willow said, also looking around. "Because you will be there."  
  
"For crying out loud. I'm seventeen years old. I can watch them now," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Willow started.  
  
"Did you know that I used to watch 'Better Than Chocolate' with Tara?" Dawn asked, looking Willow in the eyes.  
  
Willow, Fred and Cordelia's jaws dropped when Dawn said that.  
  
"WHAT!?" Willow demanded. 'Why would Tara do that?' Willow thought to herself.  
  
Dawn just shrugged. She didn't want to answer the question and hoped that Willow would drop the matter.  
  
"Let's just find some movies," Dawn said, trying to get out of the question.  
  
"Dawn, answer me," Willow said in a parent voice.  
  
"Well, she understood me, and that I need to learn stuff. You guys protect me too much. How am I to learn if I can't do things to learn from? I asked her about… relationships and stuff. We talked and she decided to show me some movies to show the similarities and differences of male and female relationships to female and female or male and male relationships. She was the only one who didn't treat me like I was five. She helped me to mature," Dawn said.  
  
Willow pursed her lips but said nothing.  
  
"Alright then, let's select the movies and head back to the house," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia said.  
  
"Alright," Willow said.  
  
The four girls went around the video store and picked put some movies. After they got the movies, they headed back to the house to put away their purchases.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The six men and the four women sat down in the basement talking about the wedding and the preparations for it. Buffy, Faith and the baby were up in the master bedroom spending time together since tomorrow they would not be seeing each other until the wedding day.  
  
"Dudes, you won't believe what happened when we went to order the food and the cake," Gunn said as he took a sip of beer.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked, worried.  
  
"The dude freaked out or something. We mentioned that Buffy was getting married and he started to offer free food and stuff," Gunn explained.  
  
"The wedding cake, a bottle of champagne, a can of wipe cream and a box of strawberries," Oz said.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, the cake is for the wedding and the other stuff is for the wedding night," Gunn said, waggling his eyes brows.  
  
"Oh, gross," Dawn said making a face.  
  
Fred leaned over and smacked Gunn upside the head.  
  
"Gunn," Fred warned and Gunn smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He said he went to school with Buffy and she saved him," Oz said.  
  
"Well, that's not all we got free," Wesley said. "All of the flowers we had ordered are free. Buffy apparently saved the owner and the clerk from vampires."  
  
"The owners of the dress shop cut down the process on all of our dresses because Buffy saved them many times from vampires," Fred added.  
  
"It appears that the people of this town are well aware of what Buffy does," Giles said, grimacing slightly.  
  
"Well, Buffy does go out almost every night and fights vampires. There has to be times when she has saved humans from vampires and demons before. So I wouldn't be surprised that some people do know about her," Angel said.  
  
"Well, Buffy did get an award at school during that dance, remember?" Cordelia pointed out.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"I think the people know more than they are letting on," Xander said. "I mean come on, we have more cemeteries in this city than any other."  
  
"True," Willow said.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"No slayer has ever stayed in one place long enough to get know before. She stayed a year, maybe two and then moved onto the next town," Giles said, putting his glasses back on. "Slayers usually went from town to town and helped in the cover of night while everyone was asleep. And those who saw what happened had a memory spell put on them to make them forget by the slayer's watcher. There have only been two other known hell mouths before. One was in England and the other in Ireland. The one here is a recent one. Slayers would have contacts at the hell mouth and would summon them is there was something going on. But, because Buffy was still with her mother, she was to stay here."  
  
"So, what are you trying to say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sunnydale will always need a protector. However, there are other places, other towns, other states, and other countries that need protectors too. I have talked to the council and since I am the head of the council now, I have made a decision. The world is simply too big of a place for one girl alone to protect it from evil. We have decided that there will be more than one slayer. And all of the slayers will be paid and they can retire," Giles continued.  
  
"You mean there's not going to be a chosen one anymore, but a whole lot of them?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, times change and we must change with them. The Council Headquarters will still be in England, but we will have divisions all over the world," Giles said.  
  
"So, Buffy and Faith are going to get paid? How much will they get paid?" Willow asked, uncertainly. Why would the council start to do this now?  
  
"Well, they will be paid each month on the last day of the month. They get five hundred dollars a month. And Buffy will be paid for her past slaying. And Faith also, but not for the time she spent in jail obviously. Buffy will be paid sixty thousand dollars and Faith will be paid twelve thousand dollars. And then starting next month they will be getting paid every month," Giles said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Indeed," Giles said, dryly.  
  
"Why are you telling us this and not them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, because we need your help to do it. Well, we need Willow's and your help Dawn," Giles said.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Dawn and Willow asked.  
  
"We will talk about it while the girls are on their honeymoon," Giles said.  
  
"Alright," Willow and Dawn agreed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy lay on the bed curled into a semi-ball around her daughter. Joyce was asleep and Buffy was gently rubbing her stomach with her hand as Faith packed a bag for tomorrow. They would not be allowed to see each other until there wedding day. Faith had insisted.  
  
"Are the baby's things already packed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Faith said and pointed to a small bag by the door.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Buffy complained.  
  
"Because it's tradition fir the bride and groom not to see each other the day before their wedding," Faith said.  
  
"But, we're both brides and I thought that we weren't supposed to see each other in our dresses?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, this is hardly a conventional wedding. We are two women, so we'll make our own tradition," Faith said.  
  
Buffy sighed and agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Come on B, it's only a day," Faith said when she saw Buffy's pouty expression.  
  
"I know, but its twenty four hours!" Buffy complained.  
  
Faith laughed and shook her head. Faith zipped up her overnight back and placed it by the door. She walked to the bed, leaned down and kissed Buffy slowly and tenderly. Faith broke the kiss and offered Buffy a lazy smile.  
  
"You need to pack your bag for the honeymoon. Don't forget," Faith said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I won't," Buffy said, as a knock came on the door.  
  
"Girls, its eleven fifty. Time to go Faith," Angel said.  
  
Faith opened the door and handed angel the two overnight bags.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. That this to the car, please," Faith said.  
  
"Alright," Angel said, taking the two bags and leaving to go to the car.  
  
Faith turned back to the bed and held out a hand. Buffy got up off of the bed slowly so she didn't wake the baby. She took Faith's hand and Faith pulled her into an embrace. She nuzzled into Faith's protective arms and didn't want to let go.  
  
"You're being ridiculous," Faith pointed out. "It's only one night and we will be married in two days."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, before giving Faith a last kiss as an unwed couple and then stepped back.  
  
Faith walked to the bed, bent down and picked up the sleeping baby. Buffy led Faith out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Faith handed Buffy the baby and put on her leather jacket and then took the baby back into her arms. Buffy opened the door and leaned against the door jam as Faith walked to the Angel mobile and got in. She waved to them as the car took off. Buffy walked back into the house and closed the door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17: A Summer Wedding Part 3

Chapter 17: A Summer Wedding (Part 3)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: The songs in this chapter are: 'Blessed' by Christina Aguilera, 'Johnny B. Goode' by Chuck Berry. All the stuff about Fred is from my imagination and if anything is not correct and I have gone against her character on the show, please tell me. And I would like to thank Amy for the stripper idea for Faith's bachelorette party.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Day 3  
  
Buffy sat in her and Faith's bed with her back to the headboard and the covers over her legs. It was now ten o'clock in the morning and Buffy had just woken up. She and Faith had agreed that for the whole day and until the wedding ceremony tomorrow, they were not to see each other, so they had stayed up all night talking, kissing and making love. At one minute to midnight, Faith left to go to Angel's mansion, which is where all the guys were. And all of the girls were here, except the baby. Since she still needed to be breast fed, Faith had taken her to Angel's. It had only been ten hours and she missed Faith and their child. It felt like she was missing half of her heart and soul. Buffy reached over and took a picture off of her nightstand. It was a picture that Willow had taken. Buffy was lying on the couch with Faith between her legs, breast-feeding Joyce. This was her favorite picture of the few that was just the three of them. It had been taken on the first day they got Joyce. The pictured had captured the child like glee and love on Faith's face as she looked down at their daughter.   
  
Buffy pressed her fingers to her lips and then pressed her fingers to Faith and Joyce's pictures. Buffy then put the picture back onto the nightstand. Buffy leaned her head back against the headboard and took in a deep breath before getting out of the bed. She went to her closet and started to get out her clothes. Since she and Faith slept naked, it had become a habit for her, so when Willow walked into her room as she was pulling clothes from the closet she was not wearing any clothing. Willow turned three shades of red and quickly left the room and closed the door behind her as Buffy let out a laugh. Buffy quickly got dressed and went to find Willow. When she got to the kitchen and Willow saw her, Willow blushed again while Cordelia, Dawn and Fred looked amused.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Willow?" Buffy teased, amused as well at how embarrassed the redhead was.  
  
"I was just going to wake you up. I didn't know you would be awake and having already taken your pajamas off," Willow said, not making eye contact with her bestfriend.  
  
Fred, Dawn and Cordelia looked on with interest at the conversation.  
  
"Willow I don't wear pajamas anymore. Faith and I sleep in the nude," Buffy stated, knowing this would make her friend blush even more.  
  
"Oh," Willow said, her face almost purple now.  
  
"Well, the party will start at six tonight," Cordelia said, interrupted to let the redhead off the hook. Hey, she did have some sympathy in her, albeit, a small amount.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to spend some time in my room working on my wedding vows for the wedding tomorrow," Buffy said, knowing what Cordelia was trying to do and let the subject go.  
  
"Have some lunch first then," Fred said as she put a pile of pancakes in front of Buffy.  
  
"Thank you Fred," Buffy said as she started to attack her pancakes.  
  
After Buffy finished her breakfast, she got a pen, a pencil and a pad of paper and then headed for her room. She closed and looked the door, not wishing to be disturbed Buffy got back onto her bed and stared down at the pad of paper, as if willing it to write something for her. Buffy sighed and tossed the pad next to her. She wasn't any good at writing down her feelings. Although she did write down her little speech to ask Faith to marry her… well DUH! She said that through her heart. Buffy picked up the pad of paper and pencil and began to write down her thoughts. She thought back to everything that made Faith love her and started to write down ideas of what to say.  
  
A half an hour later, Buffy put down the pencil and looked at all of the things she had written down. Buffy got off of the bed and turned on the c.d. player and listened to the c.d. Faith had made her of romantic songs. She tore the page off and set it down beside her and then picked up the pen and started to write out her vows. As Buffy started to write her vows a slow and romantic song started.  
  
I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.  
  
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
  
I must say everyday I pray  
  
When realize you're by my side;  
  
I know I'm truly...  
  
*  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
*  
  
There are times that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender.  
  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor  
  
*  
  
You walked by in the nick of time  
  
Looking like an answered prayer  
  
You know I'm truly...  
  
*  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
*  
  
Blessed with love and understanding;  
  
Blessed when I hear you call my name;  
  
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.  
  
*  
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...  
  
*  
  
You know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
For the next eight hours while Buffy was in her room working on her wedding vows, Cordelia, Willow, Fred and Dawn were down stairs talking about the up coming wedding. Fred and Dawn had gone out and went to the movies and to bond, while Cordelia and Willow went out to get a few more things for the wedding. After that, they all came home and were just relaxing and waiting for the bachorlette party to start.  
  
"I wonder what is taking Buffy so long to write her damn wedding vows!" Cordelia exclaimed for the tenth time in the past hour.  
  
"Dear, I'm sure she just wants to do it correctly," Fred said from her position on the floor with Dawn. The two of them were doing a puzzle.  
  
"But for eight hours?" Cordelia asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Well, it took her two hours to write a birthday card for Willow once, so I guess this should take longer," Dawn said, not looking up at the complaining woman on the couch.  
  
"When Buffy wants to do something, she does it full heartedly and makes sure she does it right. She may be a flake sometimes but when she has it in her mind to do something, she does it to the best of her ability," Willow said.  
  
Cordelia threw her hands up in the air and said, "OK! Whatever!"  
  
"What time is the party starting again?" Dawn asked, as she put a piece into the puzzle.  
  
"Six o'clock," Fred replied, studying the remaining hundred or so pieces of the thousand pieces puzzle.  
  
"What time is it now?" Dawn asked, picking up a piece, looking at it and then discarding it.  
  
"Two o'clock," Fred said, as she put a piece of the puzzle in place.  
  
As Dawn and Fred had this discussion, Willow and Cordelia looked on in amusement. Although Fred was a few years older than Dawn, she acted like Dawn in many ways. It might have been the fact that she had been sucked into another dimension, but what ever it was, it was most endearing. Willow and Cordelia sat back on the couch as they watched the two girls on the floor putting the puzzle together with excitement. Willow and Cordelia started to talk about the party for Buffy that would be happening in four hours.  
  
Four hours later, the five women were sitting at the dinning table eating dinner. Buffy had come out of the bedroom a half an hour earlier. She had refused to show them her vows, wanting to keep them private until she said them to Faith. They had begged, pleaded and pouted at her but she had still refused. Now they were sitting around the table, talking and laughing. It was the last night of Buffy's freedom before the 'ball and chain' would be put on her ankle, as Dawn called it. Buffy smiled at Dawn and shook her head, disagreeing with her statement.  
  
"This isn't about being chained down, Dawnie. This is about making our love whole," Buffy said and then paused. "Wait, that didn't come out right. What I mean is that we are connecting our love further and showing the world our love, or at least our friends and family."  
  
"Ok, if you say so," Dawn said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well, I do," Buffy said and then stuck her tongue out.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"How about a movie?" Fred suggested.  
  
"What movie first?" Dawn asked.  
  
"How about 'Fried Green Tomatoes?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Alright," Buffy agreed.  
  
Willow got up and put the tape into the VCR. Cordelia sat on once side of the couch with Fred in her lap. Buffy was on the other side with Dawn curled next to her. Willow got a blanket and sat down on the floor with her back to the couch as the movie started.  
  
Two or so hours later, the five women were silently crying as the movie ended.  
  
"I just love that movie!" everyone said and then laughed.  
  
"Isn't it the best?" Buffy asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yep, although it would have been better if it hadn't been subtext," Dawn said.  
  
The four older girls just stared at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What subtext?" Willow demanded.  
  
"Oh please, they were so in love with each other! Just look at how they look at each other! And that scene where they were at that lake! Come on, they sooo desire each other," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, you're crazy," Cordelia said.  
  
"I think she's right," Fred said.  
  
"I agree with Cordy, I don't see it," Willow said.  
  
Buffy was smirking to herself as she watched her friends and sister argue. Fred and Dawn were arguing that there was subtext while Willow and Cordelia said there wasn't. Buffy frowned suddenly. Why was Dawn so intent on this? She was the only straight girl in the room. You would think she wouldn't have noticed something like that. Hell, for that matter, Dawn hadn't really been into boys for over a year now. Well, not like that. She hasn't been boy crazy and all. She hasn't had a date or anything in over two years. Something was going on with Dawn and she didn't know what it was. Okay, so she hadn't been a great sister for a while, but now wasn't the time to say anything. She'll just have to confront her when she gets back from her honeymoon.  
  
"So, you four gonna argue all night?" Buffy asked. "Cause I can go upstairs if you want…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buffy chuckled at her friends.  
  
"Alright, then what shall we do next?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How about we play truth or dare?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Cordelia said.  
  
"What?" Willow asked defensively.  
  
"That's for slumber parties for kids," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Maybe your afraid about what Fred will find out about your past," Buffy teased.  
  
"That isn't it. I don't care what questions you ask me, but I don't want you to question Fred," Cordelia said, defending her shy and private girlfriend.  
  
Fred touched Cordelia's arm.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind," Fred said.  
  
Cordelia turned to Fred and cupped her face gently.  
  
"You sure, baby?" Cordelia asked, concerned. Cordelia and Fred had been dating for almost two years before Cordelia broke down Fred's walls and got her to talk about her past. It had taken her time and many, many conversations to get her to open up and now that she had, Cordelia was very protective of her girlfriend.  
  
"Yes," Fred said and then placed a small kiss on Cordelia's lips.  
  
Willow and Dawn were smiling at the tender moment while Buffy studied Dawn. Dawn had gotten used to having Tara and Willow being lesbians and making out, although she never hung around because she was always a little uncomfortable with it. Now she seemed like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's start. Dawn truth or dare?" Willow asked after the couple had their moment.  
  
Dawn thought for a moment.  
  
"Dare," Dawn said.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to…" Willow said. For the next hour the girls got into the game and all were having a good time. They were all laughing and joking as if they had been friends since they had been babies. Dawn had just done another dare. She had only done a few truths because she didn't want them asking her things about boys and stuff.  
  
"Alright Dawn, your turn," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn paused for a moment but decided to do what she was about to do. Dawn didn't really want to do this, but she had to know and she had to force Buffy to see the truth. It was going to kill the party but if Dawn didn't force her pigheaded sister to see the truth, there would always be that 'what if' hanging over everyone's head.  
  
"Buffy, truth or dare?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Truth," Buffy replied.  
  
"I want to know the truth about you and Faith," Dawn said, bluntly.   
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You didn't just fall in love with her now. From what you said about the Riley incident, you just realized. That would mean that you were all ready in love with her, which means you were in love with her before she went to jail," Dawn pointed out.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"It was love at first sight for me," Buffy admitted after a few minutes. "At the time I didn't know what I was feeling. I had the whole Angel thing. Sure, I loved him, but it was more of the 'I can't have him so I have to have him' thing. We weren't meant to be. Things between us were so formal and business like. There was no passion. He was safe."  
  
Buffy took a breath and continued.  
  
"Faith was… different. She had so much life in her, still does. Almost everything she did was done passionately. To her it was 'go hard or go home'. She was everything I could have wanted in a partner. She was strong, protective, dangerous, kind, hard, soft and loveable. Not once did I believe all that crap she told us. I saw right through her walls. I saw a lonely, vulnerable child but I was too caught up in my own shit to care. I had thought that I hated her, but in fact I loved her. I just used hate and arrogance to cover it up" Buffy said, sadly. "I didn't want to admit that we were a lot alike. I did get a thrill out of slaying, I still do. Faith had been right about a lot of things, things I tried to deny."  
  
"I remember the night when we were dancing. It was just the two of us. Faith had finally got me to cut loose. So, we were got dancing… no, it was more like having sex with clothes on. That was how hot we got on the floor. Well, I started to feel… desire, which no one has ever made me feel before, when I felt her press up against me at one point. It freaked me out, so when Angel showed up, I took off running," Buffy said sorrowfully.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment.  
  
"I was confused about what I felt for Faith. So, when Faith killed the Deputy Mayor, I saw a fault in her and jumped on it and made it into something bigger than it should have been. I pretty much killed him to. I was the one who tossed him to Faith to finish him off. But I was too stubborn. I wasn't really offering help; I was offering her to be like me, or what everyone saw as me. It was an accident. From what I found out, it has happened before. There have been slayers who have trained since they were five that accidentally killed an innocent. It was an accident that was blown out of proportion. I mean, if it had been me, all of you would have been by my side no matter what, but because it was Faith, no one was there for her. I wasn't there for her," Buffy said.   
  
"It wasn't just you Buffy. It was all of us," Willow said.  
  
"Except me," Dawn pointed out. Dawn and her mother were the only ones who had given Faith a chance. Well, she really didn't since she technically wasn't there, but in her memories, she had always liked Faith and Faith had done nothing to harm her. And her mother had almost skinned Buffy alive when she had found out what she had said to Faith. Her mother had made them all see that it was an accident, but Faith had gone to the Mayor. Even then, her mother hadn't given up on Faith, nor did she get angry at what Faith had done. Well, she wasn't that angry at Faith.  
  
"Right, I never gave her a chance," Willow said and Cordelia agreed.  
  
"Even Giles never really gave her a chance," Cordelia said.  
  
"She did lie to him about her watcher," Willow pointed out.  
  
"She was scared," Dawn argued. "She didn't know if she could trust you and you never gave her any reason to. You saw the outside and judged her before getting to really know her."  
  
"That isn't the point," Buffy said, stopping the arguing. "Faith has a perfectly good excuse for all of the things she did. She had no control over her actions and I doubt she would have turned evil if she had been given a choice. The Mayor used her and forced her to do all of those things."  
  
"Then what is the point?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I've loved her from the moment I met her and nothing she has done, choice or not, has changed that," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm glad you finally admitted that," Dawn said, smugly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Buffy you were forced to admit that you were in love with Faith when you had thought that she was going to die in front of your eyes. I just wanted to see if you knew when you had fallen in love with her and I wanted you to admit it. Faith has had enough pain to last a few life times and I don't want you to hurt her," Dawn said. "If you hadn't admitted it then you would have said that you fell in love with who Faith is now and that isn't true. You have to see that you fell in love with Faith before and have grown to love her more because she grew up and has become a better person."  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hey, how did we get onto this topic? This is a little too serious! This is supposed to be a party!" Cordelia said, after a few minutes.  
  
"The party died, didn't it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yep," Willow agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can liven it up," Fred said.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do Buffy…? Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy had a huge smile on her face and she looked slightly dazed.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, not really concerned.  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow," Buffy said, slightly dazed.  
  
"Oh no, it's the married phenomenon," Dawn said.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Fred said.  
  
"Like candy," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. "She's the only one I know that can go from something depressing to being sickingly happy in a moment, besides Willow."  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow," Buffy said, still dazed.  
  
For the rest of the night, after they got Buffy out of the 'married phenomenon', they talked about the wedding and basically all mushy stuff.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was ten o'clock in the morning and Faith had just awoken twenty minutes earlier to her daughter's wails. Faith had feed her before Angel had come in with breakfast on a tray for her. He then took the baby from her and left her alone with a pad of paper, a pencil and a pen. Faith smirked when she remembered that Joyce had cried the minute Angel had held her. The poor man had been confused. He made every single face he knew to make her laugh but none of them worked. He became frustrated and his face had accidentally vamped and Joyce had stopped crying immediately. She had seemed fascinated with Angel's game face, not afraid at all. It was almost like she had sensed him, his true self. And at the moment, Angel and the rest of the guys were acting like fools playing with the baby, but it was endearing.  
  
Faith sighed and looked at the blank pad in front of her. She wasn't good with words. Or, at the very least, she didn't think so. She had always thought of her as an action type of girl, do it now and think later. She never thought of herself as a touchy feely type person. Now, she was unsure of what she was.  
  
"Faith?" Angel called through the door, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" Faith answered back.  
  
"I believe that the baby is hungry," Angel said, disappointment in his voice. He knew that after she s=ate she would fall asleep, which would mean he couldn't play with her for a while.  
  
"Then, bring her here," Faith commanded.  
  
Angel opened the door and walked in with the baby safely held against his chest, although she was crying softly. Angel walked up to Faith and handed her the baby. He then left to give her some privacy. This was a time when she and Buffy would spend with each other, looking at their daughter and just relaxing in comfortable silence. Faith would be between Buffy's legs and Buffy would have her arms wrapped around Faith, gently holding her family. No one would interrupt unless it was urgent.  
  
Faith now missed her fiery love. This was something she loved to do with Buffy. They didn't have to talk they just felt and loved.  
  
Faith shook her head and lowered one side of her tank top and brought her daughter to her breast. As the baby ate, Faith gently caressed the baby's cheek with the back of her hand and sang to her one of her favorite songs.  
  
***  
  
Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,  
  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
  
Where lived a country boy named of Johnny B. Goode  
  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
  
But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell.  
  
*  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go   
  
Johnny B. Goode   
  
He use to carry his guitar in a gunnysack  
  
Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
  
Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
  
The People passing by, they would stop and say  
  
Oh my that little country boy could play  
  
*  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go   
  
Johnny B. Goode  
  
He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
  
Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
  
Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
  
The People passing by, they would stop and say  
  
Oh my that little country boy could play  
  
*  
  
His mother told him someday you will be a man,  
  
And you would be the leader of a big old band.  
  
Many people coming from miles around  
  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
  
Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight.  
  
*  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go  
  
Go Johnny Go  
  
Go Go   
  
Johnny B. Goode   
  
He use to carry his guitar in a gunnysack  
  
Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
  
Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
  
The People passing by, they would stop and say  
  
Oh my, that little country boy could play  
  
***  
  
When they baby finished her meal, Faith gently lay the baby down beside her. Faith ran a soothing hand over the baby's stomach, causing the baby to fall asleep. Faith smiled down at her daughter before putting her shirt back on correctly and then picking up the pen and pad of paper again. Faith looked down at her and Buffy's child and thought about the past, the present and the future. She now knew what she was. Smiling, she started to write her vows, knowing exactly what to say.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe we just spent seven hours chasing goddamn demons," Faith complained. She tugged off her slime covered leather jacket and threw it on the floor near the couch.  
  
"Yes, well, it was necessary. We don't want any demons messing up your wedding," Wesley tried to explain to the two whiny young adults.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that Willie will spread the news just fine and I'm also sure that those what, thirty demons we killed, will be message enough," Gunn said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Angel had insisted that they go out and make sure that no demon or vampire tried to cause trouble during the wedding. Anyone could easily find out what was happening and try to ruin the wedding to get to the two slayers. Gunn and Faith had complained the whole seven hours.  
  
"We had to do it. If any demon happened by here, which mostly likely they will be, they will se what is going on and try to make a fight," Angel said, defending his decision to search out demons and warns them not to cause trouble.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower, first, and then spend time with my daughter," Faith said, heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Dude, why does she get to have a shower first," Gunn complained who was soaked in demon slime and goo.  
  
"Cause I called it first," Faith said from inside of the bathroom.  
  
"Damn slayer hearing," Gunn mumbled. "She better not use all the hot water or I'll kick her skinny white ass."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Faith yelled out.  
  
Everyone just laughed at that as Xander walked into the room holding the baby. His hair was mussed, his shirt had stains on it and he had a look of complete exhaustion. He walked up to Oz, the only one not covered in slime or goo, and handed him the baby. He then walked away muttering, "Babies are evil. Never, never again will I be left alone with that little monster."  
  
Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Giles and Oz looked at each other.  
  
"I think he had it worse than we did," Oz commented.  
  
"Poor guy," Gunn said, laughing.  
  
Oz walked into the living room and sat down with the quiet baby.  
  
"I do not see how he can look like that. She seems quiet," Oz said.  
  
"Yes, but we left him for seven hours," Wesley pointed out.  
  
"True," Oz said.  
  
"Taking care of a baby can't be that hard," Gunn said.  
  
Giles, Wesley and Angel exchanged glances. Sure, babies seemed easy to take care of but they weren't.  
  
"Babies are not always cute and quiet," Giles said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A few minutes later, Faith came out of the bathroom and went into her room to change into some comfortable clothes. Gunn ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Faith came out of her room and walked over to Oz and took the baby from him.  
  
"How's my baby?" Faith cooed and nuzzled the down soft skin. "Were you good for uncle Xander?"  
  
Xander came into the room and started to complain. He had stayed with the baby a few times but only for an hour or so. So, he had thought it would be easy but after seven hours he quickly changed his opinion.  
  
"No, she was not good for uncle Xander. She cried and cried and cried for hours. She wouldn't eat and when I finally got her to, she threw it back up. Then she couldn't go to sleep and when she did, a noise would wake her up and I would have to try and get her back to sleep. Then when I changed her, she peed on me, not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times she peed on me. She soiled her nappy at least twenty times," Xander complained.  
  
Faith and Angel were trying to stifle laughter while Giles and Wesley cleaned their glasses and Oz raised both eye brows. Xander walked over to a couch and collapsed and closed his eyes. Faith threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh as Angel, Giles and Wesley smiled and Oz smiled slightly. Xander lifted his for a moment and glared at them but then laid his head back, too tired to do anything else.  
  
"Now I know we're taking the baby with us on our honeymoon," Faith teased, laughing. She had Buffy had discussed this at length. They had agreed that being away from the baby for twelve days was too long in and fragile stage of development for the baby. Besides, they weren't going to spend the whole time in the bedroom and when they did want to spend time there, they could always find someone to care for the baby.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take her with you?" Angel asked.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we want to take her with us. We decided that being way from her for twelve days was not an option," Faith explained. "Besides, this is an important developmental stage for a child. From birth to the age of six is the stage where anything you do could affect the child's life forever."  
  
"I see," the men said.  
  
"Don't you think she'll get in the way when you want to… uh… you know," Xander said, blushing.  
  
"I'm sure we can figure something out," Faith said.  
  
After that, everyone agreed to rest until seven. Then they'll eat dinner and start the party at eight o'clock. Giles volunteered to watch Joyce while the rest enjoyed the party, claiming he was too old to participate. Everyone headed to their rooms to rest. Faith, carrying Joyce, walked into her room and closed the door. Faith walked to the bed and laid down Joyce and then lay down next to her. Faith laid a hand on her daughter's stomach and let sleep claim her tired body.  
  
It was now eight o'clock and they were all waiting for Xander and Gunn to get back from where they were picking up the entertainment. Giles had taken Joyce upstairs after they had eaten dinner. Xander and Gunn had announced that they had a surprise for Faith and quickly left to go and get it before they could question the two young men.  
  
"Where are they?" Faith asked, almost bordering on whining.  
  
The three men shrugged as Xander and Gunn came into the living room followed by a … stripper. The stripper was wearing low rise jeans, a tight t-shirt, a tie, a leather jacket, and high heels. Faith's jaw dropped open and Wesley blushed furiously. Angel and Oz seemed unaffected; they merely raised a brow and shrugged.  
  
"You… You… You brought a stripper for the entertainment?" Faith stuttered out.  
  
"Yep," Xander said.  
  
"This is your last night a free woman. She's just here for a couple of lap dances," Gunn said, smirking.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," Faith chocked out. "But you do realize that my DAUGHTER is upstairs, right?"  
  
At that, both Gunn and Xander froze. They looked at each other and then back at Faith and offered her a shrug.  
  
"Not like she's gonna see it," Gunn pointed out.  
  
"True, but I'm not sure about this," Faith said.  
  
"Faith, it's not like you're gonna do anything. It's just fun and it happens to almost all guys when they get married," Xander said.  
  
"Xander, I'm not a guy, remember," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the male part of the relationship," Xander pointed out. "Besides, we already paid her and it's a no money back thing."  
  
"Fine!" Faith said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
Xander and Gunn grinned as they set up for Faith's lap dance. Xander moved a chair into the middle of the living room while Gunn put a c.d. in the c.d. player. Terri the Tease, the stripper, led Faith to the chair and told her to sit down. Faith sat down and tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. Gunn started the song and Terri began to dance. Terri moved her hips side to side as she did a slow turn. Terri took her tie off and swung it around and threw it at Gunn. Faith squirmed, not because she was aroused, but because she was uncomfortable. Usually this would turn her on to no end, but it didn't. All she could think about was Buffy. Terri dropped her leather jacket half way off so that it pooled at her elbows and she ran her hands down the front of her body. Terri twirled, dropped the jacket and kicked it up into Xander's face. Terri did a few dance steps before reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Terri started to pull the shirt up when a cry came from upstairs.  
  
And it broke the mood completely.  
  
Giles came down with a crying Joyce in his arms. He looked at Terri and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Giles asked.  
  
"Stripper," Xander said.  
  
"Oh lord," Giles muttered, walking over to Faith. Faith jumped up and held out her hands for her daughter. Giles handed Faith the baby and the baby instantly stopped crying.  
  
Faith turned to Terri.  
  
"Sorry about this, I don't want to be rude but…" Faith started.  
  
"You want me to go? It's ok. I have two kids at home. But, there are no refunds," Terri said, smiling.  
  
Faith smiled back and got her wallet out of her back pocket. Faith took out two hundred dollars and handed it to the protesting stripper.  
  
"No, I couldn't," Terri protested.  
  
"Take it, I insist," Faith said, stuffing the money in Terri's hands.  
  
"Alright, thank you," Terri said, reluctantly taking the money. Terri gathered her things and quickly left.  
  
"Ok, this group is totally pathetic," Gunn said.  
  
"This happens when you have a kid," Faith said, cradling Joyce.  
  
"What are you going to do when you and Buffy have to patrol? You can't take Joyce with you," Oz said.  
  
Everyone turned to him. The comment came out of no where. Although Oz did have a tendency to do that, make a comment from out of no where. Make a comment that had nothing to do with what was being discussed and that threw everyone, even Giles, Wesley and Angel, off balance. But almost all of his comments had relevance and made some sense in a turn about way.  
  
"That is what Dawn is for," Faith pointed out. "I already talked to Dawn and she volunteered to baby sit while Buffy and I patrol. Of course I have to pay her five bucks an hour but hey, it's all good."  
  
"Five dollars an hour to baby sit? But aren't you out there for like seven hours?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's not like I can't afford it," Faith said, sitting down on a couch.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Faith smiled.  
  
"Sorry about the party. I'm sure it didn't turn out how you wanted it to," Faith said to Gunn and Xander.  
  
"Not really, no," Gunn said.  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not 'party girl' any more. Sure, I still like going to clubs and dancing, but the whole slutty I don't care thing is over," Faith said.  
  
"Well, what shall we do now?" Wesley asked, changing the subject.  
  
"How about we watch a movie?" Xander asked.  
  
"We could play poker," Angel suggested at the same time as Xander.  
  
"Poker sounds good to me," Gunn said.  
  
"Alright," Faith said.  
  
Angel and Gunn got a table and brought it into the living room while Wesley and Oz got the chairs. Giles got the cards and the poker chips. Xander brought out the food and drinks. Faith got Joyce's bassinet and put her into the bassinet and placed the bassinet onto the couch. The seven of them sat down at the table and made Giles, the most trust worthy person at the table, the dealer. They began playing, eating, drinking and talking. The atmosphere was relaxed and friendly. They played poker for hours. They talked about everything and nothing important. They joked, they laughed and they teased each other until late into the night.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18: A Summer Wedding Part 4

Chapter 18: A Summer Wedding (Part 4)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes: The songs in this chapter are: 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence; and 'Wanna Be With You' by Mandy Moore.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure about this chapter, but it is the best that I could do, so tell me what you think.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
"BUFFY! Time to get up now!" Willow called out and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away," Buffy muttered at the person who was knocking on her door. She was three-quarters asleep and one-quarter awake.  
  
Willow opened the door, ran in and jumped onto the bed making Buffy jump three inches off of the bed. Buffy started to giggle.  
  
"Gees, Willow, what are you eating, bricks?" Buffy asked, laughing. "I almost flew off of the bed!"  
  
Willow stuck out her tongue as Cordelia, who was in the door way, just shook her head.  
  
"Nope! You're just a light weight!" Willow teased and Buffy stuck her tongue out at Willow.  
  
"Come on you two. Fred and Dawn are making breakfast and we have to get going soon, or you'll miss your own wedding," Cordelia said.  
  
"Right!" Buffy said and then jumped out of bed.  
  
Willow and Cordelia laughed at her enthusiasm. They walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Buffy, Cordelia and Willow stood in the kitchen doorway watching Dawn and Fred cook breakfast. The two were listening to the radio and singing along with it. They were also dancing around and being playful. Suddenly, Cordelia started to sing too and danced up to Fred who had turned around. Cordelia pulled Fred into her arms, spun her around, dipped her, spun her away and the spun her back into her arms. Cordelia laid a small kiss on Fred's lips and whispered sweet endearments. Buffy, Willow and Dawn cheered. Cordelia threw them a haughty look, while Fred blushed and buried her face into Cordelia's neck. After that tender moment ended, they all got their breakfast and started to eat. After they finished with their breakfast, they cleaned up the mess they had made last night at Fred's insistence. Then they all took showers and put on fresh around the house clothes. They got their dresses and their make-up and then went out to Cordelia's car and got in and headed for the mansion.  
  
A few hours later, Buffy was very amused. Dawn and Fred were running around like chickens without heads. The two of them were nervous and excited. Dawn, Fred, Cordelia, Willow and Buffy had left the house at eight o'clock and had arrived at the mansion at eight fifteen. Buffy, Dawn and Fred were put in a room upstairs. Dawn and Fred had helped Buffy get into her dress, put her hair up and put on her make-up. Then Dawn and Fred had gotten into their dresses, put up their hair and put on their make-up. Now, Dawn and Fred were talking a mile a minute about the ceremony. They just kept talking and talking and talking. Kind of like that damn Energizer Bunny that just kept going and going and going. Buffy suspected that they were trying to distract her so she wouldn't get nervous. She wasn't a totally airhead blonde you know. She was smart, she just hid it well. So, Buffy blocked them out and thought about the ceremony. THE ceremony. The wedding. HER wedding ceremony. She was going to be married and become Mrs. Summers-Winters. She was so excited. She wasn't really nervous, she was too happy, and too excited to be nervous. Buffy was content with her relationship with Faith. For the first time she didn't have to put on an act, neither strong nor one in total control. She could be herself and didn't have to play a part.  
  
Buffy's musings were interrupted by Dawn and Fred.  
  
"Buffy, are you listening?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Nope, I'm thinking about the ceremony," Buffy replied with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Fred asked softly.  
  
Buffy looked at Fred and smiled. She liked Fred. Fred reminded her of a younger Willow, the one she had just met before she had been corrupted by the evil in the world.  
  
"No, I'm happy and excited," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"You're not? How can you not be nervous?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply but a knock on the door stopped her. The door opened and Giles stepped into the room.  
  
"Girls are you… ready," Giles said. He then cleared his throat. "Buffy, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, smiling at her surrogate father.  
  
Giles then turned to Dawn and Fred.  
  
"Dawn, Fred, you two look lovely," Giles complimented.  
  
"Thanks Giles," Dawn said, beaming.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Fred said, blushing.  
  
"They are ready to start the ceremony. Fred, Dawn go down stairs and stand where Willow tells you to. Buffy and I will be there in a minute," Giles said.  
  
The two girls nodded and left without complaint, both realizing that it was a father-daughter moment. Giles and Buffy stayed quiet for a moment. Buffy broke the awkward moment by pulling Giles in for a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much," Buffy said into Giles' chest.  
  
"For what?" Giles asked, perplexed.  
  
"For giving me away at my wedding. For being a father to me when my own abandoned me. For everything you have ever done for me," Buffy explained, pulling back but remaining in his arms.  
  
"It has been a delight to do all of these things for you Buffy," Giles said, pulling Buffy into a final hug. He pulled back and offered Buffy his arm. Buffy took his arm and smiled up at him. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Buffy said with laughter.  
  
Giles and Buffy walked out of the room and headed for the top of the stairs where they waited until they heard the music begin to play. Giles walked down the stairs to wait for Buffy at the bottom of them. The Wedding March started and Buffy started down the stairs…  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Faith lay on her back on the bed with Joyce lying on her stomach. She had just finished feeding Joyce and had decided to rest for a little bit more before she got up. She had awoken at seven forty by Joyce's cry and fed her. It was now eight o'clock and Faith decided to get up. Faith slowly sat up and readjusted the baby before getting off of the bed. Faith laid Joyce on the bed before walking over to the dresser that had a small plastic tub on it. Faith got the tub and went into the bathroom and filled it with lukewarm water. Faith put it back onto the dresser and went back to the bed. Faith took Joyce's pajamas off and carried her to the small tub and began to bath her. Faith was giving Joyce a bath when she heard the girls come into the mansion and go upstairs. Faith raised a brow when she realized that they were hurrying so that she and Buffy wouldn't see each other before the wedding.  
  
Faith turned her head when the door opened and Cordelia walked in with her dress.  
  
"Hey, Faith," Cordelia greeted her friend as she walked into the room with her dress in her hand.  
  
"Umm… Hey… Cordy," Faith said slowly, a little dumbly. She then raised a brow in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm here to make sure you look your best and at least a little bit like a girl," Cordelia said teasingly, hanging up her dress.  
  
"Oh… okay," Faith said and then turned back to washing her daughter. Faith washed the shampoo out of the baby's hair, grabbed a small soft pink towel, picked up the baby and dried the baby off. She then walked to the bed and laid Joyce down in the center of the bed with pillows surrounding her. Faith got a dipper, and the dress Joyce was going to wear for the ceremony. Faith put the dipper on her daughter and then dresses her into the pretty white dress and white shoes with little white hair ties. Faith then laid Joyce back down in the center of the bed and kissed her forehead softly before turning around to face Cordelia.  
  
"You're here to annoy me, aren't you?" Faith mock demanded.  
  
"Damn right," Cordelia teased.  
  
"If you're here, who's helping B?" Faith asked suddenly.  
  
"Dawn and Fred," Cordelia replied.  
  
"Poor Dawn and Fred," Faith laughed.  
  
"No, poor Buffy. Dawn and Fred are talking non-stop hopping to keep Buffy from getting nervous," Cordelia said and Faith laughed.  
  
Cordelia lightly hit Faith on the shoulder as they joked around. Faith and Cordelia then started to get dressed. As they dressed, they talked. Faith and Cordelia had become close after Faith had gotten out of jail. They had more in common then they had first thought. So, they grew to have a deep, trusting semi-friendship. When Angel had told Faith he needed her to go to Sunnydale, Cordelia and Fred had offered to go with her to Sunnydale and to help convince Buffy that Faith was no good and to protect her if necessary. Although Faith had declined the offer, Faith was grateful for the support.  
  
"So, how are you doing? Afraid? So nervous you might throw up? Excited? Happy?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Faith looked at Cordelia for a moment before answering.  
  
"I'm happy and excited. I've wanted this for so long. And that's why I'm very, very nervous. I keep thinking that everything is happening so fast. For years Buffy has hated my guts to the point she wanted to kill me and now, she's in love with me. And now we're getting married," Faith admitted.  
  
Cordelia was quiet for a moment. She had wondered when Faith's insecurities were going to show up. That had been the only thing that made Cordelia forgive Faith so quickly and start to build a friendship. Sure, she would have forgiven Faith over time while she redeemed herself, but she had finally seen through the façade. It had been two months after Faith had been released from jail. Fred was at school taking some classes to get her doctrine. Angel, Wesley and Gunn were on a job. Cordelia and Faith were manning the fort. Cordelia had been reading a book in her office hopping for a call to get some money in… some business in. Faith was in the basement working out and staying away from Cordelia. At noon, as ordered, Cordelia went down to the basement to ask Faith what she wanted for lunch. When she got down there, what she saw horrified her. Faith was hurting herself… on purpose. So, Cordelia had confronted Faith and they both had a long talk and things had come out. Badass   
  
Faith was just a façade to cover her vulnerability.  
  
"Faith, don't do this. Don't deny yourself happiness because you're afraid. Buffy was in love with you before you came back. She loved you back then THAT is why she was so upset, YOU had betrayed her. Faith, you have changed so much over the years. It doesn't take one long to see that. All Buffy had to do was open her eyes and her heart to love again and she'd see you for who and what you really are. A wonderful, loving person who made some bad choices but paid for them by going to jail for five years and proving to everyone that she was good and will stay good. She saw that and forgave you. Believe me when I say that you two are soul mates," Cordelia said.  
  
Cordelia cupped Faith's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't let what your mother and other people said about you, rule you. She loves you. Buffy is one of the most stubborn people I know. She wouldn't love you unless she really did. Buffy doesn't give her heart out easily," Cordelia said.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Thanks Cordy," Faith said.  
  
Cordelia was about to say more when there was a knock on the door and angel walked in. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Angel, you are supposed to wait for one of to say 'come in'," Cordelia said.  
  
Angel raised a brow.  
  
"They're ready for you," Angel said.  
  
"Alright," Faith said.  
  
Faith holding Joyce, Cordelia and Angel walked out of the room and headed for where the wedding would take place. Faith handed Joyce to Dawn and took the place Willow indicated. Everyone stood where Willow told them to. A few minutes later Willow stood in front of a small altar with Faith to her left in front of the altar. Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Oz, Dawn, Fred and Cordelia were in a semi-circle around them. Dawn was holding Joyce in her arms. Giles was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Candles and flowers were all around the room. Fred hit play on the remote she had when Willow signaled to her. The wedding March started, signaling the start of the wedding ceremony. They all turned to the stairs and waited for Buffy to come down. As Buffy came down the stairs slowly, the candle light reflected off of her making her look like an angel. Faith felt her breath catch in her throat as Buffy descended the stairs. Angel had to lean over and remind her to breath. Faith sucked in a ragged breath as Buffy reached the bottom of the stairs and took Giles' arm. Faith felt her heart beating wildly as Buffy approached her. Faith and Buffy's eyes met and locked. To them, the music died away, and there was no one in the room but them. 'I love you' was mouthed between the two as Buffy stopped along side Faith. Giles handed Buffy to Faith and stepped back to complete the semi-circle. Buffy and Faith linked hands and turned towards Willow as Fred stopped the music.  
  
"Family and friends, we are gathered here to witness the most sacred of ceremonies, the bonding of two souls. Before we begin, I ask of the Goddess weather or not she will bless them in this union," Willow said, lifting a small bowl filled with red liquid in the air. After a minute, she lowered the bowl and smiled. The liquid had turned white. "The Goddess has blessed you and has granted you this union."  
  
Willow put the bowel down.  
  
"We are all here for the bonding of these two special women. They have had their ups and downs over the years. They have gone to Hell and back, but they still found love with each other. Their love has been put through the test of time, hardship, jealousy, death, anger, pain, betrayal, stubbornness and rage. Against all odds, they have come together and formed a unique bond of love, pure and simple," Willow said and then looked at Buffy and Faith. "Repeat after me."  
  
Faith and Buffy nodded as they took out the rings.  
  
"I, Faith, pledge thee my heart and soul for all of eternity. I will love, hold, cherish, protect you and ensure your happiness. And with this ring, I wed thee," Willow instructed.  
  
Faith and Buffy faced each other looking deeply into the other's eyes.  
  
"I, Faith, pledge thee my heart and soul for all of eternity. I will love, hold, cherish, protect you and ensure your happiness. And with this ring, I wed thee," Faith said and slipped the ring onto Buffy's finger.  
  
Willow turned to Buffy and nodded.  
  
"I, Buffy, pledge thee my heart and soul for all of eternity. I will love, hold, cherish, protect you and ensure your happiness. And with this ring, I wed thee," Willow instructed.  
  
"I, Buffy, pledge thee my heart and soul for all of eternity. I will love, hold, cherish, protect you and ensure your happiness. And with this ring, I wed thee," Buffy said, sliding the ring onto Faith's finger.  
  
Willow took a white scarf and tied their left wrists together.  
  
"You are bonded for eternity. You may now kiss the…err… bride," Willow said.  
  
Faith pulled back the veil covering Buffy's face and slowly brought the smaller girl into her arms. Buffy wrapped both of her arms around Faith's neck and shoulders. Faith wrapped one arm around Buffy's waist and cupped Buffy's cheek with the other. Faith slowly dipped her head and pressed her lips to Buffy's. Buffy let out a little moan and melted into Faith's embrace. Faith ran her tongue along Buffy's bottom lip, searching for entrance. Buffy opened her mouth and Faith thrust her tongue into Buffy's mouth and slowly kissed the smaller slayer. The broke the kiss, panting heavily, and laid their foreheads against the other's. They never noticed the flash of the camera go off.  
  
"My wife," Faith breathed, smiling.  
  
Buffy smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to Faith's lips.  
  
"Yes, and you are my wife," Buffy agreed.  
  
The moment was broken when Joyce let out a small cry. Buffy and Faith let out a small laugh as they broke apart. Dawn stepped forward and handed Joyce to Buffy. Buffy cuddled the small baby in her arms as Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy from behind. Xander quickly took another picture of them. Buffy looked up at Faith and they both smiled widely. Xander took another picture. After the moment pass, Xander became a picture taking fiend. He got individual shots of everyone. Then he got ones with the people who were couples. Then he got one with Faith with Angel, then Oz, then Gunn, then Wesley, then Dawn, then Joyce, then Buffy, then Willow, then Fred, then Cordelia and then himself. Then he did the same with Buffy. Then he did one big group picture. And then he did a picture of Faith with Angel, Oz, Gunn, Wesley and him self and one of Buffy with Dawn, Joyce, Willow, Fred, and Cordelia. Then, for the last one, he got one with Faith, Buffy, Dawn and Joyce.  
  
"There, done," Xander announced an hour later.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Faith and Dawn whined together.  
  
Everyone laughed at their childlike antics.  
  
"Can we go now? I'm hungry and I wanna dance with my wife," Faith whined and pouted.  
  
"Want some cheese with that whine?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Faith stuck her tongue out at Cordelia and quickly danced away before Buffy could smack her. Everyone laughed again as they started to get things together to return to the Summers' home. They all left the mansion and headed for the house. They entered the house and headed for the backyard that had the protection for Angel over it. When they got out there, they were all stunned speechless. The backyard had been transformed. There were two large white tables with table cloths over them decorated with hearts that had plates, sliver wear and glasses on it. There was an even larger table piled with food a little bit away. Then there was a small table with a cake covered in a glass case. Then, there was yet two more tables pushed together and had wedding presents on it. Then there was a large platform with a DJ station next to it. There were a lot of white balloons and white streamers all around the backyard. There was also a hug banner that said 'Congratulations Buffy and Faith Summers-Winters'.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Who the hell did all this?" Faith asked.  
  
"The whole town," Giles said.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled out.  
  
"The whole town chipped it. Or, so it says on this card," Giles said.  
  
Buffy grabbed the card from Giles and read it.   
  
"Dear Buffy and Faith. We thank you for protecting our town and its people. For this, we honor you on the day of your marriage and have done up your wedding reception in the backyard of your house. The money your friends used to pay for some of the stuff has been put in a draw in your kitchen. We thank you for our lives and hope that you two live a long and happy life. The town," Buffy read aloud.  
  
"I guess people aren't as clueless as we thought," Cordelia said dryly.  
  
"Well, I say we party. They did this to thank us. Let's not dwell on it," Faith said.  
  
"I agree with Faith," Xander said, looking at the food.  
  
"Let's party then," Buffy said, setting down the card as Faith ran to the DJ station and started up some music and Xander ran to the food.  
  
"Hey, before we start eating and shit," Faith said into the microphone. Everyone turned to her. Faith was standing behind the DJ station with the microphone in her hand looking very nervous. "I wanted to say something. Well, I'm not really good at saying my feelings so I decided to sing them. It was what I had hoped would happen a few years ago but it didn't. This is what I wanted you to do for me, B. But, better late then never, right? You'll understand what I am saying from the song."  
  
Faith pushed a button and music started to play. Faith motioned for Buffy to come onto the stage with her. Buffy walked up to the stage and stood before Faith.  
  
***  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
*  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked into Faith's eyes which her completely unguarded. She saw all of the emotion Faith felt at that moment: anger, hatred, pain, confusion, forgiveness and love. All the other emotions died away as love conquered them.  
  
***  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
*  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing in side  
  
Bring me to life  
  
*  
  
Frozen inside  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
***  
  
Buffy felt her heart swell at the emotion that this song evoked. Buffy finally understood. She knew of their past and everything that had happen and she understood that Faith had been used. But, she understood why Faith had been easily seduced. There had already been a 'darkness' there and all she needed was someone to care enough about her to push through her barriers and to show her there was someone willing to do it. To show Faith that her bullshit and fake storied weren't going to hold or be tolerated and that they wanted to she the real Faith, not the made up version.   
  
***  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
***  
  
Faith had been buried so much behind her walls that were there to protect her that she couldn't get out on her own when she wanted to. Buffy knew now and understood. She finally brought Faith out of the darkness and into life, love. She had finally saved the real innocent, the one who had been hurt time and time again; The one who had seen so much in her short life that she had been corrupted by it; The one who only wanted someone to care for her and love her; The one who had been lost and had no where to go. Faith was the real innocent that Buffy should have saved; not from the monsters of the night, but from her past and from herself.  
  
***  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
***  
  
Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as Faith finished the song. Buffy brought Faith into a hug and held onto her.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you so much," Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too, B," Faith said.  
  
A couple hours later after the emotional outburst, eating everyone was dancing and having a good time. Faith and Buffy were sitting at the table talking and watching their friends and family have a good time. If you had told either of them a few years ago that this is where they would have ended up, they would have either laughed in your face or hit you in your face. Oz, manning the DJ station, suddenly got everyone's attention and indicated the start of the married couple dance. Everyone who was on the dance floor got off of the dance floor at the mention of the married couples dance. Faith raised a brow and jumped up. She held out a hand to Buffy and smiled at the smaller girl. Buffy took her hand and let Faith led her to the dance floor. Faith led Buffy to the middle of the dance floor and brought the older girl into her arms as the song started to play.  
  
***  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself   
  
To think of anything but you   
  
Your breath on my face   
  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   
  
I taste the truth   
  
We know what I came here for   
  
So I won`t ask for more   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
***  
  
They slowly swayed to the music. They looked into each other's eyes and saw only love. Buffy lowered her head to Faith's shoulder and snuggled closer to the taller girl. Faith nestled her face into Buffy's hair and breathed in deeply. Buffy pressed small kisses to Faith's neck and Faith sighed with contentment. Faith kissed the top of Buffy's head and closed her eyes. This was it. The feeling that she had always tried to avoid: happiness, love, contentment and safe in another's arms. It all led to hurt, pain and loneliness, but not anymore. Being alone and afraid to have it all hurt more and cause her to feel nothing. She had all that she wanted and yet didn't want at the same time. This was heaven.  
  
***  
  
So I`ll hold you tonight   
  
Like I would if you were mine   
  
To hold forever more   
  
And I`ll saver each touch that I wanted   
  
So much to feel before (To feel before)   
  
How beautiful it is   
  
Just to be like this   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
***  
  
Buffy pulled back and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' Faith mouthed them back. Faith leaned down and captured Buffy's lips in a sweet kiss. Faith ran her tongue along Buffy's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Buffy opened her mouth and their tongues meet in a duel. Faith broke the kiss and buried her face in Buffy's neck. Buffy brought a hand up and stroked Faith's hair lovingly. She knew. She knew that Faith had become overcome with emotions. Faith was trying to keep them back, but at Buffy's reassuring stroking, she broke down and cried with happiness. Buffy shed her own tears of happiness as she hugged Faith to her tightly.  
  
***  
  
Oh baby   
  
I can`t fight this feeling anymore   
  
It drives me crazy when I try to   
  
So call my name   
  
Take my hand   
  
Make my wish   
  
Baby, your command?   
  
Yeah   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
Wanna be with you (Yeah)   
  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
(I wanna be)   
  
(I wanna be)   
  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah   
  
(I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby   
  
I wanna be   
  
(I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be with you, yeah   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
***  
  
Faith and Buffy took a while to break apart at the end of the song. Faith could smell Buffy's arousal and could take it no more. She swept Buffy up and into her arms and carted her off to the house and into their room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 1

Chapter 19: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 1  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Day 1  
  
"Good morning, love," Faith said softly as Buffy opened her eyes as the morning light filtered in through the window. Faith kissed Buffy's forehead as the blonde girl wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Mmmornnning… Have you been up long?" Buffy asked as she cuddled closer to Faith. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and pulled her closer. Buffy kissed Faith collarbone as Faith kissed the top of her head. "Well, have you?"  
  
"Naw… Not long at all," Faith lied as she stroked Buffy's hair. In truth she had been up for a little over two hours, just watching Buffy sleep, breathe and mumble in her sleep. She had woken up to find Buffy cuddled up to her like always, head buried in her neck, an arm across her chest and a leg wedged between her own legs, but this time was different. It made her tear up! She didn't understand WHY she was tearing up! She wasn't sad or angry. No, in fact she was extremely HAPPY. Buffy was her wife now. Her life was going right and she knew that she wasn't going to mess it up. Sure, she'd make mistakes but this time she had back up from the people who love her. She would never be alone again, so, WHY THE HELL DID SHE TEAR UP?!  
  
Buffy smiled against Faith's neck and Faith knew she was busted.  
  
"Liar," Buffy accused teasingly.  
  
Faith blushed.  
  
"Sorry. Well, I haven't been up that long, only a couple of hours," Faith admitted and Buffy frowned and lifted herself up onto her elbows so that she could look Faith in the eyes.  
  
"You should have just pushed me off of you," Buffy said, as Faith ran her hands through her hair.  
  
Faith shook her head and brought Buffy back down into her arms.  
  
"Didn't want to. I like having you in my arms. There is nothing better than to hold you. Plus, I was only thinking," Faith said.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How happy I am and how much I love you," Faith replied.  
  
Buffy smiled, lifted herself up onto her elbows again and placed a kiss on Faith's lips as the alarm clock went off. Buffy and Faith broke the kiss and pouted for a moment before bounding out of the bed. They got changed into some clothes and got their things together. Faith headed for Joyce's room while Buffy got their luggage and took it down stairs. Faith walked into the baby's room and over to the crib. Joyce was still asleep, so Faith decided to pack the baby's things. Faith got out a large suitcase and set it onto the changing station. She got a twenty-four-dipper pack and set it into the suitcase. She then got out four pajamas with footies, three dresses, nine shirts, three shorts, and three overalls, a pair of sandals and a pair of shoes from the closet. Then she went to the dresser and took out six pairs of socks, a hat, three bibs, two beanies, and four pairs of mittens and put them into the suitcase. Then she went to the bathroom and got Joyce's bathing things and put them into a bag and then put them into the suitcase. Faith got a few books, a few stuffed animals and two blankets and put them into the suitcase. She looked around to see if she had miss anything that they would need during their twelve days gone in Ireland. Her eyes trained on the carried and camera. Faith got the carried, the one that she or Buffy wore so they could use both of their hands when cleaning and the baby wanted to be held. Faith also got camera and some film and put it into the suitcase with the carrier. Faith stopped, looked around and thought a moment, snapping her fingers; she got a few binkies, the breast pump and a bottle and put them into the suitcase before zipping the suitcase shut. Faith put the suitcase next to the bassinet and the dipper bag near the door. Faith, then, walked back over to the crib and gently picked up Joyce. Joyce blinked her eyes open and looked up at Faith. Joyce smiled, giggled, and waved her arms and legs around. Faith laughed and nuzzled Joyce's stomach as she sat down in the rocking chair. Faith then rained small butterfly kisses all over Joyce's stomach and face. Faith checked Joyce's dipper and found it wet. She got back up and set Joyce down onto the changing station. Faith undressed Joyce and took her dipper off. Faith cleaned Joyce up and re-dippered her before putting on a ducky pajama with footies and mittens. Faith then put a beanie on Joyce's head. Faith picked Joyce back up and sat down into the rocking chair again. Faith cuddled the small bundle close to her and looked down into the baby's eyes lovingly.  
  
"You hungry baby?" Faith asked, tickling the baby's stomach causing her to giggle.  
  
Joyce blew a spit bubble.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Faith laughed. Faith pulled down her tank top and guided Joyce to her breast as Xander walked into the room. Xander blushed ten shades of red as Faith laughed. Xander, being smart for once, didn't say anything and got the suitcase, bassinet and the dipper bag and left.  
  
"Why is Xander blushing fire engine red?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"He walked in on this," Faith said, chuckling.  
  
"I see," Buffy said, lifting a brow.  
  
"Is the car packed?" Faith asked quickly, a little wary that Buffy might get jealous.  
  
"Yes and we have to leave soon," Buffy replied as she walked over to Faith and Joyce. Buffy sat on the dresser next to the rocking chair and looked at her family. Buffy caressed Joyce's hair gently as she leaned down and kissed the top of Faith's head.  
  
"Are we eating breakfast here or are we going to eat on the plane?" Faith asked looking up at Buffy.  
  
"Here, definitely here. Willow is cooking breakfast now. She wanted to give us a nice send off. Plus, plane food isn't very good," Buffy said, making a disgusted face causing Fait to laugh.  
  
"You are so cute," Faith said, making Buffy pout at being teased. "Aww… Don't pout. Give us a kiss."  
  
Buffy bent down and kissed Faith slowly and lovingly. They broke the kiss as Joyce let out a gargle. Buffy took Joyce from Faith and burped her as Faith put her tank top back on.  
  
"Buffy, Faith! Breakfast is ready," Dawn called up from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We're coming," Faith called out and then slightly winced at her choice of words as Dawn laughed.  
  
Buffy laughed as she walked out of the room with the baby in her arms, Faith following behind her. They walked into the dinning room and Faith pulled out a chair for Buffy to sit down. Then Faith plopped down into the chair next to her. Willow put down a plate and a glass of milk in front of them.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy and faith said.  
  
"Where is the L.A. gang?" Faith asked.  
  
"They had to go back to L.A. last night. Cordy had a vision about a vampire cult that's killing virgins for some God or something. They're sorry that they couldn't be here when you left. And Oz went with them because he had heard of this cult," Willow explained.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, slightly disappointed. "Work does go before anything else."  
  
"Yes, well, for twelve days you and Faith won't have to work," Giles pointed out, causing Buffy's eyes to brighten as she looked at Faith and smiled. Faith returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah and WE get stuck with the work," Dawn said.  
  
"NO!" everyone in the room yelled at Dawn and Dawn looked confused.  
  
"No, YOU are not going out to slay. Willow and I are going out to slay. You are staying here in the house, safe," Xander said.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, sighed and pouted.  
  
"But-" Dawn started.  
  
"NO! You are NOT going out slaying," Faith and Buffy said in unison.  
  
"Fine," Dawn huffed, looking down and crossing her arms.  
  
"Dawn. Dawn look at me," Faith said sternly. Dawn, reluctantly, looked up and into Faith's eyes. "Dawn, promise me that you won't go out slaying. I won't be able to relax in Ireland if I have to worry about you going out to slay. Neither Buffy nor I will be here to protect you or to rescue you if something happens. Willow and Xander can take care of themselves, but they can't take care of themselves and protect you at the same time. Now, please, promise me you won't go out to slay."  
  
Dawn sighed. Guilt, she laid on the guilt really thick. Damn Faith and her logic!  
  
"I promise," Dawn said.  
  
"Thank you," Faith sighed with relief.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, it is time that we leave for the airport," Giles said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy and Faith quickly finished off their breakfast and then headed out to the car. Buffy and Faith hugged Willow, Xander and Dawn goodbye while Giles put Joyce into the car seat.  
  
"Call when you get to the cottage," Willow ordered them.  
  
"We will," Buffy promised.  
  
"Take lots of pictures!" Dawn said.  
  
"Sure Dawnie," Faith said.  
  
Buffy got into the front passenger seat while Faith got into the back seat with Joyce.  
  
"Bye," Xander, Willow and Dawn said, waving a little.  
  
"Bye, see ya in twelve days X-man, Red, Crack of Dawn!" Faith said.  
  
"Bye," Buffy responded as Giles drove off.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes?" Giles asked, changing lanes on the freeway.  
  
"Can you stay for a while until Faith and I get back? I need you to watch them for me," Buffy said.  
  
"I will," Giles promised. In truth he had already decided to stay until the girls got back. Someone had to watch after the "Scoobies" after all. Plus, he needed to check up on Willow's magic. He had gotten a report from the Coven in England that she had used some major magic, even though it was white magic.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, sighing with relief.  
  
"You're welcome," Giles said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*****************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy looked at the passenger side of the car and tried not to laugh, again. Faith was STILL pouting. They had landed in Dublin, Ireland at three o'clock. When Faith had gotten off of the plane, she had practically kissed the ground she was standing on in relief. Faith did not like heights that much and she hated planes. Faith had, for almost the whole flight, sat straight up, face forward and was so tense that she had been shacking a little bit. She had only left her seat to go to the bathroom or change Joyce's dipper and she had only calmed down enough to eat a little bit and breast-feed Joyce. She had only given short answers and grunts when asked a question or if she was alright. And now she was mad at Buffy and refused to talk to her at all. Buffy had laughed at Faith when Faith had danced around singing about being off of the dreaded plane. Buffy had tried to apologize but kept picturing Faith dancing around singing and Buffy would burst out laughing again.  
  
"Come on baby, I didn't mean anything by laughing. It was just so cute," Buffy tried again to apologize.  
  
Faith looked out the side window and Buffy sighed.  
  
"Please talk to me," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Faith ignored her.  
  
"Alright, that's it," Buffy declared. Buffy pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to Faith. Buffy grabbed Faith by the shoulders and forced her to turn around and then planted a big kiss on Faith's lips. There was no rejection to the kiss… in fact, Faith was responding to the kiss. But she was mad at Buffy, so she shouldn't be responding. Buffy broke the kiss and looked at Faith suspiciously. Faith had a big smile. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd kiss me," Faith said.  
  
"You just wanted a kiss?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yep," Faith said.  
  
"Why did you just ask for one?" Buffy said, exasperated.  
  
"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to get fed up. I for gave you the minute you apologized," Faith said, grinning.  
  
"You… you… you… butthead!" Buffy stuttered out.  
  
"Love you too B," Faith said, smirking. "Well, come on. Time to get moving!"  
  
Buffy shook her head as she pulled back onto the road.  
  
"You're freaky weird, you know that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Thank you, love," Faith said, smiling.  
  
Buffy shook her head and concentrated on the road. Driving on the left side was very… confusing!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the small cottage at about six o'clock at night. Buffy parked the car into a parking space next to a blue Jetta and shut down the engine. Buffy turned to the passenger side of the car and smiled at Faith who was sleeping. For almost three hours, Joyce had cried and Faith had spent that time trying to calm the baby. For some reason the baby seemed upset. Faith had finally calmed Joyce down a half an hour by singing to the baby and promising that everything was alright and that she would never let anything happen to her. And… at that moment, Buffy had wished she had a video camera because that scene was… something else, something really, really special. Buffy sighed with contentment. Buffy tilted her head to the side and smiled evilly. She leaned over and pressed her lips to both corners' of Faith's lips before licking the bottom lip. Even though Faith was asleep, she opened her mouth at the welcome intrusion. Buffy slipped her tongue inside Faith's mouth and explored it with leisure as Faith slowly responded. Faith moaned as Buffy cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. Buffy broke the kiss and Faith opened her eyes and smiled widely.  
  
"Mmmm… Not that I minded the kiss but what was that for?" Faith asked as she stretched out her muscles.  
  
"To wake you up, because we here and because I love you," Buffy said, before pressing her lips to Faith's nose in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Here? OH! The cottage. Finally," Faith said  
  
Buffy nodded as she got out of the car. Buffy stretched like a cat and her joints popped back into place.  
  
"Yep, come on, you get Joyce and I'll get the suitcases," Buffy said walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk.  
  
"I can get a couple of suitcases," Faith objected, getting out of the car. Faith took the baby's suitcase out and opened it up. She took out the carrier and closed the suitcase and set it on the ground next to the car. Faith put the carrier on top of the car and opened the passenger back door and leaned in. Faith unbuckled the car seat and took the sleeping baby out of the car seat and then put Joyce into the carrier and put it on front ways. As Faith was doing this, Buffy took out the dipper bag, her suitcase, Faith's suitcase and the bassinet, leaving the baby's suitcase for Faith to get. This caused Faith to raise a brow and smirk. Faith got the baby suitcase as Buffy shut and locked the truck. Buffy then quickly made sure all of the doors were locked and that they were missing nothing.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Buffy said with a nod.  
  
Faith and Buffy walked up the path to the cottage. Faith knocked on the door and they waited for a few minutes before an older woman opened the door. She was about five foot nine inches with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a flannel long sleeve shirt with boots.  
  
"Yes?" the older woman asked.  
  
"We're checking in," Faith said as she rocked the baby a little bit.  
  
"Summers-Winters?" the older woman asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied.  
  
The older woman smiled.  
  
"Hello dears. My name is Melinda. Please, come with me," the older woman said, opening the door wider. Buffy and Faith stepped into the house and Melinda closed the door behind them. The older woman led them through the house and into the living room. In the living room another older woman sat in a chair cross-stitching what appeared to be a bib. The woman was about five feet tall with black hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a sun-dress with sandals. Buffy sat down on a couch when the older woman who had answered the door motioned for them to. Melinda sat on the arm of the chair next to the other older woman.  
  
"Dear, this is the Summers-Winters family," Melinda said, placing an arm on the woman's arm. "Dearies, this is my lifebond, Rain."  
  
The older woman put down her project and looked up at Melinda and then at Buffy and Faith.  
  
"Hello," Rain said, her voice soft and musical, unlike Melinda's whose voice is deep.  
  
"Hello, Ma'am," Buffy and Faith said.  
  
"I'm Buffy, this is my wife Faith and our adopted daughter Joyce," Buffy said, introducing her family.  
  
"Please to meet you and please, just call me Rain," Rain said, laughing slightly. "Ma'am makes me feel old."  
  
"Never," Melinda said, bending down and pressing a quick kiss to Rain's lips.  
  
Rain flashed Melinda a smile and then turned back to their guests.  
  
"How old is your child?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Thirty-one days," Faith and Buffy answered in unison.  
  
"Yes, well, you ladies must be hungry and tired after your long trip. I'll start dinner while Melinda shows you to your room," Rain said.  
  
Melinda stood up and helped Rain up as Buffy stood up and helped Faith up. Rain headed for the kitchen as Buffy and Melinda gathered the suitcases. Melinda led Buffy and Faith down a hall and up a set of stairs. Melinda led them into a room that had a large bed, two dressers, a closet, a desk, table, and a small room off to the side that was a nursery. Melinda set the suitcases by the door and left, closing the door behind her. Buffy got the suitcases and put them onto the table and began to unpack them. Faith walked to the bed and gently laid the baby down and placed the pillows on either side of her so that she wouldn't roll off of the bed and went to help Buffy unpack. The two women worked in silence, not needing words to communicate with one another. Once they were done putting their things away, the got Joyce's things and started to put them away in the small nursery. While Buffy put the baby's things away, Faith checked the crib out to make sure it was sturdy and nothing could happen to the baby.  
  
"The crib seems fine," Faith said finally, after fifteen minutes. Buffy was leaning against the doorjamb with the baby asleep in her arms.  
  
"So it would seem," Buffy said dryly.  
  
"Hey, can't be too careful," Faith pointed out with a pout.  
  
"I know, love," Buffy said as she walked up to Faith and lightly kissed her before putting the baby into the crib. Buffy placed the baby monitor on the dresser that was next to the crib and took the other one. Hand in hand, Buffy and Faith walked out of the nursery after turning off the light and the night light on. Faith closed the door and the two of them headed down stairs to visit with their hosts. Buffy and Faith walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Melinda sitting by the fire with a beer bottle in her hand. Rain was lying with her head in Melinda's lap; both were turned towards the fire.  
  
"Come, join us by the fire. Dinner won't be ready for a while," Melinda's voice sounded in the quiet room causing Buffy and Faith to jump in surprise.  
  
"How did you know we were in the room?" Faith asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Your love with like a beacon within the dark," Rain answered.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Come," Melinda said once more.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked over to the fire and sat next to Melinda and Rain. Buffy sat between Faith's legs sideways and leaned against her so that she could look at the older couple.  
  
"What did you mean by 'Your love with like a beacon within the dark'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Witches, wizards, warlocks, demons with magic, gypsies and basically anyone with magic weather it be dark or light can sense true love, soulmates, lifebonds and such. It is a rare thing that people find their soulmates and fall in love with them. Just because they are soulmates, doesn't mean they will fall in love and be together. It has to be the right time, the right place and the right feeling for it to happen. Most often they do meet but never get together; however, when they do get together, it is a wonderful thing. It is like an energy that surrounds you," Rain said.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said.  
  
"You two are soulmates," Faith stated.  
  
Melinda turned to Faith and nodded.  
  
"Aye, we are," Melinda said.  
  
"You're gypsies," Faith stated.  
  
"Aye," Melinda said.  
  
Faith and Melinda studies each other.  
  
"You're all right," Faith and Melinda said as Buffy and Rain rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm going to go and check on dinner. Would you be a dear and help me, Buffy?" Rain asked.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said.  
  
Rain and Buffy stood up and headed for the kitchen. Faith and Melinda followed them out of the room with their eyes, still sitting before the fire. Once the two women disappeared through the kitchen door, Faith and Melinda turned towards the fire. They watched the fire in silence for a few moments.  
  
"You don't think you deserve her love, do you?" Melinda asked, bluntly.  
  
"No, I don't," Faith said, just as bluntly.  
  
"Just like you think that you don't deserve to have redemption," Melinda went on.  
  
Faith nodded once in agreement.  
  
"When my ancestor gave Angelus his soul back, she never thought he would work for redemption. She only thought of making him suffer for his crimes, for his wrongs, for the people he killed. But what he is doing now, if he saves enough lives, if he makes up for his wrongs, he will be redeemed," Melinda said.  
  
"Wait, I thought that Jenny Calendar was descended from the gypsies who cursed Angel," Faith said, confused.  
  
"Mmm… She is Rain's and my daughter. Rain and I were but fifteen when we had her. But that is another story," Melinda said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Go on," Faith said, wondering where the older woman was going.  
  
"Faith, Angel had done worse that you. He will find redemption and so will you. But, out of all the things you did, only one of them was your fault. Not taking help where it was given, that is your fault. Everything you did was because you were under the spell that man put on you. When you broke down in front of Angel, the man's spell broke finally and released you. You are not at fault," Melinda said.  
  
"Oh, I know that. I will always feel guilty for those, but I know I don't deserve her because I am nothing but trash. Sure, I told her about some of my past, but there are a lot of things that I haven't told her that would make her run," Faith said.  
  
Melinda nodded.  
  
"I used to think the same as you. Sometimes I still feel as though I am not good enough for my Rain," Melinda said. Melinda turned to Faith and Faith turned to Melinda. "Let me tell you something. True love knows no bounds. I come from a very, very poor family. I had to steal food and money to be able to live since I was but a babe of five winters. I was always getting into fights, mostly to protect myself or others who couldn't defend themselves. I killed someone once defending myself and a small boy who was being picked on by a guy twice my seize. I met Rain when I was eight winters old. I had been beaten by six boys my own age because I stepped in front of them to stop them from hurting Rain. Rain came from a rich family. Her mother hired me as Rain's body guard in exchange for food and board for me and my family. For five years, Rain and I were the best of friends. She knew everything about me and I her. She never once thought ill of me, of what I had to do to survive. We feel in love when we were but thirteen years old. Back then, when I was a kid, here in Ireland, it was fine for fourteen years old girls to marry."  
  
Melinda took a swig from her beer bottle.  
  
"I went to her mother and father and asked for permission to marry their daughter. They agreed. When we were fifteen, we got hold of a spell that would allow us to have a baby that was both of us. Not once has Rain ever in the forty years we have been married, ever, not loved me or doubted our love or regretted her love for me. And I don't regret my love for her," Melinda said.  
  
"Do you have a point?" Faith asked, dryly.  
  
"Yes, sassy mouth, I do. Buffy just loves you. That's it. That's my point. Good and bad, she just loved you. Same as my Rain loves me. You understand me?" Melinda said.  
  
"I guess. I just don't understand what she sees in me. I'm not exactly the greatest catch. I'm nothing and she's everything," Faith said, looking down at her hands, the hands of a killer. "I'm a nothing white trash murderer."  
  
"FAITH DOMINIQUE SUMMERS-WINTERS!" Buffy's scolding voice growled out, indignant.  
  
Faith winced and turned towards the angry Buffy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*******************************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy followed Rain out of the living room and into the kitchen. Rain motioned for Buffy to sit at the island. Buffy pulled out a chair and sat down while Rain moved around the kitchen getting dinner ready.  
  
"You've a lovely wife," Rain said, standing before the stove.  
  
"Yes, she is, but I wish she knew that," Buffy said.  
  
"Let me guess, she doesn't think that she is good enough for you, right? She think that you deserve better than her, correct?" Rain asked as she stirred the clam chowder.  
  
"How did you know?" Buffy asked in suspicion.  
  
"Melinda is the same way. Melinda and Faith are a lot alike and so are you and I," Rain said, taking four plates out of the cupboard. Rain turned to Buffy and looked her in the eyes. "Melinda and I come from very different backgrounds. My parents were well off Englishmen who settled down in Ireland when I was not born yet. Melinda's family has always lived here and was not but poor farmers. She did a lot of questionable things that she should have been arrested for; stealing, fighting and she has even killed once in self-defense, but I still love her. She doesn't understand why, she just accepts it and I don't explain it to her. All I say is that I love her and show her every day how much I love her with small and big displays of affection. Faith reminds me of Melinda when she was Faith's age."  
  
"It's hard to convince her that I do love her. I can see doubt in her eyes when I say it. The only time she doesn't doubt it is when I'm holding her as she breast feeds our daughter or when we make love," Buffy complained.  
  
"I bet that is a beautiful picture of you, your wife and your daughter," Rain commented as she dished out the food onto the four plates.  
  
"Yeah it is," Buffy said, her face lighting up. "Willow, my bestfriend, took a picture of it the first time it happened. It was right after we first got Joyce."  
  
Rain smiled softly at Buffy as the younger woman was lost in memories.  
  
"Come, help me set the table and put out the food before we go and get those two," Rain said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy agreed. Buffy got four forks, spoons, and knives and set them onto the dinning table, while Rain finished piling the four plates with food. Buffy then got two glasses of iced tea for her and Rain and two bottles of beer for Melinda and Faith and set them onto the table. Buffy and Rain then set down the plates onto the table before going into the living room to get their wives. They walked right into the last bit of the conversation causing Buffy to pause. Buffy felt her blood drain away from her body before it boiled in her anger.  
  
"FAITH DOMINIQUE SUMMERS-WINTERS!" Buffy scream out in anger causing Faith to wince and turn around slowly.  
  
"Hi honey," Faith said, slowly, hoping to appease her wife.  
  
"Don't you 'hi honey' me, Faith!" Buffy growled out, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in anger as Rain and Melinda went into the dinning room to give them privacy. Buffy stalked over and dropped to her knees in front of Faith.  
  
"B-" Faith started but was stopped by Buffy putting two fingers to her lips.  
  
Buffy took Faith's face into her hands and smiled lovingly at the hidden innocent face.  
  
"Faith, I do not know how to make this any clearer to you that I do love you very much. Faith you complete me in ways that Angel, Riley or anyone else had never had. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. And know this, I am willing to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you, my wife," Buffy said before kissing Faith's lips. When Faith tried to turn the kiss passionate, but Buffy stopped her by keeping it slow and lovingly. Buffy broke the kiss and laid her forehead against Faith's. "I love you so much, wife."  
  
"I love you too, Buffy," Faith said causing Buffy to smile, she knew that Faith got it, even if it was only a little. Faith never said her full name unless she was being serious. Buffy pulled Faith's head onto her chest and stroked her hair as she rocked back and forth. Faith snuggled closer to Buffy and put her arms around her wife.  
  
"Come, let's eat dinner. We have a big day tomorrow," Buffy said, placing a kiss on top of Faith's head.  
  
"Alright," Faith agreed as she stood up. Faith helped Buffy up and they headed for the dinning room. They sat down at the table across from Melinda and Rain.  
  
"All as it should be?" Rain asked while Faith and Melinda looked at her puzzled.  
  
"For the moment," Buffy said, smiling at Rain.  
  
"What-?" Faith started but was interrupted by Melinda.  
  
"Don't try and ask. It won't make any sense," Melinda warned.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them," Melinda and Faith said together and go a smack upside the head for the comment.  
  
"What will you be doing tomorrow?" Melinda asked.  
  
"We'll sightsee around Ardmore with Joyce. Then we'll go have dinner," Faith answered.  
  
"If you want, we can watch the wee one while you two have the night on the town," Rain offered.  
  
Melinda groaned but Rain hit her on the arm and gave her a warning look.  
  
"It's all right. We don't want to cause you any trouble," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, it's none at all. Don't mind the big stuffed warrior bear here. She's just a big ol' softy," Rain said, chuckling. Melinda glared at her wife but nodded her accent. It was true; she had always had a weakness for the little ones.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's okay," Melinda agreed.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy and Faith said.  
  
They finished their dinner and had pleasant conversation and trading of stories after. It was only nine o'clock when Buffy and Faith decided to turn in for the night. Tired from the plane trip, the car ride and their child, the two slayers excused themselves and headed for their room with the baby monitor. They checked on their daughter before getting ready for bed. As they dressed, they talked.  
  
"What do you want to do for dinner tomorrow night?" Buffy asked, as she slipped under the covers of the bed nude.  
  
"Oh, no, that is a secret. All you need to know is to dress sexy and nice for dinner but comfortable enough to dance," Faith said, grinning.  
  
Buffy growled in frustration. After dinner, Melinda and Faith had gone upstairs to take care of Joyce, and when they had come back down, Faith had said that their romantic date for tomorrow was all taken care of. So, Buffy has been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Faith to tell her about their date. So, now, Buffy tried her secret weapon.  
  
"Aww… Don't pout. Trust me babe, you'll like the surprise. Just let me do this for ya," Faith whined at her pouting wife as she fell onto the bed next to the smaller slayer after she had turned the light off.  
  
"Oh, all right but only if you hold me," Buffy admitted defeat.  
  
"Absolutely," Faith said, and Buffy snuggled into Faith arms.  
  
"G'nite Faith," Buffy said.  
  
"Good night B," Faith said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~*****************************************************************~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Into the night a deep evil voice rang out, "Soon, soon my plan will come about. Soon I will have the chosen one. You will not stop me slayer, you cannot, for it is my destiny to KILL the chosen one and take her powers as my own and rule the work. Nothing can stop me, not even you. Soon… SOON!!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Note: I will be in Disney World in Florida with my school band from the 12th to the 17th. I will not be posting a chapter this month... you'll have to wait until next month... Sorry!! Have a great spring break!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: An Evil Presence Interlude

Chapter 20: An Evil Presence (Interlude)  
/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m

/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m  
A seven foot woman stood in a rose garden, deep in thought, her eyes closed in a relaxed state. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair and light white skin. She was Calore, a type of elf.  
  
A muscular vampire in a cowboy outfit walked up to her.  
  
"Ms. Destine?" the vampire asked.  
  
The woman said nothing.  
  
"Ms. Destine?" the vampire asked again.  
  
"Yes?" Ms. Destine hissed, annoyed.  
  
She did not open her eyes.  
  
"The men want to know when we will kill those damn slayers," the vampire said.  
  
"Soon. However, you will leave the chosen one to me. Understood?" Ms. Destine hissed.  
  
"Why?" the vampire demanded.  
  
Ms. Destine spun around and faced the suddenly cowering vampire. Her eyes flashed red, her fangs extended, and her snake tongue flickering out.  
  
"Because none of you are capable of handling her. She is more powerful than anyone before. She alone could tip the scales in favor for good and evil will be weakened! No mere vampire could take her," Ms. Destine growled.  
  
"Then how will you defeat her?" the vampire sneered, gaining a little bit of his courage back.  
  
"Mr. Strayer that is none of your business. Go and ready your men. I will tell you when I need your men. Now go," Ms. Destine said.  
  
Mr. Strayer turned on his heels and walked out of the garden.  
  
"Insolent fool," Ms. Destine hissed when he was gone.  
  
Ms. Destine glared at the door for a moment before placing her hands on her stomach and looking down.  
  
"Do not worry, my child. Soon you will have the power of THE chosen. Soon…" whispered the five month pregnant woman.  
/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m/m  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 2

Chapter 21: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 2  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Please note that I have never been to Ardmore, let alone Ireland and I could not find any information on Ardmore. So I am making it like it was a small town county. Farm country, if anyone in Ireland or anyone who had been there reads this and knows that this and it is not a farm country, then I do apologize.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2  
  
Buffy gently laid the baby onto the changing station. Faith had just finished feeding Joyce and now Buffy was going to dress her. Faith had fallen back asleep after feeding their daughter. Buffy smirked; she had tired Faith out last night after they had gone to bed. Neither could sleep, so they did… more pleasurable things instead.  
  
Buffy gently changed her daughter's dipper and then dressed her into a shirt and coveralls. Buffy then picked up Joyce and the carrier and went down stairs to the kitchen. Rain was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Rain turned as Buffy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello cutie put the wee one in the highchair. You can help me make breakfast," Rain said, pointing to the highchair that was next to the table. Buffy nodded and set the infant into the highchair before walking over to Rain.  
  
"What can I do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just hand me things when I ask for them," Rain said.  
  
Buffy looked into the pot and realized that Rain had no idea how much they actually ate.  
  
"That isn't going to be enough. Faith and I can eat quiet a lot," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh?" Rain asked, looking at Buffy's small frame.  
  
"Yep. We're both slayers and it takes a lot of food to keep up our strength. I can eat two times more than a regular human and Faith can eat more than three times a regular human," Buffy explained.  
  
Rain's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"I think that I will need to shop for more food," Rain muttered.  
  
Rain finished making breakfast and put some of it into the refrigerator for Melinda and Faith. After eating breakfast and doing the dishes, Rain, Buffy and Joyce left for the store after Buffy left a note for Faith. Rain drove the rental car to the town to shop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith awoke to an empty bed. Puzzled, Faith sat up and felt a piece of paper fall off of her chest. Faith sat up with her back to the head board and picked up the piece of paper. Fait unfolded the paper and read:  
  
----  
  
Faith  
  
Rain and I have gone to the market and will be back in an hour or so. I convinced her that it would be a good idea to shop since we will most likely eat her out of house and home. I brought Joyce with us, so no worries. Melinda should be waking up around the same time as you. She'll take you out back and talk and tell you were the best sightseeing places are. Breakfast is in the refrigerator. And Faith, love, BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR!  
  
Love from your Wife  
  
-----  
  
Faith smiled and stretched out after placing the note onto the nightstand. Faith got out of bed and went to a dresser and got out some clothes and put them on. Faith looked at the clock and saw that it has been four hours since she last woke. Knowing they should be back soon, Faith then wandered down stairs and into the kitchen as Melinda was also entering the kitchen.  
  
"Got a note too?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yep," Melinda said.  
  
"Bossy, ain't they?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yep," Melinda said. "They're chicks, of course hey are bossy."  
  
Faith and Melinda laugh at that. Without another word, Melinda and Faith got out their breakfast and ate in silence. Then they washed the dished and cleaned the kitchen. After that, they both got beers and headed out back to Melinda's work shop. Melinda sat on a chair and watched Faith look around her work shop. There were many different types of crafts in the work shop: wood carvings, paintings, glass figures and so on.  
  
"You do all this on your own?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm the local handywoman, you could say. I can make almost anything and fix anything," Melinda said.  
  
"Cool. Can you teach me to do wood carving? I've always wanted to learn," Faith said. "I can carve stakes or crosses out of wood, but not much else."  
  
"Sure," Melinda said. She stood up and grabbed a block of wood and a few tools. Melinda and Faith sat at a workbench. "Now, it isn't all that hard. The first thing you do is decide what you want to carve, let's say, my wife's face. Then you carve out the base, which would just be a rough rendition of the head. After that, you smooth it out until you have the base of what you are going to do. Then you just add on the small details to make it what you want."  
  
"Cool," Faith said.  
  
Faith did a few practice heads before Melinda declared that she could do something harder. With Melinda's guidance, Faith slowly began to carve a figure of Buffy, Joyce and her at their favorite time, feeding time. As Faith carved, Melinda told Faith about the country and where the best sightseeing places were, which, unfortunately, nowhere near Ardmore. Melinda did suggest the La Cave for the restaurant to go to in Dublin for the romantic dinner. She also said that the two best clubs were the Viperoom and the RiRa.  
  
They both turned when they heard the old car pull into the drive way. They looked at each other with a grin and ran out to meet their loves. Faith and Melinda walked up to the car and met their wives.  
  
"Hey," Buffy called out as she took Joyce out of her car seat.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Faith said, coming up to Buffy.  
  
"Take Joyce while I help get the groceries? I think she is hungry again," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure," Faith said. Faith held out her arms and Buffy gently placed the baby into Faith's arms. Faith nuzzled the baby's soft hair and spoke in a soft voice. "Are you hungry little one, hmmm?"  
  
The baby gurgled in response and nuzzled Faith's breasts, causing Faith to laugh. Buffy smiled at Faith who was walking into the house and having a one sided conversation with their daughter. Buffy, Melinda and Rain got the groceries and took them into the kitchen where Rain and Melinda began to put them away. Rain shooed Buffy out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Buffy eagerly walked into the living room and saw that Faith was waiting for her. Buffy smiled and got onto the couch with her back to the arm rest and opened her arms. Faith lay back against Buffy before opening her shirt and guiding Joyce to her breast. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and Joyce and they stayed like that in silence until Joyce was feed, burped and asleep.  
  
"So, what do you wish to do today?" Buffy asked, placing a kiss on Faith's ear.  
  
"I thought we could look around Ardmore and have a picnic, the three of us and then you and I have dinner plans this evening," Faith said as she laid Joyce on her chest.  
  
"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy and Faith lay for a few more moments before getting up and getting ready for their tourist act. Faith went up stairs to get Joyce's things while Buffy went into the kitchen to ask Rain if they could have a picnic basket. Faith was putting Joyce into her car seat when Buffy came outside with a picnic basket, a picnic blanket and a camera. Buffy put the things into the seat next to Joyce and got into the diver's side while Faith got into the passenger side. With that, they drove off and began to look around Ardmore. At about two o'clock, they stopped at a field of flowers and decided to have lunch in the meadow. Buffy holds Joyce as Faith lays out the picnic blanket and food. Buddy lay with her head in Faith's lap and Joyce on her stomach as they ate their lunch. Faith fed Buffy and her self as they talked.  
  
"You know, this is the first time that I have been relaxed, without a worry since before I was a slayer," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same, but this is pretty much the first time for me," Faith responded. "I've never felt this relaxed before."  
  
Buffy looked up at Faith's face as the younger girl looked out at the flowers. Buffy eased the baby off of her chest and onto the blankets beside her. Buffy sat up and turned around to face Faith. Buffy took Faith's face in her hands and gently kissed the younger woman. Buffy pulled back and smiled into the bright eyes.  
  
"Our life will be anything but simple. There will always be danger because of what we are. Even if we were to try and get another slayer called to take over, you and I both know that we would still be in the fight because of what we know and what we have been through. It is what we do. But sooner or later, we will have a chance at peace, a chance at a life that we have been denied for so long and one that we deserve," Buffy said. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you moments like this. I promise you that. You did not deserve the life you had as a child, nor did you deserve the treatment you got when you first came to Sunnydale. You used the cards you were dealt with to the best of your ability."  
  
"I love you," Faith said, over come with emotion.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie," Buffy said.  
  
"We are getting mushy," Faith said, pressing a kiss to Buffy' lips.  
  
"I know, but I can't seem to help it… Do you mind?" Buffy asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Naw… Not really. Badasses can love too," Faith said.  
  
"You mean softass," Buffy teased.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and pulled Buffy onto her lap and held her close. Buffy and Faith looked down at their sleeping daughter in silence for a few moments.  
  
"We have to get going so we can make our dinner reservations," Faith said. "You take forever to get ready."  
  
Buffy pulled back from the embrace and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"I do NOT!" Buffy protested, smacking Faith lightly.  
  
"Yes, you do," Faith countered.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Buffy! By the time I get up, shower, get dressed, feed and dress Joyce, and eat myself, you have just finished getting dressed!" Faith exaggerated.  
  
"You lie!" Buffy pouted.  
  
"I love you, you slow poke," Faith said.  
  
Buffy rasberried Faith. Buffy got up and helped Faith up. Buffy picked Joyce up as Faith got the basket and blanket. Buffy put Joyce into the car seat, while Faith put the basket and blanket into the trunk. Buffy got into the driver's side and Faith got into the passenger side. Buffy started the car and drove off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain sat on the bed laughing softly. In her opinion, Buffy was so cute and incredibly sweet. For the past hour, Buffy had been dismissing one outfit after another, looking for the perfect outfit for her date with Faith.  
  
"There's nothing to wear!" Buffy whined a little, sitting down on the bed next to Rain. Rain smiled softly and gently patted Buffy's cheek.  
  
"What do you want to look like for tonight? Sexy or dressy?" Rain asked.  
  
"Nice for dinner, but sexy for dancing at the club," Buffy replied.  
  
"Humm…" Rain hummed. Rain got up and looked through the pile of clothes. Rain pulled out a mid-thigh black skirt, a red tank top, and a white long sleeved dress shirt. Rain placed the clothes on the bed next to Buffy. "Wear this to dinner. When you get to the club, take the white shirt off."  
  
Buffy looked at the outfit for a moment before looking at Rain with a huge smile. "It's perfect, thank you," Buffy said.  
  
"You are welcome little one. Now, get dressed before Faith has a heart attack from waiting," Rain said, laughing. Buffy laughed and quickly dressed in the clothes that Rain had picked out with black stockings and black one inch heels. Rain then put Buffy's hair up while Buffy put her make-up on. Once that was done, Buffy and Rain walked out of the room and…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melinda was laying on her recliner with a sleeping Joyce on her chest. Melinda was drinking a beer and was watching American Football on the T.V. It was an old tape that her daughter, Jenny, had sent to her. Melinda looked down at Joyce and remembered when Jenny had been a baby and had laid on her chest as she had read the paper. Melinda missed her daughter greatly.  
  
"So, how do I look?" a voice asked, startling Melinda from her thoughts. Melinda looked up and saw Faith standing before her. Faith was wearing tight black pants, a blue tank top and a black leather jacket with boots. Faith had her hair done and just a touch of make-up.  
  
Melinda smiled. "You look good. You'll make Buffy cream her undies with one look," Melinda teased, covering the baby's ears.  
  
Faith wriggled her eyesbrows. "That's what I was goin' for," Faith said with a leer.  
  
Melinda laughed softly, shaking her head.  
  
"Want a beer?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Nah. I want a clear head for tonight," Faith said, shaking her head. "What are you watching?"  
  
"American football," Melinda replied.  
  
"Cool," Faith said.  
  
Faith sat down on the couch. Faith and Melinda watched the game in silence for a few moments.  
  
"How long do you think it will take Buffy to pick out an outfit and get ready?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Hour and a half," Faith said. "Two and a half tops."  
  
"Chicks," Melinda snorted.  
  
"Yep," Faith agreed.  
  
Faith and Melinda went back to watching the game in silence.  
  
"About two hours later, Rain and Buffy walked down the stairs and into the living room. Faith stood up and walked over to Buffy a Rain walked over to the recliner and sat down on the arm. Melinda wrapped an arm around Rain's hips to keep her in place.  
  
"You look beautiful, wife," Faith whispered huskily.  
  
"Humm… thank you, but you, my dear, look sexy beyond belief," Buffy said. Faith pressed a quick kiss to Buffy's lips before putting her arms around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" Faith asked.  
  
"You bet!" Buffy said, putting her arm around Faith's waist. Buffy and Faith walked over to the recliner and kissed Joyce's head.  
  
"See you later baby," Buffy said.  
  
"Later kid," Faith said.  
  
"By Rain, bye Melinda," Buffy and Faith said.  
  
"Bye, have fun," Melinda and Rain said.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked out of the cottage and went out to the car. Faith opened the passenger side door and helped Buffy in before walking to the driver's side and getting behind the wheel. Faith started the car and drove off to Dublin. As Faith drove, she took one hand off the wheel and took one of Buffy's hands. Buffy looked at Faith and smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later, they arrived at the restaurant. Faith parked the car near the entrance of the restaurant. Faith and Buffy got out of the car and walked up to the restaurant, holding hands. They walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Good evening. How may I help you?" the maitre d' asked.  
  
"I have reservations for two under Faith Summers-Winters at 7:30," Faith replied.  
  
The maitre d' looked down at a book. The maitre d' nodded and motioned a waiter forward. A tall black man stepped forward and got out two menus.  
  
"Smoking or non-smoking? Inside or outside?" the waiter asked.  
  
"None smoking and inside, please," Faith replied.  
  
"Please, follow me," the waiter said. The waiter led Buffy and Faith through the restaurant to a table that was semi-secluded. The waiter pulled out the chairs and handed them the menus after they sat down.  
  
"Good evening, ladies. My name is Egmido and I will be your waiter for the evening. Would you like a drink before you order?" Egmido said.  
  
"I will have a beer and the lady will have an iced tea," Faith said.  
  
"I will be back with your drinks," Egmido said and then walked away.  
  
"When did you have the time to make reservations?" Buffy asked, looking at the menu.  
  
"Melinda made them for me," Faith answered. "She just told me how to get here."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, looking at Faith as Faith studied the menu. Faith looked up at Buffy in confusion.  
  
"For what?" Faith asked, perplexed.  
  
"For taking me to a nice dinner. I know you feel uncomfortable," Buffy said.  
  
Faith smiled. "You're worth it," Faith said.  
  
A bright smile lit Buffy's face up. "So, what are you getting?" Faith asked.  
  
"I dunno. I have no clue what is on the menu. I can't even read it!" Buffy said as the waiter stopped at their table with their drinks. Egmido put their drinks down onto the table.  
  
"Perhaps you would allow me to select your dish and surprise you," Egmido suggested. Buffy and Faith looked at each other. "You are Americans? Let me choose and you will get a real taste of Ireland."  
  
"Alright," Buffy and Faith agreed.  
  
Egmido beamed. "I will be right back with your meals," Egmido said and then he walked away.  
  
"Isn't Egmido a Mexican name?" Buffy wondered out loud.  
  
Faith laughed softly. "You are so cute, baby," Faith said, teasingly.  
  
Buffy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Don't show it off unless you plan to use it," Faith said.  
  
Buffy groaned. "That was so corny!" Buffy laughed.  
  
Faith laughed. "I know, but it got you to laugh that sexy laugh," Faith said.  
  
Buffy shook her head in amusement.  
  
A few moments later, Egmido came back with their food.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith and Buffy panted slightly as the fast song ended. After they had finished dinner, they had driven to the club. For the past two hours, they have been dancing the night away. A slow song started and Faith brought Buffy into her arms. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's shoulders and Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. Buffy laid her head on Faith's shoulder and Faith laid her head on Buffy's head.  
  
-------  
  
Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
  
The strong will never fall  
  
But watching stars without you,  
  
My soul cried  
  
------  
  
Faith began to whisper the song in Buffy's ear.  
  
-----  
  
Heaving heart is full of pain,  
  
Oh, oh, the aching  
  
'Cos I'm kissing you, oh,  
  
I'm kissing you, oh  
  
-----  
  
Buffy pulled her head back and captured Faith's lips in a searing kiss.  
  
-----  
  
Touch me deep, pure and true,  
  
Gift to me forever  
  
'Cos I'm kissing you, oh,  
  
I'm kissing you, oh  
  
-----  
  
Faith broke the kiss and placed small fleeting kisses all over Buffy's face.  
  
------  
  
Where are you now?  
  
Where are you now?  
  
-----  
  
Buffy and Faith traded 'I love you-s'.  
  
-----  
  
'Cos I'm, oh I'm kissing you,  
  
I'm kissing you, oh, ohhhh!  
  
-----  
  
"Let's get back, wife. I want to make love to you," Faith whispered.  
  
"God! Yes," Buffy hissed.  
  
Buffy and Faith broke apart and ran out of the club. They got into the car and drove back to the cottage. Back in the cottage, Buffy and Faith made love until the sun rose high in the sky.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC   
  
Author note: I have graduated High School and I am going to my Uncle's in Texas for about a month or so, so I will not be updating for some time. I quickly finished this chapter just to give y'all something to read… Have a good summer!!!!


	22. Chapter 22: An Evil Presence Interlude 2

Chapter 22: An Evil Presence (Interlude Part 2)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ms. Destine stood in front of the building that housed a Wiccan group. Behind her stood a twenty vampires and twenty demons.  
  
"Go in and get me my Wiccans, boys. I want them all alive and no tasting!" Ms. Destine ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the vampires and the demons said before storming into the building. Ms. Destine, owning the building, had already invited the vampires in. Knowing the Slayers would interrupt their vacation to help, Ms. Destine knew that this was the best way to get their attention. Once the vampires and demons had the Wiccans out of the building, Ms. Destine set it on fire and quickly left.  
  
"Soon… Soon I will have the power of the chosen one!" Ms. Destine shouted with glee.  
  
Ms. Destine walked up one of the demons and grabbed the Wiccan out of his hands. Ms. Destine pulled the frightened girl to her and hissed, "Go to the slayers and tell them I want them to come to me or else the Wiccans will die. Tell them to come to the warehouses, warehouse number ten by ten o'clock!"  
  
Ms. Destine tossed the girl aside and she disappeared into the night with the vampires, demons and Wiccans.  
  
The Wiccan got up. She whispered a spell and a small green light danced in front of her.  
  
"Take me to the two slayers! As quick as possible!" the Wiccan whispered.  
  
The Wiccan followed the green light and hoped she could get to the slayers in time.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 3

Chapter 23: Honeymoon in Ireland: Part 3  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: There are two songs that I used in this fic. The first one is 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John and the second song is 'Holding Out For A Here' by Bonnie Tyler. For the last song, I changed it slightly from men to women and such to fit with the slayer thing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 3  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open at Faith's voice. Buffy lay still as she felt Faith get out of bed. The baby's cries stopped and Buffy felt Faith get back onto the bed a moment or two later. Buffy lay still as Faith began to sing to their daughter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
  
---  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
---  
  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours  
  
---  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
---  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I love you, B," Faith said softly.  
  
"Love you too," Buffy said, stretching slightly with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sleep well?" Faith asked, smirking as the blonde turned over.  
  
"You bet I did," Buffy said, licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
Faith laughed softly.  
  
"You are such a goober!" Faith teased.  
  
"Am not!" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Buffy sticks her lips out slightly in the beginnings of a pout.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Faith smiles at the pout forming on her wife.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Faith places a finger on Buffy's lips and shakes them to get rid of the pout.  
  
"Am not!"   
  
Big Buffy pout.  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
The baby gurgled and Buffy and Faith looked at Joyce and noticed that she was looking at them like they were crazy. They laughed softly just as an urgent knock came at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy called out.  
  
"Can you girls get dressed and come down stairs? There has been an emergency," Melinda said.  
  
"Sure, we'll be down in a moment," Buffy said, puzzled.  
  
"Thank you," Melinda said and then went back down stairs.  
  
"What is that about?" Faith wondered.  
  
Buffy shrugged as she got out of bed. Buffy got dressed and picked out some clothes for Faith. Faith finished feeding Joyce and handed her to Buffy. While Faith got dressed, Buffy dressed Joyce. They headed down stairs and into the living room where they saw a badly bruised woman sitting on the couch wearing only a robe.  
  
"What's going on?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"Sit down, please," Rain said, softly, tears in her eyes. Faith and Buffy sat on the couch across from the three women.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My name is Sky. I am a Wiccan of Corithnais. I come from a ling of Wiccans that were associated with the first slayers before men decided to take over and try to control the slayers. Wiccans and Slayers were always one with each other, giving the other strength to fight evil. Even though we do not fight together anymore, we Wiccans have been watching over Slayers and protecting them as best we can from a distance. We are the ones who decide what slayer is called and when. We are a select group that gets the gift from our mothers. I was the one who had chosen Faith and my mate was the one who had chosen Buffy. It is a very long and complicated process. If an evil force were to get a hold up us, slayers could become evil," the Wiccan said.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other in shock.  
  
"The Giles nor Wesley ever told us this!" Faith and Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Because the Council does not know this. They did not know that our association with the Slayers was more than just fighting. We are the most powerful Wiccans in the world, even more powerful than most evil. Your friend Willow is one of us but because she was untrained, she is lost to us. However, we may be able to help her to become what she once was, an innocent," Sky said.  
  
Buffy and Faith nodded.  
  
"Well, last night a Calore with vampires and demons attacked us and kidnapped my sister Wiccans. She told me to come and get you and to tell you that she wants you to meet her in warehouse ten at ten o'clock or else my sisters will be killed. I beg of you, please, you have to save them. The fate of the world depends on it. With out my sisters, there will be no more Slayers and the world will be overrun by evil," the Wiccan said.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Their faces hard, beginning to set in their game faces.  
  
"Sky, are you well enough to fight?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Sky said.  
  
"Okay, Rain, do you have anyone who can take care of Joyce?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, my cousin can," Rain said.  
  
"Will you and Melinda help us? We will need all the help we can get," Buffy said.  
  
"Certainly," Melinda assured.  
  
"Call your cousin and ask her to come and get Joyce right away," Buffy said.  
  
"Melinda, do you know where we can get weapons?" Faith asked as Rain went to go call her cousin.  
  
"I have weapons in the basement," Melinda said.  
  
"Let's take a look then. Buffy, call Giles and get the skinny on this chick," Faith said.  
  
"Already on it," Buffy said, running up to the room to get her cell phone.  
  
Melinda and Faith rushed to the basement and down the stairs. Melinda pushed on a few brinks and the wall slide forward and then back. Faith looked at all the weapons in awe.  
  
"Can you and Rain use swords?" Faith asked.  
  
"We are both trained in all of these weapons," Melinda said.  
  
"Good," Faith said. Faith got down four swords, thirty stakes, five vials of holy water, crosses, and knives that are in the shape of crosses while Melinda put them into a sports bag. Once they were done, they went back upstairs and into the living room. Faith then went up stairs to change. Buffy was talking on the phone when she entered. Faith got out her black leather pants, her red tank tops, her leather jacket and her steal toed boots. Faith got dressed and then took out Buffy's black leather pants, her blue tank top and her steal toed boots that Faith had bought for her. While Buffy got dressed, Faith talked to Giles and found that the Council had never heard of a Calore. Faith said thanks and hung up. After Buffy finished getting dressed, they went down stairs and into the living room. Rain's cousin came and got Joyce and took her to her house. Then, Faith, Buffy, Rain, Melinda and Sky got into the car and started for the warehouses.  
  
"Alright here's what is going to happen. Buffy and I will try to go for Destine while you three try to beat of the vampires and demons from the captives and get them out of there. Use spells or what ever you can. Once they are free, they should be able to help you. If not, get them out of there," Faith said.  
  
Everyone nodded her understanding. They finally arrived at the warehouse and got out of the car. Faith put a stake in each boot, a stake in her pocket of her pants, and two stakes in her jacket. She then got a cross, a vial of holy water, a knife and a sword. Buffy, Rain and Melinda did the same. Sky got the same except she did not get a sword.  
  
"Ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ready," Faith said.  
  
"Yes," Sky said.  
  
"Sure," Melinda said.  
  
"I am," Rain said.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Rain and Melinda had their swords at the ready while Sky had a stake out.  
  
"Let's do this," Faith said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where have all the good women gone  
  
And where are all the goddesses?  
  
Where's the street-wise Amazon  
  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The five of them rushed the warehouse and burst in. Buffy and Faith immediately killed three vampires each and one demon each. Buffy and Faith rush into and start heading towards the largest demon in the room. They can see that the female demon is pregnant and hope that it will slow her down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain and Melinda start to fight the demons off. Melinda tossed the sword aside and started to use her stakes while Rain kept her sword and beheaded the vampires. Sky staked one or who vampires but mostly made her way over to her sisters to free them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
She's gotta be strong  
  
And she's gotta be fast  
  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
She's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And she's gotta be larger than life  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
  
In my wildest fantasy  
  
Somewhere beyond my reach  
  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melinda and Rain protected Sky as she unchained her sisters and whispered a spell that transported them to their safe zone. Most of the vampires and gone and half of the demons are left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
  
It's gonna take a superwoman to sweep me off my feet  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Faith stand before the demon.  
  
"I see that you have come chosen," Ms. Destine said.  
  
"I don't know why-" Buffy started.  
  
"Not you! Faith! Faith is THE chosen one. She has more untapped power than any slayer before her. She was chosen and the powers that be gave her more power than anyone imagined and if she would use it, it could tip the scales in goods favor! But I plan to use her power to power up my baby!" Ms. Destine shouted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
She's gotta be strong  
  
And she's gotta be fast  
  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
She's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And she's gotta be larger than life  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
  
In my wildest fantasy  
  
Somewhere beyond my reach  
  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, well I ain't going down without a fight!" Faith shouted before she and Buffy lunged for the demon. The three of them began to trade blows as Sky transported the last of her sisters and began to fight off the demons.  
  
"You can't fight me, humans! I am more powerful than the Wiccans of Corithnais! Nothing can defeat me!" Ms. Destine shouted.  
  
"Yeah, well we're the chosen two and together, we're unstoppable!" Buffy shouted back.  
  
Ms. Destine smacks Buffy across the room causing her to hit her head and pass out. Melinda, rain and Sky kill the last of the vampires and demons and rush to Buffy's side.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
  
Out where the lightening splits the sea  
  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
  
Watching me  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
  
And the storm and the flood  
  
I can feel her approach  
  
Like a fire in my blood  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith is now fighting the demon on her own and is getting a pounding. Faith is giving it everything she has but the demon is much stronger than she is.  
  
Sky and Rain start to heal Buffy's head and wake her up just as…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
She's gotta be strong  
  
And she's gotta be fast  
  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
She's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And she's gotta be larger than life  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Demon takes out a knife and stabs Faith through the stomach, right where Buffy had years ago. Faith eyes widen and her mouth opens and closes at the pain. Faith looks down and then back up at the demon. Blood pored out of Faith mouth before she fell to the ground. Ms. Destine held a hand over Faith and began to pull her life's essence out.  
  
"NO!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"YES! I can feel it working! I can feel the power!" Ms. Destine shouted with glee.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
She's gotta be strong  
  
And she's gotta be fast  
  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
  
She's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And she's gotta be larger than life  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ms. Destine gasped and looked down. A sword was sticking out from her stomach. The sword was yanked out and the demon began to shake and burst into a million pieces.  
  
"No one hurts my wife, bitch!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith and dropped the sword. Buffy stumbled a few steps and fell to her knees next to Faith. Buffy pulled Faith into her arms and covered the wound with her hands. Tears streamed down the little slayer's face. Melinda, Rain and Sky rushed to the two of them.  
  
"Faith, god, no. Please don't die, love. Please! I love you so much!" Buffy cried.  
  
Melinda, Rain and Sky fell to their knees beside Faith, the opposite of Buffy.  
  
"Can you help her?" Buffy begged.  
  
Sky put her hand over Faith and closed her eyes but opened them and shook her head sadly. "There is too much damage and she is already half dead. There is nothing I can do," Sky said, softly.  
  
"No!" Buffy cried.  
  
Buffy looked back down at Faith with tears in her eyes. With Faith's slayer abilities, it was keeping her alive a few more moments than a regular human. Buffy took on of Faith's hands and brought it to her cheek and rubbed her cheek against the hand.  
  
"B… B… Bu… Buff… Buffy… I love… you… always… remember…" Faith said.  
  
"I love you two Faithy," Buffy said.  
  
"Take care… of… Joyce… tell… about me? Make her… be… like… you. Tell her… always I love… her," Faith said, her voice fading.  
  
"I will," Buffy said, softly, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Buffy leaned down and pressed her lips to Faith's. Tasting blood, but not minding because it would be their last.  
  
"Goodbye my love," Buffy said.  
  
"Se you on the other side, B. I'll always be in your heart and mind, never forget that," Faith said clearly before the light went out in her eyes and her body went limp. Buffy fell over onto Faith's body and cried…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith jolted up in bed, breathing heavily.  
  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24: Asking For Help & Truths Com...

Chapter 24: Asking For Help & Truths Come Out  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. Faith looked around and saw that she was in her motel room. Getting up and running into the bathroom, Faith lifted her shirt and ran her hand over her abdomen. There was no stab wound. Faith looked into the mirror and she still looked fifteen. Faith ran a hand through her hair and took in a shaky breath.  
  
"What a fuckin' weird dream!" Faith said looking into her own eyes in the mirror. "Or was it a slayer dream?"  
  
Faith shook her head and walked into the living area. Faith saw that it was three in the afternoon.  
  
"Damn, I must have slept for the whole fucking day!" Faith muttered to herself. Faith shook her head and got dressed. After she dressed, she left her motel and started for the school. As she headed for the school, she thought about the dream. Was it just a dream or was it a slayer dream? Her dreams were never like that mostly they were nightmares. This dream was a nightmare turned fantasy! This had to be a slayer dream of what was to come! Maybe if she chose a different path? She didn't want to hurt B! Nor did she want to go to the slammer!  
  
As Faith walked down the hall to the library, she felt guilt surface from what she had done, multiplied by the dream. Faith felt her Faith felt all of her carefully built walls begin to fall. Faith looked down at her hands and saw the blood from the man in the alley, even though she had washed it off before hand. As Faith neared the library, she could hear voices shouting. Wesley and Giles were shouting with Willow, Xander and Buffy adding their piece here and there.  
  
"You cannot do this to Faith! She is not a murder, she is a slayer and a child!" Giles shouted.  
  
"She killed a human! Not a vampire!" Wesley protested.  
  
"It was an accident, man! And it is NOT the first time a slayer has killed a human. If I am not mistaken, there was even one slayer who killed four humans wile trying to protect them. You do this, and you will lose Faith!" Giles shouted.  
  
Tears stung Faith eyes as she heard the conversation. She tired to prevent them from falling, but they did. She did not want them to see her cry but Faith swallowed her pride and pushed to doors to the library open and walked in. Everyone looked at her and seemed startled to see her. Faith slowly walked up to them, all of her emotional walls down and her eyes streaming with tears. Faith walked up to Giles and looked him in the eyes. She could see understanding and sympathy.  
  
"His blood won't wash off," Faith said softly, holding up her hands. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Wesley looked confused since there was no blood on her hands. Giles understood all to well and her sympathized with Faith, having killed before, himself. Giles gently wrapped his arms around Faith and pulled her to him. Faith laid her head against his chest and began to sob. "I'm a killer! I'm a fuckin' murderer!"  
  
"No, Faith, you are not killer, nor are you a murderer. What happened was an accident. Even a seasoned slayer can make that mistake. Every slayer kills at least one human being in their time. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, a slayer will sense a vampire and think that the human is the vampire and try to slay them. They are nothing but accidents. Watchers with more experience would know this," Giles said, pointedly at Wesley. "Faith, I know what you are going through. In my youth, I was not all that good. And I killed a man when I was in a rage. However, the Council kept me out of jail and gave me a place in their ranks to settle me down. If they helped me, they will help you."  
  
"But… But she killed a man!" Willow protested, as Giles released Faith from his grasp. "With a stake, how could she not know that he was human?"  
  
"I don't think she did. I think it was an accident. We were in the mist of fighting vampires when this guy popped out. I threw him to Faith and dealt with the other vampire. Faith must have sensed that there was another vampire and thought the guy was one. She had pulled back her arm and started to thrust forward when I finished with the vampire. By the time I had yelled out no, it was too late," Buffy said.  
  
"Why didn't you say that before?" Xander demanded.  
  
"You didn't give me enough time to finish before you started to rag on her!" Buffy shouted, getting angry. "I'm sick and tired of this. I like Faith. I enjoy spending time with her. There are things that I can share with her that none of you can understand because she is a slayer and understands what being a slayer is like. Willow, there is no one that can replace you. You are my bestfriend. Your jealousy is unfounded. Faith is not going to take me away with you. You have Oz to share things with, like your books and smart stuff that I don't get. Why do you get to have someone else to share with but not me?"  
  
Willow was opening and closing her mouth in shock. Oz, who was sitting quietly next to Buffy, nodded his head, agreeing with her.  
  
"Xander, I don't know what your problem is besides you immaturity and your brain being in your pants! You don't even want to get to know Faith. All you want to do is get into her pants. Neither of you have ever spent the time trying to get to know her. I have. It may not seem like it, but there have been times when I have seen past her façade and seen the real her! But all you two see if her front, her protection against people like you two and like me!" Buffy kept shouting out. "I have tried to accommodate you both, but doing so has hurt Faith and I refuse to do that any more. If I want to make new friends that share interests with me that you don't, then it is my choice. Faith is my friend and if you can't handle that, then you are not worth it."  
  
Willow and Xander looked at each other in shock and then back at Buffy.  
  
"And YOU, Wesley, are a wet behind the ears sissy boy who has no clue as to what you are doing! All you have done is make an ass of your self by trying to control us. Well guess what, we don't work for you; you work for us. With out us, there is no defense against evil," Buffy continued shouting and then finally calmed down. "Now, what happened was an accident. We will deal with and we will move on. Got it? Good."  
  
Willow, Xander and Wesley were looking at Buffy like she had a second head. Giles was beaming with pride at Buffy's display. Faith was shocked and looked at Buffy like she was someone else.  
  
Buffy walked up to Faith and pulled the startled girl into her arms. "I'll be here for you. I'll help you get through this," Buffy said, softly, in Faith's ear. "I may mess up and I maybe self centered at time because of my own problems, but I will be there for you. The only reason it ever seemed like I wanted you to be more like me, was because I saw so much potential in you that I felt it was a shame to waste."  
  
Buffy stepped back and opened her mouth to say more, her hand in the air waving to make a point when she froze, her mouth open and her hand in the air. Faith smiled.   
  
"You know B, if you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies or somethin'," Faith teased through her lessening tears as she put her finger in the blonde slayers mouth and wiggled it around. When nothing happened, Faith looked at Buffy in confusion. Faith looked around and saw that everyone else was frozen also. "What the HELL!" Faith said, totally confused.  
  
"They are alright, they are just frozen," a voice said from behind Faith.  
  
Faith quickly turned around and her mouth dropped open. "You're… You're Sky! That chick from my dream!" Faith said, pointing at the woman.  
  
Sky smiled. "In a way, yes I am. I AM from the dream. I am from that reality that no longer will exist in a few moments," Sky said.  
  
"HUH?" Faith asked, lost.  
  
"That dream you had really happened. Everything that happened in the dream is true and most of it could still happen in this reality," Sky started to explain.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If that reality really did happen, didn't I die?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes you did. However, unknown to us at the time, my sisters were casting a spell to send you back in time to the moment after Buffy had left. They left you the memories of the other reality in a dream. They did this to save the world from destruction," Sky said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked, curious. She never once doubted the woman.  
  
"Faith, it is true that you are THE chosen one, but not in the way the demon had thought. You are the chosen one to carry THE absolute chosen one. There is a prophecy in which a child is born of two slayers, a dark slayer and a light slayer. This slayer will not be human. She will be nothing but a slayer. Faster, stronger, heightened senses and smarter than any before," Sky explained. "The Mayor heard of the prophecy and figured that if he took you to his side and the child was born, he could raise it to be evil. However, he didn't add in that you were not pregnant with the child yet. So that hope was gone."  
  
"What are you saying?" Faith asked, her mind reeling. It was a lot to take in, in so little time.  
  
"He set you up. The guy in the alley? The Mayor sent him there for you to kill so that Buffy and the rest would turn their backs on you so that you would go to him," Sky said. That reality started happened because the Mayor set you up, but it happened because you didn't ask for help. But, because this time you did, it won't happen. Well, not everything will change. The things that had nothing to do with you becoming evil will happen."  
  
"I can change the out come of certain things, right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, you can, but there are things that you can't change," Sky said.  
  
"So… I get to keep the memory of the dream?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes. But, just remember, that every action has a reaction. You change one thing and it changes everything else," Sky warned as she started to fade out.  
  
"Wait! What's happening to you?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm from the other reality. I no longer exist. But, I do exist in this reality, remember that!" Sky said right before she disappeared.  
  
"And, I guess I… Faith?" Buffy started and then noticed that Faith wasn't looking at her.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and smiled. "I get ya B," Faith said. "But I got something really important to tell you, it will sound crazy and you may want to have me committed but it is absolutely true."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, concerned.  
  
"We better sit down," Faith said.  
  
"O…K…." Buffy said.  
  
Faith, Buffy and Giles sat down at the table. Faith took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"The guy I accidentally staked? He was the Deputy Mayor, right Giles?" Faith said.  
  
"That is correct," Giles said, surprised.  
  
"I got somethin' to tell ya, and you ain't gonna believe it!" Faith said. Faith took in a deep breath and began to tell them about the mayor. Tell them what had happened in the alternate reality and how she was sent back here when she died in jail. She decided no to tell them everything because they deserved the chance to live life without it being preordained by her. So, she edited her words to make it sound like she didn't know what had happened with everyone else.  
  
After she was done, they all stared at her. Giles looked at her in sympathy. Xander looked angry. Willow looked like she had known all along. And Buffy… Buffy looked at Faith with sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Faith lowered her head and just knew that she had ruined everything until she left a finger under her chin, forcing her head up. Her eyes locked with Buffy's.  
  
"No," Buffy said.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy in confusion.  
  
"Sure you did those things in the alternate reality, but not in this reality. You haven't done those things so we can't be angry at you for them. I don't blame you, and no one else should. Ok?" Buffy said softly. Faith nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. Buffy smiled softly and pulled Faith into her arms. Buffy pulled back and wiped away the tears from Faith's eyes. "Now, we are going to your motel room getting your things, signing you out, and you will come and live with me and my mom. She has asked me plenty of times to invite you to stay. I wasn't certain I should and now I am. Come on, let's go."  
  
Buffy stood up and waited for Faith to stand up.  
  
"But shouldn't we talk about the Mayor first?" Faith asked.  
  
"We can handle that later. You have all the knowledge of what will happen. Come on, let's go and get you settled in," Buffy said.  
  
"But-" Faith started but Buffy took her arm and dragged her up and threw her over her shoulder and started to walk out. "HEY! Put me down!"  
  
"Nope," Buffy said.  
  
"Come on! Put me down and I'll come with ya!" Faith pleaded her face red in embarrassment.  
  
"Nope," Buffy said, walking out of the library.  
  
"B, please put me down," Faith begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"B! Come on! Would ya... OW!" Faith shouted as Buffy slapped her on the butt with slayer strength.  
  
"Be quiet," Buffy said, as she continued to walk.  
  
Faith sighed and kept her mouth shut and prayed that no one saw her. Her prayer must have been answered because they arrived at her room with no one seeing them. Buffy took them inside and threw Faith on the bed. Faith looked up and Buffy, a little scared, thinking that Buffy was angry at her. Buffy suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye and Faith knew what that meant.  
  
"NO!" Faith protested, but it was too late, Buffy jumped on her and started to tickle her. Faith screamed with laughter. "B… Stop please, oh god, STOP!"  
  
Finally, after tears started to fall, Buffy stopped tickling Faith.  
  
"Now, get your stuff with in ten minutes or I'll tickle you again!" Buffy said.  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Faith said.  
  
Buffy smiled wickedly at Faith and Faith knew she would. Faith jumped off the bed and quickly gathered her stuff. Buffy laughed silently as she watched the younger slayer moved about the room with slayer speed. Eight minutes later, Faith was done with a suite case and two trash bags of her stuff.  
  
"You do know I was kidding, right?" Buffy teased, her head tilted to the side.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes. "Meanie!" Faith said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Buffy laughed as she got up. She took the two bags and Faith got the suite case. They two headed for the motel office and Faith turned in her key. They left and headed for Buffy's house. When they got into the house, Mrs. Summers was sitting in the living room reading an art book. When they walked into the living room, she put the book down and looked up.  
  
"Hello honey, hello Faith, dear," Mrs. Summers said, smiling.  
  
"Hi mom," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Hi Mrs. S," Faith said.  
  
Mrs. Summers looked at the bags and suite case and smiled. "Are you finally moving in, dear?" Mrs. Summers asked.  
  
"Yep. B carried me, over her shoulder, to my room, tickled me into submission and made me pack with the threat of more tickles," Faith said.  
  
Mrs. Summers raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, the room next to Buffy's is all ready for you, dear," Mrs. Summers said. Faith blinked in surprise. "What? I had high hopes that you would come and live here. Now I have two daughters to spoil."  
  
Buffy and Faith blushed.  
  
"Buffy, would you mind spending a few hours away from the house? I would like some time with Faith to discuss some things," Joyce said.  
  
"Uh… Sure. You want me to leave right not?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If you could," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
"Ok, bye," Buffy said, slightly miffed and left.  
  
Once Buffy left, Mrs. Summers patted the seat next to her. Faith put down her suite case and walked over to the couch and sat next to Buffy's mom. Mrs. Summers lifted a hand and gently stroked Faith's cheek.  
  
"You know, watching Buffy in heaven as she had matured over the years leaves me very disappointed in who she is now," Mrs. Summers said dryly. Faith looked at Mrs. Summers in surprise. "Oh yes, I am from that alternate reality also. I know everything that you know. Sky visited me first and then you. She explained everything to me. And, Sky slightly changed some events here so that Buffy would bring you here and her barriers against you would start to crumble."  
  
"I don't get why this is happening," Faith said.  
  
"Faith, Buffy is a very strong slayer, but you are stronger than she is and ever will be. You have powers that you haven't even tapped into. If events had gone a certain way here, you would have tapped into them and probably tipped the balance in goods favor. I was sent back to help make sure it happened," Mrs. Summers said. "You are the Chosen. You have all of these gifts to protect the True Slayer, Buffy's and your daughter. That is how you will tip the scales even more. Do not tell them everything you know, just help them along for them to stay on the right track and everything will be as it should."  
  
Faith nodded and took in a deep breath. "This is going to be hard isn't it? I have of these memories of me and B together. I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her and make sweet love to her, but I can't because she doesn't remember. Now that the memories have started to sink in, it's more of a reality to me and I fell as though I have experienced all of those things. It's like I am that Faith, but still me of this time," Faith said, slightly confused.  
  
Mrs. Summers smiled softly. "That is why I am here to help you. You are still that you of this time, but you have the added maturity of the Faith from the future. Do you think that you can handle this responsibility?" Joyce said.  
  
Faith nodded. "I can," Faith said, nodding.  
  
"Good. Now that you will be living here, there are going to be some rules," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
"Rules?" Faith asked slowly.  
  
"Oh yes. First off, either today or tomorrow you and I will go shopping for clothes and make-up that are a little less noticeable. Both you and Buffy will be given chores to do. Since you have already graduated from college, how you did that I am not certain, but you will find a job. If I catch you cursing then you will be punished. If Mr. Giles tells me that you have been cursing then you will be punished. And no sex. You can date but you will not have sex with them, understood?" Mrs. Summers said sternly.  
  
Faith's eyes bugged out. "You know about that?" Faith asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I do. Then back then I knew but you weren't in my care then, but you are now," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
"Mrs. S? Those guys and girls that I've been with since I've been here have just been substitutes for Buffy. I fell in love with her at first sight, but I never thought I could have her, now that I know I can, I don't need them anymore," Faith said honestly.  
  
"Well, good. Now let's get up unpacked and then go clothes shopping," Mrs. Summers said.  
  
"Alright," Faith said, before jumping up, grabbing her stuff and running up stairs.  
  
Mrs. Summers stared at Faith's retreating form and prayed that the girl would no go insane from having two lives in one.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: There's going to be at least two chapters more. I might or might not continue with this story. More likely I won't continue it and just do some other stories instead... It all depends on my mood. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	25. Chapter 25: Explaining, Births, and Chil...

Chapter 25: Explaining, Births, and Childhood

Notes: It might seem confusing, but it is the way I wrote it. For the first part with Faith telling them what she had done, I did it in first person. But after that, it is in all third person. Sorry.

Part 1: Explaining

"And, every time certain things came up that I figured should be changed, I fed you guys' information saying I heard it from a vamp or a demon or I read it. Some things did change and some didn't. I was able to prevent some and some I didn't. Some days I just wish I could tell you all the truth because it hurt so much to have to do it alone. Mom couldn't really help me because you would all have known something was up then. There were many times that I almost did, but I didn't because I knew that it would all fall apart. But, I am able to tell you this now because we have reached a point where I don't know what is going to happen in the future. I am as clueless as you all. Well, that's everything," I said looking at the people in the room. It had been eight years since I had killed the Deputy Mayor. And I was now pregnant with my and B's child. Everyone had thought it was some sort of evil that had been forced upon me and I had to explain why the child wasn't evil. "The baby's ours B. She's made of the two of us. I'm three months pregnant with our child."

As everyone took in what I had said, I looked around the room and remembered everything I had and hadn't changed. Tara and Willow; I had helped them get together faster and made sure that Oz didn't spoil anything, I made sure that Willow didn't abuse magic, and I made damn sure that Tara hadn't gotten shot. They were now married with one daughter and one on the way. Willow owned a very successful computer/internet company. Tara taught, ran, and owned a school for wiccans.

I looked at Xander and Anya. I hadn't been able to get them to get married the first time but I had been able to convince Anya not to become a demon again and try and work things out with Xander. They had. They had married and have three kids--two sons and a daughter. Xander was a city inspector and owned a small construction company. Anya owned and runs The Magic Box.

Dad and Mom, a.k.a. Giles and Joyce; they had gotten married after Mom had recovered from her brain tumor. They had both bought a hug building and made it the new Council Headquarters after the other one got run over by demons and shit. They find and bring in potential slayers, along with the help from the Wiccas of Corithnais. It's almost like a Mom and Pop organization.

Dawn... Well, Dawn ain't really alive, but she ain't dead either. Some force thingy had come in human form to take her back to their home. Apparently they were married and Dawn's partner had let Glory get to close once and the Monks took Dawn away and placed her with B. So Dawn is a force thingy again with her partner but they come and visit once and a while. That happened about two years ago. And I'm glad. Dawnie finally knew who she was and felt like she belonged for once. Apparently, there are a whole shit load of keys and stuff. I'm not too sure how it all works but she's happy and that's all that matters and the fact that she is so powerful she could destroy the earth in a blink of the eye is really cool.

Then there's me and B. We dated her freshman year of college. We got married about six years ago. I own and run a gym. I also work with the hospital with raped victims of all ages and with abused children when they need me. I got a license and everything. B is a counselor at the new high school. Kids come to her when they got problems because she's close to their age and is fun to be with. She's pretty good to. Does it for free too. It's not like we need the jobs. Dad had paid us for our work as slayers from the past and now. We got quite a bit of money. And I got all of the Mayor's money. See, we pretended that I went evil so that I could give them inside information. Although I already had it, but they didn't know that then. So, me and B are set for life. We're billionaires or something, not too sure. Me and B let Willow handle our money because we'd lose it or something.

I looked up and saw everyone was looking at me. Aw, shit, I had one of those daydreams things again. So, naturally, I flushed.

"Waz up?" I joked. No one laughed. Fuck. Now they all hate me and stuff. I lowered my head in shame. Tears gathered in my eyes. I ruined everything.

Suddenly, I felt a finger on my chin and it forced me to raise my face. My eyes met the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. B's eyes. My soulmate's eyes. There was nothing but anger in them.

"Faith, you _lied_ to us. You have _manipulated_ our lives to suite you," Buffy said angrily. "Get out and don't comeback."

I felt my heart constrict at those words. Tears filled my eyes and I looked around the room. Everyone but Mom was looking at me angrily. I swallowed my hurt and stood up. I looked into B's eyes, turned around and walked up stairs. I went into our room and grabbed a suite case. I threw some clothes into it. I closed the suite case and picked it up. I grabbed my boots and a jacket and put them on. I picked up the suite case, walked down the stairs and out of the house without a goodbye, my heart shattering along the way. I opened the door to my truck and threw my suite case into it. I got in and started the truck. I waited for a few minutes while it warmed up before shifting it into gear. I backed out of the driveway of B's and my home and drove off to the nearest hotel.

I arrived at the hotel and rented a cheap room. I could afford the best, but didn't really want it. A regular room was fine. I took the keys and my suite case and headed for my room. I got into my room, got ready for bed and just laid in the dark on the bed, thinking. Maybe telling them wasn't such a good idea. With the way they reacted, I might not have a home in Sunnydale anymore. I lay in a bed that isn't my own and felt like hell. I'm trying not to cry, but just thinking about B makes the damn burst and I started crying. I turned over onto my stomach and cried. God, I feel like I've been hit by three cars, one after the other. I haven't felt this way since I had been betrayed by Buffy and her friends in the other reality.

I rolled onto my side and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you," I said. I sure hope I could. I heard pregnancy was tough on your own. And I want to do this right. I want my baby to have everything she deserves. I just hope I can work things out with B 'cause it's hard to breath right now and I feel as if my heart has been ripped out, thrown on the floor, stomped on, and handed back to me on a fucked up silver platter.

* * *

Back at the Summers-Winters Home

Buffy sat back down and looked at her mother. She felt so betrayed.

"_Buffy Elizabeth Anne Summers-Winters_, what the _hell_ do you think you were doing!" Joyce yelled out, jumping up. "You just kicked your wife, your pregnant wife, out of the house because you think she manipulated you all?"

"She _did_! How could..." Buffy started but was cut off by her mother.

"You don't get it do you do you? Everything she had done has been to _benefit_ all of_ you_. She has had to hold all of this responsibility by herself. I wasn't much help because it would have been too obvious. You want to know what she did to change things. Did you know that I died in that other reality? My tumor killed me. You found me on the couch dead, Buffy. Tara died in that reality. Warren shot her by accident and Willow became so distraught that she went evil and tried to destroy the world. Buffy, you died fighting Glory because she had opened the gate and you figured out that your blood would close it since Dawn was made of you. You were ripped out of heaven by Willow because she thought you were in a hell dimension. Anya died in that other reality also. Buffy, in that other reality, Faith died. But, she was given the chance to come back here and make things right, to make things how they should have been the first time," Joyce reprimanded.

Joyce looked around the room and saw that everyone was thinking about what she had said.

"Why didn't she tell us in the first place then?" Xander asked.

"If she had, none of you would have liked that. You all hate having things preordained. She wanted you all to have choices, to live life like you had choices. Knowing what is going to happen, when it will happen, how it will happen and why it will happen isn't fun. She wanted you all to have the life she thought you all deserved. And she was right. You have reacted the way she feared you would have. The only reason she told you is because she didn't want you to kill hers and Buffy's baby," Joyce said.

"What do you want us to do then?" Willow asked.

"Forget what Faith had told you. Forget that she was sent back to make sure that this reality existed. But don't forget that the only reason she did it was because she loves you all. Don't be angry because you have a life that she made for you; be happy that you have a life. Think about this. If you're mad at her, you should be mad at me also. I was in on it too," Joyce pointed out. "Now, I am going home. Rupert, do you want to stay or leave?"

"I will leave with you," Giles said.

Joyce and Giles walked out of the house and drove to their home. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara left soon after. Buffy was left alone in her home. Buffy sighed and started to clean the living room, dinning room and kitchen up. After that was done, she walked up stairs and headed for her bedroom. Buffy walked in and undressed. She walked into her bathroom and got into the shower. She let the hot water beat down on her as she tried to clear her mind. So much had happened in less than three hours and she didn't know how to deal. The one person she went to was the one the problem was about. Buffy laid her forehead against the tile and let the water beat against her back, relaxing her tense muscles. Buffy sighed and began to wash her body and her hair. Once she was done, she dried off and headed for her bed. Buffy turned off the lights and got into the bed. She laid still and tried to will herself to sleep. But, she couldn't. She was so used to having Faith in her arms. For the past eight years she has held Faith in her arms as they slept. And now she just couldn't sleep. Buffy just turned over and grabbed Faith's pillow and hugged it to her.

Buffy finally fell into a sleep, but it was anything but peaceful.

* * *

Part 2: Births

After three weeks, Buffy was sitting in her PT Cruiser looking at the hotel Faith was staying at. Her mother, her father, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya had come to visit Faith within three days after Faith had told them everything. They had easily forgiven her. Buffy had not. Tara had told Buffy where she could find Faith. Buffy hadn't had the courage to come to Faith before because she had kicked her own wife, her pregnant wife, out and was ashamed for how she had acted. Tara and Willow had tried to talk her into it but they hadn't convinced her. Actually, the one who had was Anya, who had simple said that Faith would forgive her easily and to not do it soon would just make it that much hard to apologize.

Buffy sighed and got out of the car. She locked the car and walked into the hotel. She smiled at the man behind the desk and headed for Faith's room. Buffy walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked to room 24b. Buffy sucked in a deep breath and raised her hand up to the door and knocked on it.

A few moments later Faith opened the door and gasped in surprise.

"Buffy?" Faith asked, surprised.

"Hi, Faith. We need to talk. Can I come in?" Buffy said.

"I dunno, can you?" Faith asked, teasingly mean, which caused Buffy to look down in shame and ideally noted that Faith's stomach was slightly bigger than normal.

"I deserve that. I would like to apologize. May I come in and do so?" Buffy asked a slightly pleading note to her voice.

"Yes," Faith said. Faith stepped out of the door way and Buffy cautiously walked inside. Faith closed the door and walked over to the bed. Faith sat down and Buffy just stood by the door quietly watching Faith. Buffy looked at Faith's slightly swelled stomach. She looked into Faith's eyes and realized all that she could have lost, their child and most of all, the love of her life, her soulmate.

Buffy walked over to Faith and dropped down to her knees. Faith looked at Buffy in shock. Buffy took Faith's hands in her own, tears streaming down Buffy's face.

"God, Faith... I am so... so _sorry_ for what I did. I had no right to kick you out of our home. I was so hurt that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. But then Anya pointed out that that wasn't it and I knew I had to have you back. Anya gave me the kick in the pants to come here and do this. I have been so _miserable_ with out you. It has felt as though my heart and soul was gone," Buffy's voice cracked. "I am _so sorry_ for what I did. I'll do _anything_ if you'll take me back, if you'll come home. Please, I am begging you, come back to me."

Faith stared at Buffy in shock before sliding off of the bed and onto her knees on the floor. She wrapped Buffy up into her arms and began to rock the older woman.

"Shh... Of course I'll come back! I love you, Buffy. I have missed you so much," Faith said, holding Buffy in her arms. She hated when Buffy cried. Sure, it hurt like hell that Buffy had kicked her out, but she knew that she would come back in a heart beat for Buffy.

Faith nuzzled Buffy's neck before nipping at it. Faith began to kiss Buffy's neck.

"You said you'd do anything?" Faith asked.

"Yesss... Anything," Buffy said.

"Take me home and hold me. Just hold me," Faith whispered.

"Of course. Let me call Xander and have him come and pick up the truck for us," Buffy said softly.

Buffy called Xander up and asked him to come to the hotel and drive the truck back to their house. Xander didn't ask any questions, and did as asked. After hanging up, Buffy and Faith packed Faith's belongings and headed down stairs. Faith stopped at the front desk and checked out. Faith and Buffy got into the car and headed for their home. The drive was silent. They arrived at their home and headed into the house. Buffy and Faith headed upstairs and into their bedroom. They lay on the bed, spooning, Buffy behind Faith. Although their silence was uncomfortable, it was a healing silence, one that they needed.

* * *

A week after Buffy had pleaded for Faith to return, they both had returned to their lives they had before, although, it would have been sooner in Faith's opinion if Buffy hadn't tried to do anything and everything to please her. Faith had to hit Buffy upside the head and tell her that everything was fine before the older woman had believed her and everything returned to normal, well... almost normal. Buffy has become a little crazy with the baby. She insisted that they let Tara and Willow monitor her and the baby. She got every book there was on pregnancy and read them all, twice. She took lessons in massages for pregnant women, and CPR.

* * *

Two months later

Faith was five months pregnant but not showing that much. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she felt terrible. She was sitting against the headboard and Buffy was at the foot of the bed massaging her feet.

"That fills so good," Faith moaned as Buffy softly but firmly massaged her feet.

"It better feel good! I took two weeks worth of classes to be able to do this," Buffy teased.

"You are going to be doing this even after I have our baby!" Faith said her eyes hooded in pleasure.

"All done!" Buffy announced as she stopped massaging Faith's feet and quickly hid her knowing grin as Faith's head snapped up.

"Oh no your not!" Faith growled.

Buffy grinned. "Yes dear," Buffy teased as she began to massaged Faith's feet again.

Faith pouted. "Stop mocking me!" Faith ordered.

"But it's so much fun," Buffy mischievously.

"Yeah, well, no more sex for you then," Faith said a gleam to her eyes that Buffy didn't see. "From now and until the baby is one year old."

Buffy looked at Faith in horror. "No!" Buffy gasped. "You wouldn't! Come on honey, you know I was just joking! You know I love massaging your feet and back!"

"Gotcha!" Faith said with delight.

Buffy growled and lightly leapt onto Faith and started to tickle her. And that started the tickle war. This was why they didn't hear two people enter their room. But they did hear a camera go off. They both froze and looked over at the door. Tara and Willow stood in the door way. Willow was holding a camera.

"You two are so cute," Willow teased.

"Look whose talkin' Red. You and Blondie are Queens of mushy!" Faith mock sneered.

Tara shook her head and laughed. "Well are we going shopping for baby stuff or not?" Tara asked.

"Absolutely!" Faith and Buffy shouted with glee.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the Kelly's Baby Emporium. The four women walked into the store and started to shop. By the time they had finished shopping three hours later, Tara and Faith, whom were both pregnant, were happy they got everything for their unborn daughters. Buffy and Faith got baby clothing in mostly light reds, whites and blues, while Tara and Willow got them in light pinks, yellows and oranges. Buffy and Faith got one of the car seat/stroller unites where the car seat is attached to the base of the stroller and can be unattached for car use. Willow and Tara already had one from their previous child. The four of them got two baby carriers, one that was a sling that the baby could lay down in and the other with a plastic piece on the back for them to sit in. Since they already had a bedroom set for infants, Willow and Tara helped Buffy and Faith pick out a sturdy wood changing table that had a dipper trash can in it, two dresser, crib, and rocker bedroom set. Willow and Tara also helped them pick out a playpen, a mobile for the crib and a baby bath tub. Then they each (Willow/Tara and Buffy/Faith) got baby shampoo, baby soap, baby powder, baby wipes, a few blankets, two boxes of dippers, a dipper bag, two bottles, a breast pump, a package of six binkies, and a few stuffed animals (cats for Willow and Tara and elephants for Buffy and Faith).

Everything was loaded into the four vans, one of them was Xander's and one of them was Giles', and they all headed for the Summers-Winters' household. With Buffy's slayer strength and Willow's magic, all of the things were easily taken into the house and upstairs into the baby's room. Buffy and Willow started to build the crib as Faith and Tara put the clothes into the two dressers and all the dipper things into the changing station.

Two hours later, the nursery was completed.

* * *

Three months later

October 31

9:00 AM

"God, my back hurts!" Faith whined under her breath.

"I heard that, Faith!" Buffy said and was quickly by Faith's side.

"B! I'm fine! It's just those stupid fake ones!" Faith whined.

"No, we're going to the hospital to see, now," Buffy said.

Faith pushed Buffy off and got up. She was tired and cranky. She had six fake labors and it was getting old.

"I am _not_ going into labor!" Faith shouted.

Then.... Her water broke.

Faith looked down, shocked and then up into Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah and that's not going into labor," Buffy said, pointing to the wet spot on the floor. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Buffy ran up stairs and into her bed room. She grabbed the bag and the shoes. She ran down stairs and to the car. She put the things into the back seat, started the car and opened the passenger side door before running back into the house. Buffy stopped in front of Faith and picked her up with little strain. Buffy walked to the car and placed Faith into the passenger's side. Buffy closed the door and ran back to the house and closed and locked the door. Buffy ran to the car and got in. She backed out of the driveway and sped to the hospital. They got to the hospital in no time and Buffy parked close to the entrance. She got the bag and put the shoes in it and put it onto her back before lifted Faith out of the car and rushing to the entrance.

"Can I get some help?" Buffy called out.

A male nurse came with a wheel chair and Buffy gently set Faith into it.

7:00 PM

Faith threw back her head and yelled at Buffy.

"_Goddamn_ you Buffy! You ain't comin' near me with a ten foot poll forever!" Faith screamed out.

Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at the doctor who smirked at her. Buffy shook her head and tried to pry Faith's hand off of her right one. Faith has been in labor for seven and a half hours and the doctor had just brought her into the labor room because she finally reached full dilation.

"Come on baby, just breath. In and out, just like in the classes and you'll slide over the pain," Buffy coached.

"Slide over the pain? _Slide_ over the pain! Want me to show you how much pain there is?" Faith demanded, squeezing Buffy's hand with full slayer strength.

"Okay... I'm sorry! Pain, bad! Bad, bad pain!" Buffy said, trying to free her hand. Faith's grip lessened as the contraction stopped.

"Okay, Faith, on your next contraction, push but not with you slayer strength," Doctor Keil said as she got between Faith's legs.

Buffy gripped one of Faith's hands and placed her forehead against Faith's. They stared into each other's eyes as another contraction hit and Faith began to push.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," Buffy whispered. "I love you."

7:20 PM

Buffy was sitting on the bed behind Faith, who held their five minute old daughter. Their daughter was feeding and her eyes were open and looking around. They were a deep green, like Buffy's eyes. Her head was full of hair, dark brown like Faith's hair. Their daughter was tiny, only twenty inches long, which is smaller than most new-borns, and she two ounces over the weight of a normal baby. They had decided to call her Hope Dominique Summers-Winters. Since, Joyce hadn't died, there was no point in naming their daughter after her, plus it would get to confusing. It may seem weird to call her Hope, but to them, it was a fitting title since she was the only hope to stop what was to come in less than seventeen years.

"We can move you to a room now," a nurse said, smiling. Buffy started to get off of the bed but the nurse held out a hand. "No need. Stay there and hold her up."

Buffy smiled her thanks and two burly nurses started to push the bed out of the room. They were settled into a room and no less then a minute later, Willow and Tara were wheeled into the room. The four women looked at each other in shock.

"What time did you give birth to her?" Buffy and Willow asked.

"Seven-twenty," Faith and Tara said at the same time.

"Freaky," Buffy and Faith said.

Tara and Willow's daughter had a head full of red hair like Willow's hair and blue eyes like Tara's eyes. She was even smaller than Hope, only seventeen inches long and weighed the normal birth weight for a baby. Willow and Tara had decided to call her Sarah Rachel Rosenberg-McClay.

The start of the Prophecy had begun.

* * *

Part 3: Childhood

For five years, Buffy, Faith, Tara and Willow watched their daughters grow up and become very close. Both were completely different and yet they complimented each other. It was almost as if they were one. Hope was often rash and did thinks without thought. She fought first and asked questions later, although she did have a great sense of honor for someone so young. She protected those weaker from the stronger. She was smart and outgoing. She would rather be outside playing than going work, other than practice with her mothers. Sarah was the opposite of Hope. She thought everything through before acting, and most often she let the adults handle the situation. She asked questions and never fought. She was smart and timid. She would rather read a book or practice with her mothers than play outside. Sarah calmed down Hope's impulsiveness and Hope made Sarah come out of her shell.

Both Sarah and Hope were five years old when they were kidnapped by a demon. After they were rescued by their mothers, it had been decided that Sarah and Hopes training would begin now, at least the basics. After school, Faith would watch Sarah and Hope while Tara, Willow and Buffy worked. Faith was teaching them to defend themselves. Faith mostly was just teaching them the different moves and showing them how they worked. Mostly she was trying to get them to build up some reflexes so that when they are older, she can really teach them how to fight. Then, after they picked up Sarah, Willow and Tara would teach her the basics of magic and what she could and couldn't do. Buffy and Faith would teach Sarah about the different fighting styles—tai chi, tae kwon do, martial arts, judo and some others.

For the next eleven years, Sarah was trained in white magic and self defense, although she learned a lot of fighting skills, she was more proficient at magic than fighting. Sarah also learned how to research information about different demons, spells and such. She learned how to mix potions, make them and spells up if need be. By the end of the eight years, she had surpassed her mothers in witchcraft. And she learned first aid almost to the point that a medical student would. Sarah could also speak and read fifteen different languages, most of them demonic.

Hope was trained in the different martial arts and some magic, but she was more skilled at fighting than magic. Hope learned how to fight with different types of man and demon made weapons as well as mundane things such as rocks, branches, and such. Hope easily surpassed Buffy and Faith in fighting skills. She could also speak and read fifteen different languages.

And, while they learned these things, Hope and Sarah became close, the best of friends. They were practically inseparable. As they grew, Hope became the more dominate of the two and Sarah usually followed her lead, unless there was a good reason not to. They worked well together, balancing each other out, like yin and yang. Their mothers could see them easily falling in love with each other when they got older.

When they had turned thirteen, everything had been explained to them, including some of the prophecy. They knew what was expected of them, but never let it go to their heads. They accepted it and just continued on with their lives as of everything was normal.

* * *

_Two beings will be born on the night of all Hallows Eve. One will be born of a dark and a light slayer. She will be a mixture of both the dark and the light slayer. She will not be human, but a full slayer. She will be faster, stronger and smarter than any slayer before. She will have these additional advances that no other slayer has: perfect night vision, instant healing, slight telepathy, and dog like hearing. The other will be born of two light witches. She will not be human, but a full sorceress. She will be stronger, and smarter than any witch or wizard before her. She will have these additional advances that no other has with out the use of magic: telepathy, telekinesis, control of the elements, and the ability to teleport herself and others._

_The Slayer alone can change the balances of good and evil to favor good. With the help of The Sorceress, evil will be dealt a crippling blow._

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: Old Age

**_Chapter 26: Old Age_**

"And that was how it all started," Faith said, said to the two children in her lap.

"Grandmamma how did mama and mom beat the bad guys?" Erin asked, looking up at her hero.

"Yeah," Ericka agreed, causing Faith to smile down at the ten and twelve year old girls as Hope and Sara walked into the room.

"That is another story," Hope said. "Besides, it is time for young ones to be in bed."

"Aww," Erin and Ericka whined.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Sara teased. Erin and Ericka looked at their mama in confusion. "Never mind. Come; let your mom talk to grandmamma."

Sara led her two daughters out of the room. Hope looked at her mama and sat down next to her. Hope took Faith's hands and kissed them. Faith smiled slightly, but it never reached her eyes. Her smiles hardly ever reached her eyes anymore, not since Buffy died three years ago. Natural causes.

"How are you mama?" Hope asked, gently squeezing her hands.

"Tired," Faith replied.

"And you miss mommy," Hope said softly.

Faith nodded slowly. "Very much."

"You're dying aren't you?" Hope asked, tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Faith asked.

"I broke my iron cup by just picking it up. I got your powers now," Hope said and Faith nodded slowly, she had felt very weakened when she had woken up from her nap with the kids. She knew that she would not last much longer. She would not wake up in the morning that much was clear.

"You know I love you, very much," Faith said softly, lifting a hand and cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I know, I'll miss you mama," Hope said.

"Your mother and I will always be with you. Just look into your heart and you will feel up there," Faith said.

Hope nodded slowly and kissed her mother's cheek before getting up. "Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight little one," Faith said softly.

Hope left and shut the door. After her daughter's departure, Faith got up and went to her closet. She opened it and took down a box. She padded back over to the bed and sat down on it. She opened the box and took out three very tick envelopes. One was addressed to Hope, one for Sara and one for Joyce. Each had a latter from Faith, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander and Giles. Faith set the envelopes onto the dresser top and laid the box on the ground. Faith then opened the dresser drawer and pulled out an old yellowed wrinkled picture. It was of her and Buffy when they had first met. Faith pressed her lips to the picture and thought, 'I am coming my love.' Faith then laid the picture with the envelopes.

Faith shut the lights off and lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning the house was awoken to Erin's screams.

**The End**

If you want this story to continue, i want ten (10) reviews!!! No less!!! 


End file.
